Broken trust, mended hearts
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Book 1 in Glacies Saga: What do you do when the people you thought were your closest friends turn their backs on you? You find the ones who will stand by you until the very end.
1. Betrayal, The Glacies Region

The Glacies region, a massive stretch of frozen land situated at the South Pole. Originally thought uninhabitable, the introduction of certain species of Pokémon to this land soon made it livable to both people and Pokémon alike. Despite its place at the South Pole causing the land to be caught in what was basically an eternal winter, over the course of several hundred years, its inhabitants were eventually able to form the land to their needs, even to the point that the region was able to sustain multiple pinewood forests.

The region's age, power, and surprising amount of resources, made it a trading hub all around the Pokémon world. Eventually, the Glacies Region took domion over a select group of regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and the Alola Regions. Despite owning these seven regions, the Glacies Region allowed them a form of independence. The seven regions were allowed to set up their own government, and basically act for themselves. The Glacies region only became involved in the seven regions when one of said regions got itself into trouble and couldn't get out of it on its own. The Glacies Region could also become involved in the affairs of these seven region's annual tournaments, the Pokémon League. If the Glacies Region finds a Pokémon League's Gym leader, Elite Four member, or Champion unworthy of their position for any sensible reason, they had full power to strip them of their title.

The Pokémon league itself is based on a similar tournament held annually in the Glacies region since people and Pokémon first started living in harmony, the Platinum League. Pokémon trainers had to collect eight symbols in order to become eligible for the Platinum League, each from a trainer given the title of knight situated in a certain city. This became the basis for the Pokémon league's Gym leaders and gym badges. Each knight specialized in Pokémon of a certain type, and each on had Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution, making challenging them something not recommended for newer, non experienced trainers.

The type specialties of the current knights were Normal, Fighting, Grass, Bug, Electric, Ground, Flying, and Psychic, although to earn the Psychic symbol, trainers had to defeat two Knights in a double battle, similar to Hoenn's Gym leaders Tate and Liza. Once a trainer has all eight symbols, and are eligible for the Platinum League, they must win the tournament in order to move on to the next set of trainers, the High Knights, of which the Pokémon league's Elite Four is based. unlike the Elite Four, however, the High Knights each specialized in two typings, and unlike normal trainers, they are trained to be able to Mega Evolve multiple Pokémon during battle. they had to be fought in four consecutive battle, although trainers were allowed to heal their Pokémon in between each battle. Their type specialties, in order from weakest to strongest High Knight, were Ice and Poison, Dragon and Fairy, Fire and Dark, and finally, Ghost and Steel.

The leader of these four trainers, and the leader of the Glacies region itself, was the High Prince or Princess, depending on gender. The Pokémon league has based their champions on the High Prince or Princess. This title is only given to those who can win the Platinum league, defeat all four High Knights, and then defeat the High Prince or Princess them self. However, if the current High Prince or Princess is married, their spouse will receive the of High Prince or Princess as well, and will rule alongside their spouse. Any children of the High Prince and Princess will be given the title of Prince or Princess. The leader of the Platinum league is known to possibly be one of the strongest trainers in the Pokémon world.

And WHO is the current High Prince or Princess you might be wondering. Who could possibly be strong enough to lead the most powerful region in the world? Well, THAT is actually where our story begins...

* * *

On the balcony of a large palace like structure stood a young man in his early thirties. His once tan skin had paled during his life in the Glacies Region. His jet black hair was messy, and his brown eyes stared aimlessly into the night sky. He wore a long, ebony coat, with a gray T-shirt underneath, jet black pants, black winter boots, and black, fingerless gloves. Beside him stood a humanoid, frog-like Pokémon, a Greninja, staring at him silently. Another figure was watching the man. Standing about fifteen feet away, in the doorway that led inside, was a young girl, no older than 13 years old. Her skin and hair were both a pale, milky white, and her eyes were a ruby red. She wore a silver jacket, a pair of silver jeans, and light gray snow boots. The girl felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see a woman, around the same age as the man. She had long, wavy, honey blond hair, and blue eyes. She wore a red winter coat, light pink snow pants, and brown boots.

"Let me talk to him, you're Pokémon are getting hungry. You should go feed them." The girl nodded, before walking inside. The woman stared at the man in front of her for area moments before moving forward, the man's Greninja stepping aside for her. "Ash?" The man, Ash, didn't respond at first. "Ash, come on, you're worrying everyone, even Ruby, and that's saying something."

"I'm fine Serena." Ash responded.

"You've been standing out here for almost two hours."

"I've been out here longer."

"...Ash..."

"I said I'm fine."

"Please tell me what's wrong." Ash sighed, looking at his wife in his peripheral vision. "It's about the upcoming tournament, isn't it?"

"I got a call a few hours ago, they'll be there."

"I know it'll be hard, but you have people and Pokémon who'll stand by you until the very end."

People and Pokemon... friends. Real friends who stood by Ash in the time he needed them most, unlike those people he thought were his friends. Especially that pathetic rat...

 **15 YEARS AGO:**

17 year old Ash Ketchum was mostly alone on the road back to Pallet Town, had he not had his Pokémon with him. His previous human companions, Serena, an up and coming Pokémon performer, Clement, the electric type gym leader of Kalos' Lumiose city, And Bonnie, Clemont's younger sister and soon to be Pokémon trainer, had stayed behind in Kalos. Serena, to take up a mentoring offer made by Kalos' former top performer, Palermo. Clemont, to resume control of his gym from Clembot, a robot Clemont had built for the purpose of acting as gym leader whenever Clemont himself was either too busy working on his inventions (Most of which blew up in the end.), or when he was traveling. Bonnie stayed behind mostly because she was too young to go on a journey on her own, which is why she usually took care of a Dedenne she had begged Clemont to catch early on in their Kalos journey. Near the end of their journey in Kalos, Bonnie had found herself enthusiastically caring for a second Pokémon. This Pokémon was unknown to the four at the time, and since Ash and Serena's Pokedexes had absolutely no information on the strange Pokémon, not even a name, Bonnie had affectionately nicknamed it Squishy. Squishy later turned out to be the core and mind of the legendary Pokémon Zygarde, who's purpose is to maintain balance in Kalos's ecosystem, especially when it came to the two legendary Pokémon of life and death, Xerneas and Yveltal.

The result of meeting Squishy was the group being hounded by Team Flare, a group hellbent on using the power of Zygarde for their own purposes. They had almost succeeded by using a second Zygarde core, but, as fate would usually have it, Ash had a hand in bringing them down, with the help of another trainer named Alain. Alain had originally worked for Team Flare, under their leader, Lysandre, who had led Alain to believe they were using Zygarde for the betterment of the world. Well, that's what Lysandre and his delusional mind believed. When Alain found out what Lysandre's true intentions were, he was horrified, and turned against Team Flare. When Team Flare had fallen, and Lysandre arrested, Squishy repaid Alain the best way he could. A young girl named Mairin, who had travelled with Alain at one point, owned a Che spin, who had slipped into a comatose state after being exposed to a large amount of Squishy's energy. This left Mairin heartbroken, and, according Alain, unable to smile. Squishy had reabsorbed his energy from the Chespin, nicknamed Chespie, curing him and causing the Chespin to abruptly awaken in a panicked state, before being calmed down by Mairin, who was crying tears of joy.

After that, Squishy and the second Zygarde Core had gone their separate ways from Ash and his friends, obviously leaving Bonnie upset.

But that's not where the problem was. The problem happened at least 2 weeks before Team Flare's sinister plans were revealed to the entire Kalos Region. The problem started at the Kalos League.

The Kalos League.

Ash had come farther in the Kalos League then he ever had in in all of the previous regional Pokemon Leagues. He had actually made it to the finals. It was him versus Alain in a full battle, Ash had even brought back his previously released Goodra for the late stages of the Kalos League. In the end, it was Alain's Mega Charizard X Versus one of the most powerful Pokémon Ash had ever caught, his Greninja.

A few weeks after meeting Squishy, Ash's Frogadier had evolved into his final form, Greninja. Barely a few minutes later, Greninja had unlocked a unique new power similar to Mega Evolution, complete with a new form which Bonnie had dubbed "Ash-Greninja". By the time they had made it to the Kalos League, Ash and Greninja had managed to perfect the form. And using this special form, Ash and Alain had battle harder then they had ever battled before. It was a very close match, and by the end of it, both Pokémon could barely stand. It was over when Greninja finally fainted, Alain's Charizard fainting as well just a few seconds afterward. it was those few seconds that gave Alain the win. Ash wasn't upset though. He and his Pokémon had come this far because they worked together, Ash knew that. And so, with great character, Ash congratulated Alain on the win, both trainers expressing a desire to battle again in the future.

And that's where the problem began.

It began with Pikachu.

Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon and his closest friend, was not the same after that match. The electric mouse was not as talkitive as he usually was, and seemed more reluctant to listen to Ash's orders during a battle. Ash assumed that Pikachu was just upset as their loss in the Kalos League.

If only he knew.

But back to the present, Ash had reached the end of Route 1, and coming up of a hill, Pallet Town came into view. Ash turned to Pikachu, who, as always, was on Ash's shoulder.

"We're here buddy, we're home."

The mouse Pokémon didn't respond.

"Come on Pikachu, I know you're upset, but I promise you, we'll find another region to travel, and I can assure you that we'll win the Pokémon League there!" Once again, the mouse ignored him. Ash decided he would try to make it up to him later. Finally coming to the entrance of Pallet Town, Ash was struck with a sudden uneasy feeling. Walking steadily towards his house, Ash was surprised to find a note stuck to the door.

 _Ash:_

 _At Professor Oak's._

 _Hope to see you there._

 _-Mom._

"Huh, wonder why Mom's over there. What do you think Pikachu?"

"..."

"...Alright then." Turning around, Ash walked over to Professor Oak's laboratory, which also housed a coral where Pokemon that belonged to the trainers of Kanto stayed when not in use. Most of them belonged to either Ash or Oak's grandson Gary. Ash made his way to the door and knocked. less than a minute later, the door was answered by Oak himself.

"Ah! Ash, good to see you."

"Hey Professor, is mom here?"

"Yes, she's in the coral right now. There are also some people here who want to talk to you."

"Really? Who, and about what?"

"I think it would be better if you found out yourself." Ash nodded and followed the Pokémon professor to the back, where the coral situated. as soon as he stepped outside, he was met with a surprise. standing there were all of the friends he had met on his journey around the Pokémon world, with a few exceptions. There was Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Barry, Iris, Cilan, and even Clemont, to Ash's confusion. All of the Pokémon he owned that weren't released, in training, or on his person were grouped around them as well. To Ash's surprise, the Pokémon were all glaring at him, even Bayleef.

"Uh... hey guys." Ash spoke hesitantly.

"We need to talk Ash." Misty was the first to speak.

"Um... Okay, about what?"

"About you giving up this stupid dream!" Iris yelled.

"Uh... what now?"

"You heard her Ash, you need to give up this stupid dream of yours!" Misty had resumed speaking. "You need to realize it will never happen!" Ash was shocked.

"W-wait a minute! What brought this on!?"

"Well for starters, you travel region after region in your so called quest to become a Pokémon "master"!" Dawn began. "You drag us along with you, and because of that, we get chased across an entire region by two idiots and a talking Meowth! Not to mention almost getting us killed because a couple of legendary Pokémon decide to duke it out!"

"What!? You think it's MY fault those three follow me everywhere because they want Pikachu? Or that legendary Pokémon don't want to settle things peacefully at first!? How can you say these things!? I thought we were friends!" Ash spotted his mom in a back corner, looking as though she was trying to avoid his attention. "Mom, you don't agree with them, right?"

"W-well honey, I think that... maybe if you spent more time at home, instead of running around the world all the time..." Ash couldn't believe that his own mother would side with these traitors instead of her own son. he turned to look at Professor Oak.

"P-professor?"

"I'm sorry Ash, but I'm afraid I must agree with them. Your antics are putting other people in danger."

"I almost lost my sister multiple times traveling with you!" Clemont snapped.

"You both traveled with on your own free will. Every one of you did!" Ash responded, not turning around. "Tell me Clemont, does Bonnie agree with you on this?"

"It doesn't matter whether she agrees or not, I'm doing this for her own good."

"Even your Pokémon agree that you should just give up, even Pikachu!" Max interjected. True too his word, Pikachu was staring at Ash threateningly, his cheeks sparking with electricity. All of his Pokemon were glaring at him.

"Now Ash, I don't this to end on a bad note, but if you refuse to comply, I'll send a report to every regional professor stating that you abuse your Pokémon." Oak stated.

"You wouldn't DARE!"

"I'm afraid I will if you can't comply. And I'm sure everyone here along with all of your Pokémon will be glad to back it up." Ash was shaking, rage building. His rage came to the point that it manifested itself in the form of a blood red aura that surrounded his person, causing the traitors, both people and Pokémon, to take step back. Ash glared at them all, his eyes glowing an angry red.

"Everything we've been through," Ash began, his voice disturbingly calm when compared to the rest of him. "Everything I've done for you, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?" Both his voice and angry aura that surrounded him exploded angrily. Frightened, the trainers sent out their strongest Pokémon. Max sent out a Gallade, which as recognized as the Ralts they met in Hoenn.

"Ash you moron! Calm down!" The bespectacled kid yelled.

"You wouldn't even HAVE that Gallade had you not travelled with me!" Ash yelled, for spinning around to glare at Pikachu. "AND YOU!" Despite holding his ground and maintaining his glare, Ash saw a glint of fear in the rat's eyes. "YOU HAVE NERVE TO BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!? I'VE RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOU MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT! I EVEN JUMPED OFF THE TOP OF THAT DAMN TOWER IN LUMIOSE CITY, ALMOST GETTING MY SELF KILLED, JUST TO SAVE YOUR SORRY YELLOW ASS!"

"You did WHAT now!?" His mother gasped in shock.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ash roared. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME! HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH THESE IDIOTS INSTEAD OF YOUR OWN SON!?"

"Pika pi Pikachu." Whatever Pikachu had just said, he whispered it so quietly that only Ash heard him. But the raven haired trainer didn't care what the rat had to say anymore. He wanted nothing to do with these people after what they said.

"If you don't calm down, we WILL attack you!" Misty snapped. "You're outnumbered idiot!" It was true. They outnumbered him five to one. Unless a miracle happened, Ash was screwed.

That was when Charizard swung his tail out in a wide arc, sending Pignite and Tracy's Scyther flying. Before anyone could snap out of their shocked stupor, Charizard leapt into the air using his wings, landing in front of Ash and taking a defensive stance. More Pokémon joined Charizard: Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Leavanny, Noctowl, Snivy, Oshawott, Glalie, Sceptile, Infernape, Totodile, Scraggy, Krookodile, Snorlax, Gible, and all 30 of his Tauros stood in front of Ash, ready to defend him with their lives, much to the shock of the traitors. Ash's anger turned to hope.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. I could have sworn you said ALL of my Pokémon agreed with you." He said in a mocking tone.

"Screw this, those Pokemon are weak! There's no way they could beat us!" Misty shouted. At this point, the pokeballs on Ash's waist burst open, revealing a Noivern, Hawlucha, Talonflame, and Greninja, all of who me took their places among the Pokémon defending Ash, except for Noivern, who leapt in front of the group and fired a powerful supersonic onto the traitors, who covered their ears in agony.

"Thanks Noivern." Ash thanked the Soundwave Pokémon.

"Arceus dammit! Flamethrower!" Misty screamed. The rest of the traitor's Pokémon joined Misty's Gyrados in attacking, along with Ash's traitor Pokémon joining in as well. Just before the attacks could connect though, a new voice joined the fray.

 _ **"Enough of this."**_ Just like that, there was a bright blue flash. When the light faded, Ash and his loyal Pokémon were gone, leaving the traitors dumbfounded. **"Y _ou all have just made the biggest mistake of your pitiful lives."_** The voice sounded as though it was coming from all directions. The traitors looked around, trying to find its' source, but failing.

"Who are you?" Max called out.

 _ **"Someone who could kill you all with a single thought. Mark my words, you will all regret your actions today, for the rest of your miserable lives. With that, I will take my leave from you fools..."**_

It wasn't every day something strange happened to someone, unless of course Ash was in town. That's why Professor Sycamore was startled by the sudden flash that appeared in his lab. Serena, who was there to show the professor a mega stone she had found shortly after Ash left, just covered her eyes, already used to this kind of this from traveling with Ash. When the light cleared, both were surprised to see a large group of Pokémon, Serena recognizing a few of them. But neither of them recognized the Pokémon at the head of the group. That wasn't what they were worried about though. What they WERE worried about was the boy within the group, on all fours and trembling. Both of them knew all too well who this boy was.

"Ash! Are you Okay!?" Serena gasped, running over to the boy in worry, Professor Sycamore joining her after his shock wore off. They helped the boy to a nearby couch.

"Ash, what happened, what's wrong!?" The professor asked, before turning his gaze to the mysterious Pokémon. "And what Pokémon are you?"

 _ **"I am Mewtwo, an old friend of Ash's. We have much to talk about I'm afraid."**_

Over the next hour, Ash and Mewtwo explained everything that had happened. Needless to say, Serena and the Professor were furious. Serena told Ash that the traitors would pay for what they did.

True to his word, Professor Oak had spread lies about Ash abusing his Pokémon, which sadly, everyone believed due to the professor's reputation. Even Cynthia had believed the lies. Luckily, Professor Sycamore had informed the Kalos Champion Diantha of the situation, so she was enlightened on Ash's innocence. In the other regions however, he was a wanted man. Diantha had offered to strip Clemont of his title of gym leader, but Ash told her he wanted to get back at the traitors in a different way, to which the Kalos Champion agreed. Ash had to lay low in the Professor's lab, so none of the traitor knew of his whereabouts. Mewtwo however, was busy. The Genetic Pokemon had gone about finding anyone still loyal to Ash. Ash was happy to learn that Gary, Trip, Paul, Alain, Mairin, Ritchie, Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer, and Shauna did not agree with the traitors. Mewtwo had also rounded up some more of Ash's loyal Pokémon, both released or in training: Squirtle, Pidgeotte, Lapras, Primeape, even Ambipom and Goodra, the latter of whom came with Florges and Whooper. The biggest surprise came when Mewtwo came with some of the traitor's Pokémon:

"What are THEY doing here!?" Ash asked coldly, causing the group of Pokémon, comprised of Axew, Emolga, Pachirisu, Skitty, Piplup, Excadrill, Chespin, and Bunnelby, to flinch at his harsh tone.

"It seems they do not share their trainer's view of you, and they wish to join you. Also, Axew wanted me to tell you he thinks Iris is weird, and that he can't stress that enough."

"And how do I know this isn't a trick?"

"I have seen into their minds, into their hearts. I know they speak the truth. Besides..." He held out his hand, and opened it, allowing bits and pieces of destroyed pokeballs to fall to the floor. "But onto more important matters, you must have the professor summon a doctor."

"Why?"

"PACH! PACHI!" Pachirisu's shrill voice rang out. Turning, Ash was met with a shocking sight. Buneary, who Ash had only just noticed was on the floor, clearly not conscious. She looked like she had been thrown into a wood chipper. She was very badly beaten, bleeding, some fur torn out, and Ash was positive her arm wasn't supposed to bend that way. He quickly rushed her to the professor, who in turn placed her into his lab's emergency treatment center. Ash stood watching her sleeping form through the glass.

"Who did this to her?" He asked Mewtwo, who was silent for a moment before answering.

 **"Pikachu did this, ever since you left. And according to Pachirisu, Dawn did nothing to try and stop it."** Ash clenched his fists in rage. He would make Dawn and that yellow rat suffer for this.

Since then, Mewtwo continued doing whatever it is he does, and even started to bring Pokémon Ash had met through his journey: The Riolu who could use Aura Sphere, the larvitar who he had reunited with it's mother, and Larvitar's mother, the mischievous Togepi he met in Sinnoh, and the Zorua and Zoroark he'd also met in Sinnoh. It wasn't long before all of the legendary pokemon he'd met during his journeys came to him, requesting to join him. They were all furious at their chosen one being betrayed, especially Manaphy, who from that day forward had renounced May as his "mama", choosing instead to side with his "Papa". Though it wasn't long before he started calling Serena mama. Eventually, Professor Sycamore informed him of the Glacies Region, believing the raven haired trainer was more than capable of taking it on, especially with Greninja and his other Pokemon by his side. Ash agreed, and left for the region, with Diantha's help. Serena came with him, refusing to leave his side now. The two became an item over time, eventually marrying. Soon afterward, they had a daughter, Ruby. Even though Ruby was born with albinism, it didn't change the love Ash and Serena had for the child, even though most kids around Ruby's age tried their best to avoid her. Eventually, Ash had won the Platinum League, as well as defeating the previous High Knights and High Prince, succuring the title of High Prince himself, and the new High Knights were those who proved themselves worthy of the title. During the time they travelled through the Glacies Region, Serena began another attempt at her performing career, eventually managing to earn the title of the region's top performer, and securing a spot as a legend in the performer world. And now, 15 years after that fateful day, Ash was finally about to have his revenge...

* * *

"Ash? Ash!" Serena's voice voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You zoned out for a minute there."

"Sorry. I'm going to call the High Knights."

"Ash, it's the middle of the night, they're probably asleep."

"I know them, they're not asleep."

* * *

"How are you STILL hungry!?" Ruby asked, her red eyes narrowed in agitation at the Weavile in front of her.

 _"Well, maybe it's because you haven't given me enough to eat."_ The weavile responded. Ruby, having inherited her father's sensitivity to aura, was able to use it to speak with Pokémon.

"You just ate 3 bowls of food, 5 pokepuffs, 2 sandwiches, and an entire red velvet cake. Speaking of which, you owe me a red velvet cake!" the girl snapped.

 _"Can you make me a pizza?"_ The Weavile asked, not paying mind to what ruby just said. Ruby opened her mouth to respond, when her parents walked in.

"Meeting, now." Her father said simply as he walked past. Ruby straightened up and proceeded to follow him out. A shiny Mawile watched the pair for a moment, before jumping up and saying something to the Froslass next to her. The two then proceeded follow the father and daughter out.

* * *

"Get in the bath." The purple haired man narrowed his eyes at the Houndoom in front of him. The Pokémon responded by sticking her tongue out at him. "I know you hate baths, but I don't want to walk around with a Houndoom that smells like it's been a sewer!" The man, Ruvic Aringer, was the fire and dark type specialist of the High Knights. He currently wore a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants."Seriously, do I have to sic Sharpedo on you again?" He was interrupted by his pokegear buzzing. he looked at it quickly, sighing. "I don't have time for this, Ash needs us at the plateau, he said, walking out. The Houndoom sighed in relief at not getting a bath... until Ruvic walked in and dumped a bucket of soapy water on her. "Alright let's go."

* * *

"Get OFF of me!" A red haired trainer snapped at the Abomasnow that sat on him. How it wasn't crushing every bone in his body was a mystery. The trainer's name was Marik Vale, the Poison and Ice type specialist. He wore a purple T-shirt, light blue sweatpants with purple stripes running down the middle, and purple boots. The Abomasnow sitting on him just shifted to get more comfortable. Marik sighed. "I could chosen a Snivy or an Oshawott as my starter but no, I just HAD to beg my parents to go to Sinnoh and get me a Snover." He grumbled to himself before his Pokegear buzzed. He looked at it and sighed. "Okay, seriously, we're needed at the plateau, get off."

"Snow." Abomasnow replied, shaking its' head.

"Okay then, let me just give Ruby a call-." With speed that would seem impossible for a creature of its' bulk, Abomasnow leapt off its' trainer and bolted. "That's what I thought."

* * *

In a cabin located just a mile inside the Glacies Region's Everheart Forest, a young woman sat in a chair just by a warm fire. She had long, blonde hair, and wore a pink night gown and a pair of pink slippers. She had a thick blanket wrapped around her person and held a cup of hot chocolate, which she stared into, lost in thought. Beside her was a slumbering Dedenne, and an Altaria. There was a forth being in the room as well, on the edge between sleep and consciousness. This creature was the oddity of the four, it was a small, green cell-like creature, with a red hexagon in the center of it. It was a Zygarde core, better known to the Glacies Region as Squishy. The woman, its' trainer, was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her Pokegear buzzing. Squishy, being right next to it, did notice though.

 _ **"Bonnie... Bonnie!"**_ The creature spoke telepathically, snapping the woman, Bonnie, out of her trance.

"Yes?" Squishy jerked his small head towards the Pokegear. Bonnie grabbed it and read the message. With a sigh, she stood and walked to her closet. Bonnie was the High Knight that specialized in Dragon and Fairy types. She was also the very same Bonnie who traveled the Kalos Region with Ash, Serena, and her brother Clemont... The brother she had not spoken to since she ran away...

* * *

 **12 YEARS EARLIER:**

To say Bonnie was furious at her Brother for his actions towards Ash three years earlier would be a huge understatement. At first she didn't understand why her brother wouldn't let her come to Kanto to see Ash, but the reason became clear later on. It was either pure luck, or fate, that she happened to find herself in Sycamore's lab on the night that Ash and his loyal Pokémon were teleported in by the strange Pokémon calling himself Mewtwo. Bonnie had stood just outside the room, unnoticed as Ash and Mewtwo explained everything.

Or at least, she THOUGHT she was unnoticed.

Hours later into the night, Bonnie sat on her bed, contemplating what she had heard. It was then that Dedenne, who was sitting in front of her, snapped up, staring at something behind her.

 _"I **was designed to be the most powerful Psychic in the world. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you child?"** _ Bonnie jumped at the voice, falling to the floor, looking up at the Pokemon standing over her. It was Mewtwo.

"I-I didn't-." Bonnie stuttered, unable to find the right words. Despite loving Pokémon to death, she was intimidated by the Genetic Pokémon.

 _ **"You know now what your brother and those other fools think of Ash. But... which side do YOU stand on?"** _ By then Bonnie was able to get her mouth working correctly.

"Ash is my friend! I would never turn my back on him!"

 _ **"Good. Your heart is in the right place."** _ Mewtwo was silent for a moment. **"You should hold off on confronting your brother, at least until you become a Pokémon trainer."** Bonnie nodded slowly, and with that, Mewtwo was gone.

And now, three years later, here she was, holding Dedenne's pokeball, her brother having traded it to her earlier that morning. She stood inside the Lumiose Gym as Clemont handed her a backpack filled with supplies.

"Clemont, can I ask you something?" Clemont blinked.

"Of course Bonnie, what is it?" Bonnie took a deep breath before speaking again.

"What did you say to Ash when you went to Kanto three years ago?" Clemont blinked in surprise.

"Uh, what?"

"Tell me Clemont!" Bonnie snapped.

"Bonnie, I don't see how this has to do with anything." If looks could kill, Clemont would be dead a thousand times over.

"I know what you did Clemont, I know how you betrayed Ash three years ago!" Bonnie snapped. Clemont was stunned by this revelation.

"And how is that?"

"Doesn't matter! How could you do that to Ash!? After everything we've been through!"

"I did it for your sake Bonnie!" Clemont snapped. Everywhere Ash goes, he brings nothing but trouble!"

"So!? We traveled with Ash because we wanted to!"

"Listen to me Bonnie! Ash has almost gotten us killed multiple times! To have him out of our lives completely is the best case scenario!" Bonnie glared at her brother, anger like she had never felt before coursing through her body. Then, without warning, she brought her leg up hard, striking Clemont in between the legs, causing the Electric type gyme leader to collapse in agony.

"Go to Hell!" Bonnie hissed, hoisting her backpack up and strutting out of the gym, never once looking back.

A month later, Bonnie was camped out a few miles from Anistar City. It was near midnight, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep. She stared into the fire, lost completely in thought.

 **"...Do you regret leaving your family Bonnie?"** The voice made Bonnie jump. She looked around wildly for its' source.

"Who said that?"

 **"Answer the question."**

"I left because I want to find Ash and Serena! Because I know what's right!"

 **"You won't find Ash in the Kalos Region. The Glacies Region is where you want to look."**

"And why should I trust you?" With that, something leapt in front of her. It was a black and green dog-like Pokémon, with a green scarf like appendage around its' neck. In the middle of it was a red hexagon. Bonnie stepped back in shock. "S-Squishy!?"

 **"Yes, I've been waiting for when you're become a trainer Bonnie."**

"Huh, why?"

 **"Because, I want you to capture me..."**

It was then that Squishy had led her to Ash. After he had become the High Prince, it wasn't long before bonnie had managed to earn a spot as his second High Knight. With a sigh, Bonnie entered the meeting room. The rest were already there, Ash at the head of the table.

* * *

"Alright, now that we're all here, we need to talk about the Legend's Tournament." The Legend's Tournament was a special event held in the Glacies Region every 100 years. Trainers from all over the world, young and old, flocked to this tournament. The winner would go dawn as a legend in the Pokémon world, hence the name. While to a general trainer, this tournament would be optional, Gym Leaders, Elite 4, Champions, Frontier Brains, as well as the Glacies Region's Knights, High Knights, and High Prince/Princess were required to participated in the tournament. There would also be a Pokémon Contest, as well as a Pokémon Performance during the tournament, as per tradition.

"They'll be there won't they?" Ruvic asked. "The ones who betrayed you?"

"Yes, there's no way they'd pass this up. The time has come to make them pay for what they've done."

"Maybe clear you name in the 7 regions as well?" Ruby cut in. Ash nodded.

"I'm going to need you guys, as well as the Knights, to help me with this. There's a high chance one of you guys will face one of those traitors during the tournament. If and when that happens, I think you all know what to do." The four nodded. "Good, then go home and rest up, we need to be back here at the plateau early tomorrow. I'll brief the Knights when we meet up with them." The Knights nodded and shuffled out of the room, except for Ruby, who remained sitting, resting her feet on the table. "What Ruby?"

"I just needed to know, if, for some reason, a certain blue haired trainer were to end up at the bottom of a lake..."

"The time for that will come Ruby. Go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning." Ruby nodded and stood up, walking out of the room.

Yes, starting tomorrow, Ash would finally have his revenge against those traitors.

...Especially that yellow rat.


	2. The traitors return, Friendship

Ruby stared out the helicoptor's window, watching the frozen landscape of the Glacies Region below. Even though the helicopter was built for luxury, she knew the jet would have been much faster. But, as her father said, the jet was meant for interregional travel, not to get from their home to the plateau. Her mother had fallen asleep soon after the helicopter took off. Ruby couldn't blame her though, when her father said they had to get to the plateau early, she didn't think he meant four in the morning! But, Ruby was already wide awake, so it would be no use trying to go back to sleep. She looked to her father, who was standing on the other side of the helicopter.

"I think you supposed to be sitting down during flight." The albino girl mentioned.

"I'm fine Ruby." He responded simply. There was a rustling sound as a Pokémon laying in Ruby's lap shifted in its' sleep. It was a Froslass, the same one that had followed Ash and Ruby the night before. This Froslass was only 1/3 the size of a regular Froslass. Ruby contributed that to Froslass being very young; She had only hatched 2 months ago as a Snorunt. The young Pokémon saw Ruby as her mother, just like Manaphy saw Ruby's parents as his own as well, which would explain why he called Ruby "Sissy" all the time. Ruby turned to look at the Pokémon next to her, also deep in sleep. Her shiny Mawile, her first Pokémon. Ruby smiled as she remembered all the times they had been through...

Ash turned to see Ruby deep in thought. He remembered the day she was born. He hadn't seen Serena that happy since their wedding day...

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Ruby, Mawile and Froslass behind her, clearly having just woken up.

"We're here." The young teen said. Ash looked out the window, seeing that they were indeed at the plateau.

...Had he really been reminiscing that long?

Ash woke up Serena, and the two stepped out of the helicopter behind Ruby, who was stretching after the long ride.

"I don't get why they had to build the castle so far from the plateau." Ruby sighed.

"The Plateau was built a hundred years after the castle, young princess." A new voice chimed in. The group turned to see a young man in his late 30's. He had brown hair, wore a thick purple sweater, black snow pants, black boots, and topped his attire off with a white lab coat. His name was Arville Pine, he was the Glacies Region's Pokémon professor. He studied the unique abilities of each species of Pokémon as well as individual Pokémon. His favorite subject was the Ash-Greninja form.

"Hello Professor Pine. How are things going at the lab." Ash asked.

"Very good Ash. We're learning more about the capabilities of Eeveelutions every day. But we don't have time to chat, allow me to show you all where you'll be staying during the duration of the tournament. The Knights and High Knights have already arrived. Speaking of which, why does Marik's Abomasnow keep sitting on him?"

"Who knows what goes on in Abomasnow's head?" Ruby asked rhetorically. The group proceeded to follow the professor. They proceeded to follow the professor inside, where he led them to an elevator that was guarded by two Aggron, set to keep anyone who wasn't a Gym Leader, Elite Four, Champion, Frontier Brain, Knight, High Knight, or High Prince/Princess from gaining unauthorized entry. There were some exceptions though. Certain Coordinators like Wallace, the former Champion of Hoenn before the title was won by Steven Stone, and Aria, the Kalos Queen, were given rooms, and those staying in the tower they would be staying in could bring in a guest or two in.

There was a set of buttons that designated each floor, nine in all. Each floor would house the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champions, Frontier Brains, and Coordinators/performers from their respective regions, with the Frontier Brains having their own floor, and the Knights, High Knights, and High Prince/Princess having the top floor, or "The Penthouse" if you prefer to call it that. Next to each button was the list of who was designated to each floor. The top button read: Knights, High Knights, High Prince/Princess.

Before long, the elevator came to a stop, opening up to reveal a massive living area. Along with the High Knights already there, there was an additional nine people. First, there was Janice, the Normal type Knight. She had short black hair, wore a white jacket, black jeans, and black boots. Next was Arron, the Fighting type Knight. He had blonde hair, wore a blue tracksuit with matching pants, and had sapphire boots. third was Gina, the grass type knight. She had long red hair, wore a thick green set of monk-like robes, and had green boots. After that it was Jason, the bug type Knight. He had black hair, wore a light green coat with purple sweatpants and green boots. Then there was Megan, the electric type Knight who had blonde hair, a yellow jacket, silver jeans, and red boots. And then there was Zeke, the ground type Knight who had brown hair, wore a black jacket with brown snow pants, and black boots After him was Zira, the Flying type Knight who had light brown hair, and wore a thick blue wingsuit with matching boots. Finally, there was Anna and Luke, twins who both shared the title of Psychic type Knights. They both had had blue hair and wore a set of robes. Anna's was blue with matching boots while Luke's was purple.

"Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it?" Ash asked the Knights as they stepped off of the elevator. "I'll assume the others have briefed you already?"

"Yep, don't worry Ash, we'll help you get your revenge on those traitors." Megan answered. "I just looked into the system, they're all entering the tournament, and May and Dawn are entering the contest as well." Along with being the world's strongest electric type trainer, Megan was also an amazing computer whiz and inventor, creating things that made Clemont's inventions look like children's toys in comparison. Plus, her inventions rarely, if ever blew up, unless something distracted her in the building process. Ash had also seen her hack into computers and databases before he could blink.

"Good, we can get at them during the tournament."

"There's another thing, I looked at their teams, and Max Maple's two strongest Pokémon consist of a Gallade and a Pikachu." Ash frowned, so the rat was with that moronic know-it-all.

"They'll all pay, Pikachu most of all." Ash said darkly.

"As much as I like conversations, you three should get settled in, all of you will be needed for the opening ceremony tonight, ESPECIALLY you three." Professor Pine stated, gesturing to Ash, Serena, and Ruby. With that, he turned and walked back to the elevator. They went off to find their rooms, which were designed to fit everyone's typing preferences. However, since Ash had no typing preference, his and Serena's room was modelled after a king's bedroom, with a large double bed in the center. The wall facing the bed could also open to reveal a massive TV. Each room was also complete with its' own bathroom and an amazing view of the Glacies Region's vast snowy lands and forests. As soon as they had gotten comfortable, Ash and Serena let their Pokémon out. Ash had more Pokémon than Serena, the performer preferring to keep her team small. Ash took a moment to look at his Pokémon. There were his loyal Pokémon, all of which, even Bulbasaur, were fully evolved at this point, as well as the traitor's former Pokemon, of which Emolga, Pachirisu, Skitty, now a Delcatty, Chespin, now a Chestnaught, and Bunnelby decided to stay with him, while the rest went to people Ash knew would take care of them. There were also the Pokémon he caught in the years following the betrayal: Gardevoir, Roselia, Beedrill, Gothitelle, Avalugg, Sableye, Popplio, Clawitzer, Marowak, Espeon, Sylveon, and Leafeon, all three of whome were triplets, and finally, Pichu. Ash had encountered the little electric type a few months before he had entered the Platinum League, when he had found her egg in Everheart Forest. Immediately after hatching, he was imprinted on the little Chu. Ash, however, wanted nothing to do with the Chu evolutionary line after the betrayal. Pichu, however, was extremely persistent, and followed Ash across the Glacies Region. He had he eventually bonded with the little Chu, to the surprise of him and everyone else. Ash finally captured her the day before the Platinum League began. After hearing the story of the betrayal, Pichu had refused to evolve into Pikachu, not wanting to be like her predecessor, which explained the small collar she wore, which had a small fragment of an everstone embedded in it. Ash also had his legendaries on him, but chose not to let them out at the moment, due to the fact that most of them would destroy the roof trying to stand up. They were Shaymin, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Manaphy, Victini, Zekrom, Regigigas, Regirock, Latias, Celebi, Meloetta, Mewtwo, Mew, Groudon, Hoopa, Deoxys, Azelf, and Kyogre. The rest of the legendaries were distributed among the High Knights. All of his Pokémon that were capable of Mega Evolution wore their respective stones, while Charizard and Mewtwo wore both of their respective Mega Stones, and could choose which form they wanted to take during battle. Ash turned and looked to Serena, who had let her own Pokémon out. They were Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon, Absol, Milotic, Mesprit, Meowstic, and Cresselia. Absol wore a collar that had its' Mega Stone embedded in it, the very same Mega Stone Serena was showing 15 years ago when Mewtwo and Ash had burst in.

There was a knock at the door, and Ash turned to see Ruby standing in the doorway, Mawile and Froslass on either side of her.

"I need to go meet a friend, I'll be back before the Ceremony." Ash nodded, and with that, Ruby turned and walked toward the elevator, her Pokémon following suit.

* * *

"GAH! IT'S TOO COLD HERE!" Iris whined loudly, causing the rest of the group to wince at her sudden outburst.

"Iris, this region is located at the South Pole, it's cold everyday of the year." Cilan explained.

"THAT'S WHY THIS PLACE SUCKS! I HATE THE COLD, AND I HATE THIS COLD ASS REGION ALREADY!" Iris screamed, causing the Glacies locals to glare at her.

"What's the deal with this place anyway? Everyone's so pale." May asked casually.

"That's because there isn't much sunlight here, the clouds are usually covering it." Brock explained, reading from a travel guide. "In fact, it says here that all plant life in the Glacies Region was grown with the help of Pokémon."

"Enough chit-chat. Let's hurry up and register for the tournament!" Max interjected. On his shoulder, dozing off, was Pikachu.

"Max, the tournament's not going anywhere." Dawn stated.

"But if we don't hurry, all of the best hotel rooms will be taken!" Max whined, before taking off towards the Pokémon Center, Pikachu having to quickly grab his shirt during the sudden burst of speed. Max ran through the doors, towards the front desk...

And crashed into something much smaller than him, causing him to flip over and land painfully on his back, Pikachu flying into a wall in the process. As soon as the stars in Max's vision were gone, he found himself staring up at a young girl, around 13 or 14 years old. Her skin and hair were a pale, milky white, and her eyes were a deep red. She was apparently what he had crashed into, surprising Max that she was still standing. She stared at him, her eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"I'm standing here dumbass." The girl replied. Max for up, glaring at the girl as the rest of the group came in.

"Watch where you're going brat!" Max snapped. The girl seemed unfazed.

"Me? You're the moron that just ran into me." The girl replied.

"Hey! There's no reason to be rude kid! Apologize!" May snapped.

"For what? Standing here when this dumbass decided to run into me? HE should be the one apologizing." The girl retorted, a shiny Mawile and a Froslass appearing at her side.

"You don't know who you're messing with kid! I'll crush you in battle!" Max snapped. The girl and her Pokémon looked at each other for a moment, before all three burst out laughing. Max's eye twitched as Pikachu reclaimed his place on Max's shoulder. A few seconds later, the girl spoke.

"I'm pretty sure YOU don't know who YOU'RE messing with moron." The girl laughed.

"Fine! You and me, full battle, now!" Max snapped, clearly pissed.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up."

* * *

A minute later, everyone was outside by the Pokemon Center's battlefield. Max and his opponent standing on either side, and Clemont acting as referee.

"All right, the full battle between Max Maple and... uh..." Clemont turned to look at the girl.

"Ruby." Clemont nodded.

"The full battle between Max Maple and Ruby will now begin. This battle will only end when either trainer's team is unable to battle. There will be no substitutions. Please send out your Pokémon."

"Breloom, crush this little bitch!" Man snapped, sending out his grass/fighting type. Ruby reached toward her wrist and activated her Ark-Dex. While acting as a wrist bound Pokedex, the Ark-Dex could also store pokeballs, allowing the wearer to walk around with all of their Pokémon on them. Megan created them specifically for Ash, Serena, Ruby, the rest of the High Knights, and the Knights, meaning that there were only 14 in existence. Ruby tapped a holographic screen that had appeared on the Ark-Dex, and a Pokeballs materialized in her hand.

"Klefki, shut this idiot up please." She stated, releasing the Key Ring Pokémon from its' ball.

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Quick Breloom, Iron Tail!"

"Dodge it." Ruby said simply. Just as the Iron Tail was about to make contact, Klefki moved out of the way.

"Dammit!" Max growled. "Let's weaken it with Toxic!" Breloom opened its' mouth and fired a purple glob of poison at Klefki. The attack struck it dead on, but Klefki appeared completely fine.

"You do realize Klefki is part Steel type?" Ruby asked. Max's eye twitched.

"I knew that." Ruby just shook her head.

 _"This guy really IS stupid."_ Klefki chirped.

"Thunder Punch!" Max cried. Breloom charged forward, its' fist crackling with electricity.

"Dodge." Ruby said, and Klefki obeyed.

"Power-up Punch!"

"Keep dodging." Over and over Breloom attempted to hit Kelfki, only for the Steel and Fairy type dodge. Eventually, Breloom was worn out, and fell to its' knees, out of breath. "...Dazzling Gleam." Klefki created a bright ball of light, which grew to the point that the traitors were forced to cover their eyes. When the light finally receded, Breloom was unconscious. With an annoyed growl, Max returned Breloom and pulled out another pokeballs.

"Dusknoir, help me out!" Max yelled, bringing out his ghost type. "Use-"

"Flash Cannon." Ruby interrupted. Klefki fired out a beam of metallic energy, sending Dusknoir into a wall and knocking it out. His eye twitching, Max returned Dusknoir and called out his Jolteon.

Meanwhile, beside the battlefield, another figure appeared. A young girl, about the same age as Ruby. She had golden blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a light green coat, green snow pants, and black boots. What stood out most about her though, was the wheelchair she sat in. She looked at the battle with interest, watching as Ruby and Klefki knocked out Max's Jolteon, Sceptile, and Gallade with ease, leaving only Pikachu left to battle.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Max roared, at the end of his rope with this girl.

"Dodge." Ruby said simply, amused by Max's anger.

"ARCEUS DAMMIT! IRON TAIL!"

"Dodge."

"GAH! WILL YOU STOP DODGING ALL THE ARCEUS DAMN TIME!?"

"Well, I'm not just going to sit here and let you hit my Pokémon, that's not how a battle works, dumbass."

 _"Ruby."_ The Albino girl turned to look at Mawile. The Deceiver Pokemon lifted her pink maw and pointed it at the wheelchair bound girl by the battlefield.

"ELECTRO BALL!"

"Flash Cannon." Klefki's Flash Cannon pierced right through the ball of electricity, striking Pikachu dead on, and sent him flying into Max, knocking the four-eyed man to the ground. Pikachu was clearly unconscious. "We're done here." Ruby stated, recalling Klefki's. With that, she, Mawile and Froslass walked off the battlefield, leaving the traitors in a shocked stupor. The three walked up to the blonde girl. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I saw this guy with a Mega Charizard battling another guy with a Mega Sceptile. I just couldn't resist." The girl responded as Ruby grabbed the back of her wheelchair and pushed her into the Pokémon Center, shaking her head.

"Well, try to resist next time, okay Karen?" Karen was Ruby's best friend human-wise. Bound to a wheelchair practically her whole life, she always managed to brighten up someone's day without even trying.

"So who were those people anyway?" Karen asked as Ruby pushed her up to the counter to register for the tournament.

"Dumb, dumber, dumbest, even dumber, majorally dumb, extremely dumb, colossally dumb, ultimately dumb, dumbest in the universe, and a blue haired bimbo." Ruby responded, causing Karen to snort with laughter.

"So, I'm guessing they were the ones who betrayed your dad." Karen asked as she handed the nurse her pokedex to register.

"Yeah, those are the idiots."

"So he's going to get back at them, right?"

"Yes, and me and the others are going to help. You in?"

"Sure, I'll help."

"Good." Ruby checked the time on her Ark-Dex. "It's gonna be a couple of hours before I'm needed for the ceremony. Wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"Sure." Karen answered, taking her pokedex back from the nurse before Ruby pushed her out of the Pokemon Center.


	3. Ash-Greninja Vs Mega Metagross

"Where's Ruby?" Serena asked. She was wearing a red gown, a gold locket, and her head was adorned with a tiara.

"Arguing with her stylist over how her hair should look." Ash answered He was wearing a silver vest with a black jacket over it.

"Again!?"

"You know she hates having her hair done Serena." Ash turned to look around the room. Bonnie was sitting on a chouch reading a book, Ruvic was catching mini pretzels in his mouth, and Marik was being sat on by Abomasnow again. Greninja was looking out of a nearby window while Pichu was sleeping on his head for some reason.

"She DOES realize we can't start the ceremony without her, right?" Serena asked.

"She'll be here soon." "Soon" turned out to be the very second Ash finished his sentence. Ruby walked through the door wearing a silver gown, silver, elbow length gloves, and a heart shaped locket. Mawile and froslass were beside her.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No time for talking, the ceremony is about to start." Ash interjected. With that, everyone in the room, except Marik, who was still being sat on by Abomasnow.

"Uh... Guys, little help?"

* * *

After managing to pry Abomasnow off of Marik, the group of six were finally on their way to the balcony where they were to introduce themselves to the tens of thousands of spectators watching, and that was just in the arena itself. The tournament was being broadcast live all around the world. Millions upon millions of people and Pokémon around the world would be watching.

"You okay?" Ruby asked Bonnie, confusing the blonde trainer.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Your brother, you know you'll end up confronting him sooner or later." Bonnie closed her eyes for a minute, before sighing.

"I know, and when that happens, I'll make him regret what he did." Ruby nodded in agreement.

 _"Ash..."_ Greninja began. _"No matter what happens, we're here for you."_ Ash smiled and nodded. The group finally came to Professor Pine, who was standing just by the door leading to the balcony where they would introduce themselves to the world.

"Alright, here's how this will go down." the professor began. "We'll introduce the Knights first, after that, we'll introduce the High Knights, starting with Marik, and ending with Ruby, then we'll introduce Ash and Serena. After Ash welcomes all of our guests, he'll have an exhibition battle against a randomly chosen opponent, picked from among the seven region's Gym Leaders, Elite 4, and Champions. Ash, do you know which Pokémon you'll be using?"

"Greninja."

 _"No fair!"_ Pichu whined, snapping awake suddenly. _"I wanna battle!"_

"You battled the last five times." Ash told her. Pichu pouted. Despite her age, Pichu was still classified as a baby Pokémon. Therefore, despite being mature age-wise, Pichu was still mentally very childish.

"If you're done talking, we really need to start." Professor Pine stated.

* * *

"Max! Stop. Grumbling." May snapped at her ticked off brother. He had been acting like this since the battle with that Ruby girl. "I promise, the next time we run into that girl, we'll get our revenge. Don't worry."

"Whatever." Max murmered.

"Hello everyone." An old man stated as he joined the traitors.

"Professor Oak!" Dawn stated. "It's been a while!"

"That it has, Dawn." Max just grumbled. "Max, is something the matter?"

"He's upset." Misty began. "We ran into this little albino bitch earlier, and she SOMEHOW managed to beat Max's entire team with a Arceus damn Klefki, and it managed to not get hit once."

"I still say that bitch cheated!" Max snapped, turning around suddenly.

"Pika!" Pikachu complained from the sudden movement, rubbing his sore head.

"Max, you're my brother, and I love you, but every time someone beats you in battle, you accuse them of cheating."

"Because they DO cheat!" Max snapped. All while this was going on, Professor Pine was introducing the Knights.

"Now Max, I'm sure you'll have a chance to face this girl again." Oak explained.

"Paul!" Dawn chimed in, spotting the purple haired trainer a few seats away. "Hey Paul! How have things been? It's been so long!" Paul cast a brief sideways glance towards the traitors, but other than that, he ignored them. "Paul? Hey, I know you can hear me Paul."

"Don't talk to me." Paul said simply. Dawn scoffed.

"Hey, that's rude!"

"The fuck did I just say? Don't. Talk. To. Me." Paul repeated slowly, wondering how in hell he ended up sitting near these idiots.

"Now Paul, there's no need to be rude." Professor Oak cut in.

"Yeah, I thought we were friends." Brock stated. Paul did not respond.

"Hey, do you know anything about our missing Pokémon?" May asked suddenly.

"Yeah, some of our Pokémon disappeared around fifteen years ago." Clemont continued.

"Why the hell, do you think I would know anything about Pokémon that disappeared fifteen years ago!?" Paul snapped. In truth, he actually DID know where the missing Pokémon were, but he continued to remain on Ash's side.

"Alright, jeez, calm down" May reasoned. "We just really miss them is all."

"Yeah..." Dawn began. "And my Buneary. I really wanna see her again."

Oh how Paul wanted to punch the blue haired girl for saying that. After about thirty seconds, Dawn turned her attention to Paul again.

"Hey Paul-."

"If you talk to me again I'll have my Froslass turn you all into human popsicles." The Sinnoh native threatened. Dawn decided not to press further, thinking Paul was just having a bad day. She turned her attention back to the balcony, where Professor Pine had finished introducing the Knights.

"Thank you, Luke, but I really didn't need to know what I'm going to have for dinner next week." Professor Pine stated, exasperated as the entirety of the stadium found that funny for some reason. "...Well with that out of the way, I think it's time we introduced our High Knights" The whole stadium erupted into cheers. "Starting from weakest to strongest, let me first introduce our Ice and Poison type specialist, Marik Vale!" The crowd cheered as Marik stepped out, waving to the crowd. When the crowd had calmed, Pine continued. "Next up, our beautiful and dazzling Dragon and Fairy type specialist, Bonnie Volt!" At this, Clemont's head snapped up so fast that it was a surprise it didn't pop off. The electric type Gym Leader stared in shock as his now grown up sister stepped out onto the balcony, waving to the crowd happily.

"B-Bonnie!?" Clemont stated in shock.

"Wait, your sister Bonnie?" Brock asked. Clemont could only nod in his shocked stupor.

"Next up is our Fire and Dark type specialist Ruvic Aringer!" The professor continued as Ruvic walked out onto the balcony. The crowd was going nuts at this now, our final and strongest High Knight, as well as the Princess of our wonderfull-if not very cold-region, our Steel and Ghost type specialist, Ruby Ketchum!" The traitors froze at the mention of this name. The natives of the Glacies Region were going wild while those from the other regions were confused. The traitors watched in shock as the very same girl who creamed Max earlier took her place on the balcony. After a moment, Iris spoke.

"We must have heard wrong, there's no way that weakling Ash is ruler of this region."

"And finally, our High Prince and High Princess, Ash and Serena Ketchum!"

"...Me and my big mouth." Ash and Serena stepped onto the balcony. The traitors stared in horror as they watched the boy they turned against fifteen years ago ake his place on the balcony. Pikachu's eyes focused on something on Ash's shoulder, a Pichu. He seemed to focus mostly on Pichu and he didn't notice when Pine handed Ash the microphone.

"As High Prince of this region, it's my duty to welcome each and every one of our esteemed guests to the Glacies Region."

"BOOO!" Misty shouted suddenly.

"Put a sock in it Waterflower." Ash said while maintaining his composure, which caused the crowd to laugh and Misty's face to light up in embarrassment. "Anyway, in order to kick this tournament off, I believe Professor Pine mentioned an exhibition battle." The professor nodded, and took back the microphone while pulling out an envelope.

"From among the seven region's assortment of Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champions, one randomly selected individual will have honor of facing our High Prince in an exhibition battle, and that lucky individual is..." He opened the envelope and took out a slip of paper before opening and reading it. "...Hoenn Champion Steven Stone!" The crowd cheered loudly as Ash and Greninja made their way down to the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Oak's lab, a group of Pokémon looked at eachother in worry, having seen the whole ordeal live on the TV.

 _"Is anyone else scared, cause I'm scared!"_ Kingler announced, his voice shaky.

 _"H-hey guys, come on, i-it's not like Ash'll come after us... Right?"_ Muk asked in worry.

 _"R-right, besides, if he does, we all agreed to use Gliscor as a shield, remember?"_ Pignite stated.

 _"Gliscor left three months ago."_ Corpish reminded.

 _"...We're boned._ "

* * *

Back in the Glacies Region, both Ash and Steven Stone were on either side of the battlefield, Greninja at the ready.

"So you're the infamous Ash Ketchum? I must say, you don't really look like someone who abuses their Pokémon." Steven began.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked.

"It means that I only agreed with Cynthia so she would stop calling me every hour to try and change my mind, quite frankly, you look like a pretty nice guy too me."

"I'll take that into consideration." Ash said with a small hint of a smile.

"All right you two." The announcer, Roy, began. "Before we start, Champion Steven, please send out your Pokémon." Steven nodded and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Metagross, come on out!" Steven called, revealing his shiny Metagross. Ash took note of the Mega Stone on its leg.

"Alright you two, this is a one on one battle, and it will only be over when either Pokémon is unable to battle, or when the timer runs out, okay?" Both trainers nodded. "In that case, BATTLE BEGIN!"

"You may have the first move." Steven offered. Ash nodded.

"Water Shuriken." Greninja compressed water from both of its' hands into a pair of throwing stars, which it then proceeded to throw at Metagross.

"Dodge it Metagross!" Steven called. Metagross obeyed and leapt of the attack's path.

"Ariel Ace." Greninja's right leg took on a blue glow as it lunged at Metagross, kicking it right in the face and sending it back.

"Metagross, use Flash Cannon!" Metagross recovered surprisingly fast and fired a beam of metallic energy at Greninja, hitting the Ninja Pokémon full in the face, sending him flying and landing near Ash.

"You okay?" Ash asked. Greninja nodded, his eyes full of determination. "Good." Ash clenched his fist, Greninja mimicking the movement perfectly, his eyes glowing. "Then let's show him what we're capable of." With that said, Greninja was suddenly surrounded by a large veil of water, to Steven's surprise. This sight sent the crowd into a frenzy of cheers.

"Metagross, Shadow Ball!" Metagross launched a ball of ghostly energy at the water veiled Pokémon.

"Dodge it." With surprising new speed, Greninja ran forward and leapt over the attack, charging full force at Metagross.

"Again! Quick!" Steven called frantically. Metagross launched the attack once again. However, Greninja automatically dodged by leaping high into the air. As this happened, the water veil dispersed, revealing Greninja to have taken on an appearance resembling Ash. The former water veil collected into a spot on Greninja's back, before materializing into a large shuriken of water. Greninja landed near Ash again, breaking up the ground a little from the force of his landing.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja grabbed the shuriken off of his back and threw it with great force. The attack struck Metagross hard, sending it far back where it landed in front of Steven, groaning in pain, while a new shuriken appeared on Greninja's back.

"Well well." Steven began. "Now THAT is definitely something I haven't seen before, very impressive." The Hoenn Champion commended. "Very well then, if it's a game you want, I'll gladly play along." He pulled a pin off the front of his jacket, revealing a Keystone embedded in it. "Metagross, MEGA EVOLVE!" The Keystone and Metagross' Mega Stone reacting to each other, and Metagross was surrounded in a bright glow, when the glow receded, Metagross' legs were facing forward, having now become arms. The cross on Metagross' face had turned blue, and below it were two small holes, as well as a long spike. "Now Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Metagross tucked its' arms in, and it charged forward, its' body surrounded by a blue glow.

"Cut!" Greninja reached into the shuriken on his back and pulled two knives made of water from it. Charging forward, the two attacks clashed, both Pokémon trying to gain dominance, before Greninja suddenly leapt into the air once again. "Water Shuriken!"

"Shadow Ball!" Both attacks collided, causing an explosion as Greninja landed in front of Ash once again. "Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

"Shadow Sneak." As Metagross charged forward, Greninja's shadow extended toward the Iron Leg Pokémon, before suddenly reaching out and striking Metagross hard, sending it veering off course, to where the Steel Type slammed into the wall, dazing it.

"Metagross! Are you alright!?" Steven called. Slowly, but surely, Metagross managed to make its' way back to its' trainer. "Are you okay? Can you still battle?" The question went unanswered, as at that moment, a buzzer sounded, signaling that time had run out, and the battle was over.

"And there you have it folks! Wouldn't you say that was an amazing way to kick off the tournament?" Professor Pine asked the crowd, which responded with a massive wave of cheering. "I'll take that as a yes!" With this in mind, please allow me to explain how the tournament will start off. As per tredition, and due to the massive amount of competitors, the first two rounds of the tournament are tag battles, so make sure to stop by the front desk to find out who your partner during these round will be, as well as who your opponents are and when your battle shall start. And with that said, I bid you all a wonderful night and hope to see each and every one of you tomorrow!" The crowd cheered once again, before everything began to calm down and everyone started to leave, except for a select group of people...

* * *

"I can't believe this, there's now way that loser could have battled so well against Steven!" Max snapped. "He was using a Mega Evolved Pseudo-Legendary for Arceus' sake! Ash MUST have been cheating!"

"How exactly DO you cheat in an exhibition battle?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, but he was doing it! How the hell could that loser become the High Prince anyway!?" Max asked Oak angrily.

"I'm not sure, but you all have my word that I will be looking into this. Until then, let's all try to get some rest." The group nodded in agreement before May spoke up.

"Wait, what if Ash has all of our missing Pokémon!?" The group stiffened at this revelation.

"I swear to Arceus, if that asshole has Buneary, I'm going to-OWW!" Dawn began, only to be interrupted by Paul flicking her in the back of the head as the purple haired trainer walked behind the group to leave. "What the hell Paul!?" He didn't answer, and due to having his back to them, the group didn't see the smirk on his face as he left. The group glared at Paul, all except Pikachu, who for some reason, had not even paid attention to the battle. All of his focus had been on Pichu, who, during the battle, was standing on the railing of the balcony, cheering Ash and Greninja on. Now, the yellow mouse watched as Pichu took her place on Ash's shoulder again, and the family, along with the High Knights, left the battlefield.

* * *

"Arceus I'm hungry." Ruby yawned as she and the others collected their schedules for tomorrow.

"You're ALWAYS hungry." Serena stated. It was true, the albino had inherited her father's massive appetite.

"You know it." The girl said with a cocky grin. Ash's attention turned to a nearby corner, where Steven was talking to a person Ash recognized. This person had raven black hair, and wore a black jacket, a pair of sweatpants, and a blue scarf. On his wrist was a bracelet with a Keystone embedded in it. As Ash approached, the raven haired man noticed him.

"Ah, Ash, it's been a while." The man greeted, then noticed Ruby walking up next to Ash. "And I seem to recall you barely reached my waist last time I saw you." He told the albino.

"Hi Alain." Ash greeted.

"Oh!" Steven blinked. "You know each other?"

"Oh yes, It's a long story." Alain answered.

"Well then, any friend of Alain's is a friend of mine." Steven said, extending his hand to Ash. "And I really must thank you for such a fun battle Ash." Ash shook Steven's hand.

"I should be saying that to you." Ash turned his attention back to Alain. "Anyway Alain, how's Mairin doing?"

"Actually, I haven't spoken to Mairin in about six years." Alain answered.

"You mean since you tricked her into going on that plane to Sinnoh without you?". Steven asked.

"That was for her protection." Alain responded. "I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her because of me." He then looked down at his schedule to find out who he was partnered with. He sighed. "Speak of the devil." He held up his schedule. Looking at it, Ash saw that Alain was, funny enough, paired with Mairin in the first to rounds. "Somehow that girl always manages to find me."

"That reminds me, who are you paired with Ash?" Steven asked. Ash looked at his schedule.

"Lance." Ash answered.

"Oh, and what about you Princess?" Expecting this question, Ruby was already looking at her schedule.

"You."

"Hm?" Steven looked at his schedule for the first time, seeing that he was indeed paired with Ruby. "Oh."

"As much as I'd love to continue talking, I think we all know that it would be best if we all got up early for the tournament. The group agreed.

Yes, tomorrow, the revenge would begin.

And the traitors could do nothing about it.


	4. Round 1 begins

Ash sighed as he watched the sun begin rise. Being the High Prince, he was used to waking up so early. The same went for Serena and Ruby. Ash turned to the sitting area. Everyone had just finished breakfast, and were either chatting or finding ways to enjoy their time. Ruby and Mawile for instance, were sitting in chairs opposite each other, tossing a ball back and forth, with both coming up with creative ways to toss the ball. Froslass was in between them, applauding every time one caught the ball... As well as every time they missed and had to go grab the ball... Ash was pretty sure Froslass had no idea what was going on. Ash walked over to Serena, who was reading a book and drinking tea. She looked up as Ash approached.

"Last night... I was half expecting Clemont to storm up here demanding to speak to Bonnie."

"He tried actually." Serena responded.

"Really? What stopped him?"

"Ruby." Ash nodded. Ruby was a LOT stronger than she looked.

"Ah, good, you're all awake." Everyone turned to see Professor Pine walk out of the elevator. "I trust you all had a wonderful sleep."

"Hello professor, how are things going?" Ash greeted.

"Good, the first match starts in an hour." The Professor answered as he grabbed a muffin from a basket on the table. "Alain and Mairin against Remo and Malva."

"Two of Alain's past opponents in the same battle?" Ash questioned. "This'll be interesting."

"Indeed it will, considering both of his opponents can use Mega Evolution. It's Mairin you should worry about." The Professor said, taking a bite of his muffin.

"Alain said he hadn't seen her in six years, Mairin might surprise us." Ash responded. Pine nodded in agreement.

"In that case, we should all go down prepare for the matches to start."

* * *

Alain wasn't surprised that people were up this early. This tournament was one of the biggest events in the world. He himself had gotten up early because the thought of Mairin being in the Glacies region was nagging him constantly.

"ALAIN!" Well, speak of the devil. Alain turned to see a girl running towards him, a massive smile on her face, and a Chesnaught struggling to keep up with her. Mairin's appearance had changed since he last saw her. Her hair had grown to shoulder length, and she appeared to have ditched the hat. She wore a green winter coat and blue snow pants, along with pink boots. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "It's really you!"

"Hello Mairin." Suddenly, Mairin pulled back and slapped him across the face... Hard.

"How DARE you make me get on that plane by myself!?"

"Nice to see you too." Alain said, rubbing the spot where she slapped him.

"Hello Mairin." A new voice chimed in. The two turned to see Ash and Ruby approaching.

"Hi Ash!" Mairin chirped. "It's been a while, hasn't it Chespie?" Said Grass Type nodded.

"Wait, you still call him Chespie, even though he's evolved?" Alain questioned.

"I like the name Chespie." Mairin huffed.

"It is good to see you again Mairin." Ash said with a smile

"ASH KETCHUM!" Ash's smile faded.

"Them... Pretty much the exact opposite." He concluded, turning to face the group of angry traitors. "May I help you people?"

"You know full well why we're here asshole!" May snapped.

"Of course, the lunatic convention is the next block over." Ash responded.

"Oh very funny fuck-head!" Misty answered sarcastically.

"...Believe it or not, we actually do have a lunatic convention." Ruby spoke up.

"Seriously, what do you idiots want?" Ash asked.

"You in a prison and out of our damn lives!" Max snapped. Ash chuckled darkly, causing the bespectacled man to step back.

"What? Still trying to frame me for a crime I didn't commit? News flash idiots, the Glacies Region doesn't apply by the same laws the seven regions do. And besides, in case you've forgotten, I'm the High Prince of this region."

"And that means?" Misty questioned. Ash gave her a cocky grin.

"I'm untouchable bitch!" With that, he turned to leave, only for Dawn to speak up.

"Where's my Buneary you asshole." Ash stopped, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"I don't have her."

"You're lying! Give me back my Buneary!"

"I don't have her." Ash repeated. "And even if I did, there's no way in hell I'd give her to you." He turned his gaze to Pikachu, who was sitting on Max's shoulder. "Especially if you have that rat with you." With that he turned and walked away. Ruby stood there for a second before speaking up.

"Well, later losers!" She chirped, before walking in the direction Ash had gone, Alain and Mairin following after a second, leaving the traitors standing there in disbelief.

* * *

"This isn't a game you know." Alain told Mairin as they made their way down to the arena. "This tournament is the biggest event in the world. It's not something that should be taken lightly." Mairin scoffed.

"I'm not a little kid you know, that's why I signed up for this thing."

"If you say so Mairin." Alain concluded as the door into the arena opened and the two took their places, Remo and Malva doing the same on the other side of the field.

"Well well, Alain, what a joyous surprise." Malva greeted. "And your tag along is here too." She continued, indicating Mairin, who frowned.

"Malva, I would have assumed you'd be in prison, considering you were a high ranking member of team flare." Alain responded.

"It was either prison or five hundred hours of community service." Malva responded, pulling out a slip of paper and looking at it. "I've got about 84 hours left."

"We meet again then." Remo began. "I may have lost that mega stone to you, but-"

"Didn't you also lose to him in the Kalos League?" Mairin reminded him. Remo cringed at this.

"I won't lose this time." He ended.

"Alright!" Roy began. " The first round is about to begin! let me lay down some ground rules. In the first two rounds of the Legend's League, each trainer is allowed the use of only two Pokémon, understand?" The four nodded. "Alright then, please send out your Pokémon."

"Metagross, let's go!" Alain said, bringing out his Metagross.

"Come on out Chespie!" Mairin called out her starter. Remo and Malva then called out Granbull and Pyroar respectively.

"Alright, this battle is over when either side is out of usable Pokémon, and substitutions are aloud. With that said, battle begin!" Roy called.

"Pyroar, use Flamethrower!" Malva called. The female Pyroar responded by letting out a bellow of fire towards Chespie.

"Granbull, help out, use Ice Fang!" Granbull charged towards Chespie, her mouth alight with icy energy.

"Wait, what!?" Mairin was shocked by this. "Chespie, use Spiky Shield!" Chespie slammed his fists together, creating a green, spiky forcefield. The forcefield stopped the Flamethrower in its' tracks, and caused Granbull to slam into it. Since Granbull was using a contact move, the shield caused it a bit of damage.

"Metagross, use flash cannon!" Alain called. Metagross sent a beam of metallic energy at Granbull.

"Dodge and use Hyperbeam!" Granbull leapt out of the way and fired a power full beam of energy... At Chespie.

* * *

In the balcony above the field, Ruby's eyes flared.

"They're targeting Mairin."

"Huh?" Ash asked, looking at her.

"They consider Alain more of a threat, so they're concentrating all of their attacks on Mairin to get her out of the way."

"That's low of them!" Serena snapped, the High Knights nodding in agreement. Ash noticed the look on Alain's face.

"It looks like Alain has figured out what they're up to as well."

* * *

Alain watched as Mairin had Chespie protect himself from the Hyperbeam. This was ridiculous.

"Pyroar, use Bounce!" Pyroar leapt up high into the air, aiming straight at Chespie...

"Metagross, use Gravity!" Metagross was surrounded by a purple glow, and the Gravity on the battlefield suddenly intensified, causing the still airborne Pyroar to fall to the ground painfully mid-move.

"Thanks for that." Mairin breathed. Alain nodded. All of the Pokémon on the field were struggling against the intense gravity. "Alright Chespie, use Power-Up Punch!" Chespie charged toward Granbull, who was still recovering from using Hyperbeam. Chespie slammed his glowing fist into Granbull's face, sending her flying into a wall, as well as increasing Chespie's attack power.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" Metagross lifted one of its' legs, and it was surrounded by a blue glow as it leapt at Pyroar.

"Use Fire Fang!" Malva cried. Pyroar charged at Metagross, and clamped her flaming jaws over Metagross' leg. The two struggled for a moment, before Metagross swung its' leg around, causing Pyroar to lose her grip and be sent into the air. Metagross leapt after her, still using Meteor Mash, and struck Pyroar in the stomach hard.

"Granbull, use Ice Fang!" Remo cried. Granbull charged at Chespie, ready to bite.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Chespie's fist was surrounded by ghostly energy as he charged at Granbull. Despite his bulk, Chespie proved to be faster, and struck Granbull with a hard uppercut, sending her flying into the still falling Pyroar, causing them to collide and then slam into a wall. When the dust settled, both were unconscious.

"Pyroar and Granbull are unable to battle, trainers, send out your last Pokémon!" Roy stated as Malva and Remo recalled their Pokémon. Roy then turned to Alain and Mairin. "Will either of you substitute?" Alain, knowing what Pokémon Remo and Malva were most likely to send out, recalled his Metagross and brought out his Charizard.

"You two should be ashamed." Alain told his opponents, causing them to stop for a moment after calling out Garchomp and Houndoom, both of which were wearing Mega Stones.

"Whatever do you mean?" Malva asked.

"Concentrating all of your attacks on Mairin so you could knock her out before dealing with me."

"Alain dear, when it comes to battling, you have to eliminate the weakest first so that the strongest may prevail." Alain and Mairin could feel their blood boil as Malva said that. Then Mairin knew, she could show them just how strong she had gotten.

"Chespie, return." Mairin said as she returned her Grass Type, before pulling out another Pokeball.

"Let's go Gardie!" She called opening up the Pokeball to reveal a shiny Gardevoir. Alain briefly caught a glimpse of something on Gardie's wrist before Roy spoke.

"All right, battle begin!"

"Use Dragon Claw!" Remo cried, and Garchomp's hands were surrounded by draconic energy as it charged, foolishly enough, at Gardie. Garchomp slashed wildly at Gardie, only to stop when it noticed Gardie wasn't even flinching, and that the crowd was laughing.

"You dumbass!" Malva snapped. "Gardevoir is part Fairy Type!"

"Uhh..." Was all Remo coulsd say, clearly embarrassed.

"Whatever, Houndoom, use Fire Fang!" Houndoom charged at Charizard, its' mouth blazing.

"Thunder Punch!" Alain cried. Charizard moved out of the way when Houndoom leapt at it, then proceeded to punch the Dark Pokemon with an electrified fist, sending it flying.

"Gardie, use Magical Leaf!" Gardie launched a dozen or so glowing leaves at Garchomp.

"Dodge!" Remo cried. Garchomp leapt out of the way of the leaves, only for them to turn around mid-flight and hit Garchomp from behind, sending it to the ground.

"Magical Leaf is a move that never misses, like Aura Sphere and Aerial Ace." Mairin stated calmly. Remo and Malva looked at each other, both silently agreeing that there was only one way to win the battle at the rate. Both of them proceeded to activate their Keystones and Mega Evolve their Pokémon. When the glow receded, Garchomp's body and chin had grown broader, and several more spikes had appeared on its' chest while its' hand had become large blades. Houndoom's skull pendent had become full armour, while its' horns were now standing straight up. Alain frowned.

"Fine then, I'll play your game." He pressed his Keystone, causing it to react with Charizard's Mega Stone.

"Respond to my heart, Keystone..." Charizard began to glow brightly. "...Beyond evolution, MEGA EVOLVE!" The glow receded, and Charizard's orange and cream colors had turned to black and blue, while its' eyes turned red and the undersides of its' wings had become rounded. The flame on Charizard's tail had turned blue and there were blue flames spewing out of the sides of its' mouth. "Use Dragon Claw!" Charizard charged at Garchomp, its' claws glowing with draconic energy.

"Dragon Pulse!" Garchomp opened its' mouth and blasted a beam of draconic energy at Charizard, who dodge and proceeded to slash Garchomp in the face.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!" Malva called. Houndoom sent a steam of fire right at Gardie. Mairin frowned and reached into her pocket. Alain watched as she pulled out, to his shock, a Keystone began to react to Gardie's bracelet, which had a Mega Stone embedded in it. Gardie was surrounded by a bright glow as the Flamethrower struck her, the Mega Evolution neutralizing the attack immediately. When the glow faded, Gardie's dress had become bigger, and the horn on her chest had split into two. the white parts of Gardie's dress had turned black as well, do to her being shiny.

"Moonblast!" Mairin cried, and Gardie formed a pink ball of energy in her hands before throwing it at Houndoom, striking it full in the face and sending it back.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Remo cried. Garchomp charged at Charizard immediately.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard sent a burst of blue fire at Garchomp, who swiped it away with Dragon Claw. "Now, hit it with your own Dragon Claw!" Charizard leapt forward, ready to strike.

"Use Rock Tomb! Block it off!" Garchomp launched multiple boulders into the air. The boulders landed in Charizard's way.

"Gardie, help Charizard!" Mairin cried. Gardie psychically lifted herself into the air, getting a view of where the boulders were and were being thrown. She then psychically grabbed Charizard and steered it through the boulders, and straight to Garchomp, where it slashed the Mach Pokemon in the face again.

"Thanks Mairin." Alain said. Mairin nodded.

"Fire Fang!" Alain noticed that Houndoom was heading towards Charizard this time.

"Thunder Punch." Charizard leapt forward and struck Houndoom in the jaw with an electrically charged punch.

"Use Ice Punch Mairin called, and Gardie charged towards Garchomp, her fist glowing with icy energy.

"Flamethrower!" Gardie dodge the belt of fire sent at her, and struck Garchomp in the face, then punched it again in the chest. Due to Garchomp's typing, the attack did four times as much damage.

"Blast Burn!" Alain cried. Hearing this, Gardie leapt out of the way as Charizard sent out a powerful shockwave of fire, which engulfed both Houndoom and Garchomp. When the fire receded, both Pokémon had reverted to their normal forms, and were unconscious.

"Both Pokémon on unable to battle," Roy announced. "Alain and Mairin are the winners, and will be advancing to the next round!" With that, Charizard and Gardie reverted to their normal forms.

"Arceus, I can't I embarrassed myself like that." Remo murmured as he returned Garchomp.

"You think YOU'RE embarrassed!?" Malva snapped. "I'm an Elite Four member and I lost in the first round!" Meanwhile, Alain had walked over to Mairin.

"So... Mega Gardevoir?"

"Yeah." Mairin said softly. "I caught her as a Ralts in Sinnoh." Alain nodded.

"Well then, I hope we battle later on in the tournament." Mairin smiled. Alain really hadn't changed.

* * *

Up in the balcony, Ash had a small smile.

"Like I said, Mairin might surprise us." The rest of the group nodded as Ash looked at the massive screen to see who was battling next. It was Ruby and Steven against Brock and Whitney.

Let the revenge begin.


	5. Confrontation

"Interesting story Princess." Steven complimented as they made their way to the arena. "And you only used a Klefki?"

"Yeah!" Ruby laughed. "And about halfway through the battle he started getting pissed and told me to quit dodging."

"That isn't really how battle works."

"That's what I said!" Ruby finished as the doors opened, revealing Brock and Whitney already on the other side of the field, Brock glaring at Ruby.

"I'll assume I won't have to explain the rules again?" Roy asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright then, send out your first Pokémon." Whitney and Brock called out their Clefable and Blissey respectively.

"Alright Skarmory, let's go!" Steven yelled, calling out his metallic bird. Ruby was silent of a second, before lifting up a Pokeball and releasing the Pokemon inside, whice left Brock stunned and horrified.

"What!? Is that Uxie!?" He asked angrily as the Knowledge Pokemon floated in front of Ruby.

"No dumbass, it's a freaking Magikarp." Ruby replied sarcastically, causing some people in the crowd, and even Uxie herself, to laugh, and Brock to see red.

"Alright, the chatter out of the way, let's start. Battle begin!"

"Blissey, use pound!" Brock called angrily. Blissey charged at Uxie, her fist glowing with energy.

"Use Psychic." Blissey was suddenly surrounded in a bright glow, stopping her in her tracks, before she was lifted up and then slammed into the ground repeatedly, before finally being thrown into a wall... hard. Brock growled angrily.

"Use Soft-boiled!" The egg in Blissey's pouch began to glow yellow... before it was psychically wrenched from the pouch by Uxie, cancelling the move. Blissey looked at the floating egg for a second, before suddenly bursting into tears. While this was going on, Steven was faring well against Whitney.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Steven called out, and Skarmory's wings took on a metallic silver color as it charged full force at Clefable.

"Use Ice Punch!" Whitney practically screamed. Clefable's fist glowed with icy energy. She lunged at Skarmory, who, at the last minute, flew out of the way and slammed its' wings into Clefable's back, sending her into the ground. "Disarming Voice!" Whitney cried. Clefable stood and fired a heart shaped beam at Skarmory.

"Flash Cannon!" Skarmory opened its' mouth and fired a beam of metallic energy at Clefable, hitting her in the face and sending her back. Meanwhile, Blissey was still crying over her stolen egg.

"Quick Blissey, use Hyper Beam!" Brock cried, only for Blissey to continue crying. After a moment, Ruby nodded, and Uxie released her psychic hold on the egg, allowing it to drop and land on Blissey's head with a loud crack. Blissy stood there, stunned for a moment, before falling foward, unconscious.

"Blissey is unable to battle, please send out your next Pokémon!" Roy called, as Brock recalled Blissey angrily, before sending out his Swampert.

"Alright Swampert, use Scald!" Brock called out. Swampert blasted a jet of scalding hot water at Uxie.

"Psychic!" Uxie froze the jet of burning water mid-air, formed it into a bal, and launched it back towards Swampert, nailing it in between the eyes. Swampert reeled back in pain as its' face was burned from the water. "Power-Up Punch!" Uxie flew at Swampert, her fists glowing with energy as she proceeded to punch Swampert. Before long, Swampert was on its' knees. "Energy Ball!" Uxie generated a green ball of energy in her hands and threw it at Swampert, nailing it in the face and knocking it out. Brock was fuming as Roy announced his loss and Ruby proceeded to recall Uxie with a smile. The albino then turned to look at Steven, who's Skarmory was in a heated battle with Whitney's Miltank.

"Use Flash Cannon again!"

"Miltank , use Fire Punch!" Miltank's fist became surrounded in flames as she managed to hit Skarmory square in the jaw.

"Do you mind if I step in for a second?" Ruby offered.

"Please, be my guest."

"Gladly." Ruby responded, calling out her Lucario. "Alright Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Lucario formed a blue sphere in its' hands, which it the launched at Miltank, nailing her in the face.

"Quick Miltank, use Rollout!" Whitney called. Miltank curled into a ball and rolled toward Lucario at high speed.

"Power-Up Punch!" Lucario's fist glowed with energy as it uppercut the still rolling Miltank hard enough to launched her Iinto the air. "Bone Rush." Lucario created a long bone-like club in its' hands and, holding said club like a baseball bat, leapt into the air towards a horrified Miltank.

 _"Batter up!"_ Lucario snarled, swinging the bone club and striking Miltank in the stomach hard, and sending her flying towards Whitney, who leapt out of the way in fear, allowing Miltank to slam into the wall.

"Miltank!" Whitney cried. Miltank slowly got up, clutching her stomach and groaning.

"Your turn." Ruby said simply.

"Alright Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Steven called. Skarmory charged towards Miltank, its wings glowing silver. Skarmory struck Miltank in the head, before turning and striking her again, knocking her out.

"Miltank is unable to battle, Champion Steven and Princess Ruby are the winners, and will be advancing to the next round." The crowd went into a frenzy of cheers, while Brock was pulling on his hair in rage and Whitney was crying her eyes out. Ruby and Steven turned and left the battlefield, Ruby with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _"Remind me what the extra cup of hot chocolate is for?"_ Mawile questioned. Ruby had decided to take a short break and get some doughnuts and hot chocolate, both of which were a specialty snack and drink in the Glacies Region. Ruby was Carrying the drinks while Mawile and Froslass got the boxes of powdered sugar covered doughnuts.

"If I learned one thing, it's that you should always listen to Anna and Luke." Ruby responded simply.

"HEY! YOU!"

"And here comes the blue haired bimbo." Ruby stated as a pissed off Dawn marched over.

"What!? I am not a bimbo!"

"Your clothes say otherwise." At this point, Dawn was fuming.

"Listen brat, tell your asshole father to give me back my Buneary, or I'll-"

"You can't just come into my domain and start bossing me around!" Ruby snapped. "Besides, my father doesn't own a Buneary."

"Bullshit!" Ruby narrowed her eyes at the blue haired bimbo in front of her.

"Tell me Dawn, do those idiot friends of yours know that you're an accomplice to Pokémon abuse?" At this, Dawn noticeably drew back, her eyes wide.

"I... Uh..." The blue haired trainer stuttered, at a loss for words. Ruby's smile grew.

"You really never told them, did you?" And with that, she walked back towards the stadium, only to turn around a second later and throw a cup of scalding hot chocolate in Dawn's face, causing the blue haired trainer to scream and fall to the ground screaming and clutching her face while Ruby and her Pokemon returned to the stadium.


	6. Dragon Buster

Ash was watching the current match, Trevor and Korrina against Grant and a young girl whose main strategy seemed to be spamming Protect and Double Team.

"That strategy won't get her anywhere in life." Serena sighed, Ash nodding silently in conformation. Ash hoped that the girl wouldn't hold up the match too long, he was starting to get hungry.

"I got donuts!" Ruby announced, suddenly bursting in.

"You spent three consecutive matches getting donuts?" Ash questioned.

"I ran into an annoying blue bimbo on the way." Ruby said as she and her Pokémon distributed donuts and hot chocolate. The donuts came in boxes of five for each person. Ash noticed that there was and extra box.

"Who's that for?" He questioned.

"That donut eating monster you carry around with you." At that moment, Hoopa chose to burst out of his ball.

"DONUTS!" The Mischief Pokemon cried, snatching the extra box and proceeding to devour its contents like a starved Tepig.

* * *

"Arcues how long this match going to take?" Iris whined.

"Who the hell knows?" May huffed, looking around. "Where's Dawn?"

"She went to the bathroom." Misty answered, checking her watch. "About twenty minutes ago."

"I'll go look for her." Brock sighed, standing and walking away to find the blue haired trainer. Pikachu meanwhile, was staring at the balcony across the field. He could see Pichu scarfing down a powdered donut. Then, as if by fate the smaller chu looked up midway through taking another bite and froze, locking eyes with Pikachu. For what seemed like an eternity, the two chus stared each other down, neither of them moving. And then, for one brief second, Pikachu could have sworn he saw Pichu's eyes flash light blue... Right before an unseen force caused Pikachu to fall off Max's shoulder and face plant onto the hard floor below.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Max questioned the electric mouse, who stumbled up, trying to staunch his bloody nose while at the same time trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

* * *

"There we go!" Ruby cheered as Trevor and Korrina finally managed to knock out the annoying girl's Meowstic with a Fire Blast and Aura Sphere combination. The girl appeared to get upset and sent out a shiny Salamence... Which was almost immediately knocked out when Trevor Mega Evolved his Charizard and had it use Blast burn, sending the girl into a frenzied rage while Korrina's Mega Lucario managed to knock out Grant's Tyrantrum with Bone Rush. Just like that, the match was over, and Trevor and Korrina were announced as the winners while the girl seemed to be blaming Grant for their loss. Ash looked up at the screen to see who the next battlers were. It was Bonnie and her partner, a red haired girl from Sinnoh, up against Astrid, the Mega Absol trainer from Kalos, and another trainer who Ash frowned at the sight of.

"Georgia." He huffed, confusing Bonnie.

"Huh? Who's Georgia?"

"An annoying girl from from Unova. She calls herself a Dragon Buster, someone dedicated to defeating Dragon Types."

"Is she a bad as you're making her sound?"

"She's a sore loser, she blames all of her losses on something, like when I battled her with Serperior, who was still a Snivy at the time. She blamed her loss on the terrain."

"That sounds like someone I don't want to meet." Bonnie said.

"More likely than not, she'll demand you use Dragon Types during your battle." Bonnie scoffed.

"Oh I'll use a Dragon Type." She said, stroking Squishy's head as she made her way down to the battlefield.

A few minutes later, all four trainers were situated on the battlefield.

* * *

"Alright, if everyone is aware of the rules, then please send out your-"

"Stop!" Georgia inturrupted, staring at Bonnie. "As a certified Dragon-Buster, I demand you battle me with a Dragon Type!"

"First of all, you can't demand I use Dragon Types. Second, they don't certify Dragon-Busters."

"Oh what do you know!"

"Obviously more than you ever will." Bonnie muttered.

"What was that!?" Bonnie glared at her.

"Alright then, you want a Dragon Type battle?" Bonnie turned to her partner. "Leave this one to me!"

"A-alright." The girl stuttered. With that, Bonnie opened one of the pockets on her coat, allowing Squishy to hop out. Out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie saw Clemont jolt at the sight of the Zygarde Core. Georgia scoffed at the sight of Squishy.

"Are you kidding me!? You call THAT thing a Dragon Type!?" She scoffed, sending out her Bisharp, while Astrid sent out her Meowstic and Bonnie's partner sent out her Glameow.

"Alright, with that ordeal out of the way, Battle begin!" Roy called.

"Alright Squishy, let's show her what you can do!" Bonnie called. With that said, Squishy began glowing a bright green, startling Georgia. As Squishy began to glow more intensely, many green streaks appeared in the air, all heading toward Squishy. The cells then began to combine with the Zygarde core, causing it to grow before it finally took on the form of a black and green canine. "Now, Extreme Speed!" Bonnie called. Squishy charged toward Bisharp as a blur, slamming into her hard and sending her flying. At this point, Georgia recovered from her stupor.

"Quick Bisharp, use Shadow Claw!" Bisharp charged toward Squishy, her hands surrounded in ghostly energy.

"Land's Wrath!" Suddenly, the ground beneath Bisharp crack, knocking Bisharp down and causing major damage. Georgia growled.

"Use Guillotine!" Bisharp lunged at Squishy, her arm glowing with energy.

"Dragon Pulse!" Squishy opened its' mouth and fired a beam of draconic energy at Bisharp, which promptly exploded. When the dust settled, Bisharp was unconscious.

"Whatever!" Georgia huffed. "That thing's not so strong!"

"Actually, Squishy's current form only uses ten percent of his true power." Bonnie stated. Georgia's eye twitched as she called out her Beartic.

* * *

"Who's match is next anyway?" Ruvic asked.

"Mine." Ash answered, watching Beartic faring horribly against Squishy. Ash checked his schedule. "Me and Lance against Misty and Volkner."

"What Pokemon are you using?" Marik asked.

"I'll use Leavanny first, then afterwards I'll probably use Pich-" He was interrupted by a groan. He looked down to see Pichu with a bloated belly and half a donut next to her.

"Can't eat another bite..." The little Chu whined... Right before taking another massive bite of her donut.

"Greninja, I'm using Greninja next."

* * *

"USE ICE BEAM!" Georgia practically screached.

"Dragon Pulse." The Dragon Pulse easily overpowered the Ice Beam, slamming into Beartic and knocking it out, at the same time, Bonnie's partner managed to knock out Astrid's Mega Absol with her Empolion.

"Beartic and Absol are unable to battle, Bonnie and Annabelle are the winners, and will be advancing to the next round." Roy announced.

"Whatever!" Georgia huffed. "It didn't count! The terrain got in my way!"

"We don't use terrains until round two." Bonnie stated.

"I SAID IT WAS THE TERRAIN!" Georgia screamed.

"..." After a moment of silence, Bonnie snapped her fingers, and Squishy sent a Dragon Pulse straight at Georgia. Before she could even react, she was blasted of to who knows where. "And THAT!" Bonnie began, twirling around to leave. "Is how you take care of annoying people!" She concluded, earning a cheer from the Glacies locals.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an airship high above the sea, a shadowed figure had seen the whole battle like on TV.

"An interesting development." The figure spoke in a cold female voice. She stood up and walked to the back of the room, to a glass case. Inside the case was a creature that looked just like Squishy, only it had a blue hexagon instead of a red one. It glared at the woman with intense hatred. "Soon little one, soon, I'll have the two of you together."


	7. Ash-Greninja Vs Gyarados

Ash sighed as he walked down to the battlefield. He knew Misty and Volkner would be know match for him. After a minute, he came to the doors that led onto the battlefield. Lance was already there, waiting.

"Ash Ketchum, it really has been a while hasn't it?" The red haired Champion greeted, holding out his hand. After a second's hesitation, Ash shook his hand.

"Hello Lance. If you don't mind, I'd like to deal with Misty Waterflower myself."

"If you insist." Lance said with a nod. The door opened, and both trainers walked onto the battlefield, Misty and Volkner doing the same from the other side. Misty was glaring heatedly at Ash.

"All right, we all know the rules, so please send out your Pokémon!" Roy announced.

"Alright!" Misty announced. "Misty calls-" She was cut off when a Pokeball on her waist burst open, revealing a confused Psyduck. Needless to say, Misty did not look happy. Volkner sent out his Jolteon and Lance sent out his Dragonite. Once this was done, Ash called out Leavanny.

"Ugh!" Misty recoiled in disgust. "Really!? You have to use that stupid Bug Type!?"

 _"Scuse' me?"_ Leavanny growled.

"All right, battle be-"

"Hold on!" Misty interrupted. "There's no way I'm doing battle with a disgusting bug!" Ash could see a vein popping out on Leavanny's forehead.

"Miss Waterflower, that's not really up to you." Roy stated. "If that's out of the way, Battle Begin."

"Fine! Psyduck, use Hydro Pump!" Misty Shouted, only for Psyduck to look at her in confusion. "What are you doing!? Use Hydro Pump!" Again, that only confused Psyduck.

"... Leavanny, use Leaf Blade." Ash stated.

"With Pleasure!" Leavanny growled, his bladed hands glowing green as he lunged at Psyduck.

"Dodge it Psyduck!" Misty shouted, confusing Psyduck further. Leavanny proceeded to slash Psyduck multiple times, knocking it to the ground. "Get up and use confusion!" Misty screamed. Psyduck was only confused.

"Use energy ball!" Ash commanded. Leavanny formed a ball of green energy in his hands and launched it at Psyduck, nailing it in the face.

"Arceus dammit! Get up and use scald you stupid Pokémon!" Misty screech. At this moment however, Psyduck had decided, humorously enough, to take a nap. "... Are you kidding me? YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HAVE JUST FALLEN ASLEEP!"

"Psyduck refuses to battle!" Roy announced. "Leavanny wins by default!" Ash laughed as Misty recalled Psyduck angrily.

"That was almost too easy!" Misty ground her teeth in fury.

"MISTY CALLS GYARADOS!" The Water Type Gym Leader roared as she called out her strongest Pokemon.

"Thanks Leavanny, return." Ash said, recalling his Bug Type and bringing out Greninja.

"Use Flamethrower!" Misty screamed. Gyarados sent out a torrent of fire at the Ninja Pokémon. Greninja crossed his arms in front of himself just as the attack made contact, pushing Greninja back a little. Misty had a cocky grin. "I don't know if you noticed, but my Gyarados is a little overpowered."

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S OVERPOWERED!" Ash roared. In a split second, Greninja was surrounded by a veil of water, which soon dissipated into a massive back mounted Shuriken, while Greninja now looked like Ash. "Use Water Shuriken!" Greninja ripped the massive shuriken off of his back and threw it at Gyarados with great force. The shuriken struck Gyarados in the face, knocking it down. Misty snarled.

"GET UP AND USE DRAGON TAIL!" Misty demanded.

"Ariel Ace!" Greninja's foot took on a blue glow as he leapt out of the way of Gyarados' attack, before leaping towards the giant Pokémon and kicking it in the jaw. At this point, Misty was pulling on her hair.

"Hey asshole!" She snapped at volkner, who's Raichu was in a heated battle with Lance's shiny Gyarados. "You're supposed to be my partner, so help me the fuck out!" Volkner shrugged.

"Use Thunder on Graninja." Raichu fired a powerful bolt of lightning at Greninja, who was unfazed by the oncoming attack.

"...Block it." Ash ordered suddenly. Greninja yanked the giant Shuriken off of his back, and held it in front of him like a shield. The Thunder struck the shuriken head on, and since the shuriken was made of water, it easily absorbed the electricity. When the attack was over, the shuriken was crackling with electricity.

* * *

"Oh." Megan said, blinking. "I remember that move."

"You do?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he used it back when he battled me for the Volt Symbol. Ruvic, you were there, you remember?" Ruvic suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The look on your Manectric's face was priceless!"

* * *

"Alright Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Greninja threw the electrified Shuriken with all his might, sending it straight toward Gyarados.

"Use Ice Fang!" Gyarados' mouth became surrounded in icy energy. However, it opening its' mouth to use the move had an unforseen side effect... The shuriken flew directly into Gyarados' mouth. The Atrocious Pokemon froze, its' eyes wide. Suddenly, its' whole body was racked by volts of electricity. When the electricity had dissipated, Gyarados was smoking. The giant Pokémon then collapsed to the ground. Lance in the meantime, had knocked out Volkner's Raichu with Hyper Beam.

"Gyarados and Raichu are unable to battle, Ash and Lance win, and will be advancing to the next round!"

"What! No!" Misty screamed. "They cheated! I want a rematch!"

"First of all, I would have known if they were cheated. Second, you can't demand a rematch in an official tournament."

"Fuck you!" Misty snapped, giving Roy a rude gesture and storming of the field.

"...If she hadn't already lost, she would have been disqualified for that."

* * *

"These... Cells of yours." The woman spoke, looking at a second case full of Zygarde Cells. "Surely you use them for more then just your transformations, am I correct?" Z2 glared at the woman from his cage. "Not talking?" The woman stepped out of the shadows. Her shoulder length hair was ebony black, and her eyes were a cold gray. "I know that you legendary Pokémon are capable of telepathy, so you might as we'll just cooperate." The core remained silent. "Alright then, your friend seems to be more used to human contact then you. Perhaps he'll be more willing to cooperate." Z2 shook his head, not taking his hateful glare off of the woman. "No? We'll see about that." She leaned closer to the core. "I think that torture would be the best method of gaining your cooperation. Unfortunately, my boss wants you and your friend in one piece, so consider yourself lucky." She whispered coldly. Suddenly, a loud crash caused her to snap up. Whirling around, she was met with a Rattata standing over the remains of a shattered vase, trying to look innocent. The woman walked up to the Rattata, who shrunk in fear at the woman's glare. "Oh don't worry, I'm not mad." The Rattata let out a sigh of relief. "...I lied." With that the woman kicked the Rattata hard, sending her into a wall and making the Mouse Pokemon squeal in the woman picked the Rattata up and threw her into the vase shards. The Rattata began bleeding as the shards cut her body open. The Rattata stars crying, only to be cut off as the woman placed her foot on the Rattata's throat and applied pressure, cutting off Rattata's air supply. "That vase was a family heirloom." The woman applied more pressure as the Rattata desperately tried to breath, tears running down her face and blood oozing from her wounds. "And your clumsy ass went and destroyed it." She applied even more pressure. "You can forget about being fed for the next few days." She lifted her foot up, and the crying, bleeding Rattata frantically gulped down air as the woman walked towards the door. "Clean this mess up now!" The woman snapped as she finally left the room. The crying and injured Pokémon shakily crawled toward the nearby cleaning supplies, her cuts leaving a trail of blood. Z2 watched the poor Pokémon for a moments before closing his eye.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ Squishy bolted up, surprised.

 _"Yes, I can hear you. Are you nearby?"_ Due to the massive distance between Kalos and Glacies, Squishy and Z2 had been unable to contact each other as much as they should have.

 _"I've been captured by this very despicable woman. She's on her way to the Glacies Region to capture you now. Her boss wants a complete Zygarde."_

 _"Her boss? Who?"_

 _"I don't know, she doesn't talk about him, or her. We need to act at the first chance we get. This woman's a psychopath."_

 _"Is she really that bad?"_ Z2 looked more closely at the nearby cells.

 _"Look through Cell B-38."_ Squishy did as he was asked, and was met with a shocking sight. A Rattata was dragging herself across the floor, crying and leaving a trail of blood behind her. Squishy backed out of the cell, wishing he hadn't seen that.

 _"I guess she is that bad."_

 _"Yes, and that's only the icing on the cake."_ Z2 responded as a sympathetic looking Weavile walked into the room with a first aid kit, and began to help tend to the poor Rattata, reassuring her in a surprisingly soft and gentle voice.


	8. Kanto's new Champion?

"If you don't mind me asking." Lance began as he and Ash made their way off of the battlefield. "What exactly happened to you Ash? You disappear off the face of the earth right before I get reports of you being a Pokémon abuser, then fifteen years later you turn up as the ruler of the most powerful region in the world."

"It's a long story. What happened in Kanto while I was gone anyway?"

"Well, they set up a search party for you all the way from Kanto to Alola."

"All that because I was framed for Pokémon abuse?"

"Well, there were some uh... additional things Professor Oak put in there."

"Like what!?"

"Well, apparently you also sexually abuse your female Pokémon as well, among other things."

"..."

"I can imagine you're pissed."

"Have you even done anything about those lies Lance?"

"Well, the people of Johto are easily swayed it seems..."

"What about Kanto?"

"I'm uh... Not the Kanto Champion anymore."

"Huh?"

"I lost my Kanto title two years ago."

"I feel like I should have been informed of that."

"Ah well." Lance said with a smirk. "You'll likely meet the new Kanto Champion during this tournament. He'll be about twelve now I think. Nice kid, his name's Red."

"Red huh? I look forward to meeting him." Ash responded as he split off from Lance, heading up the stairs to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

 _"You there, Rattata, what time is it?"_ Z2 asked, feeling like he had been stuck in this cage for a lot longer than a few days. Rattata froze, in the middle of scrubbing her blood off of the floor. Weavile had bandaged her up.

 _"W-we're not supposed to talk to the prisoners."_ The Rattata replied in a shaky voice.

 _"You just talked to me a moment ago."_ As soon as Rattata relized this, her eyes widened, and she frantically started scrubbing again. _"Why do you fear that woman? What was her name?"_

 _"Zana."_ Weavile responded from the doorway.

 _"Right. Why do you fear Zana so much? You're a Pokemon, you can fight back."_

 _"Not Rattata."_ Weavile interjected. Z2 cocked a nonexistent eyebrow at him, so Weavile explained further. _"There was... a bit of a tragedy when we were younger, it left Rattata traumatized, so much so she couldn't bring herself to use any kind of move since that day. She couldn't fight back if she tried."_

 _"I see, have you and Rattata known each other long?"_

 _"I've known her longer than anyone else on this ship. We grew up together."_

 _"Well, that would explain why you care so much about her."_ Weavile was silent.

* * *

"Ash, is everything alright?" Serena asked as Ash entered the balcony with an annoyed look.

"Well, according to Professor Oak, not only do I apparently abuse my Pokémon, but I also sexually abuse my female Pokémon as well."

"Are you serious?"

"That's what Lance told me."

"You seem to be taking this rather calmly Ash."

"Oak has only dug a deeper hole which he can't escape from." He paused for a second. "Lance also told me that Kanto has a new Champion. A kid by the name of Red."

"Red?" Bonnie asked.

"Have you heard the name before?"

"I think I read about it somewhere. I'll have to get back to you on that."

"I think they're about to take an intermission." Ruby interjected. Sure enough, a buzzer sounded, signaling an intermission. "Oh good, let's get lunch." Ash shrugged.

"Eh, I can eat." He said simply.

* * *

The group had split off, each going to do their own thing. They had all gone to Vanquis City, which was connected to the stadium where the tournament was being held. One could walk from the stadium to Vanquis City in under five minutes. Ash and Serena found themselves wondering toward a restaurant when a voice stopped them.

"First degree burns!?" Ash motioned for Serena to go on ahead when he heard May's voice. He moved a little closer as he heard Brock speak up.

"Yeah, and she wouldn't tell me what happened, she was just crying and rubbing snow on her face when I found her." Ash spotted Ruby on an upper balcony. It was evident that she could hear the conversation as well, because she took on a cheesy grin and pointed to herself. Ash knew what she was trying to get at.

"But the contest that goes along with the tournament starts tonight!" May yelped. "She can't go out with first degree burns all over her face!"

"Why don't you try make-up?" Max asked with a yawn.

"...Y-yeah, that could work. I'll try that." Ash shook his head and continued walking. He was almost to where he and Serena were going to have lunch when another voice stopped him.

"Ash?" He could feel his blood boiling as, after a moment he turned sharply, sending a cold glare at the woman who dared to call herself his mother. After fifteen years her hair had started to gray, and she looked more tired. She stepped back at his sharp glare.

"...Leave." Ash said coldly.

"A-Ash, if you would just let me talk for a second-"

"There's NOTHING to talk about!" Ash interrupted sharply. "You sided with those idiots instead of your own son, you have no damn excuse!"

"A-Ash-"

"What did you think was gonna happen anyway!? What, were planning on sending me to school in the Alola Region or something!?"

"Uh..." Delia looked nervous. "Funny story actually..." Ash facepalmed, before turning and walking away. "Ash, wait, please!" She tried to chase after him, but she was forced to leap out of the way when a large blast of kanji shaped fire struck the ground directly in front of her. When the smoke cleared, Delia looked at where the Fire Blast had come from. She spotted Ruby and her Mawile on a balcony above. After a moment, the two turned and walked away. Delia looked around to find Ash, but he was already gone.

* * *

 _"You know I don't have a mouth... Nor any form of digestive system."_ Squishy murmured. Bonnie slowly pulled the pokepuff away. Dedenne was a few feet away scarfing a pokepuff down.

"Force of habit." Bonnie said. Squishy was about to respond when a high pitched shriek came.

"SQUISHY!" Trainer and Pokémon turned to see a group of preschoolers run up.

"Hello there." Bonnie greeted with a smile on her face.

"Can we play with Squishy miss? Please?" A little girl pleaded.

"Only if he's okay with it." Squishy sighed.

 _"Fine."_ The children squealed with joy was they picked Squishy up to play with him.

"...You know, he's really ticklish."

 _"WHAT!? Don't tell them that! GUUAAA!"_ The Zygarde core shouted out as the children started tickling him. _"What did I do to deserve this!?_ "

"Well, think of it as payback for that stunt you pulled with the noodles last week." Bonnie said, taking a sip of her drink.


	9. On the Streets

"OK..." May started as she walked out of the store carrying a bag of makeup. Everyone else was waiting outside the store. "Cost me thirty bucks, but this should make Dawn presentable for tonight." She looked across the road and cocked an eyebrow. "What's with the freaks in the costumes?" She asked, noting the group of adults in blue chainmail.

"It says here they're called Paladins." Brock answered, looking at his guidebook. "They're the local law enforcement in the Glacies Region. They're basically the police in this region. The ones with the masks are called Sentinels. They are the most elite group of law enforcement officers, and can most commonly be seen guarding the palace."

"What palace?" May questioned.

"The uh... Royal Palace that is home to the High Prince, High Princess, and any children they might have."

"What!?" Max snapped. "That loser Ash has a castle!?"

"Palace." Brock corrected.

"Whatever!" Everyone was silent for a moment before Iris spoke up.

"It cost you thirty bucks for one small thing of makeup?"

* * *

"How are you not breathing fire right now?" Karen questioned as she watched Ruby and Mawile down their noodle cups. They both had gotten the spiciest ones on the menu, while Karen got regular noodles. Froslass was just munching on a cake pop.

"I like spicy things." Ruby answered nonchalantly, looking at her half full cup of noodles. "It just really doesn't affect me much."

"Those things would bring a grown man to tears." Ruby just shrugged, but froze suddenly as they passed an alley. She could have sworn she heard a noise just now. "What's wrong?" Karen questioned. Ruby listened carefully, when the noise reached her ears again. Frowning, she turned and walked into the alley. Rounding a corner, she was met with a shocking sight. Leaning against the wall was a heavily emaciated Popplio. Her eyes were sunken and one could clearly see her ribs through her skin. Every few seconds the Popplio shivered from the cold. Karen gasped as she wheeled herself into the scene. Ruby bent down to inspect the poor Pokémon. When she was close, the Popplio weakly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the noodle cup in Ruby's hand. Struggling, she barely managed to lift her shaking flipper as she feebly tried to reach for the noodle cup.

 _"Please..."_ The Pokémon weakly begged, it barely come out loud enough to hear. _"I'm so hungry..."_ The Popplio's flipper dropped as she passed out. Without a second to spare, Ruby gently lifted the starved Pokémon and turned heel towards the pokemon center, Mawile and Froslass following her. After a moment of stunned silence, Karen followed.

* * *

"I warned you those dumplings were spicy." Ash sighed, watching Pichu dunk her head into a bucket of ice water. Serena sat nearby, watching the spectacle while absentmindedly eating a bowl of rice. "Seriously though, you're over exaggerating it."

 _"No she's not..."_ Greninja cut it, his face red and smoking. Ash sighed again.

"You guys asked for them."

 _"I really don't wanna take another bite."_ Greninja said, smoke coming from his mouth as well. Pichu yanked her head out of the water.

 _"No more!"_ The little chu whined, before dunking her head back in the water. Ash mentally facepalmed.

"I'll take them if you don't want them." A new voice chimed in. Ash turned toward the familier voice as a man with long, green hair approached.

"N!?"

"Hello Ash, long time no see." The man smiled at him.

"What are you doing here, during a major tournament? You hate battling." Ash questioned, to which N nodded.

"Yes, I do, but I came here because my curiosity got the better of me."

"What do you mean by that?" At that N turned towards Greninja.

"I was curious about the strange transformation your Greninja is capable of. I heard about Mega Evolution, but this seems to be something completely different." Ash nodded.

"Professor Sycamore told me that it was called the Bond Phenomenon, and that it only happens when me and Greninja are completely in sync." N nodded at this revelation.

"If you don't mind Ash, I'd like to see this Bond Phenomenon up close."

"Sure, no problem." Ash then turned to Serena. "...Do you have nothing to say about this?"

"I've come to expect strange things around you."

* * *

"She'all be alright, you got her hear just in time." Nurse Joy told Ruby. "Another day, and that poor Popplio would have died of starvation." Ruby nodded.

"Popplio aren't native here, so it's obvious this one was abandoned." Ruby said quietly. "Do you mind if I go talk to her?"

"Actually, I think that SHE wanted to talk to YOU." Ruby nodded and turned towards the Popplio's emergency room. Walking in, she found the Popplio hooked up to several life support machines. Weakly, the water type starter turned her head to look at Ruby. After a moment, she spoke.

 _"Why?"_ Ruby blinked.

"Why what?"

 _"Why did you bring me here, why did you help me?"_

"Why not? You needed help, so I helped you."

 _"But why? You hate me."_ Ruby was taken aback by this proclamation.

"What do you mean, I just met you. How could I hate you."

 _"Everybody hates Popplio."_ The poor Water Type responded . _"Just because we look like we belong in a circus. And then there are the people who think our evolution, Brionne, is too feminine."_ Ruby blinked, unable to find an answer to that.

"...I'll a minute to think."


	10. To catch a Zygarde

"There are other Pokemon that aren't very well liked." Ruby stated. The Popplio looked at her. "There was a poll taken recently on the most well liked Pokémon. Simisear was dead last."

 _"Who was first?"_

"Greninja."

 _"Was Popplio in it?"_

"Uh... Alola Pokemon weren't included." Popplio frowned.

 _"How is that supposed to make me feel better then?"_

"Look, I'm trying here!" Ruby sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look Popplio-"

 _"Pippi."_ The Popplio inturupted.

"Huh?"

 _"My name is Pippi."_ Popplio sighed. _"It's the name my trainer gave me. It's the only name I've ever really known."_

"Right, Pippi. Despite what you may think, not everyone hates Popplio."

 _"Yeah right. I look like a Mr. Mime got it on with and Oshawott." Pippi sighed._

"...Tell me about your trainer." Pippi gave her a look. "If you want to, that is."

 _"She left me out there to fend for myself because she thought I wasn't "Performer material" or something like that."_

"Performer material?"

 _"I like to dance."_ Pippi answered. " _But I also like to battle. But she kept telling me that I can't be a battler._ "

"You sound like you would be more suited to contests then performances." Pippi looked down. "You OK?"

 _"The day my trainer picked me was the happiest day of my life."_ She sighed _. "I should have known it was too good to be true."_ Ruby felt bad for the poor Pokémon.

* * *

Ash had taken the liberty of pulling Bonnie and Squishy away from a group of preschoolers that seemed hellbent on tickling Squishy, something that Squishy was extremely grateful for. Now Ash and Greninja stood in a clearing just inside the forest, so as not to attract a crowd. Just across from them were Bonnie and Squishy, who was in his 10% form. Serena was acting as referee while N stood off to the side, observing.

"Alright!" Serena announced. "Battle begin!"

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Bonnie called. Squishy opened his mouth and fired a blast of draconic energy at Greninja.

"Dodge and use Water Shuriken." Greninja leapt over the Dragon Pulse and threw two Shuriken at Squishy.

"Extreme Speed!" Squishy bolted toward Greninja, dodging the Shuriken in the process.

"Ariel Ace!" Just as Squishy reached Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon's foot turned as Greninja kicked Squishy in the jaw, sending it sprawling.

"Incredible." N spoke. "Even before Greninja has transformed I can already sense the powerful bond between him and Ash."

"They've been through a lot together." Serena responded, watching Greninja and Squishy exchange a respective Cut and Extreme Speed. "They've taken their bond to its' absolute limit." N nodded.

"Water Shuriken!"

"Dragon Pulse!" The two attacks collided, creating a cloud of smoke. Ash smiled as the smoke cleared.

"Alright Greninja, let's take this to the next level!" Ash spoke as his and Greninja's movements began to synchronize. Suddenly however, Squishy perked up at something. In a split second, Squishy had leapt from his position, a strange device landing where he was a second before and generating an energy field. "What's going on!?" Ash questioned, cancelling the transformation. Squishy looked up towards a hill, catching sight of woman with shoulder length black hair and cold gray eyes. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, you're more attentive then the blue one, I'll give you that."

"Who the hell are you!?" Bonnie angrily demanded. "Some kind of Team Rocket wannabe!?" The woman scoffed.

"Team Rocket? Please. The name's Zana, and I'll be taking that Zygarde of yours."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged." Zana said with a cold smirk. Ash stepped forward.

"Alright Zana, I don't know what you want with Squishy, but if you fuck with my High Knights, you fuck with me!"

"Especially your precious daughter?" Ash's temper flared. "Listen, your highness." She spoke in a mocking tone. "My boss wants both Zygarde Cores."

"For what purpose!?"

"As if I would tell you people. Now stand back or you all get hurt." She looked at Bonnie. "Especially you blondie." It was at this point that Squishy stepped forward, glaring at the woman.

 **"I am Zygarde."** He spoke in a strangely calm voice. **"Bringer of Order, and I shall not be a pawn, IN YOUR PLANS!** " As Squishy roared the last part of his statement, he began growing an intense green, summoning even more cells. The Cells merged with his body, turning his canine 10% form into that of a massive green and black serpent. He roared angrily at the horrid woman in front of him. Zana just frowned.

"Fine, be that way." She said, pulling out four pokeballs. She opened them to reveal a Magnezone, Honchkrow, Rhyperior, and a Blaziken. With that she revealed a ring on her finger, bearing a keystone. "Now Blaziken, Mega Evolve!" The keystone responded to Blaziken's Mega Stone. Within moments the feathers on Blaziken's head had taken on a more wing like appearance, black markings had appeared on its' body, and ribbons of fire flowed from its' wrists. Both sides glared at each other, neither daring to move. After a moment, Squishy bolted forward, using Extreme Speed to slam into Honchkrow full force. "Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow reeled back and fired a dark beam of energy. Squishy responded by using Extreme Speed to zip into the air and out of the clearing. "Dammit, follow it!" Honchkrow and Magnezone flew after Squishy. Blaziken also made to follow. Leaping into the air, Blaziken's leg was suddenly grabbed, yanking the Blaze Pokémon painfully to the ground. Blaziken bolted to its' feet, glaring at Greninja. "Use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken's legs was surrounded with fire as it leapt at Greninja.

"Ariel Ace!" Ash called. Greninja managed to land a kick between Blaziken's eyes, sending it to the ground.

"Overheat!" Blaziken opened its mouth and released a powerful stream of fire at Greninja, who leapt into the air to dodge, landing near Ash.

"Fine." Ash stated. "You're not the only one who can play rough." With that Greninja was surrounded by a torrent of water. By the time the torrent had turned into a Water Shuriken, Blaziken had launched another, noticeably weaker, Overheat." Greninja ripped the Shuriken off of his back and held it in front of him, allowing the Overheat to strike it and turn it to steam. Zana ground her teeth.

"Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker!" Rhyperior launched two massive boulders from its hands at Ash and Greninja.

"Cut!" Summoning his knives, Greninja managed to cleave both rocks in half, sending chunks flying.

"Use Horn Drill!" Rhyperior's horn began spinning and glowing with energy. As the massive Pokémon. charged at Greninja, green vines suddenly emerged from the ground, causing Rhyperior to trip and cause the ground to shake from its' size. Ash looked over and saw that Serena had called out Delphox.

"Thanks" He said to the performer, who in turn nodded.

* * *

Magnezone looked around the trees, wildly confused. It was then that a nearby bush began to shake. Magnezone began charging Flash Cannon only for Honchkrow to poke his head out of the bushes, causing Magnezone to cancel the attack.

" _What are you doing?"_ Magnezone questioned.

 _"Dude, check out these exotic berries I found!"_ Honchkrow exclaimed, holding out several berries. Magnezone gave him a look.

 _"Those are Oran Berries you idiot. You can find them literally anywhere in the world!"_ He exclaimed. _"Why are you picking berries anyway!?"_

 _"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?_ "

 _"No you idiot! We're supposed to catch Zygarde!_ "

" _Ohhhh!_ " Honchkrow said. "... _What's a Zygarde?"_ If Magnezone had hands he would have facepalmed.

 _"How did I get stuck with this idiot?"_ Magnezone asked Squishy, who just so happened to be slithering by.

 **"Beats me.** " Squishy said, continuing on his way. Magnezone sat for a moment, pondering. Then his eyes widened.

 _"Hey wait a minute!"_ He exclaimed, right before Squishy slammed into him with Extreme Speed.

* * *

Iris couldn't help but snicker as Georgia limped by, covered in bruises.

"Oh put a sock in it Dragon girl!" Georgia snapped. She suddenly froze as they all heard a loud sound come from the forest. After a moment, a giant green and black serpent crashed out of the forest, using Extreme Speed on a Magnezone. The group screamed and ducked as the two slammed into a building.

"What the hell is that thing!?" May screamed as she looked at the giant serpent.

"That's Squishy's fifty percent form!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Fifty Percent!?" Georgia exclaimed. Magnezone suddenly used Lock-on, before charging a Flash Cannon, while Squishy charged a Dragon Pulse. Magnezone fired first, only for Squishy to spin in mid-air, causing the Dragon Pulse to surround himself. When both attacks dissipated, Squishy bolted in with Extreme Speed, slamming into Magnezone once again.

* * *

Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud crashing. She looked out the window in time to see Squishy bolt past in his 50% form.

"...I'll be right back." She told Pippi as she walked out the door.

 _"...That's what my trainer said, and we all know how that turned out."_

Ruby walked out of the Pokémon Center just in time to see Squishy bolt back into the forest, several Paladins following to find out what the commotion was. Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby walked into the forest, Mawile and Froslass behind her.

* * *

"This violence is unnecessary." N stated as he watched Greninja and Blaziken lock respective Ariel Aces.

"You call it unnecessary, I call it self defence!" Bonnie called as her Altaria and Serena's Delphox were in a heated battle with Zana's Rhyperior. "...I hope Squishy's doing Ok though." Right after she said that there was a loud bang from the forest, and an unconscious Honchkrow flew into the clearing, slamming into a tree. Zana growled and recalled the Big Boss Pokemon.

* * *

Ruby walked through the trees, her Pokemon behind her. She stopped just outside a clearing, where her parents and Bonnie were in battle with some black hair. There was also a man with long green hair. Just as Ruby was about to step into the clearing, she noticed something. Parked nearby was a large airship. Looking between the ongoing battle and the airship, Ruby shrugged and walked toward the airship with Mawile and Froslass in tow.

* * *

"Mystical Fire!"

"Moonblast!" The attacks struck Rhyperior in the chest, sending it into a tree and knocking it out. Zana snarled and recalled Rhyperior.

"Useless Pokémon!" She snapped. She then glared at the people in front of her, watching as Greninja struck Blaziken with Water Shuriken.

She was not going to fail this mission, no matter how extreme she had to get.

* * *

Inside of a dark room stood several adults in dark uniforms, chatting amongst each other. Or at least, they were, until the door slid open suddenly.

"Ice Shard!" Before the group could react, they were all struck in the dace with flying shards of ice, knocking them all out. Ruby and her Pokemon stepped into the room, being followed by a Weavile and a nervous looking Rattata.

 _"Alright, he's in there."_ Weavile said, pointing to a nearby door, before gesturing to Rattata to come with him. Ruby made her way to the door, about to go in.

"What's going on in here?" A new voice asked. Everyone already in the room froze as a new man stepped in. He looked at Ruby for a second, before he burst out laughing. "Oh this is rich! Who would have thought that by the end of the day, I would be in the same room as a princess!" He stopped laughing suddenly, his expression turning serious. "Who would have thought said princess would be the daughter of the man who destroyed Team Flare." Ruby cocked an eyebrow at the man.

"And you are?"

I am Xerosic!" The man announced. "Former head scientist of Team Flare! That is, before your father and that traitor Alain , as well as those pesky Zygarde ruined everything." Ruby gave him a look. "Oh yes, I know exactly who you are, Princess Ruby Ketchum! I see that you plan on rescuing that blue core in there." He glared at her. "Those Zygarde Cores have been a huge pain, but I'm afraid I cannot let you take them!" With that he released a Crobat and Malamar from their Pokeballs. "I would suggest you leave now." In response, Froslass and Mawile leapt in front of Ruby, staring the other Pokemon down. "So be it. Psycho Cut!" Malamar sent a blade of Psychic energy flying at Froslass.

"Ice Shard!" Froslass sent several shards of ice forward, connecting with the attack and causing an explosion. "Thunder Fang!" Mawile charged forward, her maw crackling with electricity. She bit down on Malamar's arm, shocking the Overturning Pokémon with massive bolts of electricity. Xerosic frowned as Malamar reeled back.

"I will Admit to your strength, but that does not mean I intend to surrender. With my scientific knowledge ... Whatever Zana has, and the will of our organizations great leader, the future of this world will be set." Ruby frowned.

"You act like you're going to win, so you highly underestimate the power of the Glacies Region fatass!"

"...I'm not fat! Anyway, the Glacies Region is nothing more than a front led by a man with a Greninja. You have no true power in this world!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Ruby said, clenching her fist. Mawile blinked. Either she was going crazy, or Froslass was starting to mimic Ruby's movements. "We keep the Seven Regions, the whole world in a stable condition. Without us this world would be in a constant state of disrepair!"

"Bah!" Xerosic scoffed. "All a fabricated front!"

"If that's what you believe then I'll have to knock the sense into you!" Suddenly, to the shock of everyone in the room, a vail of snow erupted around Froslass. The only thing that could be clearly seen inside the vail was a pair of glowing red eyes.


	11. Zygarde Counterstrike

"I-impossible!" Xerosic exclaimed as he watched the scene unfold.

"Ice Punch!" Ruby commanded, not really seeming to notice the transformation her Pokémon had undergone. Still surrounded by a snowy vail, Froslass bolted forward at a blinding speed. Her ice coated fist struck Malamar in the chest, sending it careening into a wall and knocking it out.

"Air Slash!" Xerosic commanded. Crobat however, was focused on something else, getting the hell out of here! The Bat Pokémon turned and flew towards the door as fast as its' wings could carry it... Only for Froslass to appear right in front of it and hit it in between the eyes with Ice Punch, knocking it out instantly. Just after that, the snowy vail dissipated, revealing just a normal looking Froslass. Ruby blinked in sudden confusion.

"What just happened?" The albino questioned. Xerosic, in a panic, recalled his Pokémon and bolted toward the door to where Z2 was. Running inside the room, it wasn't long before he was knocked to the ground by a thick, white silk like substance, which covered him and then hardened, preventing movement.

"Thanks Genesect." Ruby commended, recalling the smaller than average Genesect to its' Pokeball. Z2 just burst out laughing when he saw the predicament Xerosic was in.

"It's not funny!" The scientist yelled. Z2 abruptly stopped laughing.

 **"...Yes it is."** The Zygarde Core responded. He then turned his attention to Ruby. **"You there, pale child, get me out of here if you will.** " Ruby walked up to the box. **"It's locked by some kind of highly advanced technology that-"** He was cut off when Ruby opened the box.

"Dude... It's just a simple latch." Z2 grumbled something under his breath before jerking his head toward a box containing Zygarde Cells. Ruby shrugged and walked over to open said box.

"You may think that you've won," Xerosic began. "But soon this whole world will be different. Can you just imagine a world where-GAH!" He yelped loudly when Ruby stepped on his hand. She pulled the box open, allowing Z2 to absorb the cells inside and transform into his 10% form.

 **"Ah, that's better.** " With that he turned toward the door. **"Now to find that horrid woman. When I'm done with her she'll be begging for a slow and painful death.** " Ruby shrugged and followed him out the door. They found Weavile reading a newspaper. Z2 made to leave when a small noise. Looking around, he saw Rattata in a corner, cowering. " **What?"** The Mouse Pokemon pointed a shaking finger at another nearby door. Ruby responded to this, walking over to the door. Opening it, she was met with a shocking sight. The room was lined with at least a hundred cages. Each one contained an imprisoned Pokémon, each one crying and howling, begging for freedom.

"Well," Ruby began as Z2 moved up beside her."Looks like you weren't the only prisoner on this thing."

* * *

 **"You are annoyingly persistant."** Squishy stated as his used his tail to swat Magnezone into a tree. Magnezone got up and attempted to fire a Flash Cannon, only for Squishy to counter with Dragon Pulse, knocking it to the ground. " **Seriously, don't you have anything better to do?** " Magnezone got up and attempted to fire a Magnet Bomb. " **Annnnnd** **we're done here."** With that Squishy slammed into him with Extreme Speed.

* * *

"Use Blaze Kick!" Zana snarled Blaziken leapt towards Greninja, its' leg burning, only for something to slam into it, knocking it to the ground. Looking at the offending object, Blaziken saw that it was and unconscious Magnezone. Zana looked to see Squishy sitting nearby.

 **"Your Pokémon suck."** The Order Pokémon said simply. Zana growled and angrily recalled Magnezone. With that she turned to Blaziken just in time to see Greninja knock it out with Water Shuriken. Enraged, she recalled Blaziken.

"Stupid good for nothing..." She glared at the in front of her. "You haven't won!"

"You're outnumbered!" Serena called.

"By three idiots, a giant snake, and a pacifist!"

"Make that four." Zana spun around just in time to take a Dragon Pulse to the face sending her flying into a tree. Ruby stepped up to where Zana was moments before.

"Ruby!?" Ash and Serena cried in unified surprise.

"Check out who I just found." Ruby noted as Z2 walked up beside her in his 10% form.

 **"You know, after being locked in a dark airship for a whole week, and living in a cave for extended periods of time, you really notice how bright it is outside, even in this region."** Zana stood up weakly, enraged.

"You people, have got to be the most infuriating group I've ever met!" She snarled, pulling out another Pokeball and releasing an Eelektross from it.

 **"You desire to see our power, do you not?** " Z2 questioned, catching Squishy's eye **. "Very well, we'll show it to you!"** With that both Zygarde began glowing an intense green. Both of their bodies split into cells, which then began to combine in the air, while more cells arrived. The cells morphed into a massive figure, whice was then revealed to be a massive, green and black humanoid figure, with several wing like appendages. " **We shall show you what power we are truly capable of!"** Both Zygarde spoke in unison. Zana snarled and pulled a strange bracelet from her coat, touching the crystal attached to it and causing it to react.

"Eelektross, Gigavolt Havoc!" Eelektross suddenly became surrounded by an electrical aura, before the electric type sent a powerful bolt of electricity at the complete Zygarde. The legendary however, showed no reaction as the electricity dissipated upon contact.

 **"...We are part Ground Type, pathetic woman!"** The Zygarde yelled as the massive Pokémon opened all of the wing like appendages up, sending a powerful blast of draconic energy at the woman. Eelektross was quick to bolt into the trees, afraid for its' life. Zana, however, was not so lucky, and was stuck full force by the powerful Dragon Pulse, causing a massive explosion. Everyone in the clearing was forced to cover their eyes due to the snow and dust flying everywhere. When the air cleared, everyone was silent.

"Well, that happened." N said after a moment. Ruby leapt down from where she standing.

"There's an airship over there, there are a bunch of imprisoned Pokémon in it, and some fat guy too."

"I'm not fat!" Xerosic's voice could be heard faintly yelling.

"You mean you went into a dangerous airship by yourself!?" Serena questioned.

"No, I had Mawile and Froslass. Plus there was a Weavile and Rattata on the ship that were pretty helpful."

"Ruby!"

"Hey, dad would've done the same and you know it." Serena was silent, knowing Ruby had beaten her... Again. Ash was about to say something when several Paladins ran onto the scene.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Ash questioned. "On second thought, don't answer that. Ruby, where's that airship?" Ruby pointed in the direction of the airship. Ash nodded and motioned for the Paladins to follow him, Serena coming to help, and N following to make sure the imprisoned Pokémon Ruby mentioned were OK. Ruby stepped forward, intending to head back to Vanquis City, only for her foot to land on something that wasn't snow. Looking down, she saw it was the strange bracelet Zana had used. Picking it up, she inspected it curiously.

"The hell is this thing?" She asked herself. She had never even heard of a move called "Gigavolt Havoc". Deciding she would look into it later, she stuffed the bracelet into her pocket and continued on her way. Bonnie was just looking to see where Squishy and Z2 had vanished to.

* * *

Zana dragged herself through the snow, her whole body in pain and bleeding profusely. When she got her hands on that damn Eelektross... She froze when a giant shadow appeared over her. Painfully flipping herself onto her back, she was met with a Complete Form Zygarde starring her down.

"What the hell are you looking at!" She hissed. The giant Pokémon was silent. After a moment, the Zygarde abruptly raised its' foot directly above Zana. In a split second, the Legendary Pokémon brought its' foot down... Hard.

* * *

"Nurse Joy!" Misty called. "Is my Gyarados healed up yet!" The redhead asked impatiently.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Waterflower." The nurse apologized. "Your Gyarados will need some more time to recover."

"Can I SEE my Gyarados!" The girl asked, annoyed. Nurse Joy nodded and led Misty into the back. The Red haired Gym Leader stopped after a moment, something having daughter her eye. "Nurse Joy, what Pokémon is that?" The nurse backtracked and looked through the window. In the room, on the bed, was a small, blue, heavily emaciated Pokémon.

"Oh, that's a Popplio, the water type starter for the Alola Region. The poor dear was abandoned by her trainer." Misty suddenly had a cocky grin.

"Well then, you're in luck! As a Water Type trainer, I will gladly adopt that Popplio as my own!"

"No, you won't." Misty spun around, glaring at Ruby as the albino stepped into the hall.

"Excuse me, you're not apart of this conversation brat!" Misty snarled.

"Considering I'm that one who FOUND that Popplio, I am." Ruby turned to Nurse Joy. "You are not to let anyone have that Popplio until I say otherwise." With that, Ruby walked into Popplio's room. Misty turned and gave Nurse Joy a hopeful look.

"...She's the Princess." This made Misty angry.

* * *

Ash looked on as the Paladins led the imprisoned Pokémon out of the airship. Another group was leading Xerosic and the grunts on the ship to detainment. N was ensuring the Pokémon were not severely harmed. Sighing, Ash walked deeper into the room, but stopped. One of the cages was giving off an odd aura. Ash leaned closer to it. The Pokémon inside, curled in a ball and obscured by shadows, seemed to shudder at his presence. The Pokémon uncurled itself and looked at Ash. After a moment, its' eyes widened, and slowly, it moved itself into the light, revealing the Pokémon to be a Gliscor.

" _Ash, is that you?_ "


	12. Gliscor's Regret

Ash glared at the caged Pokémon before him. Gliscor shuddered, trying to muster up the courage to look at him.

 _"I was looking for you Ash."_ She croaked weakly. _"I was trying to find you... Before I ended up here."_ Ash was silent, before grabbing the cage and dragging it into a nearby room, an impressive feat considering Gliscor's size. Once in the caged room, Ash shut the door behind him, before setting the cage in the middle of the room. Ash glared at the Fang Scorpion Pokémon for a moment, before suddenly kicking the cage door, causing the lock to break and the door to open, as well as making Gliscor jump. Hesitantly, the Pokémon crawled out. _"I-I looked everywhere for you. I've been_ _trying to find you for months."_ The raven haired trainer did not respond. _"Ash please, I'm sorry."_ It all happened so fast. Before Gliscor knew what was going on, she was pinned to the wall by her throat.

"I'm wanted for Pokémon abuse in almost every region!" The trainer hissed. "My so called friends and Pokémon turned their backs on me, and you think you can just say "sorry"!?"

 _"Y-yes."_ Gliscor responded. The glare Ash gave her almost made her piss herself from fear. After a moment, Ash let go of her and walked towards the door. He stopped suddenly when he heard a noise. He turned to see that Gliscor was starting to cry. _"I'm sorry."_ She whimpered. _"I was afraid."_ Ash walked back over to her. _"You taught me to have_ _courage, but in that moment I failed those lessons. I was afraid of what they would do to me if I didn't go along."_ The Pokémon sobbed. Ash was silent. _"I wanted to come with you but I was just to afraid to speak up."_ She sobbed even harder. _"Ash, I'm so sorry! Please just give another chance. I know I don't deserve it but please!"_ The Pokémon begged. After a moment, Ash spoke up.

"You can come stay at the tower with us." Gliscor blinked the tears out of her eyes.

 _"D-does that mean you forgive me?"_

"No, it doesn't." Gliscor flinched at his sharp tone. Ash leaned closer to her. "If you're really so sorry, then prove it. One chance is all you get to redeem yourself. Fuck up, and you're gone, understand!?" Gliscor was shaking, unable to find the right words. "Do you understand!?" Ash asked more sharply. Gliscor winced, and timidly nodded. With that, Ash stood and walked toward the door, Gliscor timidly following.

* * *

"There, see, all better." May said with a smile as she finished applying makeup. True to word, Dawn's face looked normal again.

"...My face hurts." Dawn whined.

"Don't worry Dawn, they're only first degree burns." Brock explained. "They should heal up in a few days."

"My face still hurts."

"It'll get you through the contest at least."

"Hey." Iris spoke up from the bed, a map of the Glacies Region in front of her. "What's this place here?" She asked, pointing a spot on the map labelled "Dracius Village."

"Iris, none of us know anything about this region." Iris shrugged.

"Well, the name just made me think of Dragon Types." Brock looked at his guidebook.

"It says here that Dracius Village is the home of many Dragon Type trainers. It was the original Dragon Village. In fact, Blackthorn City and Unova's Village of Dragons were both founded by people who came from Dracius Village." Iris blinked. "It also says that Dracius Village is located near the Dragon Safari."

"Dragon Safari?"

"Apparently, the climate of the Glacies Region makes it near impossible for wild Dragon Types to thrive. The only place where wild Dragon Types can be found is the Dragon Safari, an indoor Safari Zone like area containing multiple habitats to unit the needs of certain Dragon Types."

"Well then I'll have to stop by this Dragon Safari sometime!" Iris said smugly.

"Iris... It's on the other side of the damn region."

"Hey, check this out!" Max said pulling his laptop over. The screen displayed the Glacies Region News Network. "It says here that the grandchild of Dracius Village's Elder is a participant in the tournament." Before he could blink the laptop was swiped from his hands.

"Let me see!" Iris yawped, looking at the screen. "Who is it!?"

"It doesn't say. Not even a gender." Iris slammed the laptop shut.

"Dammit! I want to battle whoever it is!"

"Hey! That cost a lot!" Max said, taking the laptop back. Everyone tensed as they heard the door slam. A few seconds later, Misty walked in, looking pissed.

* * *

Ash looked at the screen carefully, Serena a few feet behind him. They were in the airship's security room, looking over the security footage for anything useful.

"Ash, about Gliscor..."

"I'm taking care of it Serena."

"I just think you might want to be a bit more fair."

"I am being fair. She betrayed me. I need to know if she really does regret it." He sighed and switched to a video barely a half hour ago. He raised an eyebrow as the video showed the grunts from earlier, standing in a group, chatting. After a moment, a nearby door opened and the grunts were all struck in the face with Ice Shard, knocking them all out. Barely a second later, Ruby, Mawile, and Froslass walked into the room, followed by a Weavile and cowering Rattata.

"Sometimes I think she's a bit too much like you." Serena sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I just don't want her getting herself killed." At this point in the video, Xerosic had entered.

"I got myself killed a few times." Serena raised an eyebrow. "That's what Mewtwo told me at least." He watched as an argument seemed to take place between Ruby and Xerosic.

"Ash..."

"I have faith in Ruby Serena, you should too. She's not like most kids you know." Ash looked up at the screen again, just in time to see Froslass become covered in a veil of snow. Serena gasped, and Ash's eyes widened as Froslass struck Xerosic's Malamar at blinding speeds. Xerosic's Crobat attempted to flee in fear, only for Froslass to appear in front of it and strike it with Ice Punch. Moments later, the snow veil dissipated, revealing a normal Froslass.

"Ash, wasn't that..." Serena was at a loss for words. Ash turned and walked toward the door, opening it just in time to see a Paladin walked by.

"Find Ruby and bring her here." Ash told the Paladin, who nodded and proceeded off of the airship.

* * *

"Misty, you're our friend, we all like you." May stated simply. "But we can't really have any sympathy, since none of us have any idea what the fuck a Popplio is."

"Apparently, It's the Water Type starter for the Alola Region." Max said, looking at his laptop. "It evolves into Brionne, and then into Primarina." He turned the laptop to show a chart of Popplio and its' evolutions. Iris scoffed.

"Why the hell would you want one of those? Popplio looks fucking ridiculous! And Its' evolutions look too girly."

"I don't know." May said, leaning forward. "Brionne looks cute."

"Obviously I was meant to have that Popplio!" Misty smeared. "But Princess bitch is getting in the way of that!"

"How about this, just sneak into the Pokémon Center later tonight, when everyone's asleep, and take the Popplio?" Clemont suggested. Everyone was silent for a moment, then May smiled.

"Hey, yeah, that's a wonderful idea! That way, Misty can have her Popplio!" Everyone nodded, except Barry, who sat near the back of the room.

"Guys, isn't that illegal?"

"Relax Barry, it'll be fine." Misty said with a cocky grin. Nobody noticed the movement outside the window.

* * *

Ruby, her Pokémon, as well as Pippi, watched the current match on the TV in Pippi's room. It was Bianca and Candice against Cilan and Burgundy. It was fairly easy for Bianca and Candice, especially someone as air headed as Bianca, considering Cilan and Burgundy were constantly arguing on how to evaluate Bianca and Candice's Pokémon. Cilan barely even seemed to notice when Bianca's Emboar knocked out his Crustle.

 _"Why did you come back?"_ Pippi suddenly asked, surprising Ruby.

"I said I would come back, didn't I?"

 _"My trainer didn't come back."_

"I'm not your trainer, am I?" Pippi looked at her for a moment.

 _"I don't know."_ Ruby was about to ask what Pippi meant by that when a Mismagius floated through the wall and whispered something in Ruby's ear. After a moment, Ruby frowned.

"Those idiots just don't stop being idiots." She murmured. Before Pippi could ask what she was talking about, the door opened, and a Paladin walked in.

"Princess, your father has requested you." Ruby sighed, recalled the Mismagius, and followed the Paladin out, Mawile and Froslass following.


	13. Family Confrontations

"There are a lot of cool restaurants in this city!" Mairin chirped, looking at her map. "We have to try at least one!" Alain blinked, trying to figure out how Mairin had roped him into this. Well, he might as well try to make it up to her for the Sinnoh thing. Mairin looked up. "I know, we can try-"

"ROAR!" Mairin jumped at the noise. Barely a second later, a large, male Pyroar had leapt in front of the two, looking as though it wanted to tear their throats out. Acting in defense, Alain's hand was instantly on Charizard's Pokeball.

"Pyroar, heel!" The Pyroar, looking ticked off, reluctantly sat down as a man walked to the group. "I apologize, he normally doesn't act this way." The man looked up at the two, who gasped in shock and horror when they saw the man's face. The man smiled, holding out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Lysandre." Alain and Mairin stood there, Alain's hand, near Charizard's Pokeball, twitching slightly. Lysandre let his arm swing back to his side. "Again, I apologize for Pyroar's aggressive behavior, he's normally well behaved." With that Lysandre recalled the large Pokémon. "I sincerely hope he didn't scare you too bad."

"D-don't you recognize us?" Mairin asked, stunned. Lysandre looked at them for a moment, genuinely confused. He snapped his fingers in realization.

"Ah, you two won the first match today! Congratulations by the way." The duo blinked in confusion.

"Don't you remember anything, from fifteen years ago?" Alain asked. Lysandre blinked.

"Fifteen years? That's oddly specific." He rubbed a hand through his graying hair. "Now that I think about it, I can't recall anything about my life, except for the past ten years."

"What's the earliest memory you can recall?" Mairin asked.

"Well..." Lysandre rubbed his chin. "I believe it involved a Uxie, but I can't quite call it into detail." He shrugged. "Ah well. Anyway, if you two find the time, consider stopping by my restaurant." He waved a hand down the street. "Participants in the tournament get a fifty percent discount on all menu items. Speaking of restaurants, I really should be getting there. I hope hope we meet again though." With that he waved goodbye and proceeded down the street. Mairin and Alain stood there in a stupor.

"...What just happened?" Mairin questioned.

"I thought... I thought Lysandre was dead. I thought Zygarde killed him!" Alain mumbled.

"...He did say fifty percent off right?" Alain shot her a look. "What!? I'm hungry!"

* * *

"Is this important?" Ash turned, having been in the clearing just outside the airship. There stood Ruby and her Pokémon.

"Do you want to talk about something Ruby?"

"You're the one who called me here."

"Let me rephrase that, do you want to talk about Froslass?" Ruby blinked, looking at the young Pokémon beside her.

"What's there to talk about?"

"I was reviewing that airship's security cameras and I saw your encounter with Xerosic. The whole thing."

"...That thing has security cameras?"

"Ruby!" The girl was silent for a moment.

"...Feeling the same as your Pokémon, like you've actually become them." She closed her eyes. "Is that how you feel when Greninja transforms?"

"Well, yeah. Is that what you felt?"

"I guess you can put it that way." Ruby reached over, stroking Froslass' head. The Pokémon cooed at the treatment. Ruby smiled. All of a sudden, Pichu burst out of her Pokeball, looking around at the scene, then at the airship.

 _"Heeey... Did I miss something?"_ The little yellow Pokémon asked.

* * *

"There you are!" Bonnie said in exasperation as Squishy walked up in his ten percent form, Z2 riding on his back in core form.

 **"We had to wipe the blood off our feet."** Z2 said as if this was a normal thing.

"...Do I wanna know?"

 **"Probably not."** Squishy stated. **"We managed to recover Zana's pokeballs. Couldn't find her Eelektross though... Eh, it's probably better off anyway."**

 **"Yes yes, we're all good now. I really must be getting back to Kalos."**

 **"That urgent?"** Squishy asked.

" **Someone has to maintain order while you're here making snow angels."**

"What's the rush? Stay and enjoy the tournament." Bonnie suggested.

 **"Did you not just hear me?"**

 **"We've gone as long as hundreds of years at a time without having to use Core Enforcer on Yveltal or Land's Wrath on Xerneas. I'm sure Kalos will be fine."** Squishy stated. Z2 went into a deep thought for a second, before sighing.

"I'm probably going to regret this." He said, jumping into the pocket Bonnie held open.

"It'll be fine." The blonde stated. Squishy saw something behind her, and snarled. Bonnie straightened up, turning around to see the last person she wanted to see walking up to her. "Stop." Clemont stopped for a moment. "That's far enough. Turn around and go the other way or you're getting Dragon Pulsed."

"I came to talk to you." Clemont insisted.

"I haven't wanted to talk to you for twelve year." Bonnie said with and annoyed expression. "What makes you think I want to talk to you now?"

"Because I'm your brother!"

"Not a very good one." Bonnie stated. "Always focused on your damn inventions that nine times out of ten blow up in your damn face!"

"You know what-"

"Enough! Both of you!" Both of the siblings whirled around at the new voice, seeing an older man walk toward them.

"Dad!?" The two blondes asked in unison. After all these years, Meyer's hair was graying and her had a more tired appearance.

"Clemont, let me talk to Bonnie alone." The older man said.

"But I-"

"Clemont!" The man insisted. Clemont huffed and walked away. Bonnie looked at her father in surprise. "Bonnie... Let me look at you." The older man looked his daughter over, taking in her appearance. "You've grown."

"Well, yeah, it's been a while." She blinked. "Well, you're here, there must be something else you want besides wanting see me."

"I want an explanation." Meyer responded. "You disappear for twelve years then suddenly turn up here, as a High Knight!?"

"I sent a letter."

"Six years ago, and you didn't leave a return address." Bonnie sighed.

"Alright, I'll give you an explanation."

* * *

 _"We're just coming and going aren't we?"_ Mawile asked as she, Ruby, and Froslass walked down the square. Ruby was surprised at how much time had passed already, as the sun was starting to set.

"Pretty much." The albino answered. Suddenly, there was a bang, and a gust of wind, catching Ruby's attention. She walked over to the nearby battlefield. On one side was Lance and his Dragonite, and on the other side was a brown haired boy that looked to be about a year younger than Ruby. He wore a red coat and a red hat, and the Pokémon he was commanding was a Pikachu.

"Dragon Rush!" Lance called. Dragonite charged forward, surrounded by draconic energy.

"Volt Tackle!" The boy called. Pikachu charged as well surrounded by electricity. The two collided, and struggled for a moment, before Dragonite gave and was launched into the wall, unconscious. Lance sighed, recalling Dragonite.

"Well, you're Kanto Champion for a reason kid."

"Thanks for that." The boy said, recalling the Pikachu. The boy hesitated for a second. "What's your opinion on the High Prince?"

"I met him years ago in Johto, he never seemed like the type to abuse his Pokémon." Lance answered. "There are some things you just can't believe Red, even from Professor Oak." The boy, Red, nodded. Staying silent for a moment, before feeling as though he was being watched. Looking up, he saw a girl around his age. Her skin and hair were a milky white and her eyes were a bright red. The two locked eyes for a few seconds, before the girl turned and walked away.


	14. A Legendary Stalker

_"What's a contest anyway?"_ Pippi asked curiously. "Ruby looked up from her magazine, which depicted Wallace's niece Lisia.

"It's kinda like a showcase, but with more battling involved." Pippi blinked.

 _"Do you do contests?"_

"In my spare time." She checked the time on her Ark-Dex. "Speaking of contests, the one for the tournament begins in an hour, I need to go get ready." She got up to leave.

 _"Are you entering the contest?"_

"Nope, not entering." Ruby, walking out, leaving Pippi confused. After a moment, the blue Pokémon started fumbling with the nearby TV remote, somehow managing to switch to the channel showcasing the contest.

* * *

Ruby walked toward the contest hall, where she was going to be prepped. Mawile and Froslass trailing behind her. She turned suddenly, feeling as though there was someone else there. She saw nobody. After a moment of looking, she turned and continued walking, just shrugging it off...

From behind a building a strange looking Pokémon emerged. It appeared to be a black humanoid inside of a pink two piece shell. The Pokémon stared at the walking albino curiously, then to the Froslass alongside her.

"Lele." The Pokémon chirped quietly, continuing to follow the girl unnoticed.

* * *

"...I see." Meyer stated as Bonnie finished her story. "Well, I can't say that I condone Clemont's actions... But..."

"But what?" Bonnie questioned.

"He's still your brother Bonnie. That's something you can't change." Bonnie frowned.

"Let me know when you've come up with a better argument then that." She stated.

"Bonnie... What happened to you?"

"Pardon?"

"What happened to the little girl who would try to find her brother a wife and look constantly for the cutest Pokémon?"

"...She grew up."

 **"Grew up, came to the Glacies Region, fell off a cliff in a snowstorm, got saved at the last minute by Ash-Greninja-HEY!"** Squishy started, having returned to core form and situated himself in Bonnie's pocket, only for said blonde to snap the pocket shut.

"...Ignore that." Meyer shook his head, turning. "Where are you going?"

"I need to have a word with your brother, and then with you about what Squishy just said."

* * *

Ruby looked in the mirror, taking in her appearance. She wore a silver dress with purple accents, and a heart shaped locket in full view, instead of hidden as it normally was. She turned and walked out of the dressing room, Mawile and Froslass following. As she walked toward where she was supposed to be, she became aware of another presence. Looking down, she noticed a small Rockruff was sniffing her curiously.

"Uhh... Excuse me?" The Rockruff jumped, looking up apologetically.

 _"Sorry, you just smell kinda like a friend of mine."_ He looked down sadly. _"I miss her a lot."_ Ruby bent down towards the small Pokémon.

"Did she die or something?"

 _"I hope not."_ The Rockruff responded, shaking his head. _"My trainer abandoned her on the streets. You kinda smell like my friend. Very Popplio like."_

"Popplio?"

 _"Yeah, my friend was a Popplio. She was very nice, and the others loved her, except our trainer."_ Ruby blinked.

"This... Popplio, her name wouldn't happen to be Pippi would it?" As Ruby said that, the Rockruff's ears perked up.

 _"Y-yeah! Do you know Pippi!? Is she alright!?"_

"Calm down, she's okay. She's at the Pokémon center right now." The Rockruff's tail wagged.

 _"I'm glad Pippi's OK, we were all really worried. My name's Rocky."_

"Hi Rocky. So you and Pippi had the same trainer, right?"

 _"Yeah. But our trainer's a major bitch."_ He looked to be in thought. _"She actually got a Budew from her grandma once when she was visiting, then she released it three months later when she realized it was part Poison Type. Then she released Pippi because she acted more like a contest Pokemon, now she's going into contests! Fucking Hypocrite!"_

"Where's your trainer?" Rocky blinked.

 _"Oh, she's the really loud and obnoxious girl over there showing off Lurantis."_ He answered, pointing. Ruby nodded, seeing the girl Rocky was talking about. She turned back to the Rock Type, seeing him trying to toss a random paper cup in the recycling bin. Ruby sighed, walked over over threw the cup in.

 _"Thanks!"_ Rocky yipped.

"...You're kinda strange you know."

 _"Yeah, everyone says that. Just cause I think everyone should really recycle more."_

"There's nothing wrong with that if you don't go overboard." Rocky's ears dropped.

 _"Is that why everyone gets annoyed by me?"_ He said, taking a step back, only to knock down a random passing Oshawott by accident. The Oshawott got up, looked at the apologetic Rock Type, and blasted it with Hydro Pump before walking away. " _GAHH! WATER! I HATE WATER!"_ Rocky screamed, running in circles in a state of panic, trying to get the water out of his fur.

 _"He should be in a cartoon or something."_ Mawile spoke, watching the scene.

* * *

Alain watched in disbelief as Mairin scarfed down her food. Honestly, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she would be Ash's sister by the amount of food she eats.

"This food is awesome!" She cheered, downing another massive bite.

"I'm glad you like it." Lysandre said, barely managing to hide his own disbelief at the fact that this was Mairin's third plate, which, by the way, had food stacked at least a foot tall on it. "If you have room for anything else, then might I suggest the chocolate vanilla cream cake? Princess Ruby really favors it you know."

"One please!" Mairin cheered, having their waiter take the order.

"...Speaking of the Princess, I hear that she's one of the judges of the contest." Lysandre continued.

"Ruby?" Alain asked. "I never took her for a Coordinator"

"Oh yes, she seems to see it more as a hobby though. I've seen some of her appeals. She makes Wallace look like a novice, and she's only thirteen." He looked over at the TV. "Ah, speak of the devil." The TV was showing the beginning of the contest at that moment, also showing a green haired reporter covering the events. Alain's eyes widened as he recognized the reporter.

"Is that...Sawyer!?"

"Ah yes, he's the main reporter for the Glacies News Network. He's also competing in the tournament." Lysandre answered as Mairin had received her cake, and Alain received the bill. His eyes widened. Even with fifty percent off everything, Mairin had racked up quite a bill.

"Don't worry Alain!" Said girl said, her mouth full of cake. "I'm paying the bill."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course!" Alain shrugged, and handed her the bill. She took a quick glance, did a double take, remained silent for a moment... Then fainted.

"I was going to say something..." Lysandre began. "But she had already ordered her next two plates."

* * *

"Princess Ruby, I never took you for a Coordinated." Wallace said in surprise.

"Everyone says that." She responded. She could faintly hear Rocky freaking out backstage.

"Ah well." The former Hoenn Champ began. "May I introduce you to my niece Lisia? She's a judge as well. I think they also asked Fantina to judge, but she declined for some reason."

"Yeah, I was surprised by that too." While this went on, nobody noticed the pink Pokemon, hidden in the shadows, watching Ruby with great interest. The pink Pokemon also noticed that she wasn't the only one watching Ruby.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" May snarled as she saw Ruby appear at the judges table with Wallace and Lisia.

"Don't worry." Dawn said, wincing at the pain in her face. "She won't change anything in this contest."

"Yeah right! She's obviously going to give us low scores even though we're going to give the best performances!"

"I don't know, Zoey will be a challenge." Dawn said with a chuckle, then a wince. "Just calm down. We just get out there, win the appeals, then you can help me find proof that that basterd Ash has my Buneary- OOWW!" She yelped as a random book landed on her head. She looked toward an upper platform. "What the hell Paul!? How did you even get back here!?" Paul just walked away, Feeling no need to tell them that Ruby had asked him to do that. Dawn rubbed her head, then noticed May getting up. "Where are you going?"

"To punch that little albino bitch in the face!"

"Don't! You'll get disqualified and possibly arrested!"

"This is personal!" May snapped, taking a step forward, only for her leg to be grabbed by a psychic hold. She ended up flat on her face. She passed herself up, her nose bleeding. "Who that hell did that!?" She snapped. No one noticed the Pokemon in the shadows.

"Lele." The Pokemon giggled, turning her attention back to Ruby.


	15. An Electric Encounter

"I never quite understood way people would show off their Pokémon like this." N stated as Ash and Serena led him into the VIP Box that overlooked the contest area.

"You'll have to ask Serena about that." Ash explained. He could see Ruby, Wallace, and Wallace's niece Lisia seated at the judge's table.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to sit through this." Max groaned.

"Max, you should be supportive of May and Dawn." Brock responded. Cilan looked at the area with great interest.

"If I must say, this evening is bringing up a recipe for-"

"Cilan." Iris interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"PikaPi." Pikachu groaned.

"Huh? What's up?" Max asked. Pikachu waved his paw in the direction of the concessions. Max shrugged and handed the electric mouse a few dollars, and like that, Pikachu had bolted.

* * *

 _"I'm huuungryyyy!"_ Pichu whined from atop Ash's head.

"You're always hungry." Ash responded.

" _Meehhhhh_." Pichu whined, pushing on Ash's head. " _Mehhhh!_ " Pichu whined more urgently, still not getting a response. " _Meeeehhhhhhhhhhh_ -" She stopped when Ash held up a ten dollar bill. " _Chu~_ " The little electric type purred, grabbing the bill and bolting toward concessions.

* * *

"A low score?" Wallace questioned as Ruby gave the current performer, a red haired guy with a Kirlia, a three. "Was there something you didn't like Princess?"

"Unoriginal." Wallace gave her a confused look. ""He used that exact appeal in the Wallace Cup three months ago."

"Ah yes, I remember."

"If you use an appeal more than once, it starts to lower the effect. I like people who try to put an original spin on things."

"I guess that makes sense." Ruby opened her mouth, but stopped when she heard a clatter overhead. Looking up, she saw a flash of pink, but that was it. She raised an eyebrow, then turned her attention back to the appeals.

* * *

 **"Stop squirming**!" Tapu Lele hissed, struggling with something inside her shell.

 **"It's stuffy in here!"** A squeaky voice whined.

 **"Well, I have nothing else to carry you in, and you can't exactly be seen!"** She looked inside her shell to see a small pair of white eyes.

 **"Did you in find her?"**

 **"Yes, but I can't observe when you're crashing around in my shell!"**

 **"How do you live in this thing, it's hot!"**

 **"I'll find you a portable fan later, stop squirming!"** She snapped, moving back to look at the judges table. How in the hell did she get stuck with this thing anyway? Oh yeah, because that blonde girl went and got herself captured.

 **"Hey! Are you thinking about me!?"**

 **"Shut up Cosmog!"** She hissed, trying to concentrate.

* * *

Pikachu bolted through the concessions, trying to find something tasty. He ran through the area, bolting left and right, until finally smacking head first into something. Rubbing his head, he looked at the offending object, which turned out to be a Pichu...

...Ash's Pichu.

Pikachu landed on all fours, his cheeks sparking threateningly. Pichu stared at him for a moment, then stuck her tongue out at him, then did a mini back flip. " _Nope, not scared_." The tiny electric type squeaked.

 _"Out of my way brat!"_ Pikachu hissed. Pichu wagged a finger at him.

 _"Nope, sorry! I'm a royal Pokémon. You're not my boss_."

 _"You think you're so special don't you! Newsflash kid, you can't replace me!"_

" _Huh?"_ Pichu asked, looking a little confused. _"Aren't you the one who abandoned Ash? Like the wuss you are?_ "

 _"You little-"_ Pikachu, in a fit of rage, fired a Thunderbolt at the little Chu, striking her dead center. Pikachu stared at the dust cloud created by the attack, panting. When the dust cleared, he received a major shock, no pun intended.

Pichu was completely fine.

 _"Nope, sorry, try again!"_ Pichu chirped. Pikachu frowned, and fired off another Thunderbolt, nailing her perfectly.

And still she was just fine.

 _"Try again, you're almost there!"_ This time, Pikachu, threw an Electro Ball, hitting her full in the face, still not doing any damage. " _Just kidding, you're not even close!"_ Pikachu, at the end of his rope, threw several Electro Balls, before firing a Thunderbolt at full power. The attacks struck Pichu, causing a mini explosion...

...When the dust cleared, she was fine.

 _"Didn't I tell you?_ " The small Chu chirped. _"My ability is Lighting Rod!_ " Before Pikachu could react, Pichu formed a blue sphere of energy in her paws, and threw it at Pikachu, nailing him in the face and sending him flying. He lay on the ground, everything hurting as Pichu walked up to him. " _And it really helps too!_ "

" _Pichu... Can't... Learn... Aura Sphere..."_ Pikachu groaned.

" _Well, I'm really really special!"_ Pichu chirped. _"Ooh! Muffins_!" With that she walked over to the concession stand.


	16. Rocky's Comeback

"Okay, here's how this is going down! Make me look good, get us to the Battle Rounds, or none of you get treats, understand!?" The tan girl snapped at the Pokémon in front of her, which consisted of a Bounsweet, Lurantis, Alolan Vulpix, and Rocky.

 _"She probably won't give us treats either way."_ Rocky whispered to Bounsweet, who began to tear up.

"Now I'll be back in a minute, and you two had better be ready!" She snapped at Rocky and Vulpix, before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. After a second, Rocky jumped in front of the group.

 _"Guys, you're not going to believe this!_ "

" _You're going to stop pestering us about recycling?_ " Lurantis asked hopefully. Rocky shot her a look.

 _"Guys, I met Princess Ruby when Lanie was showing off Luna!" He said, indicating Lurantis._

 _"Oh how wonderful darling." Vulpix responded. "I'd certainly love to meet the Princess myself."_

 _"Yeah, but that's not the exciting part. She knows Pippi!" The whole room went still._

 _"Pippi!? Pippi's okay! That's wonderful!" Luna exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, she said Pippi was at the Pokémon Center right now."_

 _"Well I'd imagine so. She's been stuck out in the cold streets by herself for almost two weeks! Poor darling." Vulpix added. At this point, Bounsweet completely burst into tears. "What now darling!?"_

 _"I'm *Sob* so happy *Sob* Pippi's *Sob* okay!" Bounsweet cried._

 _"Uh... Sweetie, just curious, is there ever a time when you don't cry?" Rocky asked soothingly, trying not to set Sweetie off even more._

 _"If Pippi's okay then we have to go see her!" Luna chimed in._

 _"Darling, there's no way Lanie's taking us to see Pippi." Vulpix responded._

 _"Well, what if we got her to release us?" Rocky question, causing the three females to stare at him. Think about it, if anyone on her team doesn't suit her likes, she releases them, remember Budew?" Sweetie let loose another torrent of tears._

 _"She was my *sob* friend!"_

 _"Darling, as much as we hate that girl, and trust me, we all hate her, we're not really suited to the environment of this region."_

 _"Well I'm gonna do it." Rocky said with determination._

 _"Is this because of that silly crush you have on Pippi?" Luna asked, causing Rocky to splutter and turn red._

 _"W-what!? I-I don't have a crush on Pippi!"_

 _"Come on darling, you're not fooling anyone." Vulpix interjected. "We've all seen how you act around her. It's kinda ironic considering how much you hate water."_

 _"I'm telling you I don't have a crush on her!"_

 _"Rocky, I'm pretty sure even Pippi know, you're not exactly subtle. Kinda like that Umbreon we met on Poni Island, what was his name? Chase?"_

 _"Yes darling, he was obviously crushing on that back flipping Lillipup that was so interested in those airplane models." Vulpix snickered. "He was supposed to be on police duty with his trainer too."_ Once again, Zweetie burst out crying.

 _"Why won't you *sob* tell Pippi *sob* you love her!?_ " She cried, just as their trainer walked in.

"What the hell are you crying about now!" Lanie asked, getting pissed.

 _"Oh geez._ " Rocky murmured to himself.

* * *

"...Really!?" Ash asked as Pichu walked into the VIP box with a muffin nearly twice her size.

"I didn't even know they made muffins that big!" Serena said, astounded. Pichu plopped down and began devouring her massive treat.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie chirped as she walked into the box, Squishy and Z2 on her shoulder. She stopped, looking at Pichu. "That is a big ass muffin..." She shook her head, getting back on topic. "Look who staying for the tournament."

" **Reluctantly**." Z2 added with a sigh.

"Anyway, seen any interesting appeals?"

"Same old stuff. Ruby gave half of them low scores because their appeals weren't original, at least, knowing her that's the reason." Ash answered.

"Alright then. Any idea who's up next?"

"I think it's some girl from the Alola region." Serena answered.

"Really, I'd love to see some Alolan Pokémon. I read somewhere that some Pokémon that are also native to Kanto have different forms and typings in the Alola Region."

"Really?" Ash asked, interested.

"Yeah, I saw a picture of an Alolan Exeggutor."

 **"I honestly never laughed so hard in my life before I saw Alolan Exeggutor."** Squishy chimed in.

* * *

Pippi watched the TV with interest. These contest appeals did remind her of Pokémon performances. If they really included battling, she might have to try them out someday.

 _"You know, I used to do contests myself."_ The Audino nurse tending to her spoke.

"Really?" Pippi asked, surprised. Audino nodded.

 _"Oh yes, they were a lot of fun."_

 _"Why don't you do them anymore?"_

 _"Well, during one of my appeals, I was supposed to do a flip thirty feet in the air, but I overshot my landing and shattered my leg in multiple places."_

 _"That would explain the limp_." Pippi chimed. Audino froze.

 _"Is the limp really that noticeable!?"_

 _"Only if you're really looking."_

 _"And now for our next contestant, Lanie!"_ Pippi's head spun around so fast her neck almost snapped. Sure enough, that bitch that dared to ever pick her as her starter was walking on stage.

 _"Oh hell no._ "

* * *

"Now, Frost, use Ice Beam. Rocky, use Rock Tomb!" The Vulpix, Frost, fired off an Ice Beam into the air while Rocky... Just sat there. "Uh... Rocky, use Rock Tomb..." Rocky yawned, laying on the ground and proceeding to doze off. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!? Get up you stupid mutt!" At this point, Wallace, Ruby, and Lisia gave their scores... The highest score Lanie got was a one from Wallace, but he was just being polite. Then came the boos.

* * *

 _"Atta boy Rocky!"_ Pippi cheered, smiling for the first time in days as she watched her former trainer run off the stage in embarrassment, not even recalling Rocky and Frost.

 _"Oh, you know that Rockruff?" Audino asked._

 _"Yeah, he's like, my best friend. Although, I'm almost positive he has a crush on me."_ At this she started pondering.

* * *

Tapu Lele giggled at the sight before her. She had seen this Lanie girl wandering Alola, and judging by the way she treated her Pokémon, she clearly deserved this.

 **"What happened, what's so funny!?"** Cosmog asked from inside her shell.

 **"You wouldn't understand."**

 **"What!? No fair! Tell me what happened!"** Lele couldn't help but shake her head in amusement.


	17. A Synthetic Encounter

Ruby blinked, watching Dawn's performance blow up in her face. She had used her Quilava and Mamoswine to create an ice slide, only for it to backfire completely when Mamoswine landed much too hard on the slide, causing it to collapse (Though Ruby could have sworn she saw Mamoswine briefly under the influence of Psychic, she shrugged it off.) She just shrugged and gave Dawn a low score, surprised that she didn't even have to do anything herself. Now here comes May. This should be good...

* * *

"Uh... Guys? How long as Pikachu been gone?" Max questioned.

"About fifteen minutes." Misty responded. Max sighed and stood up.

"I'll go look for him."

* * *

 **"Hey, that wasn't fair!"** Cosmog whined after Lele's ordeal of "accidentally" making Dawn's Mamoswine hit the slide too hard.

 **"Of course it was, bitch deserved it."** The Land Spirit Pokémon said factually.

 **"Well how would I know that when I'm stuck in here!? I'm not getting enough story time! The readers have just seen me talking to you from in here!"**

 **"...Really?"**

 **"Yeah, I went there!"**

* * *

Ruby watched as May was using her Blaziken to create a show of fire and ice. A small smirk came to Ruby's face, however, as she saw a small, white hand faze through the stage floor, otherwise unnoticed, and grabbed Blaziken's foot, causing the Fire and Fighting type to trip, and the whole display to come crashing down. Seconds later, she felt a cold gust come from under the table, and Ruby reached under to pat Froslass on the head...

* * *

Max sighed as he finally found the Electric type in the crowd, rubbing his head.

"What happened to you?" Pikachu shot him a sharp glare, clearly not in the mood. "Alright, sorry, I was just looking for you. I can't really go far without one of my strongest Pokémon."

"I saw that rodent get his ass kicked by a Pichu not ten minutes ago, and yet you dare to label it as one of your strongest? Pathetic." Max and Pikachu turned toward the unfamiliar voice, catching sight of a boy who appeared to be around Ruby's age. He had blonde hair, glaring green eyes, and wore a black sweatshirt.

"Who the hell are you kid!?" Max asked, annoyed.

"I don't think you deserve to know." The boy stated. "You clearly can't wrap your head around how to train you Pokémon."

"Keep that up and I'll make sure to kick your ass in the tournament!" Max snapped. Who does this kid think he is!? Said kid just shrugged.

"I don't care about winning, smartass, I'm just here for me and Null to get stronger."

"Null? The fuck kind of a name is "Null"!?" Max hissed. The boy glared at him.

"Null is my partner, and a trusted one at that."

"Well, if this "Null" is really so strong, then let's have a battle right now!" The kid rolled his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way." He said as Pikachu took his place. He pulled out a Pokeball, resting it against his forehead for a moment. "Null, help me show these idiots what true strength is!" He opened the Pokeball, releasing what appeared to be a chimera with a large helmet.

"The fuck kind of a Pokémon is that?" Max asked. "Never mind. Use Thunderbolt." Pikachu fired off a power full bolt of electricity. The boy frowned.

"Use X-Scissor." Null's front claw glowed as it charged forward, dodging the Thunderbolt and slashing Pikachu, sending him flying. Max growled.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu charged forward, his tail glowing with metallic energy.

"Grab it and use Crush Claw." Null grabbed Pikachu's tail, then struck the mouse in the head with a glowing claw, knocking him to the floor.

"Damn it! Use Quick Attack!" Max snarled.

"Tackle." Both Pokémon charged at each other, colliding and struggling for a moment, before Pikachu was sent flying into the wall, unconscious. "We're done here." The boy said to a pissed off Max, recalling his Pokémon and walking away.

"Aww son of a-" He angrily picked up Pikachu, before sighing and deciding to get something to eat. When he reached into his pocket, however, it was empty. "Where the hell is my wallet!?" He grumbled, deciding that it was probably back at the seat, before heading back. About ten seconds after he left, a strange Pokémon emerged from a nearby pillar. It was a black humanoid Pokémon, with a large, orange crest on his head. Attached to his arms were two sides of a large, yellow shell, each one having a beak like hand. It used these beak like hands to rummage through Max's wallet, before pulling out all of the cash and Max's credit card. He carelessly tossed the wallet over his shoulder, where it landed in a nearby trash can.

"Tapu KokOoOoOo..." The Pokémon said in a chirping voice, before turning and floating over to the nearby muffin stand.


	18. An Evolutionary Battle

Ruby yawned, glad that this contest was finally over, and she could get something to eat. She was positive Dawn and May, as well as Lanie would not be making it to the next round. She left the contest hall, her Pokémon in tow. As she left, she could hear Max complaining over where his wallet had disappeared to. She just shook her head and continued walking. As she got halfway down the street thought, she became aware that her bag was heavier then it should be... And that it was moving. Setting the bag down, she quickly opened it.

"...The fuck?" She asked out loud as Rocky popped his head out, gasping for breath. When he had his fill, he looked at her.

 _"...Hi..._ "

"What are you doing?"

 _"Well, my trainer released me, so I figured I'd go with you to see Pippi."_

"...How long have you been in there."

 _"Uh... What time is it?"_

"It's eight thirty."

 _"About two hours."_

"..."

 _"Can uh... I get some food?"_ Rocky asked hopefully.

"...You're lucky you're cute." Ruby answered, picking Rocky up and continuing to walk with him in her arms.

* * *

Ash led Serena down towards the tower, intent on getting some dinner. N had gone to get a hotel room. They both froze, however, at the sound of an explosion. They both turned to look at a battlefield. On one side was a blonde, green eyed boy with a black sweatshirt with a strange, chimera-like Pokémon. On the other side was a tan boy with a green shirt, orange snow pants, and a big grin on his face. The boy recalled his unconscious Incineroar.

"Heh, that was fun!" The boy said, his smile prevalent.

"Fun!? Were you even taking that seriously?" The blonde boy snapped, recalling his own Pokémon.

"Course I was! Battles can be serious, but fun at the same time!" The blonde boy shook his head.

"You're hopeless, I need a strong rival." The blonde boy walked away, leaving the other behind.

"Boy, you're just a ray of sunshine, aren't yah?" The boy turned around and noticed Ash and Serena. He smile returned as he ran over to them. "Alola! I'm Hau!"

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you." Ash responded. Hau looked at them for a moment, then jumped.

"Hang on! You're the Hige Prince and Princess, aren't you!?'

"Yep, that's us." Ash answered.

"Cool! I can't believe I actually got to meet you guys in person! Wait till I tell gramps about this!" He smirked. "My gramps is an Island Kahuna you know."

"Island Kahuna?" Serena questioned.

"Oh yeah, you probably don't know. In the Alola Region, we don't have Gym Leaders or Knights, we have the Island Challenge. We take trials on each island, then we battle the Island Kahuna in the Grand Trial before moving on to the next island." He grinned. "My gramps is back on Melemele Island watching the Tournament."

"How do you became a Kahuna?" Ash asked.

"The Kahuna's are chosen by the Tapus. Each Island has it's one guardian deity, or Tapu if you prefer. For instance, Melemele's guardian is called Tapu Koko, and Akala Island's deity is Tapu Lele." He smirked. "Yah know, I'd challenge you to a battle, but uh... that Gladion guy knocked out my whole team... What are yah gonna do? Anyway, nice meeting yah." With that, Hau turned and took off.

"...What just happened?" Serena asked.

* * *

Ruby cocked an eyebrow as Rocky stuffed his face. They were back in the Pokémon center with Pippi, who was overjoyed when Ruby walked in with the Rockruff. She shook her head. At least Pippi was smiling. She frowned as she sensed someone else's aura appearing near the outside.

"Turn off the lights." Pippi and Rocky looked at her.

 _"Why?"_ The Popplio asked.

"Just do it." Froslass floated over to the light switch, flicking it down and plunging the room into darkness. About a minute later, the window was pushed open...

* * *

Misty couldn't believe her luck as she pulled herself into the Popplio's room. The Pokémon center didn't seem too concerned about their patient's safety. With a been, she reached into the darkness where she was sure the Popplio was sleeping. Suddenly, there was a loud snapping sound as Misty felt something close tightly around her hand. She attempted to pull back, but whatever was holding her would not give. Suddenly, the lights came to life. Ruby was there, glaring at her along with all of the Pokémon in the room. Mawile had her maw closed tightly around Misty's hand.

"You're in big trouble Waterflower."

* * *

Tapu Lele watched the scene unfold from an adjacent rooftop. Cosmog was sitting beside her, watching as well.

 **"Is she going go jail?"** Cosmog asked.

 **"Most likely."** Lele chirped. It wasn't the first time she had seen someone attempt to steal a Pokémon. She was all too aware of Team Skull's antics throughout Alola. She gasped suddenly as she felt something.

 **"Hey, what's wrong?" C** osmog asked. Lele turned to look up at the sky, Cosmog following her gaze. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large, blue crack faded into view. Just as quickly as it appeared, the crack vanished. **"Hey... Wasn't that..."**

 **"Here?"** Lele questioned. " **They shouldn't be appearing here!"** She frowned then concentrated her psychic powers. She sensed the presence of a group of people about a mile away. She let herself into the mind of one standing among them...

* * *

The man blinked, suddenly staring off into space.

"Faba? Faba!" A blonde woman snapped over the video phone in his hands. The man blinked again.

"Apologies President Lusamine, I must have zoned off." Faba stated. Lusamine frowned.

"You were about to update me on your progress?"

"Ah yes! We've narrowed Cosmog's location to somewhere around the arena where the tournament is being held."

"Good, how long will it take to get it?"

"Well, there's sort of a problem."

"Meaning..."

"We've detected another form of energy with Cosmog, similar to the energy found at the Ruins of Life."

"What's that supposed to mean, that Tapu Lele is there?"

"It's possible Madam President. Tapu Lele may be protecting Cosmog." Lusamine's frown grew.

"Well, what the hell is Tapu Lele doing in the Glacies Region!?"

"Maybe time will tell. Another thing, I could have sworn I saw an Ultra Wormhole appear in the sky moments ago." Lusamine was grinning now.

"Really, are you sure?"

"It was brief though. It didn't open completely. Cosmog being in the Glacies Region may have something to do with it... There's one final thing."

"Yes?"

"Your son has entered the Legend's Tournament." Lusamine's expression turned ice cold.

"I have no children." She hissed coldly.

"Well, biologically you do."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!" Faba said quickly, regretting having said that. Lusamine frowned.

"If that's true, then I want you to capture my Type: Null before you leave."

"It will be done." Faba answered. Lusamine nodded and ended the call...

* * *

Lele blinked as she exited the man's mind. After a moment, she turned to Cosmog.

 **"Your little Aether friends are here."**

* * *

Ruby watched as a pair of Paladins led a struggling and screaming Misty away. She shook her head. How could her day get anymore annoying?

"HEY!" Ruby sighed as she turned to the voice. Lanie was storming down the street toward her.

"May I help you?" Ruby asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, I want a retry!" The Alola native snapped. Ruby crossed her arms.

"You don't get a retry just because you can't get a Rockruff to listen to you."

"Well, if you would give me a chance, you would see me bring out my natural talent." Lanie said, full of herself.

"Is that talent being a major idiot? Cause that's what I'm getting." Lanie's eyes snapped open, bloodshot with anger.

"You-GAHHH!" She screamed, releasing Luna and Frost from their Pokeballs. "Use Razor Leaf and Ice Beam!" The two Pokémon cocked their heads.

 _"Uh... No hard feelings darling..."_ Frost said to Ruby before firing an Ice Beam while Luna fired a Razor Leaf. Mawile opened her mouth and let loose a Fire Blast, intercepting the attacks.

"Ominous Wind." Ruby hissed. Froslass's ice horns glowed purple as she generated a purple gust of wind, knocking the two Pokémon into the air...

* * *

Pippi blinked as she heard explosions outside. Rocky watched as she moved to look out the window. Ruby was currently engaged in a heated double battle with Lanie. Ruby had quickly gained the upper hand, but still...

* * *

Gladion looked in the direction of the explosions, Null right beside him. He moved over to a nearby railing overlooking the Pokémon Center, where he caught sight of the Princess in battle with some Alola girl...

* * *

"Flash Cannon." Mawile opened her mouth, letting loose a beam of metallic energy, hitting Frost in the face.

"Arceus dammit!" Lanie hissed. "Use Solar Blade!" Luna's blade began to glow with energy, using a Power Herb she had on her to instantly charge the attack...

There was the sound of glass shattering, and a bullet of water struck Luna in the chest, throwing her off balance and causing her to slice a lamp post in half. The water dissipated to reveal a heavily emaciated Popplio.

 _"Pippi!?" Frost breathed. "Is that you darling!? You look awful!"_

"You!?" Lanie hissed at the sight of the Popplio.

"Recall your Pokémon now!" Ruby demanded. "Or you'll regret it!"

"Oh what? Are you gonna have her attack me?" She asked, motioning toward Pippi. "She can barely keep herself up!" It was true, in her current state, Pippi was almost defenseless. It was a miracle she was even able to manage that Aqua Jet. The Popplio glared at her former owner. In the short time she knew Ruby, she had treated her better then Lanie ever had in two years. Ruby actually made Pippi feel happy...

Happy...

With a cry, Pippi started to glow, surprising everyone present. She began to enlarge, two appendages growing from her head and a dress like appendage appearing on her body. When the light faded, there was no longer an emaciated Popplio, but a healthy looking Brionne glaring at Lani, who shrugged at her appearance.

"You know what, you're cute now. You might as well come back to me." She tossed a Pokeball at the Brionne, only for Pippi to swing her tail, swatting the Pokeball back at Lanie and striking her between the eyes. She squealed, clutching her face. "You little bitch!"

"I warned you to recall your Pokémon!" Ruby snapped. Unbeknownst to her, Froslass was beginning to move in perfect sync with her trainer. "Now you'll be facing punishment!" A snowy veil erupted erupted around Froslass, causing everyone, including Gladion from his vantage point, to gasp in shock. "Ice Punch!" Ruby called, not paying attention. Froslass, bolted forward, slamming an ice covered fist into Luna, sending her flying into a wall, unconscious. Frost began to back up, hoping they would leave her. "Giga Impact!" Froslass charged toward the frightened Vulpix, slamming into the Vulpix and knocking her out instantly. Seconds later, the snow veil dissipated, leaving a normal, and confused Froslass in its' place. Ruby's knees buckled as she suddenly felt exhaustion overcome her.

"Princess!" A Paladin called as he and two others ran over.

"Arrest her!" Ruby snapped, pointing at a shocked Lanie.

"On what charges?"

"Pokémon abuse!" Ruby hissed. "She abandoned a Pokémon in a region it's not native to and left it for dead, and I'm sure that's not the only thing she's done!" The Paladin's nodded and grabbed Lani by the arms.

"What, no! Let go of me!" Lanie screamed, struggling. During said struggle, Sweetie's Pokeball fell from her belt, popping open to reveal the fruit Pokémon, who watched as the Paladins dragged a screaming Lanie away. Around this time, Luna and Frost were regaining consciousness and Rocky ran out of the Pokémon center, out of breath. Pippi pulled herself up to Ruby.

"You okay?" The albino asked.

 _"Okay!? I've never felt better!_ " Pippi chirped, showing off her newly evolved form.

"I'm glad." Ruby chuckled. "So, where are you gonna go?" Pippi blinked, looking at her.

 _"Actually, I was kinda wondering..."_

"Yes?"

" _Well, can I stay with you?" Ruby blinked. "You've treated me better then Lanie ever has. I'd rather have you as my trainer then her!"_

 _"Hey, if she's staying with you, then so am I!"_ Rocky called, moving up beside Pippi. The two Pokémon looked at her, almost pleading.

"Well... If you really want to..." Ruby pulled out two empty Pokeballs, setting them in front of the two.

 _"W-wait a minute!" Luna called. "What about us!?"_

"Huh?"

 _"We're performers darling, not battlers!" Frost called. "And you just had our trainer arrested!"_ Ruby blinked, then stood up.

"Well, it just so happens that I know a performer myself..."

* * *

Gladion blinked, trying to take in what he just seen. That... Froslass... It's sudden transformation reminded Gladion of the High Prince's Graninja. But this one looked almost... incomplete... He shook his head. He knew what to do, but first... He reached into his bag, pulling out a TM machine and moving over to Null...


	19. Round 2 Begins

"Oh my Arceus you are just the cutest little thing!" Bonnie squealed when Ruby came one of her room with Pippi the next morning. She picked up the startled Brionne, only for Pippi to blow a giant water bubble in retaliation, knocking Bonnie to the floor. Ash cocked an eyebrow, a fork full of eggs stopped inches from his mouth as he watched the scene take place.

"Ruby, where the hell did you get a Brionne?" Ruvic asked from the couch.

"Complicated story. Where were you when some psychotic woman was trying to steal Squishy?" The albino retorted.

"...Complicated story..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." With that Ruby sat down and started piling food onto her plate.

* * *

"ARRESTED!?" May screamed.

"I just got the call, it happened last night." Brock explained.

"Arceus dammit!" The brown haired girl hissed. "This is all your fault Clemont!"

"Me!?"

"It was your damn idea for her to break into the damn Pokémon center!"

"Can we worry about Misty later?" Max asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, my wallet is still missing!"

"Max, none of us have seen your damn wallet." Dawn said as she was grabbing her coat, only for something to slip out of the pocket and fall to the floor. Max stared at the object blankly.

"...Is that my credit card?" No one noticed the snickering Land Spirit Pokémon outside the window.

* * *

Everyone turned as the elevator opened, revealing a red haired girl around Ruby's age wearing a white coat, black snow pants, black boots, and a white snow cap. Her face was as red as her hair, and a Steenee stood beside her.

"Hey Anya!" Bonnie called. Anya was one of Professor Pines' assistants, having come all the way from the Alola region.

"Th-the professor said that Ruby and Steven have the first match today!" Anya yawped. Anya had some social issues, which was apparent in her stuttering and clumsy behavior, traits that her Steenee humorously shared. Well, mostly the clumsiness. She took a step forward.

"Watch out for-" Ruby started, only to be cut off when Anya tripped and fell to the floor. "...Froslass..." Anya's Steenee skipped forward and ended up suffering the same fate as her trainer. Froslass looked at them curiously, then went back to playing with her blocks.

* * *

"So, who's Ruby against?" Alain asked half an hour later when he met Ash in the arena lobby.

"She and Steven are up against Tierno and Remo. Me and Lance are up against Sabrina and Surge. Who are you and Mairin up against?"

"Koga and Chili." Ash nodded. "So, apparently Lysandre is alive and owns a restaurant."

"Yeah, it was an incident involving Uxie. But I did learn one very important lesson that day."

"Which is?"

"Not to leave my then three year old daughter in a room alone with Uxie. Ruby does like the cake though."

"Lysandre mentioned that."

"ASSHOLE!" Ash sighed, turning to a group of enraged traitors. "Can I help you idiots? Oh wait, I can. You just don't deserve my help. Where's Misty anyway?"

"Don't act like you don't know jackass!" May snapped.

"I... Don't know?"

"Oh very funny! How dare you get Misty arrested!?"

"Misty got arrested?" Ash questioned. Then he shrugged. "She most likely deserved it anyway."

"Like hell she did! If you didn't get her arrested, then who did!?" Brock hissed.

"I did~" Ruby chirped as she walked by.

"...Apparently she did." Ash said, turning to walk away.

"...Give me back my Buneary!" Dawn screamed after him, only to be struck in the face by a book Ruby threw in her direction, knocking her to the ground.

"You know Dawn, I'd feel sorry for you if you hadn't taken my damn credit card and maxed the whole thing out!" Max snapped.

"I didn't take your credit card..." Dawn groaned.

"Then why was it in your damn pocket!?" Max argued. "I'm gonna be in debt for years cause of you!" Tapu Koko floated over into Ash's direction, remaining unnoticed, and carrying a bag of treats in his arms.

* * *

Ruby walked with Steven onto the battlefield, Tierno and Remo already taking their side.

"Alright then!" Roy called. "The first match of the second round is about to begin! Like the previous round, each trainer may use only two Pokémon each, and substitutions are allowed! From this point onwards, terrains will be used during the battle!" As he said that, the floor opened up to reveal a forest setting rising up into the arena, covered with Pine Trees. "With that said, please send out your first Pokémon!" Tierno and Remo sent out their Blastoise and Jumpluff respectively, while Steven sent out his Skarmory, and Ruby stood there, pondering. She had heard from her dad that Tierno incorporated dancing into his battling style, making him tough to battle. Ruby shrugged, figuring she'd just fight fire with fire. Or in this case, water with water. She pulled out a Pokeball, grinning.

"Let's see if you're as good at dancing as you say you are." She whispered to the ball, opening it to release Pippi onto the battlefield.

"Alright! Battle begin!" Roy announced.

"Alright Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!" Tierno commanded, doing a spin. Blastoise responded in kind, whirling around and firing two powerful blasts of water towards both Pippi and Skarmory.

"Dodge!" Ruby commanded. Pippi flipped into the air, narrowly avoiding the Hydro Cannon while Skarmory flew higher. "Use Aqua Jet!" Pippi became surrounded in water as she charged at Blastoise, nailing him between the eyes and causing him to stumble. "Disarming Voice!" Pippi opened her mouth, letting loose a heart shaped that knocked Blastoise onto his back.

"Quick Blastoise! Use Ice Beam!" Tierno cried. Blastoise formed a beam of icy energy at Pippi. The Brionne leapt out of the way, but the attack glaced her tail. Pippi winced as the cold stung.

"Acrobatics!" Pippi leapt into the air, her tail glowing with energy as she used it to slap Blastoise in the face, throwing the larger Pokémon off balance again. "Now, use Aqua Jet!" Pippi surrounded herself in water and charged, nailing Blastoise in the leg and knocking him onto his face. "Acrobatics!" Pippi's tail glowed as she slammed it to the back of Blastoise's head, knocking the water type out.

"Blastoise and Skarmory are unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Steven blinked, surprised. He had been so fascinated in seeing an Alolan Pokémon battle that he had forgotten HE was battling as well. He recalled his Skarmory and sent out his Aggron. Meanwhile, Pippi was in front of Ruby, landing and out of breath. Ruby rolled her eyes, recalling the exhausted Brionne and sending out her female Frillish while Tierno sent out his Raichu.

* * *

"I think Tierno's trying to go for a type advantage." Ash stated, watching as Frillish countered a Focus Blast with a Water Pulse, before attacking full force with an Ice Beam. "That really won't help much. That Frillish of hers is crafty in battle." Everyone nodded in agreement. Ash cocked an eyebrow as a crash sounded above the balcony. What the hell was going on up there?

* * *

 **"Dammit Lele get OFF of me!"** Koko snapped as he tried to get the Akala Guardian off of him.

 **"Not until you give me a muffin!"** Cosmog watched the scene with confusion. And Lillie called HER childish?

(1 HOUR LATER...)

May screamed, her rage evident. The list of coordinators moving on to the battle rounds had just been posted. May and Dawn were not on the list.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT ALBINO BITCH!" She screamed.

"May calm down! I'm pissed too you know!" Dawn huffed. May did not appear to be listening, as the brown haired trainer stormed off to find Ruby, catching the attention of some passerby.

* * *

"Really?" Ruby spoke into her Pokegear, having won her match almost a half hour ago. "You found it by Anistar? That's cool. Hope you and Gallade find a keystone soon... OK, call ya later Arvo." She ended the call, and just in time too.

"YOU!" Ruby sighed, turning around.

"Me." She said calmly to the enraged woman in front of her.

"HOW DARE YOU! I DESERVE MORE THAN ANYONE TO BE IN THE BATTLE ROUNDS!"

"As if." Ruby retaliated. "Your Blaziken can't even stay on his own two feet."

"I can perform better then you any day! And I can prove it!" Ruby sighed, getting tired of this.

"I'll offer you a deal." May cocked an eyebrow. "I've got a question. Answer correctly, I might pull some string." May huffed.

"Fine, hit me." Ruby karate chopped May in the side. "OW!" She hissed, clutching her throbbing side.

"You said hit you." Ruby chirped. May was steaming with anger.

"What's the damn question!?" She hissed. Ruby gave her a cocky grin.

"What's my brother's name?" May blinked.

"...You don't have a damn brother!" May snapped. Ruby pulled out a pocket watch, holding it up so May could see it. She popped it open. Above the watch was a picture of Ruby and her family. Ruby looked to be about five years old at the time the picture was taken. A small, shiny Mawile sat on top of her head, smiling at the camera. Next to Ruby was a young boy, about three years old. He had honey blonde hair and brown eyes, and was clutching a Ralts in his arms, looking shyly at the camera.

"...Wrong answer." Ruby karate chopped May again, this time nailing her in the neck, hitting a pressure point and knocking her to the ground. "Funny story actually." She spoke to the semi conscious girl. "I was just talking to him on the phone before you came up. He goes to school in another Region. But that's none of your business really." With that she turned and walked away.


	20. Enter Nihilego

Lele could tell something was wrong, staring into the sky, munching on a muffin she stole from Koko. She could feel their energy. But... Why here-

 **"What are you thinking about!?** " Cosmog asked loudly.

 **"Dammit Cosmog I'm trying to be dramatic here!"**

 **"Why!?"** Cosmog asked loudly. Lele facepalmed.

* * *

"Flame Charge." Gladion hissed. Null charged forward, surrounded in flames, slamming into his opponent's Bulbasaur. His partner, a boy from Johto who seemed to think that his Rattata was the "Top percentage of Rattata" had lost both of his Pokémon already. The Bulbasaur was out, and that match was his. Gladion sighed, glad he wouldn't have to team up with that kid again, and walked out of the arena just as Roy announced them as winners. So many weak trainers were in this tournament, it was an insult really. He walked toward the concessions, intent on getting a muffin. He heard that they were really good in the Glacies Region. He stopped, feeling as though someone was watching him. He turned.

"The hell...?" He question, confused. About a foot away from him was a black humanoid pokemon inside of a large, blue shell, staring at him through a pair of binoculars.

 **"...I'm stalking you."** Fini answered simply.

"...You sure about that?"

 **"Absolutely!"** Gladion blinked, before turning and walking away, Fini floating slowly behind him.

* * *

Ash walked inside the lobby casually. His match wasn't for another hour, so he was just passing the time. Pichu was nearby munching on a muffin, and Greninja was just sitting there, being Greninja. Above him, unnoticed, was Tapu Koko, playing with a ball and paddle, and failing miserably.

"Excuse me Mr. Ketchum?" Ash turned, finding some familiarity in the voice. To his surprise, a woman with purple hair, wearing a black suit was walking toward him.

"Anabel?"

"Yes indeed, it's good to see you Ash, it's been a while hasn't it?" She replied with a smile.

"What's with the get up?"

"Well, you may not have heard, but I've joined the International Police."

"Really?" Ash said with genuine surprise. Anabel nodded. "What convinced you to do that?"

"The same reason that I'm here. My assignment."

"I thought the International Police didn't have jurisdiction in the Glacies Region."

"True, which is why my assignment is to deliver some information to the Glacies Royal Family."

"Alright." Ash shrugged. "Lay it on me." Anabel suddenly got serious.

"I'm here to relay information on Ultra Beasts." Noting Ash's confusion, she continued. "Ultra Beasts are creatures from another dimension, which are being forced into our dimension through portals called Ultra Wormholes. They're highly dangerous and pose a threat to both Pokémon and humanity."

"Well, what's causing these Ultra Wormholes to appear?" Anabel shook her head.

"We don't know. They've been pretty common in the Alola Region, but new Intel shows that they're starting to appear here in the Glacies Region as well. Have you seen any larg cracks appearing in the sky by chance?"

"I think I would have noticed that Anabel."

"You're be surprised Ash. There's something else you should know."

"Yes?"

"Three of Alola's Guardian Deities have been sighted here in the Glacies Region." This only confused Ash.

"Huh? Why? Aren't they supposed to be in Alola?"

"That's what's so confusing about it. We don't understand their reasoning behind them being here. Tapu Bulu has been reported to still be at his temple, but the other three are hundreds on miles over in this region. Tapu Fini has just arrived in this region, Tapu Lele has been here the longest, and Tapu Koko..." She just so happened to have glanced up, then did a double take. "...Is right above us." Ash looked up, locking eyes with the Electric and Fairy type. There was a moment of awkward silence, then Koko bolted, flying out in a blur, swiping Pichu's muffin on the way.

 _"My muffin!"_ The little Chu cried.

* * *

Ruby raised an eyebrow, amused by the story she was reading in her magazine. Apparently Lisia and Parties do not mix. She heard someone clear their throat. She peeked over her magazine. In front of her was a blonde boy with green eyes.

"Battle me." Gladion said simply. "I won't take no for an answer." Ruby closed her magazine, cocking an eyebrow. "One on one, my Pokémon against your Froslass."

"My Froslass?" Ruby asked, standing up.

"I saw it transform last night, in front of the Pokémon center." Gladion answered.

"Don't you know it's rude to spy." Ruby asked, before peering over his shoulder, spotting Fini a foot away from him, staring through a pair of binoculars. She cocked an eyebrow, staring at Gladion.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Sheshe shrugged and walked toward the battlefield, taking her place on one side while Gladion took his place on the other. She pulled out a Luxury Ball, opening it to reveal Froslass. Gladion released Null from its Pokeball. Ruby chose not to press on the strange looking Pokémon.

"Alright Blondie, you can go first." Ruby stated with a flourish.

"The name, is Gladion." Gladion retorted. "Null, use Dragon Claw!" The Synthetic Pokémon charged at Froslass, its claw glowing with draconic energy.

"Alright, be that way." Ruby said with a smirk. "Ice Punch!" Froslass ducked under the claw, striking Null in the stomach with an icy punch.

"Use Flame Charge!" Gladion sneered. Null charged forward, surrounded by fire.

"Giga Impact!" Froslass met Null in a head on collision. After a momentary struggle, both Pokémon were knocked backward. Gladion frowned. Why wasn't Froslass transforming?

"Use X-Scissor!" Null slashed at Froslass with glowing claws, only for the Snow Land Pokémon to move out of the way. Ruby smirked.

"Alright, use-" She was cut off by a small tremor. Both trainers looked around, confused. There was another tremor, then, a bright flash. The trainers and their Pokémon watched in shock as a strange portal suddenly opened above their heads. Seconds after it opened, a strange creature floated out of the portal. It appeared similar to a jellyfish, but also vaguely resembled a young girl. The creature floated down to the ground, before staring at the four curiously.

"Nihihi!" The creature chirped. "Nlnlnlnlnlnlego!"


	21. Deception Vs Beauty

Ruby blinked, surprised by the strange creature's appearance. During the moment of silence, Mawile let herself out of her Pokeball to see what was going on.

"Huh..." Ruby said simply. "Well... Not the weirdest thing I've seen, but it's up there."

"Ngngngngng!" The creature chirped.

"What the hell could be weirder then that!?" Gladion asked. Ruby proceeded to pull out a picture and held it up so he could see. "Oh dear Arceus!" Gladion covered his eyes. "Why the hell do you carry that with you!?"

"Just in case people ask that question." Ruby turned her attention back to the creature, who appeared to flicker for a moment, before suddenly appearing closer to Ruby, staring at her curiously.

"Ni-Lego?" The creature chirped. Ruby stepped up to it.

"Don't!" Gladion said sharply. "That thing's dangerous!"

"Doesn't seem dangerous." Ruby responded.

"That thing is a parasite! It's extremely dangerous!"

"And how do you know this?" Ruby retorted. Gladion remained silent. Suddenly, there was another flash from the portal above them, and the creature swooped behind Ruby, as if for protection. It made a noise of fear. Something else burst through the portal, landing on the ground in a crouch. It stood up, revealing itself in its' entirety. It appeared to be a cross between a human female and a cockroach. It was mostly white, and stared at them with purple eyes. It surveyed the group quietly, before spotting the first creature cowering behind Ruby.

"Phero-MO!" Its' shriek was unearthly as it lunged with blinding speed. Gladion barely pulled Ruby out of the way, allowing the new creature to slam into the first one, sending it flying into a nearby wall.

"What the hell!?" Ruby asked, watching the new creature brutally attack the first one. she ran up to them, not caring for her own safety. "Hey! Bug lady!" She shouted, catching the new creature's attention. "The fuck's your problem!?" The new creature swiped her hand, sending a silver colored wind at Ruby. Mawile leapt in front, intercepting the attack with a Fire Blast. Gladion ran up to them.

"Stop!" He hissed. "That thing is an Ultra Beast! It's highly dangerous."

"I don't even know what an Ultra Beast is!" Ruby retorted. She reached toward the locket around her neck. It popped open to reveal a Keystone. It suddenly began to react with a Mega Stone hidden in Mawile's second mouth. Mawile began to glow intensely. When the light faded, she had double in size, with long extensions flowing from her head and a second set of jaws appearing alongside the first. "Let's see how strong this thing is."

* * *

Ash followed Anabel quickly. That portal appearing wasn't exactly easy to miss. She stooped, staring up at the Ultra Wormhole.

"It's still open! We have to find a way to close it before any Ultra Beasts get through!" There was a bang, then a strong, humanoid cockroach flew into a nearby wall.

"Might be a little late on that." Ash said. Anabele frowned.

"UB-02..."

"Huh?"

"The International Police refers to the Ultra Beasts by code names. That one is referred to as UB-02: Beauty. If you don't want to get technical though, its real name is Pheromosa." Right after she finished her sentence, something else appeared, and Pheromosa recovered enough to fight. "A Mega Mawile?" Anabel asked, confused by the shiny's sudden appearance.

"That's Ruby's Mawile! The hell is she thinking!?" Ash asked. Pheromosa Lunged at Mawile, only to be countered by a Power-Up Punch to the jaw.

"Of course, When Mawile Mega Evolves, its' ability becomes Huge Power, which doubles its' attack power and makes it a truly dangerous opponent, especially with moves like Power-Up Punch. She watched as Pheromosa hit Mawile with a Triple Kick, only for the Deciever Pokemon to grab her leg with a Thunder Fang and throw the Ultra Beast into a nearby wall, needless to say, they Glacies locals had pretty much noticed this and were ducking for cover. Anabel looked at her device. "I'm getting energy reading of another Ultra Beast nearby." She took off, Ash shrugging before following. Anabel's thoughts were going wild. If there were Ultra Beasts here, then what the hell were the Island Guardians doing!?

* * *

 **"Dammit give back my muffins!"** Lele snapped, chasing the Nebula Pokémon around the rooftop.

* * *

"Uh... Will that be all Mr..."

"Koko..." The Pokémon chirped. The cashier blinked, before ringing up the items.

* * *

Tapu Fini was still looking at Gladion through binoculars.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Alola's Ula'Ula Island, Tapu Bulu was lazing around in his temple, snoring loudly, a couple dozen unopened Malasada boxes nearby. A man in a police uniform with grey hair and red eyes stood nearby, watching the sad display, shaking his head in disbelief while an Umbreon stood near him, watching quietly.

* * *

Mawile intercepted Pheromosa's Silver Wind with another Fire Blast, before moving in and Power-Up Punching the Ultra Beast in the abdomen, sending her flying into a lamp post and only making her angrier. The Beast flew at Mawile as a blur, attempting a Triple Kick, only to be hit in the face with a Flash Cannon. Pheromosa let out an angry shriek, Lunging at the Deciever Pokémon once again. Mawile grabbed the Bug and Fighting type by the shoulders, spinning in the air and using the momentum to throw the Ultra Beast into another lamp post. The Ultra Beast stood up shakily, her legs wobbling. She glared at Mawile before her form began to flicker. Then, she vanished completely. Panting, Mawile reverted to her normal form and began to walk back to where Ruby was...

* * *

"Ngngngniii!" The strange Ultra Beast chriped as Mawile reappeared on the battlefield.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, and Mawile nodded.

"Lego! Lego!" The Ultra Beast chirped, appearing inches from Ruby's face. The Ultra Beast stared at her, as if inspecting her. The Beast began to flicker, vanishing just as the Wormhole finally closed above them.

"Oh my!" A new voice spoke. Ruby, Gladion , and their Pokémon turned to see Ash and Anabel running up to them. "That was UB-01!" Anabel breathed. She noted Ruby's confused face. "If you don't want to get technical, you can call it Nihilego."

"You wanna explained to me what just happened." Ruby retorted. During this time, Gladion silently recalled Null and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Faba observed the spectacle from a nearby restaurant, a gleeful smile on his face. Nihilego was now loose in the Glacies Region. Oh how President Lusamine would be so pleased with this information.


	22. Lusamine's Desire

I like to think of this more as time out then imprisonment." Lusamine said simply, swirling her drink. "It's nothing personal Lillie, really. But you stole my Pokémon from me, so you must be punished. Do I make myself clear?" The blonde girl did not respond, simply pretending to be reading a book, facing away from her mother. "Soon Cosmog will be back in my hands, safe and sound Lillie, then we can bring my beautiful beasts here." Lillie peeked toward her mother for a brief moment.

"GANT!" A cheerful cry erupted from Lusamine's Lilligant as the Flowering Pokémon tried to get Lillie's attention for something. Lillie let out a shrill scream, the book flying out of her hands as she froze in fear from the Pokémon being so close, the only thing separating them being the bars of Lillie's prison cell, which for some reason Lusamine had installed into her room. The older woman frowned at the sight.

"Strange isn't it? You can't touch Pokémon yet you're perfectly okay slipping my Cosmog into your bag and then trying to leave." Lusamine's video phone rang, and she answered with an annoyed sigh. "Who the hell is it?"

"Madam President." Faba's voice came as he appeared on the screen. "I have good news."

"Did you get Cosmog?"

"Uh... No..."

"Then what the hell do you want!?" Faba winced at her sharp tone.

"There was a brief moment in which an Ultra Wormhole opened completely in the Glacies Region, Nihiligo is loose in the Region." A twisted grin grew on Lusamine's face.

"Catch it, bring it to me... Or else... There is something I should probably tell you Faba."

"Yes Madam President?"

"I heard that Team Skull's Admin is in the Tournament too." Faba blinked.

"And Guzma?"

"Fool was too lazy to leave his chair. He is watching though." Before the conversation could continue, she ended the call, turning back to see Lillie still paralyzed with fear as Lilligant tried to show her a drawing she made. "Tch. You're hopeless Lillie."

* * *

Ruby stared at the TV screen, watching Bonnie's match. She had already knocked out the opposing side's Tyranitar, Shellos, and Slugma with ease. She turned to Anabel, who was also watching.

"You know a lot about Alola?" Anabel nodded.

"Yes, quite a bit about their customs."

"Know what this thing is?" Ruby pulled out the strange ring she had taken from Zana. Anabel looked at it, surprised.

"Yes, that's a Z-Ring, where did you get it?"

"A dead woman. The hell does it do anyway?" Before Anabel could answer, there was a flash of yellow, and Tapu Koko appeared in front of Ruby.

 **"...I need that."** He said simply, swiping the Z-Ring from her hand and vanishing.

"...This day just gets weirder and weirder..."

* * *

"..." Z2 could merely watch as Pichu was doing flips. **"What are you doing."**

 _"I'm doing flips!"_ The Electric Type answered. _"The narrator just said that silly!"_

 **"...Don't... There is literally no reason for you to be doing flips."**

 _"Don't get that attitude with me! Or I'll defenestrate you!"_

 **"Defenestrate?"** Squishy questioned.

 _"To throw someone or something out the window!"_

 **"Seriously? They actually have a word for that specific action?"** Pichu nodded. " **What other unlikely words are there?"**

 _"Well-"_

" **Hey!" Z2 Interrupted. "This is a Fanfiction! Not a damn English lesson! Get back to the story!" There was silence for a moment.**

". _..PUNT!"_ Pichu said suddenly, using Iron Tail to send Z2 flying across the room. Ash sighed as he watched the spectacle unfold, before noticing that Bonnie's match was over and it was time for his match.

"Come on." Ash said to Pichu as he made for the door.

"Yay! Battle time!" The little Chu squeaked as she followed.

* * *

Ruby blinked at the sight of the girl in front of her. She had purple hair, and wore a dress that appeared to be stitched from random pieces of cloth. The girl had literally just ran up to Ruby.

"Alola!" The girl chirped.

"Uhh... Hello." The girl suddenly did an exaggerated curtsy.

"I'm Acerola! Alola's resident Ghost Type Trial Captain!"

"Then... What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Just cause I'm a Trial Captain doesn't mean I can't take a vacation unexpectedly without telling anyone." Acerola smiled. "Glad I ran into you though. I have a proposition for ya. You like Ghost Types, right?"

"Uh... Yeah, I do."

"Good!" Acerola reached into her bag, pulling out an egg and pushing it into Ruby's arms. "This egg has a Ghost Type Pokémon that can only be found in Alola! I won't tell you what it is, but it's yours for the keeping. See ya!" With that, Acerola ran, leaving Ruby confused and wondering what the fuck just happened.

* * *

Surge was shocked, no pun intended. Ash's Pichu had single handedly taken out both of his pokemon, even his Raichu, who not even Ash's Pikachu could beat on the first try. Now, Pichu was doing a cheery dance, leading the Electric Type Gym Leader dumbfounded. Lance had also made short work of Sabrina's Pokémon, though that was mainly because she was distracted by Pichu's dance. That girl laughs way too much these days. Just like that, the battle was over, and Ash and Lance were going onto the third round. Ash turned and walked out of the battlefield, Pichu following excitedly. Ash had walked into the lobby area just in time to see an amusing spectacle.

"Hey lady! Watch where you're fucking going!" May snapped. The woman turned around. She had yellow eyes and pink hair, with yellow highlights, and she wore a black tank top, surprising considering the cold weather. She stared at May for a second, then made a noise of annoyance, before turning back around. "Hey! I know you can hear me lady!" May snapped. She stomped up to the woman, who suddenly turned around, a Pokeball in hand.

"Leave, or you'll regret it." The woman said simply. May's eyes flared with anger as she released her Blaziken.

"Bitch please, I could take you anytime!" The woman frowned before opening the Pokeball, releasing a Salazzle.

"Dragon Pulse." The Fire and Poison Type opened her mouth, releasing a blast of draconic energy and sending Blaziken into a wall. The woman then recalled her Salazzle and walked away, leaving May dumbfounded. Ash smirked, humored at the situation as May tried to get her Blaziken up. He then looked down to see Pichu digging in his wallet.

 _"...I want a muffin..."_ The Chu answered. Ash facepalmed.


	23. Enter Rowlet

"Report on the Pokémon?" A Sentinel asked a Paladin. They were on Zana's airship going through the Pokémon she had imprisoned.

"About thirty two of them are stolen Pokémon. The rest were poached." The Sentinel nodded.

"Have you worked on getting in contact with any of the trainers?"

"We're working on that right now." While they spoke, they didn't noticed one cage door get pushed open. Out of the cage stepped a curious and confused Rowlet. The young Pokémon looked around for a second, before waddling out the nearby door, unnoticed.

* * *

"Okay... Let's try this again." Serena said softly. Sweetie, as always, was on the verge of tears. Luna was nearby, looking at a magazine she had gotten from somewhere, and Frost was admiring her tail for some reason.

"Where did you get those Pokémon?" Ash questioned, walking up to her.

"Ruby just walked in, gave me their pokeballs, and walked out." Serena answered. She patted Sweetie on the head. The Bounsweet whimpered. "I'm trying to work with them."

"...Did you see that portal open earlier?" Ash asked. Serena blinked.

"I...I can't say that I've heard anything about that." She admitted. Ash sighed.

"I'm surprised you didn't here anything about it. Mawile nearly destroyed part of the city in a fight because of it."

"Now I WANT to know about this!"

 _"FOOD!"_ They both looked up at the sound, in time to see a Rowlet swoop down, heading straight for Sweetie. The Bounsweet started crying, running around and spinning her calyx. When the Rowlet hit the calyx, he was sent flying back, only for him to attempt to swoop down again, and for the same thing to happen.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ash questioned, watching the spectacle. Eventually, Rowlet attacked off target, causing him to hit Pichu instead of Bounsweet. He held the small Electric Type in his claw, only former to retaliate with a powerful burst of electricity, stunning the Grass and Flying starter, causing both to fall to the ground. Rowlet twitched, his body teeming with electricity. Ash blinked at the Grass Type starter, who quickly hopped up, looking around, before staring up at Ash.

 _"...Can I get some food?"_

"Uhhh..." Before Ash could find a proper response, Rowlet leapt toward his bag, digging his head in before pulling out an Oran Berry, leaving Ash wondering what the fuck was even going on.

* * *

Bonnie walked along the streets, Squishy and Z2, as well as Dedenne in her bag. She had hoped to get something to eat, but it would seem fate would have other plans...

"No no NO!" A sharp voice came. Curious, Bonnie wandered over to where the voice was. She found Burgundy, who looked to be evaluating Mawile and Froslass while Ruby looked incredibly annoyed. "These Pokemon are horrible! You'll have to replace them entirely!"

"...No." Ruby said simply. "Can I leave now?"

"Absolutely not!" Burgundy snapped. "I mean, look at this Mawile! It's ability is Intimidate! A Mawile with Hyper Cutter would be so much better!" She picked up Mawile by the scruff. "And its color! Ugh!" Mawile, already annoyed at this point, swung her maw around and snapped it around Burgundy's head. The Pokémon Connoisseur screamed, struggling for a moment before pulling the maw off angrily. "And this Froslass!" She continued, obviously not having learned her lesson. "It's ability is Cursed Body!" Snow Cloak would be a lot more helpful in battle!" She said, only to be hit in the face with an Ice Shard. She grumbled, obviously angry at the way she was being treated. "Ugh! Ungrateful little..." She spotted Bonnie. "Ah! Maybe you will be more grateful of my talents my fair lady! I could surely evaluate..." She looked at Squishy. "...Whatever the hell that is..."

 **"I am Zygarde!"** Squishy snapped. **"Protector of order, and-"**

"Too green."

 **"..."**

"I mean seriously!" She picked up Squishy. "This thing is WAY to green! You need to replace it immediately!" Burgundy received glares from Mawile, Froslass, and Squishy. After a moment of silence, Squishy began to glow...

* * *

Ash looked up at the sound of an explosion, in time to see Burgundy get sent flying. He raised an eyebrow, then turned back down to Rowlet, who had just eaten half of Ash's supply of Oran Berries and was looking at him.

 _"Can you tell me how to get back to Melemele Island from here?"_ Rowlet asked curiously.

"Melemele? As in the Alola Region?" Ash asked.

 _"Yep! I gotta get back to my flock. Toucannon and Trumbeak are gonna be worried about me."_

"...You're in the Glacies Region! You're thousands of miles from Alola!"

 _"...Oh..."_ Rowlet looked around. _"...Will you be my trainer?"_

"Huh!?" Ash asked as Rowlet settle himself into Ash's bag.

 _"Hey! It's cozy in here!"_ Rowlet chirped.

"Hold on a second! My stuff is in there!"

 _"..."_

"Hello!"

"Ash, I think it fell asleep." Serena said. Sure enough, Rowlet was quietly snoozing. Ash just sighed.


	24. Koko's Challenge

"Misty! Relax! Everything's gonna be okay! We'll get you out of here soon." May reasoned, to little avail.

"Soon!? Soon isn't fast enough!" Misty shrieked from behind her cell door. "I want out of this place right now!" The group winced at the shrill tone.

"They said your trial will be held the day after tomorrow! We'll testify in your defence! We'll even hire a lawyer!" Max reasoned. Misty grumbled to herself, storming to the back of her cell and plopping down on her bed, which wasn't very comfortable, because according to the guards, criminals don't deserve comfort. A nearby door opened, and a Paladin walked in.

"Alright, your time is up." Hesitantly, the group left, leaving Misty to grumble to herself.

* * *

Ash watched the sun start to set. Then he turned to look at his bag, which still had a sleeping Rowlet in it. He sighed. Pichu was balancing herself on her tail, and Greninja was just being Greninja... Again... He picked up his bag, motioning for his Pokémon to follow him. As he turned, however, Tapu Koko appeared in front of him. The two stared at each other in an awkward moment of silence. Suddenly, Koko moved, becoming a blur as he suddenly reappeared near the forest, holding a confused Pichu by the scruff of her neck, before bolting into the forest.

"...What just happened?" Ash asked.

 _"I think he's trying to get us to follow him."_ Greninja answered. The was a moment of silence, before the two bolted towards the forest.

* * *

Ruby walked along the street toward where the second round of the Pokémon contest was being held, Mawile and Froslass trotting behind her. Just when it seemed like it would be an uneventful evening, that notion was proven wrong when Gladion appeared in front of her.

"We didn't finish our battle." He said simply.

"Well, that'll have to wait, I'm judging the Pokémon contest." Ruby responded, not stopping her walk. Gladion walked behind her.

"Why didn't your Froslass change earlier?"

"I don't know how to control it. It just happens. You'll have to talk to my dad if you want any information." She stopped abruptly, turning sharply towards the road. Gladion turned to see what she was looking at. Floating in the middle of the road was none other then Nihiligo. After a moment of silence, Ruby walked towards the Ultra Beast.

"Don't!" Gladion warned, but Ruby paid no heed, walking up to the creature until she was a foot from it. The two stared at each other for a long moment, before Nihiligo held something out. Ruby blinked, surprised. Nihiligo was holding as Z-Ring out to her. Hesitantly, Ruby took the object. She looked at Nihiligo, who seemed to be waiting patiently. Ruby slowly slipped the Z-Ring on to her wrist, before inspecting it. There was a light blue crystal attached to the Z-Ring. Gladion walked up to them, also looking at the Z-Ring.

"That's Icium-Z..." He looked at Nihiligo. "Where the hell did you get those?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Alola's Melemele Island, an old man in a yellow robe was scratching his head. In front of him was a set of Z-Rings. One spot, however, was occupied by a price of paper with I.O.U written on it.

* * *

"...Nihi?" The Ultra Beast chirped before disappearing. Ruby shrugged and continued on her way, leaving Gladion confused.

* * *

Ash and Greninja bolted through then trees, catching glimpses of yellow before they finally came into a clearing. The two looked around, wondering where Tapu Koko had gone. Suddenly, Ash felt a weight on his head, and Tapu Koko appearened in front of him. Ash looked up, seeing Pichu on his head.

 _"Hi Ash!"_ The little electric type chirped. Koko held something out to Ash, revealing it to be the Z-Ring he took from Ruby, Electrium-Z attached. With a few movements the impatient, but strangely silent Pokémon, the Z-Ring was eventually on Ash's wrist. Koko then appeared to take a battle stance, staring at Pichu.

"You want to battle Pichu?" Koko nodded. "Why?" The Land Spirit Pokémon shot him a look. Ash shrugged, Pichu leaping down to the snowy ground. "All right, let's battle." That was all Koko needed as it charged forward, becoming surrounded in a pink, glowing sphere. "Dodge it!" Ash yelled, and Pichu responded in kind, leaping up over Tapu Koko. "Iron Tail!" Pichu's tail glowed a metallic color as she slammed it into Koko's head, knocking the Electric and Fairy type to the ground. The Land Spirit flew up into the air again, his shell glowing with a metallic color as he slammed it into the small Chu, knocking her to the ground. "Aura Sphere!" Pichu formed a sphere of energy between her paws, chucking it at Koko, who dodged, before suddenly reappearing in front of Ash. Ash blinked. "What?" Koko reached forward, tapping the Z-Crystal on Ash's Z-Ring. Ash blinked as Koko moved away. "You want me to use it?" Koko nodded. "I don't know how."

 **"Do as I do! Both of you!"** Koko said suddenly. Ash and Pichu looked at each other, before copying the movements Koko was making with his arms. As they did this, they both felt a sudden building of power, before then series of movements they made ended. The power surge reached its' peak, and Pichu thrust her paw forward, and a massive blast of electricity burst forth, growing larger and larger as it neared Koko, who's eyes widened as he realized what he had just gotten himself into.

 **"...Fuck."** He said, right before the blast struck him, causing a massive explosion. The shockwave sent Pichu flying, only for her to be caught by Greninja's tongue. Finally, the explosion cleared, revealing Koko on the ground, inside of his shell, which had only barely protected him from the attack. Ash panted, trying to catch his breath, before the Z-Crystal on the Z-Ring suddenly disintegrated, leaving Ash in disbelief. Koko opened his shell, wincing as he did so. He was silent for a moment, before his eyes traveled to an empty Pokeball on Ash's belt...


	25. The Champion Traitor

Ash walked along the now dark streets, illuminated mainly by the street lamps and any lit windows. As he continued further along, he became aware of an argument. Taking place, and slowly walked toward the noise, keeping out of sight.

"I'm telling you! He's a criminal! Pokémon abuse!"

"They were only allegations, there was no real evidence to support the claims, even if Oak was the one who filed them."

"We have eyewitness accounts from multiple people!"

"Accounts can be biased Cynthia. Besides, I thought you were Ash's friend."

"I was until I discovered he was a Pokémon abuser!"

"Believe in what you want Cynthia, but for the love of Arceus, stop calling me, I only have so many minutes on my service plan." Seconds later, Diantha appeared from where the voices were coming from. She caught sight of Ash, gave him a shrug, and continued on her way. Ash cocked an eyebrow, and Cynthia's voice came again.

"What are you staring at?"

"Huh? I just got here." Ash frowned, recognising Karen's voice. What was Cynthia up to?

"It's rude to eavesdrop you know!" The Sinnoh Champion snapped.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I told you, I just got here!"

"... Sorry kid, I've had a bad day." Cynthia appeared to apologize. "Actually, can I ask you a favor? I've seen you with Ash Ketchum's daughter, right? Do you think you could-"

"Hey!" Ash snapped, making himself known. Cynthia spun around, surprised. "Do not go around harassing my daughter's friends! If you have a problem, take it up with me!" Cynthia frowned.

"Ash, I used to think you were a wonderful Pokémon trainer!" Cynthia snapped. "Then I get reports of you being a Pokémon abuser!?"

"Those reports are false, nothing but lies."

"Why would Professor Oak lie about this kind of stuff?"

"For his own benefit." Ash frowned. "You know Cynthia, I used to idolize Champions like you, I used to think you were one of the best Champions, but then I challenged the Platinum League, and I realized something." Cynthia looked at him oddly. "You, Cynthia, are nothing compared to the Glacies Region. Here, you're no more then a common trainer." He struck a chord. He could see it in her face just how offended she was.

"How DARE you!?" She released her Garchomp and Lucario out onto the field. Ash turned to Karen.

"Get back." Karen did as she was told and wheeled herself back away. Ash pulled out a set of pokeballs, opening them both. Out of one came Greninja, battle ready as always. From the other came Tapu Koko, his shell sparking with electricity.

"Dragon Claw and Aura Sphere!" Cynthia shrieked, enraged. Her Pokémon responded in kind, Garchomp rushing at Greninja and Lucario launching a sphere of energy at Koko.

"Steel Wing." Koko's shell glowed a metallic color as he swung one half at the Aura Sphere, sending it straight back at a surprised Lucario, nailing the Aura Pokémon in the stomach while Greninja leapt over Garchomp, taking on a veil of water before transforming. "Water Shuriken." The veil turned into a giant shuriken, which Greninja hurled at Garchomp, nailing it in the face and knocking her to the ground as a new shuriken appeared on Greninja's back. "Nature's Madness." A pink sphere of energy surrounded Ko as he slammed into Lucario from behind.

"Metal Claw!" Cynthia hissed. Lucario's paws took on a metallic glow as it swiped at Koko, only for the Land Spirit Pokémon to grab Lucario's claw.

"Discharge!" Koko, let loose a barrage of electricity, electrocuting Lucario into next week. "Water Shuriken!" Greninja hurled another shuriken at Garchomp, once again nailing her in the face. When all the dust settled, Garchomp and Lucario were clearly not conscious. "Hmph. I think we're done here." Ash said, recalling the two pokemon and walking away. He stopped when he heard the sound of a Pokeball opening, ten another, accompanied by a heavy thud. Ash turned to see Cynthia's Milotic, its' tail aimed at Ash, in the grasp of a Kommo-o.

"Use Brutal Swing!" Karen commanded. Kommo-o responded by swinging a now screaming Milotic around in the air, before letting go, sending the water type flying into a group of trees. Cynthia scoffed before running off to find her Milotic.

* * *

Bonnie walked around the city square, Dedenne sleeping on her head, and Squishy and Z2 in her bag. She stopped when she noticed a young girl. She looked to be about eleven, with black hair reaching down to her knees, with small, upward spikes of hair running down the sides of her hair, and a white streak running down the length. She had silver eyes, a white coat, and black snow pan and boots. She looked very annoyed. Bonnie smiled, bending down. "Belle, is that you sweetie?" Belle made a noise of annoyance.

"Don't call me that, and don't talk to me like that. I'm not a baby."

"What are you doing all the way out here anyway?"

"My mom said I have to stay with my idiot uncle for a while."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Ruvic said as he joined the scene. "And stop running off!"

"Why should I? You're my idiot uncle. And no, I have Pokémon, I can take care of myself."

"Well, your mom wanted me to watch over you, and we both know how her temper can get." Belle remained silent for a moment, before opening a Pokeball and letting out a Bisharp.

'Use Poison Jab." Bisharp responded in kind, jabbing a glowing arm into Ruvic's stomach.

"...That was uncalled for..." Ruvic whined, before falling to the ground in pain. Belle recalled her Bisharp and walked away.

* * *

Ash sighed as the elevator opened, showing him something he wasn't expecting. Ruby was there, the contest having ended an hour ago. Charizard was slumped against the couch, unconscious, and Gliscor was cowering behind Ruby.

"...He started it." The albino responded.


	26. Battle: Totem Vikavolt

Ruby frowned as she looked at the slip of paper, showing her who she was going to be battling in the first round today. She looked up, everyone was doing their own thing, whether it was eating breakfast, or... Just being Greninja apperently.

* * *

 **"So... You steal things too?"** Lele asked. Nihilego was floating in front of her, holding a plate of waffles she had stolen from somewhere.

"...Nihi?"

 **"I want waffles!"** Cosmog whined. Lele was silent for a moment, then tried to grab the waffles from Nihilego, who moved out of the way.

"Lego ego!" The beast chirped. Cosmog snickered.

* * *

May stormed into the building, clearly pissed about something.

"Uh... The hell's her problem?" Iris asked.

"We went to get breakfast when some weird creature stole May's waffles." Dawn explained with a sigh. "But onto other things. I need help proving that Ash stole my Buneary."

"I can't help you. I have to get ready for my match." Iris huffed.

"Brock?"

"I guess I could help."

"Good. I can't wait to see Buneary again-OOOWWW!" She screamed as she was hit in the back of the head with a rock. She whirled around, looking wildly. "Where the hell is Paul!?" She snapped.

"How does she not have a concussion?" Max questioned.

* * *

Everyone was down the elevator in increments. Before long, the entire floor was empty... Almost empty. Koko floated over to the couch, a Pokeball in hand. He opened the Pokeball, and Hoopa burst out, looking around confused.

 **"You, you can summon anything with those rings, correct?" Koko asked. Hoopa gave him a cheeky grin. "I require your assistance."**

* * *

Ash walked along the streets quietly, Pichu on his shoulder, and Greninja walked alongside him. It was then that he heard screaming. Walking quickly, he found an odd sight. Ruby was standing beside Karen, who had her Kommo-o out, and a ticked off looking Iris.

"I just saw it use Draco Meteor!" Iris snapped. "You have a dragon type on you! The grandchild of Dracius Village's elder is here! How do I know you're not her!?"

"Do you get off on just being a bitch?" Ruby asked. Iris lost it in that moment.

"You little- Dragonite use Dragon Rush!" Iris screamed, releasing her Dragonite, who charged at them, surrounded in draconic energy.

"Use Disarming Voice." Ash said simply. Pichu left off his shoulder, opening her mouth and releasing a heart shaped beam at the surprised Dragonite, disintegrating the Dragon Rush and sending Dragonite barreling on the ground.

"The hell!? Stay out of this!" Iris snapped.

"Fuck you." Ash said. "Leave before I have you arrested." Reluctantly, Iris stormed off, leaving the group.

"Later bitch!" Ruby called.

"Fuck you!" Iris screamed as she continued on. Ruby laughed, but stopped as a shadow appeared above them. Ash watches Koko floated down to them, Hoopa by his side.

"What is it?" Ash asked. After a moment of silence, Koko impatiently nudged Hoops. Hoopa pouted, extending one of his rings. After a moment, the inside of the ring turned a bright yellow. Sparks of electricity burst forth, and Smith one of them came a large shape. When the dust cleared, the figure was revealed to be a larger then average Vikavolt. The large Pokémon looked around, confused, before Koko sent a spark towards it, evidently telling it something. The Vikavolt suddenly turned to Ash, staring at him for a moment, before a strange aura suddenly flared to life around the Vikavolt, before the Pokémon charged at Ash. He moved out of the way, causing the Vikavolt to crash in a wall. The Stag Beetle Pokémon turned, charging up electricity. It unleashed a Thunderbolt at Greninja, who sidestepped the attack.

"Are you expecting me to battle that thing!?" Ash asked Koko.

 **"That's the idea."** Ash shrugged.

"Fine." A water veil appeared around Greninja, and Pichu took the Ninja Pokémon's side as the transformation finished. The Vikavolt's mandibles began glowing with energy.

"Isn't that Guillotine?" Ruby questioned. Greninja leapt out of the way of the attack, slamming a glowing fist into the Pokémon's face as he did so.

"Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pichu leapt at the Vikavolt, slamming a metallic tail into it. The Vikavolt began charging an Energy Ball. "Use Cut!" Greninja appeared from behind the Vikavolt, slicing the orb of enemy in half, creating an explosion. Multiple images of Vikavolt appeared around the field, indicating that Vikavolt was using Double Team. Ash turned to Pichu, and nodded. The small Chu understood, and her eyes took on a blue glow. She looked around at the Vikavolt, eventually finding what she was looking for; The one that had a clearly visible aura surrounding it.

 _"Found you!"_ Pichu squealed, firing off a Thunderbolt, striking Vikavolt square in the face, causing the copies to disappear. Vikavolt retaliated with a Guillotine, striking Pichu before she could even react. When the dust settled though, everyone was in for a shock, pun very much intended, as Pichu was still standing, though obviously very heavily damaged.

 _"I-imposible!" The Vikavolt cried out. "That was a one-hit knockout move! How are you still standing!?"_

"Pichu is very stubborn when it comes to battling." Ash answered. "Now, use Water Shuriken and Thunderbolt!" Greninja hurled a massive shuriken at Vikavolt while Pichu fired a Thunderbolt. Both attacks struck Vikavolt square in the face, hurling it into was wall, where it lost consciousness. Greninja and Pichu panted for a moment, before Pichu fell forward, giving in to the damage from Guillotine.

"That was AWESOME!" Everyone jumped at the voice as Hau ran up to them, Gladion also joining the group. "I can't believe Pichu was able to hold on for that long after getting hit with Guillotine! That was AMAZING! And how she was able to pick the real Vikavolt out from it's copies!"

"Do you only have one volume?" Gladion asked, annoyed. Ruby walked up to them.

"Do you wanna explain what just happened?" Ruby asked. In the background, Koko was having Hoopa send the Vikavolt back where it came from.

"That Vikavolt was a Totem Pokémon." The blonde haired boy explained, confusing the Glacies natives. "It's like this, in Alola, those who complete a trial must battle a Totem Pokémon afterwards. The Totem Pokémon are larger, and smarter, then their normal counterparts."

"What about that weird aura surrounding it?" Ash asked.

"All Totem Pokémon have that kind of aura, it boost one or more of their stats. The aura is said to come from exposure to an Ultra Wormhole."

"You mean the thing that Nihilego and Pheromosa came out of?" Ruby questioned. Gladion nodded.

"There's another purpose to defeating Totem Pokémon then just continuing the Island Challenge. By defeating a Totem Pokémon, you become able to fully use Z-Moves, whice is why the Totem Pokemon also give out Z-Crystals." He pointed to a spot behind the group, and they turned. Laying where the Vikavolt previously was, was an Electrium-Z. Ash picked up the small crystal, bemused by the turn of events. Gladion walked up to Ruby, who was looking at the Z-Ring Nihilego had given her. "You haven't taken the Island Challenge, so I imagine that if you use that Icium-Z, it'll overload and shatter. So keep in mind that if you're going to use it, wait for the right time." He turned and walked away, while Hau was still talking about how awesome the battle was, not even seeming to realize that the Guardian on Melemele Island was floating a few feet away.


	27. Dragon Vs Dragon

Karen looked in her pocket mirror, as if contemplating something. Despite looking in a mirror, she somehow didn't notice Ruby walk up behind her, until she was tappe on the shoulder, making her jump. Ruby snickered at her reaction, earning a glare.

"Isn't your match next?" Karen nodded, pushing herself out to where she was supposed to go.

* * *

 _"No fair!"_ Pichu whined, pushing against Greninja's unmoving hand. _"Gimme one!"_ Greninja popped another pokepuff into his mouth.

 _"Last time we gave you one you were literally bouncing off the walls."_ Greninja said, leaving Pichu to pout. Greninja reached into the basket to grab another pokepuff, only to discover it empty. _"The fuck!?'_ he looked up to see Nihilego with it's arms full of pokepuffs.

"Nihi?" It said, before vanishing. Ash sighed, turning to look over the edge of the balcony. He looked down just in time to see Karen and Iris take their places on the field, Iris looking ticked off.

* * *

"Alright!" Roy began. "As of now, all matches are three on three, and substitutions are allowed. Are both trainers ready?" They nodded. "Alright, then send out your first Pokémon!" Karen pulled out a Pokeball, opening it to reveal a Dragalge.

"I fucking knew it!" Iris hissed, sending out a Hydreigon. "You are from Dracius Village!" Karen said nothing.

"Battle begin!" Roy called.

"Hydreigon, use Dark Pulse!" Iris commanded. Hydreigon fired a beam of dark energy at Dragalge, who sat there.

"...Double Team." Multiple copies of Dragalge appeared on the field, one of which was destroyed by the Dark Pulse.

"What!? Use Stone Edge!" Hydreigon slammed one of it's heads into the ground, causing stone pillars to erupt around the field, destroying each copy until...

"Poison Tail." Dragalge's tail glowed purple as it shattered one of the pillars, before rounding on Hydreigon and slamming it's tail into Hydreigon's center head. Iris growled.

"Use Crunch!"

"Dragon Pulse." Dragalge fired the attacked, nailing Hydreigon in the open mouth, the shock of which knocked it out.

"What!?" Iris shrieked as Roy called it. Angrily, she recalled Hydreigon and sent out her Garchomp. Karen recalled Dragalge and sent out Kommo-o. "Garchomp! Use Dragon Claw!" Garchomp rushed at Kommo-o, ready to strike, when, without warning, Kommo-o grabbed Garchomp's arm

"Use Brutal Swing!" Kommo-o began to spin in a circle, spinning a frightened Garchomp around before releasing, sending the Mach Pokémon flying into the wall.

"Dammit! Use Draco Meteor!" Garchomp launched a ball of energy into the air, before it exploded, sending meteors falling into the arena.

"Use Sky Uppercut." Kommo-o leapt around the meteors with ease, easily bolting up to Garchomp and slamming a fist into the underside of Garchomp's jaw. Iris growled.

"Dammit! You're not going to win this! Garchomp is a Pseudo Legendary!"

"So is Kommo-o." Karen explained, Iris' eye twitched. "Besides, in Pseudo Legenderies have their weaknesses. Garchomp's not sound proof, is it?" In response, Kommo-o began ringing the scales all around its' body, generating a powerful soundwave and causing Garchomp to cover its' ears.

"What!?" Iris shrieked.

"Clanging Scales is Kommo-o's signature move." Karen explained. "Now, use Sky Uppercut!" Kommo-o bolted at the reeling Garchomp, slamming a fist into Garchomp's jaw, and the Dragon and Ground type was out like a light. Iris was seething as she recalled Garchomp, before sending out Dragonite. Karen responded by sending out, of all things, a shiny Sceptile.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Iris snapped. "Sceptile's not a Dragon Type!" Karen was silent for a moment, then, she lifted up a small charm. To Iris' surprise, there was a Keystone attached to it.

"Under normal circumstances." The Keystone reacted to Sceptile's Mega Stone, and the Forest pokemon was surrounded in a bright glow. It receded, revealing Sceptile's head crest to have become more pointed, leaves covered its' chest, and its' tail became larger and more pointed. Iris growled.

"Fine, have it your way! Thunder Punch!" Dragonite struck Sceptile with an electrified fist, but to Iris' horror, Sceptile merely absorbed the electricity, a red aura surrounding it.

"Mega Sceptile's ability is Lightning Rod." Karen spoke. "Use Dual Chop!" Sceptile's arm leaves became surrounded in draconic energy, and it slashed Dragonite, sending it to the ground.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite charged at Sceptile's, surrounding himself with energy.

"Leaf Storm!" Sceptile's turned, firing its' tail at Dragonite as it became surrounded by leaves. The attack struck Dragonite full force.

"Dammit! Wing Attack!" Dragonite's wings glowed with energy as it flew at Sceptile at high speed.

"Frenzy Plant!" Sceptile's slammed its' fists into the ground, causing massive vines to erupt and strike Dragonite full force. The Dragon and Flying type collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Karen silently recalled Sceptile's, leaving the field as Roy announced her the winner.

* * *

Ash sighed, at least Iris was out of the competition now. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ruby make to leave the balcony, as her match was next. He also noticed that she had a Friend Ball in her hand.

"Ruby!" The albino jumped, turning to face him. "All you do is create controversy when you use her!" Ruby scoffed.

"It's not my fault she's like this, you can look at the blue haired bimbo and the electric rat." With that, she turned and walked out the door. On the other side of the stadium, Dawn also made her way down to the field...


	28. Rabbity Revenge

Ruby walked through the door with an air of calmness. She took her place on the battlefield as Dawn did the same. The blue haired girl glared at the albino princess.

"This match will be a three on three match!" Roy announced. "And the match will only be over when either side is out of usable Pokémon, understand?" Both trainers nodded. "Then please send out your first Pokémon!" Dawn threw a Pokeball into the air, releasing her Togekiss?

"You're not going to win this!" Dawn snapped. "I've been training my Pokémon for a while now!" Ruby said nothing, but instead held up a Friend Ball. The whole stadium went silent, much to Dawn's confusion. Ruby opened the Friend Ball, and Dawn stepped back, surprised and shocked. It was a Lopunny, standing silently, her head lowered, making her face unable to be seen.

"Dawn." Ruby suddenly called out. "You remember your old Pokémon, right? Remember? The one you willingly allowed to be abused and beaten with a vase while you just sat by reading a magazine? Yeah, she told me about that." At this the whole stadium erupted into murmers. Lopunny lifted her head just slightly, only enough for Dawn to see the deadly glint in her eyes.

"Alright, battle begin." Roy called hesitantly.

"W-what!? Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!" Dawn called, still in shock. Togekiss launched a ball of energy at Lopunny, only for the Rabbit Pokémon to fire an Ice Beam without Ruby even saying anything, causing the attack to freeze in midair, breaking up into shards of ice. Before Dawn could react, Lopunny rushed forward, slamming into Togekiss with a High Jump Kick, sending the Jubilee Pokemon into the wall with impossible force. Dawn reeled at the sight as Togekiss tried to get back into the air, only for Lopunny to appear out of nowhere and High Jump Kick her back onto the ground. Lopunny vanished again, and Dawn felt Togekiss' Pokeball get ripped out of her hand, coming to set in front of the frightened Fairy and Flying Type as Lopunny stood over her, a dark look on her face. Lopunny hissed something, and when Togekiss failed to respond, she took a step forward, only for the Jubilee Pokémon to grab the Pokeball and fly out of the stadium at top speed, afraid for her own life. Dawn gaped as Roy called the fight in Lopunny's favor. She pulled out another Pokeball, sending out her Typhlosion, who stepped back at the sight of Lopunny. Ruby smirked, waiting for Dawn's next move.

"Typhlosion! Use Burn Up!" The Volcano Pokémon exploded in a glorious blaze, catching Lopunny in the blast as it did so...

* * *

"Burn Up?" Bonnie questioned.

"It's an odd move." Ruvic began. "For one thing, the move only works if the user is a Fire Type. Once they use it, it actually causes the user to lose their Fire Typing."

"So that means they can only use it once while switched in?" Ruvic nodded.

* * *

Dawn watched anxiously as the smoke cleared, only to reveal, to her absolute horror, that Lopunny barely took any damage from the attack.

"Now, you wanna try that again?" Ruby teased.

"Fuck you!" Dawn snapped. "How dare you turn my own Pokémon against me!?" Ruby waved her off.

"Nothing's been done to her that you haven't allowed to happen."

"It was an ugly vase!" Dawn defended.

"So you admit it then?" Dawn covered her mouth, realizing too late what she had said as the stadium burst into frantic whispering.

"Arceus dammit! Use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion curled into a ball of flames, barreling at Lopunny, who merely High Jump Kicked Typhlosion into the air, before leaping up and firing a Hyper Beam, blasting the Volcano Pokémon into the ground. When the dust cleared, Typhlosion looked like it was in need of serious medical attention. Dawn, at the end of her rope, recalled Typhlosion and sent out Mamoswine. "Use Ice Fang!" Mamoswine charged at Lopunny, his tusks covered in ice. Lopunny suddenly grabbed Mamoswine's tusks, using Brutal Swing to whirl the massive Pokémon around before hurling it into the wall. Ruby shook her head, smirking.

"You know what, this is getting tedious." She grabbed her locket, activating the Keystone with Lopunny's Mega Stone. The light faded to reveal some of her fur to have turned black, causing Lopunny to appear to be wearing a set of ripped pantyhose, and her ears appeared segmented by the fur on them. "Do as you wish Lopunny." Lopunny bolted forward, slamming a High Jump Kick into Mamoswine's face, sending it flying.

"Use Mud Bomb!" Mamoswine hurled globs of mud at Lopunny, who dodged the attack with a type of grace unseen previously in the battle. "Use Take Down!" Dawn cried frantically. Mamoswine barreled at Lopunny, only for the Rabbit Pokemon to grab his tusks, stopping him in his tracks. "Use Ice Fang!" Mamoswine's tusks began to release icy energy, freezing Lopunny's arms. Then he saw the look in Lopunny's eyes, and for the first time, Mamoswine felt true fear at the hands of his former friend. She used High Jump Kick, and a loud snapping sound echoed through the arena as one of Mamoswine's tusks flew into a wall, leaving The Twin Tusk Pokemon with only a single tusk attached. Mamoswine backed away from Lopunny, afraid for his life, when she used another High Jump Kick, knocking him down and out.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle!" Roy announced. "The match goes to Ruby and Lopunny!" He looked behind Dawn. "And it would appear that Miss Berlitz is in some uhh... Legal trouble..." Dawn spun around, spotting a Sentinel approaching her, followed by a few Paladins.

"No!" Dawn jerked away as the Sentinel tried to grab her arm. "Stay away from me!"

"Don't test me!" The Sentinel shot back. Dawn froze.

"Your voice..." Where had she heard that voice before? The Sentinel reached up, undoing his helmet and pulling it off. Dawn gasped in shock as the blue haired man glared at her. "Team Rocket!?" James shook his head.

"I left Team Rocket years ago." He pulled out a Pokeball, releasing a Toxapex from within. "Don't test me now twerp!" Dawn turned, attempting to run, only to be kneed in the gut by Lopunny, sending her sprawling to the ground, winded. James nodded to the Paladins, who proceeded to grab Dawn by the arms, dragging her out of the arena. Lopunny turned, walking back to where Ruby was. She stopped, standing still for a moment, before suddenly shooting a sharp glare up into the stands. Pikachu recoiled as he locked eyes with Lopunny. Even from where he was, he could still see the coldness in her eyes. She turned and walked back to Ruby, satisfied... For now...


	29. Ash-Greninja Vs Ruby-Froslass?

Ash looked up at the monitor. Mairin was up against some woman by the name of Plumaria. She was actually doing quite well. Pichu was nearby, playing with a ball she had gotten from somewhere. Greninja... Well, you know what he's doing by now. Ash looked down at his cup of hot chocolate, contemplating.

"Ash!" He looked up as Megan approached, holding a box, Bonnie trailing behind. "There you are! I finished that thing you asked for!"

"That was fast."

"I work fast!" Megan said with a cheesy grin. Ash turned.

"Bonnie, why are you here?"

"I wanna see this too!" Bonnie exclaimed. Ash shook his head. He pulled out his Pokegear, sending a quick text. Megan spoke up.

"It was actually very easy to work on. Even more so with the blueprints Bonnie gave me."

"I'm surprised Clemont never even realized I had stolen them." Bonnie snickered. At that point Ruby walked up, eating an ice cream topped brownie she had gotten from somewhere.

"Did you text me?" She asked, taking another bite of her treat. Ash sighed.

"Put it on her Megan." Said night pulled out a small, mechanical bracelet of sorts, walking up to Ruby and attaching it to her wrist. Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

"And this is?"

"It's called a Battle Pulse Meter. It's actually a modified version of Bonnie's brother's design." Megan turned and attached a second Battle Pulse Meter to Froslass' wrist, before going back to the box and pulling out a small tablet. "According to Bonnie and Ash, they used a device like this to measure Ash and Greninja's wavelengths when they were just learning how to use the Bond Phenomenon. Using this, they were able to see that by executing the Bond Phenomenon, Ash and Greninja merged both emotionally and psychologically." She turned, raising an eyebrow. Ash turned as well, seeing that Ruby, Mawile, and Froslass had fallen asleep standing up.

"RUBY!"

"I INVOKE PARLEY!" Ruby shouted, waking up abruptly.

 _"I PLEAD THE FIFTH!"_ Mawile shouted.

 _"CUPCAKES!"_ Froslass shouted. Megan blinked.

"Well... Now that we got that out of the way... Let's begin." She motioned to one side of the battlefield, where Ruby and Froslass took their places, Ruby rolling her eyes. Ash and Greninja took their own side. Megan took a look at her tablet, showing Ruby and Froslass' wavelengths. "Alright then..." Megan began.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" Bonnie abruptly shouted, startling the Electric Type Knight. Ash opened his mouth, only to stop when Ruby held up a hand.

"Ladies first." With that said, Froslass bolted in front of Greninja, slamming an Ice Punch into Greninja's stomach, winding him.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash retaliated. Greninja lifted a glowing foot, slamming it into Froslass' chest and sending the smaller Pokémon flying. While this was going on, Gladion appeared up on a restaurant balcony, attracted by the commotion.

"Ice Shard!"

"Cut!" Greninja summoned his knives, slashing through the shards of ice, before lunging at Froslass. The Snow Land Pokémon floated to the side, causing Greninja to faceplant into the wall. Ash winced, remembering when he had battled Janice's Eevee for the Normal Symbol years ago. Greninja staggered back. "Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Greninja launched a pair of Shuriken at the Ice and Ghost Type.

"Ice Shard!" The two attacks intercepted, creating a massive explosion. "Giga Impact!" Froslass bolted her way out of the smoke, slamming into Greninja full force, sending him flying back. Ruby smirked.

* * *

"Hey!" Bonnie said, pointing the tablet. The wavelengths that distinguished Ruby and Froslass were beginning to move toward each other before finally overlapping. The two looked up. Sure enough, a veil of snow had erupted around Froslass, revealing only a pair of glowing red eyes.

* * *

Ash and Ruby looked at each other silently, before Ash thrust out his hand. A veil of water erupted around Greninja, before dissipating to reveal a complete transformation when compared to Froslass.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Greninja hurled the massive shuriken at the snow veiled Pokémon.

"Send it back!" Ruby commanded. Froslass managed to grab the shuriken mid-flight, before spinning around and using the momentum to send the shuriken, which had frozen solid at Froslass' touch, right back at Greninja. The frozen shuriken slammed into the Ninja Pokémon, and Ash winced, clutching his stomach as he felt Greninja's pain.

"Use Shadow Sneak!" Greninja's shadow began to move forward, before suddenly morphing, the shadowy energy collecting into Greninja's palms, forming two knives of dark energy. "Night Slash!?" Ash asked, startled. Greninja nodded. "Alright, use Night Slash!" Greninja rushed at Froslass, using his new attack to slash the smaller Pokémon. Ruby winced as she felt a stinging pain in her arm. It was suddenly starting to get harder for her to breath.

"Ice Shard!" Froslass launched multiple shards of ice at Greninja, one catching it on the foot.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja slammed a glowing foot into Froslass' stomach, sending her back. Ruby clutched her stomach, falling to her knees. Ash noticed this, and became worried. "Ruby?" She lifted her head up, her mouth open to say something, when her breath hitched, a sharp gasp escaping her. Her pupils dilated, and Froslass' entire body seized up. There was a moment of silence, before both trainer and Pokémon collapsed forward, Froslass reverting to her normal form. "Ruby!" Ash, Bonnie, and Megan rushed forward. Ash pressed his fingers into Ruby's neck, sighing when he felt a pulse. "She passed out."

"She'll be alright?" Bonnie questioned. "This happened to you when you were first controlling your Bond Phenomenon."

"She'll be fine... I hope." Ash sighed. "I shouldn't have pushed her like that."

"Don't blame yourself Ash." Megan stated. "You didn't know this would happen." Ash sighed, lifting the unconscious girl into his arms. Bonnie scooped up Froslass and followed Ash back to the tower. Up on the Restaurant balcony, Gladion sat there, startled by what he had seen.


	30. Walking Minds

Ruby was standing in the middle of a large stone room. There were several connected hallways leading to who knows where. She stood there, silently.

"What's your favorite letter?" She slowly turned toward the voice. An old man was looking at her, his yellow eyes unwavering. "I heard it's Chi... That's an older letter isn't it? An ancient one." He took a step forward. "Some pronounce it as Kai though."

"Get out." Ruby stated.

"Now now, no need to be rude." The elderly man stated. "Oh, but here are my manners? My name is Xehanort. And you, young lady, must be none other than the princess of the Glacies Region." Ruby said nothing, shooting him a sharp glare. The man gave her a dark smile. "How's that fool Xerosic? I sent him to get me a Zygarde core and all her got was a prison sentence. Course, Zana was no better."

"..."

"You're probably wondering where we are now, aren't you?" He folded his hands behind his back. "Right now, you're laying in bed, completely unconscious. This place is all inside your head Princess." He smiled again. "Of course, I'm as real as Arceus himself." He held up his hand, forming a blue sphere of energy. "You and your father aren't the only humans who can use aura you know." Ruby held up her hand, her own aura manifesting an ornate sword. "Xehanort scoffed, chucking the aura sphere at Ruby. There was an explosion, and a cloud of dust. Xehanort smiled. He let out a sudden cry, dropping to his knees, revealing Ruby behind him, her sword dripping with blood. Xehanort pushed himself up, glaring at her. "And now I need a new coat. I hope you're pleased with yourself." He pulled out a Pokeball. "Perhaps I should show you what this old man is capable of..." He trailed off, turning toward a noise behind him. Anna had appeared, a Gardevoir trailing beside her. Xehanort sneered. "Have it your way then!" He took a few steps. "Get me out of here you fur ball!" A shiny Delphox appeared next to Xehanort, taking his arm and disappearing with him. After a moment of silence, Ruby turned to Anna.

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"..." Anna turned and walked away, her and her Gardevoir vanishing. Ruby looked at her surroundings.

"Okay, if this is my mind... There must be an Ice Cream Shop somehwere." She walked down one of the multiple hallways.

* * *

"Seriously?" Ash stated. What remained of the traitorous idiots was standing in front of him, this time, they had dragged Oak along.

"You put two of our friends in prison you asshole!" May shrieked.

"Actually, both times it was Ruby that did that."

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I'm happily married." Ash responded, causing May to turn red. He waved them off, turning to leave.

"You son of a-" May stormed up to him, and Ash tossed a Pokeball, releasing a small, blue Pokémon. May stopped, recoiling. "M-Manaphy!?"

"Hyper Beam." Manaphy released a blast of energy, nailing May in the gut and sending her flying. She landed on the hard ground, holding her stomach. Ash recalled Manaphy, walking away.

"G-get back here!" May wheezed. "Give me Manaphy you asshole! Get back here!"

* * *

Ruby walked along a dark hallway. After a few moments, she came across a small room. There were blue hangings covering the walls. In the center of the room sat Pippi, her back to Ruby. She turned as Ruby walked up.

"How did you get in here?"

"What do you mean? I've been here a while now." The Brionne answered simply.

"How are you in my mind." Ruby reiterated.

"I'm not." It became clear to Ruby that Pippi was speaking like a human being.

"I can see you right in front of me."

"But I'm not here." Pippi cocked her head. "I'm just a figment of your mind."

"Then what exactly is the point of you being here?"

"...Do you trust me Ruby?"

"I trust all of my Pokémon."

"But you trust some more than others." Ruby blinked, surprised.

"The hell are you implying!?" Pippi cocked her head.

"See ya." She faded away.

"What! I'm not done talking to you! Pippi!" The Brionne was already gone. Ruby shook her head, looking around. "This is fucked up." With that she walked out of the room.


	31. Bearers of Darkness

"Dammit! Get back here you fuck!" Ash turned, mildly surprised to see an infuriated May storming up to him.

"You're still following me?"

"Give me Manaphy right now!" Ash shook his head, stepping back. "I'm his mother you asshole! Hand him over right now!"

"Are you?"

"Yes you dickwad!" Ash shook his head again, releasing Manaphy from his Pokeball.

"Manaphy, where's mamma?" Manaphy looked around a little, before reaching into Ash's bag and pulling out a picture of Serena.

"Mamma!" Manaphy said cheerfully, holding the picture up. May was shaking with rage.

"WHAT!" Ash stepped back, releasing Sceptile. He held up a gloved hand, revealing a Keystone embedded in it.

"Is this gonna have to get ugly Ms. Maple? You know, like your face?" May released her Blaziken, quite literally burning with rage.

"Use Flamethrower!" Blaziken opened his mouth, but before he could make so much as a single ember, there was a loud thud. Blaziken's knees shook, before he collapsed entirely, revealing a Golisopod. A boy with spiky brown hair approached.

"Well, Riku said I should try being faster." The boy said thoughtfully, folding his arms behind his head. "That fast enough?"

"Who the fuck are you!?" May demanded.

"I'm Sora!" The boy answered, a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Dammit I'll fucking kill you for that!" May screamed, motioning toward her unconscious Blaziken. Sceptile suddenly opened his mouth, firing a Solar Beam at May, sending her flying to who knows where. There was a moment of silence, then Sora spoke up.

"Hey Ash! It's been a while!"

"About two years. How are you guys?"

"We're good! Riku almost won the Kalos League!" Ash nodded.

"I saw that."

"Hey, we're meeting for lunch if you wanna come. Lisa will be there too!"

"Lisa!?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Yeah, don't worry, she's still impatient about a lot of things, but she's got a better attitude." Ash smiled.

"I think I'll come check it out."

* * *

Ruby was walking up a pair of steep steps, coming up into a new room. In the center of the room stood a man wearing similar clothes to Xehanort. Rocky was there, barking and growling at the man. He made an over exaggerated hand gesture.

"Please silence this pitiful mutt."

"What'dyu call me!?" Rocky snapped. "I'll bite you asshole!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Ruby questioned, not even attempting to silence rocky. The man grinned, once again making an over exaggerated hand gesture.

"I am Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Pokemon Master-"

"Obvious virgin."

"Yes obvious- Wait a minute!" Ruby smirked.

"Get the fuck out of my head." With that a tile from the floor erupted, smacking Ansem in the face and knocking him down. Seconds later, Xehanort's Delphox appeared, taking hold of Ansem and vanishing. Ruby shook her head, suddenly realizing that Rocky had vanished as well. She made her way towards another staircase.

* * *

Mawile sat beside Ruby's bed. The girl lay in it, unconscious. An equally unconscious Froslass was slumped in a nearby chair. Mawile was trying to pass the time by reading a book. However, as soon as she realized the novel was a vampire love story, she threw it into a nearby fireplace in disgust, before wondering why the hell Serena had bought something like that. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a bright glow. Nearby sat the egg Acerola had given Ruby. It shone brightly, small cracks beginning to appear...

* * *

 **"She should have woken up by now."** Lele spoke quietly. She was floating outside Ruby's window

 **"Maybe she's just really tired."** Cosmog suggested. Lele shook her head **.**

 **"No, something is wrong."**

 **"Well what do you think should be done?"**

 **"I'm going into her mind."** Lele answered quietly.

 **"Can you even do that?"**

 **'You forget who I am."** With that Lele held up a hand, and a pink portal appeared before her **. "You stay here, I'll be back soon."**

* * *

Lele appeared inside of what seemed to be a massive castle, filled with entertwining corridors and the such.

"Well well well." Lele froze as the unfamilier voice came to her. "Ain't this a sight to behold. To what do we owe the honor of an Island Guardian appearing here?"

"Who are you? ...And why am I speaking English now?"

"That's just how this kid's mind works cupcake. Now, hold still, you'll be quite a catch." Lele whirled around, using her psychic powers to grab a glowing bolt of energy in midair. The bolt exploded harmlessly. "Aww, come on now, don't make me waste these things."

"Show yourself!"

"Heh, if you say so." A man in a black coat leapt down in front of Lele. He straightened up. He had long black hair with several gray streaks, tied into a ponytail. His face was scarred and his right eye covered by an eye patch. His working eye was a golden yellow. He held two arrowguns. His presence alone was as cocky as his tone. "Name's Xigbar. But you can just call me "Master"." Lele rolled her eyes.

"I'd sooner destroy you than be your Pokémon." He laughed.

"Destroy me? As if. It's either I catch you, or you turn around and go back the way you came. See, the old man Xehanort has plans for the little princess." He grinned. "By the time he's done with her, our plan will come to fruition."

"Can you learn to keep your mouth shut for once!" A new voice snapped. An orb of darkness appeared from the ground, and another man, also wearing a black coat, stepped out. He had long blue hair, golden yellow eyes, and an X-shaped scar across his face. Xigbar rolled his eyes...er...eye...

"Who made you in charge?"

"If I hadn't interrupted you, you undoubtedly would have stupidly revealed everything golden eyes!"

"We both have golden eyes."

"At least I have both of my eyes."

"You wanna brawl blue hair!?"

"What am I? Chopped liver!?" Lele snapped. The two men looked at her for a moment, then sent out their Pokémon. Xigbar sent out an Aegislash, while the other man sent out a Hydreigon. Lele narrowed her eyes. "Fine, let me show you why you shouldn't mess with a Tapu!"


	32. Man of Nothing, Man of Fire

Ruby came up into a new room, somehow holding an ice cream in hand. She nearly dropped it when she saw Frosslass floating limply in air.

"Froslass? Froslass!"

"She cannot hear you." Ruby spun around as a white haired man in a black coat approached her. "Like you, she has become trapped within her own mind."

"Seriously, I'm not holding a fucking gala in here!" The man smirked.

"My name is Xemnas, and I am here to-wait, where did you get that?" He asked, indicating the ice cream Ruby had.

"Down there?" She answered, indicating a nearby hall.

"...I'll be right back." Xemnas said, walking down the hall Ruby had indicated.

"Arceus I thought he would never leave." Ruby turned towards the voice, watching as Mawile came from behind a statue. "Hey Ruby, you're not gonna tell me to leave too, are ya?"

"No, of course not."

"That's good." She turned towards Froslass. "I tried talking to her, but she's not responding. But you know, it's kinda weird how Froslass is in here."

'You're here too." Mawile shook her head.

"No, I'm just a piece of your memory. The real Mawile is out in the real world. The Froslass you see here, though, is a fragment of her own mind. I can't understand why she would end up here." She turned to Ruby. "So anyway, what's going on with you?"

* * *

"Ya see!? This is getting us nowhere X-Face!" Xigbar complained as his Aegislash was knocked out by one of Lele's Moonblasts. He recalled Aegislash and sent out a Sneasel.

"Hmm..." Saïx watched passively. "It would seem we may have to go full force." He channeled his out Aura into his Hydreigon, causing it to become surrounded in a dangerous red glow.

"I honestly don't have time for this." Lele said, searching around. She spotted as small glowing orb passing by. "Ahh, this should do." Lele placed her hand on the orb, and it flashed brightly, suddenly becoming a red haired man in a black coat.

"Axel!?" Saïx cried in disbelief.

"Awesome! Someone's got my name memorized!" Axel stated, humored. "But seriously, have we met before?"

"We used to be best friends you dolt!"

"Mmmm... Nope, sorry, you must think I'm someone else."

"The fuck!?" Saïx shouted.

"The Axel you see before you isn't the real Axel!" Lele explained. "He is comprised of Ruby's memories of the real Axel. Ruby doesn't know you, so she doesn't know that Axel knows you, so this memory based Axel doesn't know you. Is this making sense?"

"Kinda..."

"Good! Have fun!" With that Lele flew off, leaving Axel facing off against the two. Axel smirked, tossing a Pokeball and releasing a Charizard.

"Alright one-eye and X-Face, let's dance!"

* * *

Riku and Kairi were arguing about... Something involving cheese... While Lisa sat by watching quietly, a shiny Greninja hovering over her shoulder.

"No, I'm telling you! Feta is definitely better than Romano!"

"Riku, why are we even talking about this? Aren't you lactose intolerant?"

"Only on Tuesday." Riku looked up, seeing Ash and Sora coming over. "Ash!" That gained the other girl's attention. Ash smiled as he walked up to them.

"Hey guys, how's it been?"

"Good! Hey, how's the family?" Kairi asked.

"Well, you wouldn't believe what's going on with Ruby's Froslass."

* * *

By the time Xemnas walked back in, Mawile had dissapeared, but Froslass remained.

"Alright..."

"What flavor is that?" Ruby asked, more interested in Froslass.

"Sea Salt. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah, it's really popular in Maldin Town."

"Ah... Yes, I actually grew up in Maldin Town... Why am I here again?"

"I think you're with Xehanort."

"Ah yes! You should know the true reason Xehanort is so interested in you. You see, it's not you specifically, but the one travelling with you." Ruby motioned toward froslass. "No, not her the other one. The Pokémon who has been with you since the day you were born young princess."

"My dad's Greninja?"

"No! You don't seem to be aware that this Pokémon is here with you right now, even in your mind." He pointed to Ruby's shadow. "The Pokémon that has been hiding within your shadow since the day you were born! The Gloomdweller Pokémon!"

"Alright! Enough with the fucking riddles!" Ruby snapped, having had enough.

"What do you plan on doing? The only one of your Pokémon still here is unresponsive! You don't even trust her enough to perfect your Bond Phenomenon!" Ruby was silent for a moment.

"I love and trust all of my Pokémon. Maybe I didn't trust them enough, but that changes now!" Froslass' hand twitched. It was a small movement, but Xemnas noticed it. "Maybe you should learn to do the same, asshole." Annoyed, Xemnas held out a Pokeball.

"I fear nothing, and I lose to no one!" He threw the Pokeball, releasing a Regice. Ruby shook her head.

"Froslass... Kick his ass." A snow veil erupted around Froslass, the young Pokémon regaining her senses. The veil suddenly split apart, revealing Froslass in full. The purple parts of Froslass' body had turned snowy white, while her eyes had become a deep red. The pattern of Froslass' body resembled that of Ruby's coat. protruding from the back of Froslass' head were several white ribbon-like extensions, almost reminiscent of hair. The snow that had once surrounded Froslass compacted itself into a pair of spiked Chakrams made from ice. Xemnas, for once, was at a lose for words.

"You...Impudent brat! Use Charge Beam!" Regice fired a beam of electricity at the two.

"Ice Shard!" Froslass hurled the two Chakrams, intercepting the attack in a massive explosion as two new Chakrams appeared in her hands.

"Flash Cannon!" Regice fired a metallic colored beam, only for Froslass to suddenly appear behind it. "Turn around and use Rock Tomb!"

"Ominous Wind!" Froslass generated a gust of purple wind, hurling Regice into the air and straight towards Xemnas, who just barely jumped out of the way. "I think we're done here!" Ruby snapped, Froslass pointing a Chakram at him for emphasis. "Get out." Xemnas spushed himself up, recalling Regice.

"Mark my words, this is not the last time we will meet little princess!" With that, he vanished in a ball of dark energy. Ruby was silent for a moment, before turning and looking at her shadow.

"Is there really a Pokémon hiding in my shadow?" As she asked this, her shadow briefly morphed to show a small figure standing within it.

"Oh! There you are!" Ruby turned, seeing Lele floating beside her. The land spirit Pokémon held out a hand, and there was a bright flash of light...

* * *

Ruby jolted awake within her bed, looking around. Mawile was sitting in a nearby chair, but other than that, the room was empty.

""Where's Froslass?" Mawile shrugged, then pointed underneath the bed. Ruby looked under it. There looked to be a stuffed Pikachu doll, that seemed to have violently been torn apart. Next to it was a Mimikyu, and the remnants of a Pokémon egg. The Mimikyu stared at Ruby quietly, as if contemplating. "...I'll deal with you later." She sat up just in time to see Froslass bolt by the window. Looking out it, Ruby saw that she seemed to be following a flying pink figure.

"...Stay here." Ruby told Mawile, then made towards the door.

* * *

Xehanort raised an eyebrow as Xemnas popped into one of the many thrones.

"...It was a failure."

"I'll say!" Xigbar's voice came as he and Saïx appeared. Xigbar's forehead was bleeding and Saïx had a black eye. "When did Axel get so strong!? Even if that was just a memory based version of him!"

"Axel is a former High Knight you fool! Of course he's strong!" Ansem snapped from his throne.

"Hey, old coot! Ya gonna say something!?" Xigbar snapped at Xehanort.

"...This is but a minor setback. After all, all Pokémon have shiny variants." He pointed to a map of the Alola Region. "...Even Zygarde and Marshadow."


	33. More Confrontations

"I don't know how I let you talk me into stuff like this." Ash stated. He and Goodra stood on one side of the battlefield, while Lisa and her Greninja stood on the other side.

"Greninja wants a rematch. Last time she battled Goodra, it came really close."

"...Uh... That's not how I remember it."

"Yeah, who uses lick on a Goodra anyway?" Riku asked, having been told of the whole ordeal.

"Gimme a break!" Lisa snapped.

"It did come really close during the Platinum Tournament though." Kairi chimed in.

"Who's the ref!?" Lisa asked impatiently.

"I'll do it!" Sora called, jumping down into the field. "The battle between Ash and Lisa will now begin, this is a one on one battle, and will only be over when one side is unable to battle! Are you ready?" Both trainers nodded. "Then, battle begin!"

"Goodra, use Ice Beam!" Goodra opened her mouth, firing a barrage of icy energy at the shiny Greninja.

"Protect!" Greninja generated a field of energy, blocking the Ice Beam. "Hydro Cannon!" She opened her mouth, firing a powerful blast of water at Goodra.

"Bide!" Goodra took the attack, it sending her back a few feet, but the Dragon Type held on.

"Dark Pulse!" Greninja fired a beam of dark energy, hitting Goodra in the stomach, only for the Dragon Pokémon to become surrounded in a bright red glow. Goodra opened her mouth, letting out a powerful blast of energy. Greninja moved, the attack glancing her.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja threw several shurikens at Goodra.

"Dragon Pulse!" Goodra fired a beam of Draconic energy, overtaking the shurikens and nailing the Greninja in the face. "Now Goodra, let's-"

"HEY!" Ash sighed, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"This is getting really old!" He murmered to himself as the traitors approached, Professor Oak with them. May as well, sporting several bruises. "Do you people mind? We're in the middle of a battle!"

"You're a fucking criminal! You don't deserve to battle!"

"The only criminals are you people!" Sora yelled, sending out his Golisopod, while Riku and Kairi sent out their Midday Form Lyncanroc and Musharna respectively. Pichu stood on Ash's head, her cheeks crackling, while Ash's Greninja readied several Water Shurikens. Lisa's Greninja was charging a Dark Pulse. The traitors sent out their own Pokémon.

"This is going to go one of two ways!" Tracey began.

"And neither of them will end well for you people." Ash responded. Oak stepped forward.

"Now Ash, this doesn't need to end in violence. We only ask that you come peacefully. Perhaps we can negotiate a lesser sentence." Ash narrowed his eyes.

"I used to have a lot of respect for you Oak. You were almost like a father to me." He lifted an accusing finger. "Then you had to go and side with these people! You tried to destroy my life! You turned some of my own Pokémon against me!" His finger turned towards Pikachu, who recoiled slightly. "You turned my own best friend against me! Well look where your actions have gotten both of us! The only good thing I can see in you know Oak, is your pitiful attempt at reasoning with me!" He threw out his arms, as if wanting to embrace something. "Go ahead! Try and attack me! See where it gets you!" Pure chaos followed. The air was filled with the commands of trainers, and then their Pokémon executing said commands. The attacks clashed in the middle, an explosion engulfing the area. Everyone tried to clear their eyes as the dust settled. It was then that several of the traitors were knocked over by an Overheat a Flash Cannon. They looked around wildly for the source.

"Aww, bad timing?" The group looked up as the dust cleared, revealing a man with spiky red hair in a long black coat. Next to him was a young girl in a similar black coat, with black hair, who bore a slight resemblance to Kairi for some reason. Next to them were a Mega Charizard X and a Mega Metagross. "You know, it's not nice to gang up on others.

"The fuck!?" May yelled.

"Name's Axel." The man said, "And this is Xion, get those names memorized."

"Fuck you!" May snapped.

"No thanks, you're a bit young for my liking."

"What!?"

"But anyway." Axel continued. "Why don't you idiots just saunter on out of here."

"You need to have more respect for your elders sir!"

"I do respect my elders, I just don't respect you."

"Is this going to have to get ugly?" Ash asked. "Cause it's about too!"

* * *

Ruby was walking alone along a snowy path in the forest. She eventually came up a hill, spotting Froslass floating over it. She walled to until she was standing next to Froslass, seeing something down the hill...

* * *

"Dammit stop struggling!" Faba snapped, trying to hold onto the container Cosmog was in. Nearby, Lele was stuck in a type of energy based net.

"Sir, is the capture of Type: Null still a priority?" A nearby Aether employee asked.

"Duh!" Faba answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Cosmog's container jerked, nearly toppling him. "Dammit!"

 **"You poor, poor man." Lele sighed. "Always taking orders just because you think you'll get on Lusamine's good side."**

"Shut up!" Faba snapped, pulling out a remote and pressing a button, sending jolts of electrify through Lele's body.

 **"AAGH! Fuck you!"**

"You know, I've been single handedly chasing this stupid Cosmog for months. You deserved that." Faba hissed. He straightened up at the sound of crunching snow, indicating someone was walking towards them. He turned to see Ruby and Froslass approaching. "Why, Princess Ruby Ketchum. To what do we owe the honor?" Ruby stopped, her eyes traveling to Cosmog's container, then to Lele, then to Faba. "Uhm, this... This is... You see we represent the Aether Foundation in the Alola Region. We're dedicated to the protection of all Pokémon." Ruby's eyes wandered back to Lele. "Uhh... She attacked us first."

"Bullshit."

"N-now listen! Our president has asked us to bring in Cosmog to protect it. It's an extremely rare and endangered Pokémon." The was a flash, and the contained shattered, allowing Cosmog to bolt behind Ruby. Faba turned towards Lele, seeing that the net was gone, Froslass floating next to Lele. He turned back to Ruby, completely dropping his facade. "Listen you little bitch! I'm not leaving until I've completed my mission! If I have to sic my cohorts onto you, I will!"

"And what cohorts would that be?" Faba turned around, seeing that the Aether Employees had bolted.

"Cowards!" He shouted, turning back to Ruby and pulling out two Pokeballs. He opened them, revealing an Alolan Raichu and an Alakazam. Froslass appeared next to Ruby.

"You could send out a full team, you still won't beat me." With that a snow veil appeared around Froslass, before dissipating to reveal the transformed Pokémon wielding a pair of ice Chakrams.

"Use Psyshock and Thunderbolt!" The two Pokémon sent their attacks forward.

"Ice Shard!" Froslass hurled the Chakrams, intercepting the attack. "Ice Punch!" Froslass rushed forward, summoning a new pair of Chakrams and slamming them into both Pokémon's jaws, knocking them back. Ruby opened her mouth to say something, only for Lele to appear in front of her. "What?" Lele tapped the Z-Crystal on Ruby's wrist, causing it to glow. Ruby looked at Lele like she was crazy, prompting the Land Spirit Pokémon to psychically grab Ruby and Froslass's arms, making them move them in a series of moves, before Froslass unleased the built up energy in a massive beam of ice. Faba's eyes widened as the attack approached.

"Fuck." The attack landed, kicking up a massive storm of dust and snow. The clouds receded, revealing Faba and his Pokémon frozen in ice. Ruby watched in awe, before the Z-Crystal disintegrated. Ruby blinked, the. shook her head as Froslass reverted to her normal form. She noticed Faba's bag laying nearby, and walked over to it, opening it up. She rummaged around for a moment, before something caught her interest. She pulled out what appeared to be an odd looking Pokeball. She looked at it curiously, before feeling a presence behind her. She stood and turned around. Standing in front of her was none other than Nihilego. The Ultra Beast stared at her silently, simply floating in air...

...Then it rushed at her...

* * *

"Ha, that could't have gone better." Axel smirked as he watched the group of trainers get blasted off by Lugia. Axel noticed that Xion seemed to be contemplating something. "Something on your mind?"

"That Pikachu..."

"Oh, yeah, the one Ash told us about."

"Axel, didn't you notice Pikachu's behavior, when all of them tried to attack Ash at once."

"I was more focused on trying to scorch one of them." Xion turned toward him.

"Axel, that Pikachu completely ignored his trainers command to attack."


	34. Revelation

"Everyone has a story Ash." Riku said, absentmindedly petting his Lyncanroc. "Yours just so happens to be a kind of tragic one. But you fought your way back to the top."

"I guess so." Ash responded, taking a bite of cake. "I mean, my friends turned their backs on me when I needed them most."

"But we're your friends now!" Sora chimed. Ash smiled.

"Yeah. You guys are some of my best friends."

"So Ash." Kairi began, leaning over the table. "Are the rumors about Bonnie true?"

"You heard then?" Ash said with a smile. "Yeah, they're true, it was just a few weeks ago actually."

"Well, I'm happy for Bonnie." Riku said, smiling. "So, when's it happening?"

* * *

"Dammit!" May whined, rubbing her arm. "Who the fuck pulls out a Lugia!?"

"My head hurts!"

"Shut the fuck up Barry! The only reason you're in this group is cause the author finds you annoying!"

"We all find him annoying!" Brock chimed in.

"...You poor, pathetic fools." The group spun around at the new voice. Saïx stood on a balcony above them, glaring down at them.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

"What's up with your face?" Saïx shot a glare at Max.

"Are you a friend of Ash?"

"Not in your life, pathetic child." Saïx sneered.

"What the fuck do you want!?" Saïx turned an eye to him.

"Ah, yes, the Electric Type Gym Leader of Kalos. I trust you might be partaking in the festivities a few months from now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, have you not heard?" Saïx asked, feigning ignorance. "It's been talked about in the Glacies Region for months now." He pulled out a newspaper, turning to the front page. "Ah, yes, the upcoming wedding of the High Knight Bonnie Volt."

"...WHAT!?" Clemont snapped.

"Yes, feel free to look." He tore out the crossword section, then tossed the rest of the paper down to Clemont, before turning to walk away. "What easily angered fools. They may be useful."

* * *

"Ah! Delia! How have you been?" Oak called. The woman froze, in the middle of looking at trinkets.

"Stay away from me." She responded.

"Now is that really anyway to talk to a friend?"

"You destroyed my family! You're no friend of mine."

"Delia-"

"Just stay away from me!" Oak stepped forward, only to be knocked onto his back by a sudden Moonblast. The two turned to see a young man walking toward them, a shiny Diancie hopping along side him. He wore a black coat, and the hood was pulled up, obscuring his face.

"When a lady says to leave her alone, she means get the fuck away." The Diancie began charging another Moonblast as warning. Oak got up, dusting off his coat and storming away. The young man walked up beside Delia. "...Don't put your problems on someone else, even if they are assholes."

"Huh?"

"...You destroyed your own family, it was your choice." With that he walked away, the Diancie beside him.

"Who are you?" They young man stopped for a moment.

"Me? ...I'm nobody..." With that, he left.

* * *

Ruby was walking along the city center as the sun began to set. As she came near the shopping district, the sound of arguing reached her ears. She moved closer, the voices becoming clearer as Bonnie and Clemont came into view.

"Well I don't know who told you, but that doesn't mean you're invited!" Bonnie snapped, crossing her arms.

"Since when were you even into romantic stuff that didn't involve trying to find me a wife!? Now you're going around marrying some random ass guy!?"

"We've been together since midway through Ash's journey though the Glacies Region! He's not random! And for your information, I met him in Maldin town and his name is... Wait, why am I even telling you this!? Get out of my face!" She turned away, walking away with a noise of annoyance. "And you're not invited!" She called back as she walked into a nearby street. Ruby shook her head, walking away, only to run right into the Mimikyu from earlier.

"Oh... It's you." The Mimikyu stared silently. "Uhh... Okay then." She threw a Pokeball at it. The ball shook once then dinged. Ruby picked it up and walking back towards the tower.


	35. Boy Of Wind

Ash walked through the arena corridors just as the sun was rising. There weren't many trainers in this early, so there was plenty of quite... Until Gladion walked in. As soon as he got near Ruby, Null's pokeball burst open, the Synthetic Pokémon going absolutely berserk.

"The hell!?" Ruby exclaimed in complete surprise. She held up her arms as Null swiped at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Gah! Null! Calm the fuck down!" Gladion exclaimed, trying to calm the Pokémon down. An odd looking pokeball rolled from Ruby's belt. Null noticed it and lunged at it, only for it to be intercepted by Greninja's Cut. The two were locked in place long enough for Gladion to recall Null. Ruby pushed herself up, her sleeve growing a dark red.

"Dammit Gladion! Keep that thing under control!" Ruby snapped, picking up the pokeball and walking away, leaving a trail of red droplets in her wake. Gladion eyed the pokeball in her hand.

"A Beast Ball."

"Pardon?" Ash asked. Gladion pointed to the pokeball in Ruby's hand.

"They were specifically designed to capture Ultra Beasts. It must have been why Null went bersek. It was designed to take down the Ultra Beasts... Why does Ruby have a Beast Ball?" Ash shrugged.

"I hardly know what Ruby's up to half the time." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Gladion more confused.

XXXX

"Ok!" Axel announced loudly at Naminé and Xion. "Which one of you has my Keystone!?" Xion lazily pointed at Axel's wrist, upon which a keystone sat. "...Ignore the past thirty seconds..." He turned around. "Anyway, what do you two wanna do today?"

"Axel, you've got another friend besides us." Naminé said. Axel waved a hand.

"Ah well, he's off doing his own thing. You make it sound like you don't wanna hang out with me."

"It's not that." Xion responded. "It's just really early." Axel shrugged.

"Aww come on. We can go watch that movie about the Rattata from that foreign region who gets seperated from his family on the way to the Unova region."

"Oooh!" Naminé chirped. "I love that movie! Little Fievel!"

"I prefer the NIMH movie." Axel whirled around at the voice, eying Saïx as he walked nonchalantly up to them.

"Well well, it's been a while Saïx. Got my name memorized?" Saïx frowned.

"Where is your blonde friend? My... Replacement." Axel shrugged.

"Probably off doing things you can't do... Like getting laid." Xion and Naminé burst into a fit of giggles. Axel smirked, while Saïx was fuming... Quite literally. Things were about to get ugly.

XXXX

"This reminds me of when you were a little girl." Serena spoke up as she wrapped a bandage around Ruby's arm. "You and Mawile were always getting yourselves hurt, sometimes you would drag your brother into it and he would get hurt."

"He never said no."

"Mostly because you never really told him what you were doing." Ruby gave her a cheesy smile. Serena shook her head, tightening the bandage on Ruby's arm. "You know, sometimes I feel like you children grow up too fast." Ruby blinked.

"I'm only thirteen."

"It feels like just yesterday you were only five and your dad had to stop you from giving that guy "The talk". Ruby snorted with laughter as a servent brought up a pair of milkshakes: Chocolate for Ruby and Cheri Berry for Serena. Ruby grabbed her milkshake, taking a sip of it, downing half of it in one go. Serena shook her head at Ruby's antics. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Serena called. The door opened, revealing a female Sentinel with blonde hair. A few small knives were strapped to her belt. An Alolan Raichu and a Jolteon were on either side of her, the Raichu carrying her helmet. "Larxene? What is it?" Larxene bowed.

"Your majasty, we found a young boy around the Princess' age out in the snow. He's breathing, but isn't responsive and has an almost dead look in his eye. The High Prince's match is about to start, so we came to you instead." Serena nodded, standing and following Larxene out, grabbing her milkshake on the way. Ruby sat there for a moment, contemplating, then stood up and followed them out.

XXXX

Ash watched the field below in ernest. Despite the many years of battling, he never really got tired of it. He made his way down to the field below. He had a goal in mind...

His next opponent was Marik.

XXXX

Serena followed Larxene into the room with haste, Ruby just a few steps behind. Laying on a bed was a blonde boy around Ruby's age. Two pokeballs sat next to him. Ruby looked at him closely.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Serena questioned. Larxene shook her head.

"We found him like this."

"Is it just me, or does this kid look like someone I know?" Ruby asked.

"We thought the same thing Princess, but this is not the same person."

"Do you at least have any idea what's wrong with him?" Serena asked. Larxene shook her head.

"We haven't been able to get response from him." There was silence, then Ruby liften her hand, swiping it across the boy's face hard and fast, leaving a highly audible slapping noise.

"Ruby!" Serena scolded.

"Ngh..." The boy moaned.

"I got a response!" Ruby chirped. They helped the boy sit up as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be blue, yet strangly faded and without pupils.

"I... I..."

"Young man, can you tell us your name?" Larxene asked.

"V-Ventus..." The boy seemed to be struggling to find the words, and had a very distant air about him.

"Ventus, can you tell us what happened to you?" He was silent.

"Do you remember anyone attacking you?" Serena asked softly. Ventus started to cringe.

"Can I call you Ven?" Ruby randomly asked. Ventus screamed, surprising everyone in the room. He grabbed his head in agony, falling back onto the pillow, unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Serena asked.

"He's breathing." Larxene stated. Ruby laid her hand on Ventus' forehead, a soft blue glow of aura emanating from it.

"Ruby, what are you..." Serena was interrupted by Ruby standing.

"His memories are gone, and his heart is incomplete. All he can remember is his name and that he owns a Froakie and a Fletchling."

"How is that even possible!?" Serena asked. Larxene stood up.

"We might have to get him to someone who can protect him, and if his memories are really gone, can maybe teach him how to be a trainer again."

"Ruby, what about your old teacher?"

"The one at the Frosthall City Pokémon school?" Ruby questioned, startled.

"Yes, the one you said was practically obsessed with Fairy Types." Ruby sighed.

"Fine, I'll take him when he wakes up." She answered, eying the unconscious boy.

XXXX

Xigbar looked over as Saïx appeared in his seat, his nose broken. The one eyed man snickered... Then he was beaned in the head with a rock.

X00X

A/N My tablet broke, so I have to type on my phone, meaning all chapters will take longer than usual.


	36. Trust

"Dewott, use Hydro Pump!" The blue haired woman commanded.

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed!" A brown haired man, dressed similarly to the woman, retaliated. The Arcanine dodged the blast of water, charging at the Dewott at high speed. Arcanine slammed into Dewott, knocking it into the air.

"Use Scald!" The woman called. Dewott sent a blast of scalding hot water at Arcanine, nailing it in the face and sending it back. The man was about to call out a command, but stopped at the sound of a door opening. The two walked over to a nearby balcony, spotting two figures down below.

"Aqua, look, isn't that the Princess?" The man asked. Aqua nodded.

"Yeah, but who's that boy with her?" She asked, noting the blonde boy. Another set of doors opened, and a man dressed in white walked out.

"Ruby Ketchum, it's been a while."

"Eraqus... Let's talk." She turned to the boy. "Stay." She followed Eraqus, and the two older trainers ran down to greet the boy.

"Hi!" Aqua greeted. "I'm Aqua, this is Terra, what's your name?"

"Ventus." The boy said quietly after a moment.

"Ventus... How come you were with the princess?" Terra asked.

"Are you going to be training with us?" Aqua asked.

"What kind of Pokémon do you have-" Ventus screamed, clutching his head and collapsing to the ground. Ruby and Eraqus came out.

"Welp, not my problem anymore." Ruby said as she walked out the door.

"What happened!?" Eraqus asked.

"Master, we were just asking him sone questions, and he collapsed." Aqua explained. Eraqus nodded.

"Ventus is unable to explain anything from his past."

"Why?" Terra asked.

"Because he has lost his memory."

XXXXX

Ash watched as Marik recoiled. The sight of Ash's Charizard overtaking his shiny Froslass with a Flamethrower shocking him as Froslass collapsed.

"Froslass is unable to battle!" Roy called. Please send out your next Pokémon!" Marik recalled Froslass, sending out his Drapion.

"Charizard, Shadow Claw!"

"Cross Poison!" The two attacks clashed, creating a massive cloud of smoke.

"Mega Punch!" Charizard slammed his fist into Drapion's jaw, sending it flying.

"Sludge Bomb!" Drapion retaliated with blasts of poison sludge.

"Hyper Beam!" A powerful blast of energy struck the sludge, kicking up more smoke.

"Aerial Ace!" Drapion rushed out of the smoke, slashing Charizard in the face. "Thunder Fang!" Drapion bit down with electrified teeth, causing super effective damage.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard sent a barrage of flames into Drapion's face, dealing heavy damage. "Mega Punch!"

"Aerial Ace!" Both attacks connected, sending up a cloud of smoke, which dissipated to reveal both Pokémon unconscious. Roy called the match, and Ash and Marik sent out Pidgeot and Abomasnow. "Razor Leaf!"

"Hyper Beam!" The two attacks connected, kicking up a cloud of dust. Ash took the opportunity to press his Keystone. Pidgeot was surrounded by a bright glow. The glow dissipated to reveal her in her Mega form. Marik proceeded to Mega Evolve his Abomasnow.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Gust!" Pidgeot whipped up a strong wind, redirecting the flying leaves and causing them to pelt Abomasnow instead.

"Skull Bash!" Abomasnow rushed at Pidgeot, his head lowered.

"Steal Wing!" Pidgeot slammed a metallic wing into Abomasnow's skull, both Pokémon recoiling.

"Sheer Cold!"

"Steel Wing!" Pidgeot slammed into Abomasnow's leg just as he formed a ball of ice, tripping the larger Pokémon. There was an explosion, and Abomasnow became encased in ice, unconscious. "Come on Marik!" Ash grinned. "I would have thought you'd have learned the first time!" Marik recalled Abomasnow.

"Well, perhaps sometimes nostalgia is good for people." Ash smirked.

XXXXX

Gliscor cautiously wandered through the bustling lobby. Ruby for some reason gave the Ground and Flying type a five dollar bill and walked away. Ah well, Ash's Popplio told her that the Glacias Region had the best muffins... He was actually one of his few Pokémon that seemed to fully trust her. She looked around carefully, intent on seeing if these muffins were really so good.

"Gliscor!?" She jumped, her whole body shaking as she slowly turned to look Pikachu in the eye.

"...Get away from me..." She said quietly, stepping back.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" She stepped back again. "Hey, don't be like that."

"You stay away from me!"

"I thought we were friends Gliscor!"

"You are NOT my friend!" Pikachu stepped forward. "Don't touch me!" He reached a paw forward. "Don't-" She slammed a glowing claw into his chest, sending him flying, unconscious by way of Guillotine. "-Touch me!" She tripped on her tail as she stumbled backwards, turnibg to run, before bumping right into Ash. She collapsed into a sobbing mess as Ash bent down and lifted her up. He looked at the unconscious Pikachu, then to the Pokémon sobbing into his coat, before turning and walking away.


	37. Kalos

"...Okay, where the hell is Rocky?" Ruby asked, noting the wide open Pokeball on her bedside table.

 _"Oh, he left."_ Pippi said, looking up from the deck of playing cards to see the look Ruby was giving her. She sighed. " _It's a Rockruff thing. Some of them will leave to train on their own when they're close to evolving, and don't return to their trainers until such has happened. Rocky just happens to be one of those particular Rockruff."_

"...Okay, now tell me why he made off with fifty bucks."

 _"I think he wanted some muffins."_

* * *

 _"After you left, the others, they were worried you would come back and do something drastic._ " Gliscor looked down at the cup of hot chocolate in her pincers.

"They told you this?"

" _Well, no, it was just something I could feel." She clicked her tongue. "I eventually left one night when everyone else was asleep to find you. I was wandering around Johto when Zana caught me. I was in that cage for over a month. She only fed us enough to keep us alive."_

"I thought you looked skinnier than usual." There was a knock on the door, and Ash turned as a Sentinel walked in. She removed her helmet, revealing rose pink hair. "Sentinel Lightning?"

"There's a commotion in the arena lobby. You may want to take a look. Pretty amusing in my case." Ash nodded, picking Pichu up off the floor while Gliscor followed behind.

* * *

May clutched her bleeding arm, sitting up angrily. "You bastard!"

"It's not my fault you provoked Null." Gladion said simply. He huffed. "And I had just gotten him calmed down too."

"Fuck you!"

"May, you're causing a scene." Brock urged.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" May snapped. She pulled out a Pokeball, releasing Blaziken. Gladion sighed.

"Unless you want that Blaziken in the emergency ward, I suggest you recall it."

"Fuck you! Flamethrower!" The resulting blast of fire was countered by a Thunderbolt.

"What is it with you harassing people?" Ash asked calmly as he strode up to the group.

"Fuck off!" May hissed. Lightning responded by sending out a Bisharp and Aegislash.

"I'm not really in the mood to deal with you people at the moment, so unless you all want to get hurt, back the fuck off."

"You're nothing but a coward who hides behind his own political power!" Max interjected. "Both you and your family." Ash's eyes flickered towards him.

"My family are not cowards. You should have learned by now that Ruby is pretty confrontational."

"Confront this!" Max sent out his Gallade.

"Meh." Ash shrugged. "I've seen better."

"What!?"

"Someone who's Gallade makes yours look like a prissy little baby."

"My Gallade is top of the line!" Ash pulled out his Pokegear, sending a quick text. "The fuck are you doing!?"

"If you're convinced your Gallade is so strong, then why don't you come by the City Square at sunset and prove it." With that, Ash turned and walked the opposite direction.

"Hey, get back here!" Max's attempt to follow was stopped by Lightning's Pokémon. Pikachu, who sat nearby, saw Gliscor following closely behind Ash. The Electric Type's face changed very slightly, showing just the smallest hint of a smile.

* * *

Ruby opened a Pokeball, releasing a shiny Hoopa. "Kalos, Geosenge Town." The Hoopa grinned, opening a portal up as Ruby shook her head. "All the people in this region and he sends me." With a sigh she stepped through the portal, Mawile following closely. Barely seconds later, Rocky bolted up and leapt through the portal.

* * *

It was hard to miss the large school building just outside of a small town like Geosenge Town. Ruby woud have been there a few minutes earlier if not for a slight delay... The albino whirled around mid step, opening a pokeball.

"Psychic!" The Metagross that popped out responded in kind, sending its psychic energy into a nearby bush. There was a squeak as a young girl of about nine was levitated out of the bush along with an Octillery. The girl had blue eyes, blonde hair done in pigtails, and wore a blue dress. The girl waved slightly. "...Were you following me?"

"Um... Well, it's just that..."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you that princess girl from the TV? The one in the Legends Tournament?" Ruby waved at Metagross, who lowered the girl and the Pokémon to the ground.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"You're awesome!" The girl squeeked. "My sisters and I loved the part where you brought out that Lopunny."

"And what's your name?" Ruby asked. "Oh, my name's Bubbles!"

"Bubbles... That's a new one."

"Daddy says it's cause I'm all bubbly and stuff." "Bubbles... You look a little young to have a Pokémon." Ruby indicated the Octillery.

"Oh, you mean Octi? Well, the school recently started a junior program for aspiring trainers. My sisters and I won't be official trainers till next year." She paused. "Wait, shouldn't you be in the tournament? Why are you in Kalos?"

"I'm looking for someone. Do you know where the Senior Green Building is?"

"Oh, yeah! I can take you there!" Bubbles took Ruby's hand, dragging her toward the indicated building.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, when a kid sees a creepy looking clown in a sewer, he should NOT be sticking his hand in there!" A girl with light purple hair argued. "And look where it got him!"

"Sira, it was a movie, stop over analyzing it." A boy with blonde hair wearing a green vest said, not looking away from his book.

"Well, obviously that kid's parents didn't do a good job of teaching about the whole stranger danger thing." Sira complained. A boy with spiky red hair groaned.

"This is why we don't take you to movies. You don't shut up about them." He looked towards the doorway. "Speaking of stranger danger..." He indecated a dark skinned girl with neon blue hair, who looked toward the doorway as well. The blonde boy looked up to see what was going on. His eyes widened.

Ruby gave a cocky smile. "Care to introduce me to your friends, little brother?"


	38. Dual Evolution

A lone Floette floated along a beautiful meadow, taking in the lovely flowers... Until Rocky appeared out of nowhere and snapped at it with Fire Fang, sending the frightened little Fairy Type floating for her life. Rocky bolted after the Floette aggressively, snapping at it with flaming jaws. He only stopped when he had to sidestep a Dark Pulse. He turned, growling at his oppressor.

* * *

"Florges, Moonbast!" The White Flower Florges responded in kind, foring a pink ball of energy and firing it forward.

"Power-Up Punch." The Mega Evolved Mawile slammed her fist through pink orb, causing it to explode. "Flash Cannon." Mawile opened her mouth, firing off a beam of metallic energy and hitting Florges square in the face, knocking it out.

"Aw come on!" The spiky red haired boy groaned, recalling Florges. "That thing is overpowered!"

"No Piro," The dark skinned, neon blue haired girl said, not looking up from the flower chain she and Bubbles were making. "You're just not good at battling."

"How so?"

"You always try to brute force your way through."

"She just brute forced ME!"

"Yeah but she's stronger than you."

"Ruby, are you done beating my friend's Pokémon?" Arvo asked.

"Aww come on little bro." Ruby clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Lighten up a little. We got some time before sunset anyway... What time is it?"

"5:23." Sira chimed in.

"Do I have to be pulled into dad's affairs?"

"It comes with the territory. Besides, the Quarter Finals are in three days, then after that is the Semifinals."

"Your point?"

"It's tradition to hold a dance the night before the finals."

"Still not getting why I need to be there." Ruby sighed, pulling out a book on the Glacies Region's laws and flipping to a bookmarked page, to which she began to read allowed.

"With the exception of severe injury, sickness, death of immediate family, or any other severe complications, all members of the royal family of the Glacies Region are required to be in attendance." Arvo snatched the book out of her hand.

"That's a law!?"

"Does she just carry that book around with her?" Sira wondered aloud. There was an explosion nearby, and an unconscious Ekans landed by them. There was silence.

"...Isn't that Buttercup's Ekans?" Bubbes asked. On cue, two girls rushed into the clearing. One had short, back hair, green eyes, and a green dress while the other had long, red hair, a red bow, pink eyes, and a pink dress.

"I told you not to harrass Pokémon you don't know about!" The red haired girl scolded.

"Shut up Blossom." The black haired girl responded. A small figure leapt into the clearing, growling.

"...Rocky, how the hell did you get here?" Ruby asked.

"That's your Pokémon?" Arvo questioned.

"Long story." Ruby picked up the snarling Rock Type. "I think he's close to evolving... Who wants to battle him?" There was silence as everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Finally, the girl with neon blue hair stood. "Ah, good... What was your name? I don't think you told me."

"Bliss, I'm their older sister." She motioned to Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup.

"Okay then." Ruby turned to the snarling Pokémon in her hands. "Rocky, we're battling."

 _"Fuck you_!" The Rock Type responded, then backed down at the glare he was given, turning to face the Eevee Bliss had sent out.

"We'll start off." Ruby began. "Fire Fang!" Rocky rushed forward, his mouth blazing aggressively.

"Protect!" A green dome appeared around Eevee, which Rocly bit at aggressively. "Quick Attack!" Eevee boted forward, slamming into Rocky, sending the Rockruff back a little.

"Use Howl!" Rocky lifted hus head to the sky, howling loudly as he was surrounded in a red aura, his attack power increasing.

"Use Bite!" Eevee ran forward, her jaws glowing.

"Stone Edge." Rocly slammed his paws into the ground, causing Eevee to take a large pillar of stone to the stomach. The Normal Type winced, legs wobbling as she stared at Rocky, who suddenly lost all interest in the battle, his eyes wandering to the sinking sun, which, to eberyone's surprise, suddenly turned green. Rocky, entranced, began howling to the sky as his body began to glow, his form shifting and growing, the glow fading slowy, revealing the body of a Dusk Form Lycanroc. Ruby walked up to the Pokémon, kneeling beside him.

"Feel better?"

 _"Y-yeah_." Rocky turned to her _. "Sorry, about my behavior I mean_." Ruby stroked the Pokémon's head.

"Don't worry, it's just your nature." Ruby checked a nearby clock. "We need to go." She put her hands on Arvo's shouders, leading him away. "Come on Arvo."

"By Arvo! See you when you get back!" Sira called.

"You guys can come too." Ruby resonded.

"I'm getting my coat!" Buttercup cheered.

* * *

"Ngh! Calm down!" Gladion hissed, trying to reign in Null with Ash's help.

"What's gotten into it?" Ash asked over Null's screeching and thrashing.

"I don't know! It just went berserk!" Null managed to throw the trainers off of it, before abruptly slamming its head into the ground, too which its helmet exploded into thousands of pieces...


	39. Silvally and the UB

"Admit it, you're happy to be home." Ruby chimed.

"Uh, can you please stop pushing me?" Arvo asked.

"Nope."

"Why is it so cold here!?" Sira complained. Ruby shook her head.

"Honestly, if I had a dollar for everytime I heard that question..."

* * *

Gladion winced, pushing himself up and looking around. Ash was already on his feet. In front of them was a creature that resembled Null, only with its helmet laying in pieces on the ground. The creature walked up to him, nuzzling his hand.

"Did it... Evolve?" Ash asked.

"In a sense. This is its true form. It was originally called Type: Full in a program known as the Beast Killer program. It was deemed a failure and renamed Type: Null. That's when they placed the helmet on it. I guess it shatteted its helmet when it learned to control its RKS System."

"Its... What?" Gladion took out something.

"It allows it to change its type by giving it a specific memory."

"Like Arceus with his plates?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well, sounds like Type: Null isn't a fitting name anymore." Gladion nodded, lost in thought.

"...Silvally, that's what I'll call it." He stroked Silvally thoughtfully... Until the Synthetic Pokémon growled, swiping a piece of rubbled at a nearby corner, causing a purple and pink... Thing to reveal itself, blowing a raspberry at the three.

"Is that... An Ultra Beast?" Ash asked, surprised. Gladion frowned.

"Its codename is UB Adhesive from what I remember."

"Is it friendly?"

"Wanna take the chance?"

"...Not really." With that Ash released Pichu. "Use Thunderbolt!" The small Pokémon let out a bolt of electricity, which Adhesive dodged with a gracefull sidestep. Ash blinked.

"Silvally, Flame Charge!" The Synthetic Pokémon rushed forward, cloaked in fire, only for Adhesive to twirl around out of the way. "Is it... Dancing?"

"Huh, reminds me of Serena and her Pokémon." Adhesive was suddenly in Ash's face.

"Ser-re-na?" Ash jumped, surprised by the Beast's ability to speak.

"Uh, yeah, my wife Serena. She and her Pokémon are performers."

"Dance?"

"Yes, they dance too. Especially her Sylveon."

"Dance with Sylveon!" Adhesive exclaimed, twirling in the air. "Dance, dance with Sylveon!"

"Well... I guess I can take you to her after I meet up with my son..." Adhesive nodded enthusiastically, lunging into Ash's bag and curling up next to Rowlet. "...Alrighty..." Ash walked away, Gladion standing behind a second before following, Silvally in tow

* * *

Alarms blared as Lillie ran down the hallway, ignoring the pain in her chest from exertion. She slid on the floor as she turned a corner, barely dodging an Aether employee that made a grab at her. She grabbed a vase as she ran, hurling it at an employee in front of her and rushing past. Lillie finally slidded to a halt as she came to an intersection, Aether employees behind her, her mother walking up to her left, and to her right a large window. Lusamine crossed her arm, clearly not amused.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Lillie's eyes darted from her mother to the wimdow down the hall.

"...Bye!" With that Lillie turned and ran. She felt attacks fly right past her, the window growing closer...

...She was really going to regret this...

With an almighty crash, the window shattered as Lillie went through it. Lusamine rushed up just in time to see Lillie hit the water below, then it was still.

"...How did she escape!?" Lusamine snapped at a nearby employee.

"Uhh... Hide and seek..."

* * *

Lilligant was standing just outside Lillie's cell, her eyes covered as she counted to three hundred as per Lillie's suggestion.

* * *

Lusamine slapped the worker, turning away from the window. "There's no way she could have survived that drop. Chart a plane for the Glacies Region. There's another annoying kid that needs dealt with." Meanwhile, far below in the Alolan sea, Lillie surfaced abruptly, the salty water stinging cuts the glass had made as she gasped for breath, grabbing onto a piece of driftwood which began to take her who knows where.


	40. Major Confrontations

Lillie awoke suddenly, gasping for breath as her chest hurt. When she managed to calm down, she took a look around, realizing she was in a house of sorts. Verious fishing equipment hung on the walls. Lillie looked down, seeing that her arms and legs were bandaged, along with her ribs.

"Where'd you come from?" The sudden voice startled Lillie. She gasped turning around to face the speaker. She found two young girls with short, blue hair staring at her.

"W-what? Where-?"

"I'm Sarah."

"I'm Harper."

"You're in a house."

"By the sea."

"Big sis brought you here."

"Do you have any Pokémon?"

"What's your name?"

"Can we braid your hair?"

"You smell like sea water."

"Girls!" The tirade was stopped as an older girl around Lillie's age, sporting similar blue hair, stepped into the room with a tray. The two younger girls bolted as the older walked up. "Are you okay? Sorry about my sisters." Lillie, still surprised, managed a nod. "That's good." She placed the tray in front of Lillie. "My name is Lana. I found you drifting out in the ocean, so I brought you back here."

"Thank you." Lana nodded, pushing the tray closer to Lillie.

"You must be starving, here."

* * *

There was an explosion as Max's Gallade was hurled into the wall, Arvo's own Gallade at the ready. Behind Max, the rest of the Traitors and Professor Oak stood.

"Dammit! Get up and use Confusion!" Max snapped. Gallade slowly pushed himself up, sending out a burst of psychic energy.

"Use Night Slash!" Arvo's Gallade withdrew his arm blades, which began emitting dark enegy as he slashed the psychic attack, disintegrating it. "Leaf Blade!" The arm blades turned to green as Gallade rushed Max's Pokémon, slashing it multiple times. "Close Combat!" Gallade launched his leg out, nailing Max's in the stomach and sending him flying.

"Aerial Ace!" Max cried. His Gallade's blades began glowing as he rushed at Arvo's, managing to hit him in the chest.

"Psychic!" Max's Gallade was grabbed in a telepathic hold, spun around, and hurled into a nearby wall, rendering it completely unconscious.

"No! That's not fair!" Max shouted.

"It was completely fair." Ash said from his position. He walked down the steps and into the battlefield. "If you want to challenge that notion, you can try to do it tomorrow. You'll fail though Max, I'll show you what it means to be called a loser."

"Go fuck yourself!" Ash scowled, releasing Greninja as he glared at the group.

"Fifteen years... That's how long I've been hiding from my past. Fifteen fucking years, all because you people so selfishly desired fame and fortune. You all framed me for crimes I didn't commit, you turned my own Pokémon against me, you drove me from my home."

"So what if we did." Oak snapped. Ash grimiced.

"I used to respect you Oak. You were the closest thing I ever had to a father. In the end, I think that you were all just afraid of what I would become." Ash spread his arms. "Well this is what I've become! All because you people turned your backs on me." He glared at them. "You, Oak, abused your power as a Professor to try and put an innocent person in prison. Do you deny that?"

"No?" Oak said, unsure where this was going.

"Good. Did you get that Sawyer?" The traitors turned to see a full camera crew, a television camera pointed at them. The green haired man gave Ash a thumbs up.

"W-what?" Oak stuttered.

"Long story short, you just admitted to your crimes on live TV... To the ENTIRE world!" Ash's fist suddenly met Oak's face, sending the old man sprawling. "I should have done that fifteen years ago." He turned, walking away from the shocked group.

* * *

Gladion sighed, turning away from the spectacle just as his Pokegear rang. Confused, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Gladion!" The blonde boy jumped in surprise.

"Lillie!? What-are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm on Akala Island. Mother might think I'm dead. If that's so she's most likely on her way to the Glacies Region." Gladion grimiced.

"Are you safe?"

"I was taken in by one of the Trial Captains. She's real nice."

"Listen, as long as mom thinks you're dead, she has no reason to come looking for you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Take care Lillie." He hung up, letting out a sigh of relief, knowing Lillie was safe. "This just got interesting."

* * *

Ash walked down the snow covered streets, the full moon above shining down. He stopped abruptly, slowly turning to face whoever was following him.

It was the rat.

Former Pokémon and former trainer stared each other down, silence passing between them before Ash finally spoke.

"It's like that then isn't it Pikachu? I trusted you more than anyone else, and you chose to betray that trust." Pikachu's cheeks sparked, but the mouse's face was expressionless. "I've been waiting fifteen years for this moment." He pulled out a pokeball, releasing Pichu as he glared at his former friend. "Let's battle."


	41. Showdown: Pichu Vs Pikachu

The two stared each other down, neither Ash nor Pikachu doing anything, until finally...

"Iron Tail!" Pichu rushed forward, her tail sporting a metallic glow. Pikachu did the same, both Pokémon clashing tails. Sparks appeared as they clashed Iron Tail multiple times, until Pichu leapt up, slamming her tail into Pikachu's cheek, knocking the larger mouse over. Pikachu shook his head, lunging at Pichu with Quick Attack. Pichu automatically leapt over Pikachu.

"Disarming Voice!" Pichu opened her mouth, catching Pikachu in a heart shaped beam, creating an explosion that flung the larger mouse back. Pikachu stumbled to his feet, readying another Quick Attack. This time, he slammed into the smaller mouse's side, sending her skidding back a few feet. Ash grimaced.

"You're not using Electric Type moves... So I'm guessing you know Pichu's ability is Lightning Rod." Pikachu's face remained unreadable. Ash frowned, tossing a TM machine in the mouse's direction. Pikachu gave him a questioning look. "Using only two moves gets old really fast." Pikachu hesitantly placed his paw on the machine, activating it. In mere seconds, his knowledge of Electro Ball had completely vanished before being replaced by Brick Break... Just seconds after Pikachu had finished, Pichu rushed up, Iron Tail at the ready. Pikachu once again countered with his own Iron Tail. Sparks flew as they countered eachother several times.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Pichu responded by firing off a blast of electricity, nailing Pikachu's metallic tail, the conduction causing massive damage. Pikachu's paw began glowing as he decided to test out his new move, slamming his paw in between Pichu's eyes, sending the younger Electric Type onto her back.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Without even bothering to get up, Pichu fired a blue sphere of energy into the air, which immediately homed in on Pikachu. The mouse turned tail and started running. Pikachu knew however, that Aura Sphere, being a move that doesn't miss, would catch up to him, nailing him in the tail end and sending him sprawling on the ground. Pikachu shakily pushed himself up, before suddenly firing a Thunderbolt into the ground. The resulting explosion kicked up a cloud of fine, powder-like smoke, which obscured most of the makeshift battlefield. Ash frowned.

"Iron Tail." Pikachu quietly stalked through the cloud of snow, hoping to get the jump on Pichu. A sudden force struck him hard in the mouth, knocking him on his back. Pikachu spat some blood into the snow, wincing at the irony taste, before looking up as the cloud cleared, revealing a Pichu with glowing blue eyes.

 _"Aura... You can use Aura!?"_ Pikachu asked in disbelief.

 _"How do you think I learned Aura Sphere?"_ Pichu taunted, forming a blue sphere between her paws, hurling it at Pikachu, who cleaved the attack with Iron Tail. Pichu came in with an Iron Tail of her own, only for Pikachu to sidestep, straight up punching her in the face as he did so. Pichu recoiled, a thin trail of blood leaking from her nose. She blinked, surprised, before hitting Pikachu square in the face with a Thunderbolt. She looked at Ash, who nodded.

"Disarming Voice." Pikachu was blasted back, slamming into a glass window and causing it to crack. Pikachu's paw began glowing as he rushed at her, just as Pichu began charging Aura Sphere. She hurled the ball of energy, which Pikachu slammed his paw into. The explosion hurled him back once again. Pikachu sat up.

"At what point do you give up?" Ash asked.

 _"I used to have a stubborn trainer."_ Pikachu responded.

"Funny, I think Ruby's a lot more stubborn than me." Pikachu slammed his paw on the ground.

 _"If you've got something up your sleeve just show me now and fucking get it over with!"_ Ash frowned.

"Fine, but it's your damn funeral!" With that said, Ash's Z-Ring began to react as he and Pichu began to move in sync. Power began to build up before Pichu thrust her paw forward, sending a massive blast of electricity at Pikachu, who's eyes widened as the attack began to widen in size.

" _Oh... Sh_ -" He was cut off as the blast hit him in the chest. The resulting explosion lit up the sky, making anyone not aware of the time think it was day for a few seconds. Ash and Pichu covered their eyes as snow blasted past them. When the attack finally died down, Ash blinked stray snow out of his eyes, watching the cloud of snow and dust calm down. When it did, what he he saw made him recoil. A large piece of shrapnel had embedded itself deep in Pikachu's stomach, the mouse laying in a growing pool of blood.

 _"Well, you did say his funeral_." Pichu said.

"I didn't actually MEAN that!" Ash said as he rushed to the mouse's side. Pikachu slowly turned his head to his former trainer. To Ash's surprise, Pikachu was crying.

" _Ash_..." The mouse gently to the human's hand, placing his fingertips against his forehead. Ash's Aura activated on its own, and many of Pikachu's memories bombarded him. One memory, however, stood out to him. One that tookplace jyst a few days after the betrayal...

* * *

" _Let me get this straight..." The Electric Type squirrel began. "You only pretended to side with those traitors?"_

 _"That's... Literally what I just said." Pikachu answered. Pachirisu frowned._

 _"Why!? Why would you pretend to betray Ash like that!?"_

 _"Pachi, I-" She slapped her tail over his mouth._

 _"Stop, only Bunnie gets to call me that." Pikachu rolled his eyes. "You love Ash, why would you do that to him!?"_

 _"I... I was holding him back." Pachirisu blinked._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"He wasn't getting anywhere. Sure, he made it to the finals this time but... How much longer were we gonna do this." Pikachu sighed. "Ash needed a reason, a push in the right direction... I didn't know Dawn and the others would do that to him, I just..." He buried his face in his paws. "Please, I need your help. I read about this place called the Glacies Region. I know deep down that he can finally achieve his dream there but... I need you to help get him there."_

 _"How, Ash is gone. No one knows where he is!"_

 _"I recognized Mewtwo's voice. He can take you and any other Pokémon loyal to Ash right to him. You can find a way to get Ash to the Glacies Region." Pachirisu huffed._

 _"This plan is stupid, and what about Buneary? I know she's peeved about the betrayal, but I doubt she'd just leave you like that." Pikachu sighed._

 _"I know... I'm gonna have to do something extreme."_

 _"What do you plan on doing?"_

 _"Something I really don't wanna do... Please, just help me help Ash." Pachirisu huffed._

 _"Fine, but you owe me, big time..."_

* * *

The memory faded, and suddenly, for the first time since the betrayal, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He looked down at the bloody mouse, completely speechless. Pikachu looked up at him, the light in his eyes fading with each breath.

" _I'm sorry Ash..._ " The human's throat felt dry. He heard Pikachu's breathing slow down with each passing second.

"I... Forgive you." Pikachu stared at him for a few seconds longer, before his eyes glazed over, the mouse falling limp. Pichu nuzzled Ash, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry too." He pulled Pichu into his arms. For the first time in years, Ash cried.


	42. Arrival in Court

**2 DAYS TO QUARTER FINALS** :

Ash stood over the makeshift grave, his face expressionless. Pichu sat in front of the grave. She turned her gaze to her trainer, who finally looked at her.

"I'm fine." He spoke calmly, straightening up. "Come on, we have a redhead to put in prison."

* * *

The door to Misty's temporary cell flew open, and a female Sentinel walked in, followed by a Shiny Deoxys and a Meowth.

"Ey! Twerpette! Long time no see!" Misty's head shot up at the voice, glaring at the Meowth.

"Team Rocket!?" The Meowth waved this off.

"Nah, Team Rocket disbanded after dat whole Team Venom fiasco years ago. Now a days I work as a translator for da Glacies court. It pays pretty well. Anyway..." He waved towards the Sentinel. "Dis here's Ellen Ripley. She's taking you to the court."

"She's not laying a fucking finger on me!"

"Didn't say I was." Ellen responded. "Psychic!" Deoxys' eyes glowed as Misty's whole body was restrained in a psychic aura.

"Revenge is a bitch, ain't it twerp?" Meowth asked as Misty was Psychically carried out of the room.

* * *

Gladion walked silently along the streets, the morning sun shining brightly. He stopped outside of a café, raising his eyebrow as he spotted Ruby sitting inside with her Pokémon. He walked inside, walking up to Ruby's table.

"Isn't there a court case you should be at?"

"Not for another twenty minutes." She resonded, not looking up from her pancakes. Mawile had Kalosian toast while Froslass had a large cinnamon roll. Gladion sighed, figuring he might as well get a table, when Ruby's voice stopped him.

"Some blonde woman came in aaking about you." Gladion turned.

"Really? What did you say?"

"That I didn't know where you were, and I didn't until you were until you walked up to me." Gladion rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Ruby."

* * *

As walked along the court walls with a sense of purpose. He came up to a Sentinal, who took off his helmet to reveal himself as James.

"How long?"

"They're ready for you now." He nodded toward a nearby door, leading to the main court room. Ash nodded, walking in. The room was now almost full. He took his seat and waited as the room continued to fill. About six minutes in the doors burst open and Misty was levitated in, being slammed into her seat before her wrists were cuffed to the chair. It was only then that she was released from the psychic hold.

"This is police brutality!" The redhead shouted the second she regained control of her mouth.

"No it isn't." Ash said plainly.

"Who do you think you are to make that decision!?" She was met with a could glare.

"The ruler of this region." After he said that, Jacob Shippley, The Glacies Region's Supreme Judge, whose position was so high that he only took orders from the Royal Family and the High Knights, stepped into the room. "Let's begin." Ash murmured.

* * *

Rowen slammed his fist against the table. "You've made a mockery out of all of us!" The rest of the Professors, all of whome had seen Oak's accidental confession on TV, practically stormed the old man's hotel room. "Framing an innocent boy for crimes that never even happened!? This is an insult to Pokémon Professors everywhere!"

"Now now Rowen simmer down." Juniper declared. "Samuel will get what's coming." She placed her hands on the table. "What I want to know is why."

"You've got to understand, Ash was becoming a danger to everyone and-"

"Danger!?" Birch interrupted. "We would all be dead a hundred times over if it wasn't for that kid!"

"You abused your own power to make an innocent kid run from the law, and that paints the rest of us in a bad light!" Elm chimed in. "And you used your reputation to decieve us all! I for one have never felt more insulted in my life!"

"I think we all agree Oak deserves to be punished. I also think that legal action should be taken. This is a serious crime here." Sycamore stated, standing at the doorway.

"N-now hold on!" Oak pleaded. "I highly doubt that we need any legal action!"

"I agree with Augustine." Juniper answered, the other Professors nodding in agreement. "We'll discuss this later Samuel." With that said and done, the Professors got up and left the room. Oak sulked, putting his head in his hands. "How can this get any worse?" As he asked that question, his body was suddenly pinned in a psychic hold.

" **Ah, if it isn't Sam.** " A female voice sounded in his head. " **It's been a while, and the years have not been kind to you. Not that you deserve kindness at this point.** " There was a flash, and a small, green fairy like Pokémon appeared in front of him.

 **"We have a lot to talk about."** Celebi stated, cracking her knuckles threateningly.


	43. Trial and Revelation

"Max come on!" May snapped. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't show up at Misty's trial!?"

"I'm looking for Pikachu. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Look for him later! We're late!" She grabbed his wrist, dragging him, along with the rest of the group, toward the Courthouse.

* * *

"Everyone settle down!" Jacob called, banging his gavel. A Purrloin sat beside him. "This court is now in session!" Once the now full courtroom had quieted, he began. "The defendant, miss Waterflower, has been accused of breaking and entering, attempted Pokémon theft, and resisting arrest. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Misty practically shouted. As my good friends will tell you, first of all, that I entered that Pokémon Center legally-"

"Ms. Waterflower, first of all, all of the witnesses and Paladins in the area reported that none of your friends were nearby at the time, and second, the security camera footage clearly shows you coming in through the window." Misty blinked, confused.

"Uh, security cameras?"

"Ms. Waterflower, we live in a highly advanced Region, what did you think would be there?" There was silence, before Mist banged her head on the table. "Exactly."

* * *

Ruby observed the spectacle from the court room doorway, a small smile on her face as she watched Misty dig herself deeper and deeper. She felt the air shift behind her, and turned to see Celebi.

" **Hi Ruby**!"

"Where have you been?" Celebi tapped her chin thoughtfully.

 **"Well, I may or may not have completely crushed Oak's lower spine and permanently disabled him from the waist down."**

"Huh, sounds interesting."

* * *

"Dammit I'm telling you I'm innocent!" Misty practically screamed. Jacob shook his head.

Ms. Waterflower, all of the evidence clearly stands against you, I don't even know why we're having this trial! You're clearly guilty!"

"Fuck you!" Jacob shook his head again.

"Perhaps we should interview witnesses that we know for sure were at the scene of the crime. Will Glacies Princess Ruby Ketchum please approach the stand." The following silence was cut off by a loud sigh. It was followed by Ruby stepping up to the chair, where a Clerk promptly had her take oath before questioning her.

"Now, what exactly were you doing in the Pokémon Center at the time?"

"Well..." Ruby tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Earlier that day I had found a Popplio abandoned on the streets, emaciated and near death. I thought I would keep her company."

"And the Popplio in question is the same Pokémon that Ms. Waterflower reportedly attempted to steal?" Ruby tilted her head in confirmation. "Where is the Pokémon in question?"

"She evolved into a Brionne and decided that she wanted to be my Pokémon."

"You bitch!" Misty shouted.

"SILENCE!" Jacob practically roared, causing Misty to recoil.

"Princess, would you please explain the events of the crime?"

"I was just sitting there when I heard something outside. I turned off the lights to see what would happen, and after about a minute the defendant snuck through the window and attempted to steal the Pokémon. I had my Mawile attack her and called some Paladins to arrest her."

"She's lying!" May called the back. The Clerk responded by turning on the moniter, which depicted the events from several nights before, just as Ruby had described.

"Well then, Princess would be so kind as to bring the Brionne in question out for questioning." Ruby nodded, stepping out of the chair and releasing Pippi onto the chair. The Brionne looked around in confusion. "Ms. Uh... Brionne..."

"Her name's Pippi." Ruby said.

"Right, Ms. Pippi, would you kindly explain the events of the night Ms. Waterflower evidently attempted to abduct you. This Meowth will translate your words for us." Jacob nodded to Meowth, who stepped up beside Pippi. Pippi began to speak while Meowth listened intently.

"She's sayin' dat redhead over dare came in through da window and triedto nab her in the middle of da night." Meowth's ear twitch as Pippi continued talking. "Now she's sayin dat she's already had one bad trainer and would have refused ta listen ta listen to redhead even if she had succeeded."

"Ah yes, your former trainer, Lanie. She was found guilty of Pokémon abuse just a few days ago." Jacob frowned. "But she's not the subject of this court case."

"Speaking of which..." Ruby began. "Can we hurry this along please? I left a Lycanroc at the tower and for some reason I feel like I'm gonna regret it."

* * *

Rocky was digging through a box of movies Ruby had brought, before pulling out a movie showing a young boy with a Herdier on the cover.

 _"Huh, Old Yeller."_ Rocky read the title alou _d. "Seems like a happy movie_." Without another thought he popped the movie in and sat down to watch.

* * *

"I believe I've heard enough." Jacob said. "I leave everything in the hands of the Jury." With that, the Jury stood and walked out of the room to decide Misty's fate. The redhead buried her face in her hands, hoping for the best. After barely ten minutes, the Jury returned, taking their seats. "Have you reached a verdict?" The head Juror stood.

"Your honor, we find the defendant, Misty Waterflower, guilty." Misty's face fell, as did those of the other traitors. Jacob nodded, taking over.

"Ms. Waterflower, we here in the Glacies Region take the wellfare of Pokémon VERY seriously. Therefore, you are hereby sentenced to thirty years in a Glacies prison without parole, after which you will be deported back to the Kanto Region and banished from the Glacies Region. You will also be stripped of your trainer's license and all of your Pokémon."

"What about my gym..." Misty squeaked.

"Your sisters have been deemed unfit to be Gym Leaders, so they will be evicted and the Gym will be handed over to anyone qualified to be a Gym Leader."

"My Pokémon..." Misty was whimpering at this point.

"I believe Princess Ruby has already called dibs on your Gyarados." Instead of getting angry as pretty much anyone would expect, Misty simply slumped to the ground, whimpering in defeat as several Paladin grabbed her, starting to drag her out of the courtroom.

"Hold on!" May practically screamed, storming up to the front of the room.

"Scratch." Jacob's Purrloin leapt at May, using her claws to slash the brunette's face. Ash, to add insult to injury, pulled out a Cherish Ball, releasing the Pokémon inside so it landed in front of May. The brunette blinked.

"Manaphy!?" The response was a Scald to the face, knocking the girl to the floor. Ash recalled Manaphy, standing and walking out of the room, passing the startled Traitors. Pichu sat on his shoulder as he stepped outside, breathing in the ice cold air as he prepared to continue walling...

Something landed in front of him. Ash looked up just in time to see a Rotom speed off.

"That's weird. We're in the central part of the Region. Rotom are native to the Southern part of the Region..." He looked down to see what had landed in front of him. To his surprise, it was a Z-Crystal. Ash bent down and picked it up. Its shape was reminiscent of a Pikachu's tail. "That Rotom... Could it have been..." Ash's eyes widened. His grip on the Z-Crystal tightening. He glaned at Pichu. "Pikachu sacrificed everything for me. Let's not let that sacrifice be in vein." He smiled. "What do you say Pichu? Why don't we start over again?" Pichu cocked her head, then smiled, reaching up and removing her Everstone collar, ehich she promptly hurled away, letting it land in the snow as she began to glow, her body growing and shifting until Ash felt the long forgotten weight of a Pikachu on his shoulder. With a smile, he attached the Z-Crystal to his Z-Ring, before steppimg off, ready to take the rest of the tournament by storm...


	44. Ash Vs Max

Ash tried the black hat on, feeling the familiar constriction on his head, something he hadn't felt since the betrayal. The female Pikachu beside him cocked her head. For some reason the hat felt right ever since Ash received the strange Z-Crystal.

"Since when do you wear hats?" Ash sighed, turning to see Ruby in the doorway.

"I used to wear these all the time when I was your age."

"Guess there was no style back then." Ash frowned.

"While we're on the subject of bad headgear, let's talk about that ridiculous bow you wore when you went on your journey."

"I still have it." Ash blinked.

"I thought Serena threw it away."

"She did, I just picked it right back up." Ash sighed.

"What do you want Ruby?"

"Nothing." With that she turned and left. Ash blinked.

"That was strange, even by Ruby's standards." He shrugged, thinking nothing of it as he stepped out of the room, Pikachu on his shoulder. He had the first match of the day, against Max Maple.

He would show the traitors once and for all who the strongest trainer was.

* * *

"I don't know why, but it feels like it's been a while since I've been up here." Bonnie said as she and everyone else gathered in the balcony above the battlefield. The addition was Arvo sitting near the back, giving his Espurr treats. Ruby was standing over a traumatized Rocky.

"This is why I told you not to go through my movies."

 _"I've seen things... No Lycanroc should ever see._.."

* * *

Ash walked onto the battlefield with a sense of purpose, well aware that the crowd was chatting about how the Pichu the High Prince had for so long was suddenly a Pikachu. Unseen by anyone, high above the battlefield, a lone Rotom poked his head out from behind a beam. On the other side of the field Max walked out, his face unreadable. He also seemed to be shaking a little. Roy stepped up.

"The battle between High Prince Ash and Max Maple will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed the use of three Pokémon each! The battle will only be over when either side is out of usable Pokémon! Are both trainers ready?" Both nodded. "Alright, then send out your Pokémon." Max opened a Pokeball, releasing his Breloom.

"Max." The bespectacled guy looked up, surprised when Ash called his name. "A long time ago, I promised you a battle." Ash frowned. "And whether I like it or not, right now I'm fulfilling that promise." Ash nodded to Pikachu, and the Electric Type jumped down onto the battlefield.

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Breloom, use Iron Tail!" Breloom charged forward, swinging his metallic tail at Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt." The female mouse sent out a bolt of electricity, catching Breloom mid charge and causing massive damage. Max gasped. "Did you really think Ruby wouldn't tell me what moves your Pokémon have? Disarming Voice!" Pikachu let out a heart shaped beam, catching Breloom in the blast and knocking it out.

"Breloom is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Max grimiced, recalling Breloom and sending out his Sceptile.

"Sceptile, Dragon Breath!" Sceptile opened its mouth and let loose a burst of draconic energy.

"Disarming Voice!" Pikachu's attack intercepted it, disintegrating the Dragon Type attack and knocking Sceptile back.

"Quick Attack!"

"Iron Tail." As Sceptile rushed at he, Pikachu sidestepped and slammed her tail into Sceptile's leg, tripping it and sending it into a wall, knocking it out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Send out your last Pokémon!" Max angrily recalled Sceptile, sending out his Gallade.

"Why do you even bother?" Ash asked. "You lost this battle before it even began. Give up!"

"No!" Max cried. "You're weak Ash, and I'll show you how weak you are!"

"I'm weak?" Ash cocked an eyebrow. "I'll show you just how backwards that sentence is!" Ash activated his Z-Crystal. Despite not knowing the poses, the seemed to come to him naturally. Pikachu leapt up and high fived Ash, the momentum causing his hat to come off and land on Pikachu's head. She promptly leapt into the air, absorbing multiple colored bolts of electricity before finally letting loose one massive bolt of electricity. Gallade's eyes widened as the attack struck him, causing an enormous explosion that caused everyone in the arena to shield their eyes. The explosion cleared, showing Gallade laying in a crater.

"Gallade is unable to battle! That means the match goes to High Prince Ash!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shouder. The raven haired man turned and walked out without another word.

* * *

Serena stepped out of the bathroom, letting out a sigh as she began to make her way back to the balcony.

"Hiya!" Ruby chirped, suddenly popping up from nowhere.

"What's up Ruby?"

"Well," She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I was going through your room this morning-"

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?"

"Well mother..." The albino stood up. "I think the better question qould be..." She pulled something out of her pocket, and Serena's eyes widened when she realized it was a pregnancy test. "When are you gonna tell dad you're pregnant?"


	45. Bonnie Vs Clemont

Mother and daughter stared at eachother, Ruby letting the pregnancy test dangle from her fingers.

"I'm waiting."

"Give me that!" Serena yelped, swiping the test from Ruby's hand. "And stop snooping around my stuff!"

"Would you rather I tell him myself?"

"NO!" Ruby jumped at Serena's tone. "Sorry, but if I tell your father now he'll be too distracted for the tournament."

"Distracted?"

"When I was pregnant with you and your brother he got pretty distracted during those times." Ruby shrugged. "I'll tell your father whem time's right. Just keep quiet about it okay?"

"Whatever." Ruby turned and walked away.

"If it were my child I would have used more discipline." Lusamine snarked as she stood idly by. Serena blinked, taking it in before whirling towards the blonde woman.

"Excuse me, I don't need parental advice from a stranger!" Lusamine raised her hands.

"My apologies High Princess, my name is Lusamine. I am the President of the Aether Foundation in Alola." Serena cocked an eyebrow. "We dedicate ourselves to the protection of Pokémon, even ones that are not from Alola."

"Um, alright, I have to go now."

"Actually, I was looking for someone. A boy around your daughter's age. Blonde hair, green eyes, black sweatshirt..."

"Oh, you mean that boy over there?" Lusamine turned to see absolutely no one matching Gladion's description.

"I don't see..." She turned again to see Serena was gone. "Dammit!"

* * *

Bonnie walked down the hall with an air of confidence. She calmly stepped onto the battlefield as her ungrateful big brother stepped out on the other side.

"The battle between High Knight Bonnie and Gym Leader Clemont eill now begin!" Roy called. "Each trainer will be aloud three Pokémon each, and the battle will only be over when eaither trainer has lost all three Pokémon. Ready?" Both trainers nodded. "Please send out your Pokémon!" Clemont released his Magnemite onto the field as Bonnie released one of her signature Pokémon.

"An Altaria!?" Clemont question.

"A gift from Drasna." Clemont's eyes widened.

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Use Thundershock!" Magnemite sent out a blast of electricity at the Humming Pokémon.

"Moonblast!" The orb of Fairy energy easily overpowered the electricity, slamming into Magnemite and sending it spinning.

"Magnet Bomb!"

"Spin and use Steel Wing." Altaria's wings began glowing as she span in midair, slapping the metal orbs back at Magnemite, where they easily stuck to the Steel and Electric Type, exploding and causing damage. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Magnemite was surrounded by Draconic energy, knocking it out.

"Magnemite is unable to battle! please send out your next Pokémon!" Clemont recalled Magnemite, sending out his Heliolisk.

"Oh Clemont!" The blonde Gym Leader looked up, his eyes widening as Bonnie was motioning to a flower in her hair, the center being made up of a Keystone. Bonnie tapped the stone, and Altaria was surrounded in a bright glow, her clode-like feathers growing and her tail lengthening to reveal a Mega Altaria. Clemont snapped out of his stupor.

"Parabolic Charge!" Heliolisk fired a ball of electricity into the air.

"Moonblast!" The ball of energy obliterated the attack easily.

"Dragon Tail!" Heliolisk rushed at Altari, slamming a Draconic tail into her face, Altaria didn't even flinch. Bonnie wagged a finger.

"Nope. Sorry. Mega Altaria is part Fairy Type. Sky Attack!" Altaria became cloaked in energy as she repeatedly slammed into Heliolisk, the powerful attack eventually knocking it out.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle! Please send out your last Pokémon!" Just as Clemont recalled Heliolisk, Bonnie recalled Altaria, confusing Clemont, who sent out his Luxray.

"I'd like you to say hello to someone!" Bonnie tossed a Pokeball into the air, and Clemont stepped back as Zygarde's 100% Form towered above him and Luxray. "Scared yet? I'd say you are."

"U-use Swift!" Luxray swung his tail, sending a multitude of stars at Zygarde, who simply swatted them away.

"And this..." Bonnie began. "Is for what you did to Ash. Core Enforcer!" Zygarde flew into the air, his chest opening as he fired a beam of energy, painting a massive green Z onthe ground. After a few tense seconds, there was a cataclysmic explosion as the Z erupted. When the explosion cleared, there was a massive crater with a twitching Luxray in the center.

"Does it hurt Clemont, knowing that even after all this, your little sister is stronger then you'll ever be?" Eith that Bonnie recalled Zygarde, turning and walking off, leaving Clemomt im a state of shock.

* * *

Ash stared off the top of the building, letting out a sigh. Pikachu sat on his shoulder. The chill in the air didn't really bother him. Something moved in the corner of his eye, and he glanced just in time to see the Rotom from before darting off. Ash glaced at Pikachu, who nodded. Immediately he bolted down the stairs, intent on catching up to the Rotom, he needed to know if the Rotom was who he thought it was. But... Most of all...

He wanted his best friend back.


	46. Frienship Rekindled

In a secluded part of the Glacies Region, an Ultra Wormhole abruptly opened up, and out of it came two figures. One looked like a stick figure with a large firework like ball sitting on a frilly collar, while the other looked like a giant, living piece of origami. The two looked at eachother, speaking to eachother quietly.

"GUZZ!" The two Ultra Beasts straightened up as a massive, black beast with a giant mouth where its stomach should be attempted to climb out of the wormhole. The black beast lifted a claw, firing a Dark Pulse at the other two beasts, only for the origami beast to block it with Protect, while the stick figure hurled its firework like head at the black monster, knocking it back through the wormhole and closing it. The two other beasts nodded at eachother before taking off towards the center of the region.

* * *

Ruby walked along the snow laden streets, Cosmog in her arms after Tapu Lele burst out of her Pokeball and shoved the Nebula Pokémon into her arms, muttering something about needing sleep.

"So, your name's Cosmog?"

 _"Yep! But you can call me Nebby if you want!"_ The living cloud chirped. Gladion suddenly ran up, Tapu Fini about three feet behind him looking at him through binoculars and loudly eating a bag of chips.

"What are you doing!?" The blonde asked.

"Walking, what are you doing?" Was Ruby's answer.

"My mother is after both Ultra Beasts AND Cosmog! If she sees you just walking around with it in plain sight-"

"Then she'll get her ass kicked." Gladion grimiced.

"Don't underestimate my mother. She can be a dangerous woman under the right circumstances."

"Alright, and where would your apparently crazy mother be?"

 _"Why don't we ask that guy_?" Nebby pointed ahead, where a larger than average Mimikyu was staring at them. Ruby blinked.

"Nebby, get in the bag." Nebby hopped into Ruby's bag as the Mimikyu continued staring. "May we help you?" The Mimikyu revealed its shadowy claw.

"I think it's challenging you." Gladion suggested. Ruby huffed.

"Fine, let's make this quick." She et Froslass out of her Pokeball. The Mimikyu let out a clicking sound as it was suddenly surrounded in strange aura. "Oh what the fuck?"

"Why is there a Totem Mimikyu in this region!?" Gladion asked. "Mimikyu aren't even native here!"

"Hell if I know." Mimikyu suddenly rushed at Froslass, Wood Hammer at the ready. "Ice Shard!" Froslass shifted out of the way abd hurled shards of ice in Mimikyu's face. There was a crack as Mimikyu's costume broke, its head falling to the side. Mimikyu slashed Froslass in the face with Shadow Claw, sending her back. "Ice Punch!" An icy fist struck Mimikyu between the eyes, sending it flying. Mimikyu sat up and used Swords Dance, boosting its attack power. "Ominous wind!" Frospass created a powerful gust of wind, lifting Mimikyu into the air, only for it to retaliate with Thunder, striking Froslass in the face. "Wow, these things are stubborn." Ruby commented.

"That's one of the things about Totem Pokémon." Gladion spoke. Ruby snapped her fingers.

"Ah well, I can top that." Gladion jumped as Froslass was surrounded in a veil of snow, which dissipated to reveal a changed appearance and a pair of ice Chakram. "Ice Punch!" Froslass appeared in front of Mimikyu at blinding speed, a single punch sending the Totem into the air.

"Even now she surprises me." Gladion murmured.

"It was very surprising huh?" Acerola asked, before noting the look Gladion was giving her. "What?"

"Where the fuck did you come from!?" Meanwhile, Froslass hand just bodyslammed Mimikyu into the ground.

"Ice Shard!" Froslass hurled her Chakrams at Mimikyu, causing an explosion that knocked the Totem Pokémon out. Acerola clapped as Froslass reverted to her normal form.

"Alright! You defeated the Totem Mimikyu!"

"Why did you bring a Totem Pokémon to the Glacies Region!?" Gladion asked. Acerola wagged her finger.

"Totem Pokémon need vacations too silly! Oh, look at that!" Ruby turned to see Mimikyu holding out a Ghost Type Z-Crystal.

"Oh, uh, thanks?" Ruby said, taking the crystal as Acerola skipped up.

"And since you beat the Totem Pokémon, you are now eligible to use Z-Moves, and since I'm here, why don't I teach you how to use Ghost Type Z-Moves?"

* * *

Ash was panting heavily as he ran through the deep snow, Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. He trudged through, eventually coming up to a clearing. The Rotom was floating in the center, his back to Ash, though he perked up when he heard Ash coming up behind him. He turned to look him in the eye, a silence befalling them for at least two minutes before Ash spoke.

"Hey."

 _"Hi Ash_." The Rotom replied softly.

"So... This is a thing?" He referenced to the Pokémon being a Rotom.

 _"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you_." Ash chuckled.

"You know, in way, it kinda makes sense when you think about it." Ash shook his head. "How did things get fucked up so fast?"

 _"I kinda had a paw in fucking things up._ " The two shared a laugh, after which Ash pulled out a Pokeball with a lightning bolt on it.

"Remember this?"

 _"You still have that?"_

"Yeah, I guess that in a sense, I had always wanted things to go back to how they were, even though it was impossible. You know, it's no longer coded to any Pokémon if..."

" _Ready when you are."_ Was all Rotom said. Ash nodded, tossing the empty ball. It landed on Rotom, sucking him in. The ball dinged before it even hit the ground, with no struggle. Ash picked the ball up, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Welcome back buddy."


	47. The Electric Beast

Hours after the confrontation between Ash and Rotom, the raven haired trainer watched as Mairin stepped out onto the battlefield, having the last match of the night. Cynthia walked out on the other side. The blonde looked noticeably uncomfortable, no doubt having seen Oak's accidental confession.

"Your Majasty?" Ash turned to the Sentinel standing behind him.

"Yes?"

"One of the guard teams has requested your presence. Apparently a strange anomaly was detected in the abandoned power plant outside of town. Something very powerful." Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"Take me there."

* * *

"Thanks for helping with the dishes Lillie." Lana said as she handed the blonde a plate to be dried.

"It's the least I can do for you letting me stay here." The girl replied as she dried the platter.

"So that blonde guy who beat Team Skull's Admin in the last match was your brother?" Lana asked, nodded towards the TV where Mairin's Florges was battling Cynthia's Glaceon. Lillie nodded.

"Yes, that was Gladion."

"He seems like the edgy type." Lillie sighed.

"He wasn't always that way. He ran off when our mother started acting cruel to us."

"You must have it rough." The door burst open as Harper and Sarah rushed in carrying a Pokémon egg.

"Lana look what we found!" The twins said in unison. Harper tripped, letting go of the egg, which soared at Lillie, knocking her down just as the egg disintegrated. Lillie blinked the stars out of her eyes as she felt something on her chest. She found herself looking into the eyes of a small, white Pokémon. The Pokémon spoke.

"Vulpix?"

* * *

Back in the Glacies Region, Gladion blinked, looking around his hotel room in confusion as his Pokémon stared at him.

"I thought I just heard Lillie screaming."

* * *

Both Mairin's Gardevoir and Cynthia's Garchomp looked to be on their last legs. Mairin had Mega Evelved Gardevoir, but Cynthia still proved a challenge.

"Garchomp, Poison Jab!" The Mach Pokémon rushed at the Shiny Gardevoir, arms glowing with poison.

"Ice Punch!" Just as Garchomp reached Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon moved out of the way, her icy fist connecting with the Pseudo Legendary's jaw, sending it sprawling.

"Garchomp get up!" Cynthia begged, but the Pokémon did not respond. "Garchomp?"

"Garchomp is unable to battle!" Roy announced. "The match goes to Trainer Mairin!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Mairin blinked, processing what she had heard.

"We won?" A smile grew on her face as she laughed. "We beat Cynthia!" Gardevoir hugged Mairin as she reverted to her normal form. Up in the stands, Alain smiled.

"Well done Mairin."

* * *

Ash walked carefully through the halls of the abandoned power plant, Greninja, Pikachu, and Rotom following beside him. He stepped over fallen wires and the likes, taking extra care not to disturb the random Voltorb laying around. He heard slight movement, before a loud thud sounded behind him. Ash spun around as his Pokémon took the defensive. Before him, beginning to stand from the floor, was a humanoid mass of black wires, with a large white spiky ball that appeared to be its head. The creature, which Ash took to be an Ultra Beast, straightened up and looked at him. The creature's hands began to spark as Ash's Pokémon prepared to attack. The beast let loose a Discharge, and Ash heard an inhuman shriek before another thud sounded behind him. He spun around, catching sight of a Pheromosa collapsed on the floor. He turned to the other Ultra Beast that had apparently saved him. The creature cocked its head.

"Xurki?" It lifted a hand and beckoned for him to follow. Ash blinked and, against his better judgement, followed...


	48. Ultra Information

The Ultra Beast led Ash and his Pokémon into the main room of the power plant. What he saw had him in disbelief. There were at least several hundreds, possibly even thousands, of the wire like Ultra Beast around the area, all staring at the group curiously. The one leading the group stopped and turned to Ash.

"Xurki. Tree. Xurk."

"I-I'm sorry, I can't understand what your saying." The creature cocked its head, before letting out a few sparks, which home in on Pikachu's cheeks. The mouse blinked.

 _"He's saying their species is call Xurkitree, and that they are a part of something called the Ultra Resistance Force."_

"Ultra Resistance Force?" Xurkitree continued sparking.

" _They are a rebel group of Ultra Beasts who believe that all Ultra Beasts can become friends with humans, and have rejected the ideals of someone called the Mother Beast."_

"And what does this 'Mother Beast' want?" Xurkitree sparked once more, and Pikachu paled.

 _"The loss of all light in this world and the extinction of the human race."_

"Loss of all light!?" Ash pressed. "You can't just destroy light!" Xurkitree continued.

" _He's saying that she plans to release a Pokémon Arceus banished to their world a long time ago into our world, a Pokémon who has the power to steal light." Her eyes widened as Xurkitree continued. "A Pokémon called Necrozma..."_

* * *

Ruby sat at an outside table, tossing star shaped candy for Nebby to catch, which the Cosmog did eagerly. Serena sat nearby, watching UB Adhesive dance with Sylveon.

"So um... Adhesive..." The small beast twirled and faced Serena.

"Poipole!" Serena blinked.

"Huh?"

"Name Poipole!"

"Your name is Poipole?" The Ultra Beast nodded eagerly. "Well, Poipole, what do you like to do?"

"Dance!" Poipole shouted eagerly.

"That was kind of a redundant question." Ruby stated. Out of nowhere, Poipole suddenly stiffened.

"Poipole? What's wrong?" Serena asked. There was a flash at Ruby's belt, and Nihilego appeared, looking oddly stiff considering it was basically a giant jellyfish.

* * *

In Gladion's hotel room, Silvally suddenly growled. Gladion looked up.

"What's up?" The Synthetic Pokémon stood up and charged toward the door, which Gladion was thankful he had forgotten to close. "Hey!" The blonde shouted as he gave chase, remembering to close the door this time.

* * *

Ash and his Pokémon followed Xurkitree out of the power plant, where the Electric Type beast stopped just out in the slow. Ash slowed to a halt as an Ultra Wormhole abruptly opened. A figure began to flicker into sight before fully appearing. The figure appeared to be a girl of about seven, dressed in a white hooded cloak, one could see that her skin was a grayish blue. The girl clutched a Poipole to her chest as she seemed to be running for her life, tears streaming down her face as a Focus Blast shot out of the wormhole, striking the ground behind the girl and send her sprawling. Still clutching the Poipole, the girl watched as two Pheramosa walked out of the wormhole, followed by what appeared to be a large, red, humanoid mosquito that had overdosed on steroids.

"What beast is that!?" Ash asked. Xurkitree sent out a spark, which Pikachu translated.

" _Buzzwole_."


	49. Ultra Battle

The young girl looked up in horror as Buzzwole stepped over her, flexing its muscles before charging up a Dynamic Punch. Just as its fist was about to strike the girl, Buzzwole ended up taking a Water Shuriken, Thunderbolt, and a Dark Pulse, stumbling it. The beast turned to see Ash, his Pokémon, and Xurkitree. The Bug and Fighting Type flexed its muscles angrily as the two Pheramosa took places beside it.

"That... Was probably a bad idea..." Ash said the Ultra Beasts inched closer, only for one Pheramosa to be slammed into by a flaming figure while the other one was struck by a a Flash Cannon and Ice Shard. Gladion ran in on one side of the clearing as the fire dissipated to reveal Silvally, while Ruby walked in on the other side with Mawile and Froslass. "Where did you two come from!?"

"Silvally sensed the Ultra Energy and led me here."

"I just followed Gladion." Ruby said, causing the blonde to facepalm. The blonde sighed.

"Leave this one to me." Gladion said as he stared down a Pheromosa. "After all, what's the point of being a Beast Killer if you're not fighting beasts."

"Might as well fight." Ruby yawned, something that the other Pheromosa looked to be offended by. Ash nodded, before turning to the Ultra Beast beside him.

"Xurkitree, will you help me?" The beast nodded, plunging his hands into the ground, where the clearing around them began sparking and took on a yellow atmosphere. "Electric Terrain... Alright, both of you, use Thunderbolt, Greninja, Water Shuriken!" The three Pokémon launched their respective attacks, while Xurkitree fired an Energy Ball. Buzzwole flexed its muscles, before striking the attacks with Hammer Arm. It then slammed its fists into the ground, sending a Stone Edge at the group. "Dark Pulse!" Rotom fired a beam of dark energy at the attack, destroying the stone spikes. "Greninja, Aerial Ace!" Greninja rushed at the beast, his arm glowing blue. Buzzwole flexed its muscles and slammed a Hammer Arm into Greninja, sending the Ninja Pokémon flying into a nearby tree. The Water and Dark Type shakily pushed himself up, stumbling to his feet and wincing in pain. "Greninja, are you okay?" The Water and Dark starter gave a shaky nod. Ash closed his eyes, concentrating, and a veil of water erupted around Greninja as he began to tranform, Ash realizing that this fight wasn't going to be as easy as any of the other fights he'd had during the tournament...

* * *

"Flame Charge!" Gladion hissed. Silvally responded in kind, coating himself in flames and charging at the Pheromosa, who raised her arms to block, wincing at the searing heat. She pushed Silvally back, swiping her hand to send a Silver Wind at the Beast Killer, pushing it back further. Gladion gave a small smirk.

"There aren't many opponents worthy of battling you Silvally, and an Ultra Beast like this is one of those few worthy opponents. He pulled out a sky blue disc. "Now let's show this beast your full power!" He tossed the disc at Silvally. A port on the side of Silvally's head opened, allowing the Flying Memory to enter before it closed. Silvally's head crest, eyes, and tail turned sky blue. "Multi Attack!" Silvally's front claws became enveloped in flying energy as it lunged at the Pheromosa, slashing it and dealing massive damage. The Pheromosa collapsed to her knees, flickering before vanishing completely. Gladion huffed. "That's how it's done bitch."

* * *

The other Pheromosa was slammed into a nearby tree by four consecutive blasts, Ruby having called out Rocky and Pippi by this time. The angered beast responded with an Ice Beam, which Mawile countered with a Fire Blast, negating the Ice Type attack. Pheromosa leapt into the air, charging a High Jump Kick aimed at Rocky, who used Accelerock to dodge, causing Pheromosa to take damage instead. The Ultra Beast stood up, hissing angrily.

"Alright... At this point I'm just going off what Acerola told me." Her Z-Ring began to glow as she and Froslass began doing the moves (Which she had point blank told Acerola looked ridiculous) and began building up energy. Dozens of shadowy claws erupted from the ground, enveloping the startled Ultra Beast, before a shadowy explosion erputed. When the explosion cleared, the Pheromosa was flickering, before finally vanishing. Ruby gave a cocky smile before a noise caught her attention. She turned to see the young girl and her Poipole cowering behind a rock. When the girl noticed Ruby staring at her, she grabbed her Poipole and ran into the trees. Ruby rolled her eyes and walked after the girl with her Pokémon in tow.

* * *

Gladion had joined Ash in fighting Buzzwole, who was putting up a massive fight compared to the Pheromosa. Pikachu struck the beast in the back of the head with Iron Tail, only to be grabbed and flung around like a ragdoll. Xurkitree moved in and blasted the beast with a Dazzling Gleam, while Silvally charged in with Iron Head, only to be back handed. Greninja leapt in and kicked the beast in the face with Aerial Ace, forcing it to let go of Pikachu.

"Greninja, Cut!" The Water Type ninja leapt above the beast, summoning a blade and slicing it down the center. Buzzwole froze, flickering before finally vanishing. The group of humans and Pokémon panted, exhausted.

"Man, those things are something else." Ash panted.

"Yeah, definitely not something to screw around with." Gladion responded. Xurkitree abruptly tossed something towards Ash, who caught it, realizing it was a Beast Ball.

"Uhhh..." The Ultra Beast suddenly tapped the center of the ball, being sucked in as it dinged immediately.

"...What?" Gladion said after an awkward silence. There was the sound of snow crunching as Ruby walking up, holding the struggling blue skinned girl over her shoulder and the girl's unconcious Poipole at her side.

"...Stuff happened." The albino said.


	50. The Ultra Humans

**"This child is traumatized."** Uxie began as she scanned the now sleeping child's memories **. "Countless have been slaughtered right in front of her**." Gladion, Ash, and Ruby had brought the girl and her Poipole up into the tower, and Ruby had called out Uxie to find out more about the girl..

"Can you tell us where she's from? Maybe about her family?" Ash asked. Uxie shook her head.

 **"She has no family. Most of her memories show that she grew up in an orphanage and was never adopted." Ash and Gladion looked at eachother while Ruby closed her eyes. "As for where she's from... A world beyond the Ultra Wormholes. A city shrouded in darkness known as Ultra Megalopolis."**

"A city shrouded in darkness?" Gladion questioned.

 **"There are memories regarding stories of a monster that came to their world long ago and stole all of its light."**

"Necrozma." Ash murmered, remembering what Xurkitree had told him. Uxie nodded.

 **"Yes, that name does show up. They also call it "The Blinding One"."**

"What's her name?"

 **"Azria, though a girl in the orphanage that she was close to called her "Topo"." Uxie grimaced. "There are vivid memories of said girl being disemboweled by Ultra Beasts**."

"Azria, huh?" Ash said. Uxie nodded.

 **"That Poipole is her partner." Sh** e nodded toward the unconcious beast nearby.

"She's a bit young."

" **In her world, children recieve their partners at age six."** Uxie responded. Ash sighed.

"Even so, we need someone to take care of her." Ruby snapped fingers.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Bonnie opened her bedroom door, confused as to why someone was knocking at this hour.

"Hey Bonnie, remember when you said you always wanted a child?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?" Bonnie responded, confused as to where this was going.

"Congratulations! You're a mother!" Ruby pulled the now awake Azria over and pushed her into the surprised blonde's room. "Her name's Azria! Have fun!" With that Ruby scampered off, leaving both Bonnie and Azria wondering what the fuck just happened.

* * *

Gladion walked out of the tower, just wanting to turn in for tonight. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

"And how did you manage to worm your way into that tower?" Gladion froze, gritting his teeth. "Last I checked, only the top trainers are allowed in there." Lusamine frowned. "And you're nothing but a despicable little freak. Or are you just desperate to bed the Princess?"

"Hello mother." Gladion said without even turning around.

"You have no right to call me that. Not after you made off with my Type: Null. Had it over and I MIGHT consider forgiveness."

"Why, so you can use it as a test subject or just freeze them again. I think not." He opened a Pokeball. "Crobat, Supersonic!" The Flying and Poison Type let out a sonic scream, causing Lusamine to clutch her ears in pain. Gladion recalled Crobat and bolted.

"After him!" Lusamine yelled at nearby Aether Grunts, who took off after Gladion. They chased him into an alley, where Lusamine heard a roar, screams, and then the grunts were hurled out like ragdolls. Gladion strolled out like nothing had happened, recalling what Lusamine assumed to be Type: Null. She frowned.

* * *

Ruby sat on a bench close to the tower. Mawile lay on the bench snoring softly and Froslass was playing with a ball. Ruby heard footsteps come up behind her before a feminine voice spoke.

"Pardon me." Ruby turned and cocked an eyebrow at the woman's appearance. She was dressed in a white and blue suit and helmet that covered her eyes. She had a similar skin tone to Azria, and an orange braid of hair hung out of her helmet. "I am Zossie, an Admin of the Ultra Recon Squad."

"Never heard of it."

"I wouldn't have expected you too. Now then, onto business. Am I correct to assume that Froslass of yours carries a special power?"

"Why are you asking?" Ruby asked, narrowing her eyes. Zossie held up her hands in defense.

"I mean no harm, there is something I must know, and witnessing this special power will surely help. Perhaps in a battle? I will use a creature from where I am from. You are familar with its pre evolution?" Ruby sighed, standing.

"Fine." She led Zossie to a battlefield, taking her side with Froslass while Zossie took out a Beast Ball, opening it to show a strange, bee like Ultra Beast.

"This is Naganadel, the evolution of Poipole. I call her Nega."

"Really, didn't know Ultra Beast could evolve."

"Poipole is the only known one." She took a battle stance. "Now what is it you say? Begin battle?"

"Close enough... Ice Shard!" Froslass hurled shards of Ice at Nega.

"Nega, dodge and use Venoshock!" The beast responded in kind, moving out of the way and sending poison blasts at Froslass, who swiftly moved.

"Ice Punch!" Froslass mived in at high speeds, slamming her ice coated fist into Nega's chest, sending the beast back.

"Dragon Pulse!" The Poison and Dragon beast sent a blast of draconic energy at Froslass.

"Ominous Wind!" Froslass's horns glowed as she sent a gust of purple wind, intercepting the Dragon Pusle. There was an explosion as dust clouded the field.

"Move in and use Flamethrower!" Nega did as she was told, flying through the dust cloud and blasting Froslass with fire.

"Giga Impact!" Froslass slammed headfirst into the beast, sending it flying back.

"Yes, your strength exceeds the other trainers I've seen. But I must ask you to show me that Froslass' full strength." Ruby rolledher eyes, and a veil of snow erupted around Froslass, dissipating to reveal her transformation. "Yes, just like that! Show me your true strength! Nega, use Draco Meteor!" Nega fired a ball of energy into the air.

"Ice Shard!" The frozen chakram nailed the nall of energy dead on, causing it to explode in balls of ice, landing on Nega and causing severe damage. "Ice Punch." Froslass moved at blinding speeds, nailing Nega in the face, knocking it out. Zossie smiled as she recalled the beast, nodding happily.

"Yes, that is what I needed to see." She turned and began speaking to herself. "That Froslass' power is just like the prophecy said. Could this child really be one of the four pillars? Only three are known to be active at the moment. I must test the strength of the other two active ones, but where is the fourth pillar?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ruby asked. Zossie jumped.

"Uh... Did you hear any of that?"

"All of it, you were talking pretty loudly."

"Uh... Please ignore that." Zossie took a step back. "Ciao!" She turned and ran, leaving Ruby confused.

"... Fuck it, I'm going to bed."


	51. Gladion Vs Zossie

**1 DAY TO QUARTER FINALS:**

Gladion slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the light as the dark figure above him turned into Tapu Fini.

" **Alola**!"

"Gah!" Startled, the blonde trainer grabbed whatever he could reach and threw it at Fini. Said object turned out to be a Pokeball. It smacked Fini in the head, sucked her in, and dinged before even touching the ground. After a few seconds of silence, the ball opened to show Fini rubbing her head.

 **"Did you have to throw it so hard?"**

* * *

The small Vulpix cooed as Lillie's shaking hand lightly touched her.

"There there, you're just a sweet little Pokémon, aren't you Snowy?" Lillie asked nervously.

"There, see, touching a Pokémon isn't so bad." Lana said softly. As time passed, Lillie went from using her fingers to using her full hand to pet Snowy. "See, you're getting used to it. Now can I please take off these handcuffs?" Lana lifted her hand to reveal it was hancuffed to Lillie's.

* * *

"How long has she been following you?" Ash questioned as he watched Koko and Fini argue over, of all things, whether white bread or wheat bread was better.

"Several days, and then I accidentally caught her this morning." Gladion responded.

"Accidentally?"

"Didn't realize I was throwing a Pokeball." Ash nodded, recalling Koko before the argument could escalate.

"I need to go. I have to at least be present for the first match." Ash walked away, leaving Gladion alone.

"You there, young man!" Gladion raised an eyebrow as three people with bluish gray skin, all dressed in white with helmets, walked towards him. The man in front, who bore a funny looking mustach, spoke. "I am Phyco. We were wondering if you could help us. We are the Ultra Recon Squad, and we're looking for a rogue Admin. She has an orange braid and is dressed like us."

"Never seen anyone like that."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Positive." Phyco huffed.

"Fine." He turned and led the other URS members away, leaving Gladion confused.

"Phew, thanks for that!" Gladion jumped a little as a woman matching the description Phyco gave stepped out from behind a vending machine. "Thank you for covering for me."

"Covering for you!? I literally just met... Whoever you are."

"I am Zossie. I am also from the Ultra Recon Squad."

"That Phyco guy just said you were rogue." Zossie shrugged.

"That just means I'm on your side."

"Meaning..."

"Meaning I think your mother is batshit crazy." Gladion took a step back.

"My mother!?"

"Unfortunately I can't explain in detail until I've completed an experiment of mine. I've already battled the Princess, now I must conduct the next part of my experiment." Zossie gave a knowing smirk. "I am aware that one of your partners was created specifically to battle Ultra Beasts, so my partner Nega, an Ultra Beast herself, would be a suitable opponent."

"Fair logic." Gladion said with a shrug. Zossie grinned.

"Then help me with my experiment by using your partner to battle my partner!" She threw a Beast Ball into the air, releasing her Poison and Dragon Type Ultra Beast. Gladion threw his own ball, releasing Silvally. "Now, what is it? Begin the battle?"

"Close enough." Gladion huffed. "Ladies first." Zossie nodded.

"Nega, use Venoshock!" The beast spewed out a blast of poison.

"Block it with Iron Head!" Silvally's head took on a metallic glow as the attack made contact, the Steel Type move negating the Poison Type move. "Now Silvally, Flame Charge!" The Beast Killer rushed forward, cloaked in flames as he slammed into Nega, raising his speed as he did so.

"Nega, use Draco Meteor point blank!" The beast fired the attack point blank, the force sending Silvally flying back.

"Use Iron Head!" Silvally charged forward, his head glowing silver as he slammed it into Nega's chest.

"Use Flamethrower!" Nega blasted the Pokémon point blank with fire, causing Silvally to recoil. The Synthetic Pokémon was covered in red burns. Gladion frowned.

"It's no pushover, I'll tell you that. I'm guessing it's a Poison Type?"

"Poison and Dragon."

"Good, then that gives me a good reason to use this." He pulled out a Psychic Memory, hurling it into the port on Silvally's head, transforming it into a Psychic Type. "Multi Attack!" Silvally's claws glowed with psychic energy as he charged up, slashing Nega with both claws. The Ultra Beast shuddered, then collapsed, unconcious. Zossie grinned as she recalled Nega.

"Excellent! Excellent!" She turned around. "So that's two of the four pillars, but only one other one is active. Still, none of them have yet shown the light, I can see these are the trainers and Pokémon that are destined too-"

"You know I can hear you right?" Gladion asked. Zossie jumped, turning around.

"Ciao!" She turned and bolted, leaving Gladion confused.


	52. The Four Pillars

Ash watched as the match below raged on. It was that Hau kid against some trainer from Johto. Despite Hau's laid back attitude, he was a surprisingly able battler, his Noivern taking out his opponent's Dragonite with ease.

"He's a great trainer." Serena commented. Ash nodded.

"I may end up facing him."

"Actually." Zossie said. "Statistics show he may end up facing Gladion tomorrow, and with his current streak against the boy, he may not make it to the Semifinals." Ash bolted out of his seat as Greninja, Pikachu, and Rotom charged up moves.

"Who the hell are you!? How did you get in here!?" He demanded as Zossie tapped her chin.

"To your first question, I am Zossie, to your second question... I honestly don't know." She grinned. "It is a pleasure to meet you your majasty. I am conducting an experiment that I need your help with."

"What kind of experiment?" Ash asked, not letting his guard down.

"I need to battle your Greninja. I am aware that it possesses a special power. I need to experience this power in a battle first hand in order to complete my experiment." Ash stood there, staring at Zossie like she was crazy. He sighed.

"Fine, but not in here. Ruby's already blown up this balcony more times then I can count."

* * *

Bonnie blinked as she watched Azria scarf down several pounds of eggs.

"Um... Wow... You sure do have a big appetite." Azria stopped, staring at Bonnie before shaking her head.

"No, it's not that..." Bonnie was surprised by Azria suddenly speaking, but was also curious about her accent(1). "All of the food I've grown up eating was bland and tasteless."

"Oh... Well, I can see where you're going with this..." She suddenly noticed Ash walking toward a nearby battlefield with a strange woman. "Hey, do you know that woman?"

"Not personally, she is a memberof the Ultra Recon Squad, they study Ultra Beasts."

* * *

"Alright!" Zossie proclaimed as she stood on one side of the field with Nega. Ash and Greninja doing the same. "Now, what is it? Start the battle?"

"...Close enough."

"Ok, Nega, use Venoshock!" The beast fired a blast of poison, which Greninja backflipped away from.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja hurled a pair of shurikens at the beast, hitting her in the chest.

"Dragon Pulse!" The beast fired a blast of draconic energy, catching Greninja by the leg.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja bolted up to the Poison and Dragon Type, slamming a glowing blue fiat into her face, sending her reeling. Zossie nodded.

"It's time to kick this battle into high gear! Nega, activate your Beast Boost ability!" Nega suddenly became engulfed in an orange aura. Ash grimaced.

"Let's go Greninja!" The Ninja Pokémon became surrounded in a veil of water as he transformed. "Water Shuriken!" The Kalos Starter hurled a giant shuriken at the beast.

"Draco Meteor!" Nega fored the ball of energy at the shuriken, destroying it.

"Use Night Slash!" Greninja summoned blades of darkness, slashing the beast in the face.

"Use Flamethrower!" Greninja crossed his arms in defense as he was blasted with fire, wincing. "Now knock it into the air!" Nega slammed into Greninja, hurling him into the air.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, an aura of light erupted around Greninja. The giant shuriken also became imbued with light, doubling in size as Greninja hurled it with all his might. There was a colossal explosion as Ash shielded his eyes. When the dust cleared, Nega was unconcious amd badly injured, while Zossie for some reason looked ecstatic.

"Greninja, what was that!?" Ash asked.

 _"Fuck if I know, it just happened!"_

"Yes! Yes! It's true! It's really true!" She recalled Nega, turning around. "The prophecy is true! The Pillars are real! If this is true, I must find the fourth Pillar before-"

"Excuse me!" Ash said. Zossie turned around.

"Ciao!" She turned and ran.

"Hold on!" Zossie let out an "Eep!" as Greninja's tongue grabbed her and pulled her back. "If you know what just happened, I demand an answer!"

"Oh, yes yes!" She looked around. "Where can we talk in private?"

"Uh, the Tower?"

"Good, we must go there, and please call the Princess and the boy with the beast killer there as well!

"Ruby and Gladion? What do they have to do with this?"

"Everything!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Ash, Ruby, and Gladion were in the tower with Zossie pacing around.

"...Are you gonna explain anything?" Ruby asked impatiently. "I accidentally left Rocky in my room."

* * *

Rocky was digging through Ruby's movies again.

 _"Huh... The Secret of NIMH? There better not be any damn Litten in it." He_ popped the movie in.

*A few minutes later*

" _MOTHERFUCKER_!"

* * *

"Ok, ok!" Zossie calmed down. "First off, are you familiar with the legend of Arceus?"

"...In the beginning, there was chaos." Gladion recited. "In the center of the chaos was an egg, when the egg hatched, Arceus was born. He dispelled the chaos and created our universe, bringing the birth of people and Pokémon. Arceus is said to be the oldest of all living beings because of this."

Zossie nodded.

"About seventy percent of that is false."

"What!?" The three shouted in unison.

"First of all, humans did exist before even Arceus was born. But I'm getting ahead of myself. The oldest living being is none other than Necrozma." She pulled out a stranhe device which revealed a holographici mage of a set of hieroglyphs. "Necrozma had plunged the universe into eternal darkness and chaos. All humans bent to its will out of fear, except for four special humans. These humans had the power to wield light that didn't empower Necrozma, but instead harmed it. The humans, who were known as the four Pillars, used this light to create an egg. The egg hatched into a powerful, godlike being that the Pillars dubbed "Arceus". Sadly, even Arceus' power and ability to change its Typing were no match for the full might of Necrozma." The device showed a great dragon made of pure light. "The Pillars, desperate, used their own souls to create four monsters of light. Commanding the monsters, they fought alongside Arceus, finally managing to subdue the grat Necrozma and splitting it into three seperate beings. Necrozma's might and power embodies the power of the sun, while its knowledge and intellect embodied the power of the moon. Necrozma's memories and consciousness became an empty prism, and in its weakened state, was banished from this dimension along with its most loyal human followers. However, it was said that Necrozma would one day return to this dimension with an army of monsters, and regain its lost power. It would battle again with the Pillars in their reincarnated forms. This battle would decide the final fate of this universe." She turned to the three. "I believe you three are the reincarnations of the Pillars, and your Pokémon, Greninja, Froslass, and Silvally, are the monsters of light reborn."

"Hold on," Ruby said. "The story has four Pillars, there are three of us." Zossie nodded.

"A keen observation."

"So who's the fourth Pillar?" Gladion asked.

"I don't know. All I have to go on is this." The image changed to sjow the golden dragon surround by four humans with Pokémon by there sides. Silvally was easily recognizable by a human in black, while a strange looking Froslass was next to a girl painted mily white, as well as a strange looking Greninja next to a taller figure. The fourth human appeared to be a girl with chin length black hair, commanding a Primarina. "Whoever the fourth Pillar is, we must find her soon!"

* * *

In Pallet Town, a young girl suspiciously matching the painting's description rode her bike down the path, delivering newspapers, eventually stopping by a house as she watched an older woman walked up.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum!" The girl smiled warmly.

"Oh, hello Moon. How are you?"

"I'm good." Moon said as she handed Delia the paper. "You're brack from Glacies early." Delia sighed.

"My son wants nothing to do with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But, maybe things will look up soon enough?"

"Hopefully."

* * *

 **(1) IMAGINE AZRIA HAS A BRITISH ACCENT.**


	53. Speaking to an Alpha

"So apparently me, the Princess, the High Prince, and some unknown fourth person are all reincarnations of humans who created Arceus and banished Necrozma long ago." Lillie blinked, not having expected to hear that, much less from her own brother.

"Um... Wow... That's uh... I have no words." Gladion noticed something through the video screen.

"What's that you're holding?"

"Oh yeah!" Lillie revealed an Alolan Vulpix. "I call her Snowy!"

"You're holding a Pokémon?"

"Yep, and Lana gave me a Pokeball to catch her with, so that makes ne her trainer!" Gladion smiled.

"I'm proud of you Lillie."

"The only problem is that she keeps using-" She was cut off by Snowy charging a Moonblast. "No Snowy don't-" Snowy fired, and the screen turned to static. Gladion sighed.

* * *

Lusamine shoved Faba out of the jailhouse, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Thank you Madam President-"

"Can it you fool, the only reason I'm doing this is because you still have some use!" She looked up as the Ultra Recon Squad walked up to her. "Phyco, any luck?"

"We've been unable to locate Zossie, not even your son has information."

"You spoke to Gladion!? And you didn't try to apprehend him!?"

"With all due respect madam, I am not suicidal. Your son has managed to perfect the RKS System and remove the helmet. We noticed this when we spied on his battle with a Pheramosa. He has dubbed his little Beast Killer Silvally."

"What!?"

"He perfected the RKS System!?" Faba asked.

"We must get this so called Silvally back at once!" Lusamine snapped.

"Madam President what is so important about retrieving the Beast Killer?" Faba questioned. Lusamine huffed.

"If Gladion is able to unlock the light within that Pokémon, the light it wielded in its past life, it will ruin everything!" Phyco scoffed.

"You honestly don't believe that nonsense Zossie was spouting do you? That's nothing but a fairytale."

"Do not tell me what to believe and what not to believe!" Lusamine snapped. "And someone get me a bacon wrapped cupcake!"

* * *

"Mr. Goodshow please-"

"I don't want to hear any of it Samuel! You single handedly attempted to ruin the life of the most promising young trainer the Pokémon League has ever seen. You, and all of your other conspirators are in deep trouble."

"His Celebi assaulted me and put me in this chair!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Isn't my word good enough?"

"Maybe a few days ago, but now..." Goodshow shook his head. "Trainers from all over the Seven Regions are in hysteria because of you! They believe their regional professors are going to do what you did! That doesn't mean you're off the hook!" He snapped at the other professors."

"Why didn't you bring Kukui here then?"

"Kukui's never even MET Ash you old fool!" Goodshow shouted. "Don't think I'll be letting your crimes go unpunished! As soon as you return to Kanto-"

"With all due respect Charles." Ash interrupted as he stepped into the room. Ruby, Arvo, Serena, and a pair of Sentinels behind him. "Seeing as Oak is sitting in my Region, he falls under our laws, and abuse of power is taken much more seriously here."

"What does that mean?" Goodshow asked. Ash closed his eyes.

"Life in prison."

"What!?" Oak shouted as the Sentinels grabbed him. Ash turned to him.

"Look behind me." He gestured to Serena, Ruby, and Arvo. "You tore my loced ones from me, but I managed to find, and twice make," Ruby briefly held up three fingers before Serena shushed her. "People who I know will stabd by me in my time of need. You're finished Samuel."

"W-wait! What about my lab!?"

"It's not your lab anymore. I've found an aspiring professor to become Kanto's new regional professor." As he said that, a young boy of around seventeen stepped in. He had dark hair and had a Lucario next to him. "Oak, meet Sorrel, your replacement. Kanto is in need of a fresh new face anyway."

"Thank you your Majasty." Sorrel said with a bow. A horrified Oak was pulled out of the room to meet his fate. Ash turned to the rest of the professors, who were quiet.

"...Cleared of all wrongdoing." The rest of the professors let out sighs of relief as Ash walked to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, a have a meeting with a higher power."

* * *

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" Roy announced as Chespie and Alain's Tyranitar lay unconcious on the field. "Please send out your next Pokémon!" Both trainers recalled their Pokémon.

"Well done Mairin." Alain said as he sent out his Metagross.

"I aim to please." Mairin responded as she sent out, of all things...

"A Salazzle!?" Alain asked as the Fire and Poison Type appeared.

"I got Sally as an egg from a woman I met in Sinnoh." Mairin responded. Alain nodded.

"Take the first move."

"Big mistake!" Mairin said. "Use Toxic!" Sally hurled a ball of poison at Metagross. To Alain's surprise, Metagross was actually poisoned. "Sally's Corrosion ability allows her to poison Pokémon that are normally immune to poisoning!"

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Metagross slamned its front legs forward, charging at the Salazzle...

* * *

"So it's true then, everything Zossie said was true." Ash asked as he stood on the roof of the Tower. Arceus sighed.

 **"I'm afraid so. You, Ruby, and Gladion- Hold on." H** e used Psychic to grab a Master Ball some kid had thrown and hurl it back, knocking the kid out and destroying the ball. "Y **ou, Ruby, and Gladion are the reincarnations of three of the Pillars who brought me life and aided in the banishing of Necrozma."**

"But if Necrozma's gone, what are the chances of it coming back?"

 **"Very high. My power is nothing against Necrozma's ultimate form. When the time comes, I will do my best to fight, but ultimately it will be up to you and the other Pillars."**

"Arceus... Who is the fourth Pillar?"

 **"A young girl that you will cross paths with soon."**

* * *

Alain and Mairin were down to their final Pokémon, Gardie and Charizard, both of whom were Mega Evolved. Both looked to be on their last legs.

"Moonblast!"

"Blast Burn!" The two attacks hit their mark, kicking up a cloud of smoke that dissipated just in time to show Gardie collapse.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, which means that Alain will be moving onto the Quarterfinals!" Mairin smiled as Alain walked up to her.

"Great battle Mairin." Alain stated.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Alain gave a chuckle, then frowned.

"I'm sorry. About abandoning you on that plane."

"That's okay, I've been over that for a while actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm challenging the Sinnoh League in a month, plus I've got boyfriend too."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name's Lucas. I'll introduce you later when I call him." Alain smiled.

"I'd like that."


	54. Plotting

"Excuse me, Princess, but is what Faba said true, that you have a Nihilego in your possession?" Ruby paid little heed to the older woman, more interested in the pizza she was eating. "Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Wicke, the Aether Foundation's Assistant Branch Chief. I was curious about your Nihilego."

"Never heard of it." Ruby lied.

"You must understand!" The raise in Wicke's voice caused Ruby to look at her. "Surely you must know by now that the Ultra Beasts are at war with eachother. That Nihilego has stolen something that could turn the tide of the entire war!" It was at that moment that Gladion, who was walking by at the time to get some food, overheard Wicke and rushed over.

"What are you talking about!?" He demanded.

"Oh, Master Gladion. There's something you need to know, your sister-"

"Alive, I was talking to her this morning." Gladion interrupted, knowing Wick could be trusted. "What did Nihilego steal that's so important?" Wicke shook her head. Gladion frowned.

"Hey!" Ruby snapped as the blonde snatched the Beast Ball from her belt, opening it to reveal the parasitic beast.

"What did you steal that's so important to this Ultra Beast war!?"

"..."

"Dammit answer me!" There was a moment of silence before Nihilego uncurled one of her tentacles. Gladion blinked at what she was holding. "A... Z-Crystal?"

"UltraNecrozium-Z." Wicke explained. "A special Z-Crystal that, under the right circumstances, allows a monster known as Necrozma to regain its true power." Gladion reached for the crystal, only for Nihilego to snatch it back and teleport behind Ruby. "Hmm... Nihilego seems to trust you Princess. Please, keep it safe. There's no telling what will happen if either Lusamine or the evil Ultra Beasts get their hands on that crystal." Ruby however, seemed to be somewhere else consciously.

"I just realized I left a Lycanroc that knows Fire Fang in a room with flash cotton."

"What the hell is flash cotton?" Ruby pulled out a match and a ball of cotton. She lit the match and held it to the cotton. There was a flash of fire and the cotton vanished.

"Now imagine four large boxes filled with that left in the same room a a curious Lycanroc who knows Fire Fang." The top windows of the tower flashed a fiery orange, and Ruby sighed. "I gotta stop leaving Rocky alone."

* * *

Ash grimiced as his opponent's Meganium collapsed. It was some trainer from Johto, a girl named Lyra. The girl pulled out her final Pokeball, letting out a shiny Lugia. Ash smirked as he recalled Infernape, pulling out a Cherish Ball.

"I'll play your game." He opened the ball, releasing Ho-Oh onto the field. The Fire and Psychic Type narrowed her eyes at the shiny Lugia.

"Battle begin!" Roy called.

"Now Lugia, Aeroblast!" Lyra called. Lugia sent out a blast of energy.

"Ancient Power." Ho-Oh summoned fossilized rocks, hurling them and past the attack an hitting Lugia in the forehead.

"Dragon Rush!" Lugia surrounded himself in draconic energy as he rushed at Ho-Oh, slamming into the phoenix-like Pokémon.

"Brave Bird!" Ho-Oh recoiled and surrounded herself in energy as she slammed into Lugia.

"Hydro Pump!" Lugia opened his mouth and blasted Ho-Oh in the face, dealing super effective damage.

"Sacred Fire!" Ho-Oh launched a large, dark red ball of fire at Lugia, dealing massive damage.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Sky Attack!" Ho-Oh surrounded herself in energy as she dodged the attack, slammin full force into Lugia and knocking him out.

"Lugia is unable to battle! High Prince Ash wins and will be moving onto the Quarterfinals!" Ash recalled Ho-Oh, walking out of the battlefield without a word.

* * *

"No." Iris blinked, surprised by Cynthia's flat out answer.

"But- But Cynthia! You have a lot of influence even in the Unova Region, can't you just talk to the elder and-"

"You lied to the whole world for fifteen years, caused an innocent kid who was my FRIEND to be on the most wanted list, among other things! If you ask me Iris, you deserve to have been banished from your village."

"But, but..."

"Don't talk to me again." With that the Sinnoh Champion turned heel and walked away, leaving Iris to start fuming.

* * *

I can't fucking believe this!" Iris screamed an hour later in the hotel room. "Cynthia won't even help me! She's being such a kid!"

"I don't know what to do either." May grumbled. "Dad is furious with me and Max. He said that when the tournament's over he'll see about getting our trainer licenses revoked."

"Cynthia is our only chance at fixing our reputations." Clemont sighed.

"But she won't help us!" Brock snapped. Iris' eyes lit up.

"What if we force her to help us?" That got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"We take something important to her, so important that she'll have no choice but to help us."

"That's a great idea!" May cheered. "So, what's more important to Cynthia than anything else?"

"Not what, but who." Iris waved them over to the window, then pointed down to the street. Down in the street was a young girl of about twelve. She had brown hair and carried a Piplup on her shoulder. "There is absolutely nothing more important to Cynthia then her own daughter..."


	55. Abduction

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**..

 _Ash blinked, trying to comprehend the unfamiliar place he and Greninja were standing in. It appeared to be an altar, one that was extremely ancient. The night sky was suddenly lit up as a Pokémon appeared in the center of the altar. It appeared to be a massive lion that radiated with the power of the sun itself. The Pokémon let out a powerful roar that shook the earth itself. There was another flash of light as an Ultra Wormhole opened above them. From the wormhole appeared a giant black prism-like Pokémon. The lion roared again, starting to glow like a brilliant sun as it charged at the prism-like Pokémon, who charged at the lion in turn. The two Pokémon clashed multiple times before the prism slammed the lion into the ground, pinning it there. An intense light surrounded them as the lion roared in pain. The light faded to reveal the lion Pokémon, glowing with light and covered in prism like armor. The beast turned to Ash and Greninja as the human realized the prism-like Pokémon was now in control of the lion._

 _"Are you... Necrozma!?"_

 _"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhht!" The monster roared._

 _"Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" The ninja frog rushed at Necrozma, only for the monster to slam a paw into the Ninja Pokémon, sending him flying at full force. "Greninja!" The beast looked at him aggressively, stepping forward..._

 _"LU-NAAA!" A massive shape appeared between Ash and Necrozma, taking on the form of a massive bat who radiated with intense lunar energy. Necrozma roared angrily, charging at the massive bat, its eyes showing a lust for blood..._

* **BANG**!*

Ash and Serena snapped awake, the raven haired trainer realizing he had just been dreaming. A faint smell of smoke lingered in the air.

"Ruby!" Serena snapped. Ash looked to see the albino girl at the foot of their bed in her pajamas, holding a used firecracker.

"Oh good, you're up." She put her hands to her sides. "Tower security was breached." Ash decided he could ponder over his dream later...

* * *

Ash threw open the door, walking into the room. Cynthia sat in a chair with her hands in her face. Ash walked up to a Paladin.

"What the hell happened?"

"Champion Cynthia's daughter was abducted from the tower, we found a ransom note and a picture." Ash took the note, narrowing his eyes when he saw the signatures.

"Clemont and Cilan are Gym Leaders, so that's probably how they hot in here. Let me see the picture." Said picture showed a twelve year old girl bound and gagged inside of an old room of sorts.

"Ash, please!" Cynthia sobbed. "Verity means everything to me! You've gotta help me!"

"Fuck off, I don't owe you anything."

"Wh-what!? Ash, what if this was Ruby we were talking about!?" Ash chuckled.

"If it were Ruby, I think I'd be more worried about the safety of the kidnappers."

"Ash please! I'll do anything!" The Sinnoh Champ begged.

"Really, you will?" Cynthia nodded. "Alright then, when this tournament's over, you're stepping down from your position as Sinnoh Champion."

"W-what?"

"Do you want my help or not?" There was a moment of silence.

"Fine."

"Good." He looked at the picture again as Ruby looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, I know that room." Ash blinked in surprise, turning to his daughter.

"You do?"

"Yeah, that's the cell me and Karen were held in during the Team Venom disaster. It's located in their main base. Or their old base I mean. It could use a dusting though. Eight years of being abandoned have not been kind to it."

"Well, that was easy. But we can't just go charging into that base without a plan. Just cause it's abandoned doesn't mean it doesn't have power. I'd imagine all of the machines and traps are still working."

"Have you been there before?" Cynthia asked.

"Once, but it's huge, I didn't see much of it."

"Their leader would know the place best."

"Their leader is dead." Cynthia's face fell. "But it just so happens one of my High Knights is the former Admin of Team Venom. Ruby, go get Marik... And give Gladion and Zossie a call."

"Why Gladion and Zossie?"

"I need to tell Zossie something, and I have a feeling you and Gladion need to be there. Tell them to meet us on the south side of town. The Team Venom base is about ten minutes outside of town, which would explain how those idiots found it."

* * *

"Yeesh, this place needs a cleaning." May said as everyone looked around the Team Venom boss' old office.

"I think it's cool." Max said as he went through the computer.

"You guys are waisting your time." Verity said from the chair she was tied to. "My mom doesn't care about me."

"Oh hush." Irise said. "There's no way Cynthia would let her reputation be tarnished by neglecting her abducted daughter." They all jumped as Max clicked something, causing a wall to open, revealing a strange machine with a slot that could fit a Pokeball.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Brock asked.

"It says here that this machine was bought from an organization in Orre known as Cipher." Max said as he read a log on the computer. "It has the power to close the doors to Pokémon's hearts and turn them into Shadow Pokémon, increasing thier strength beyond the normal limits and granting them extremely powerful moves that are super effective against all Pokémon types." There was silence before all of the traitors grinned. Max pulled out Gallade's pokeball as he walked up to the machine...


	56. Shadow Assult Part 1

"I see." Zossie said as she walked with the three. Marik was ahead with Cynthia and several Paladins. "You saw Necrozma forcibly fusing itself with Solgaleo." Ash nodded. "And then Lunala appeared?" Another nod. "What happened after that?"

"I woke up." Ash answered. "Cause _someone_ lit a damn firecracker in my room." Ruby just shrugged.

"I see. The form of Necrozma you saw, when it fused with Solgaleo, is a form known as Dusk Mane Necrozma. Were it to fuse with Lunala, it would have become Dawn Wings Necrozma. Necrozma must become either of those two forms before it can transform into its most powerful form. The form it originally held: Ultra Necrozma. But luckily, Necrozma needs a special Z-Crystal in order to become Ultra Necrozma. A Z-Crystal has been lost for thousands of years." Nihilego burst out of her ball and held out the UltraNecrozium-Z. "Why yes, that's exactly what I'm- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?"

"She stole it." Gladion explained.

"Ash!" Marik called. The four looked up to see they had arrived at their looked to be a root cellar entrance, something that on its own would be out of place in the middle of snow covered woods, sat in the middle of a clearing, the doors long since torn off their hinges. Ash had a brief recollection of Charizard Mega Evolving and tearing the doors off. He walked up to the door just in time to sense a familiar aura approaching rapidly. Ash had everyone move out of the line of sight as footsteps began sounding up the stairs, along with frightened panting. Ash's hand shot out just in time to catch a blonde trainer by the throat.

"Hello Barry. Nice night?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"A-Ash!" The trainer gasped.

"What the hell are you running from?"

"Th-there was this machine! Hidden in an office! The main office! A machine that turns Pokémon into these things called Shadow Pokémon!" All of the Glacies natives froze. Even Ruby had visibly tensed up. Gladion, Cynthia, and Zossie just looked confused.

"What!?" Ash snarled, slamming Barry into a tree.

"The others! They used the machine! Turned they're Pokémon. When I saw them, I-I panicked! I didn't want to do that to Empoleon, s-so I ran!"

"Fuck!" Marik cursed. "I thought all of the Shadow Machines were destroyed!"

"Does anyone want to explain what a Shadow Pokémon is?" Gladion asked. Ruby turned to him, looking surprisingly serious.

"Pokémon who've had the doors to their hearts closed. They're beyond powerful, at a cost. Shadow Pokémon can't feel love, joy, or kindness. All they know is hate, anger, and a desire to destroy." Gladion recoiled. What kind of sick fuck would make this kind of technology!?

"They've even been known to turn on the trainers they once loved." Ash spoke up. "This has become more than just a kidnapping. Illegal possession of Shadow Pokémon is considered terrorism in this region." Ash turned to the Paladins. "Go secure backup. This is a code black." All but two of the Paladins took off toward the city as fast as possible. "C-can I go?" Barry asked. Ash frowned.

"Barry."

"Y-yeah?"

"You're under arrest for kidnapping." The remaining two Paladins grabbed Barry and began dragging him back towards the city. Ash turned to the rest of the group. With a nod, he stepped into the entrance, the others following him until they reached the bottom, where the path split into three.

"We need to split up and search the place. Knowing those idiots, they could have split up to test the Shadow Pokémon. Marik and Zossie, you head to the control room so Marik can take control of the facility. The two nodded, going down the left path. "Ruby, Gladion, you two check the lower levels." The younger trainers went down the right path, which sloped down. "Cynthia, you're coming with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"How can you not trust me!?" Cynthia asked in disbelief.

"Fifteen years." Was all Ash said as he forced Cyntgia down the center path.

* * *

"How strong can these Shadow Pokémon be?" Gladion asked as Ruby led the way.

"Even Silvally is going to struggle. Shadow Pokémon have moves that are super effective against all type." Gladion grunted, clearly annoyed with this information. Ruby opened a door to a lab, sighing.

"Just so you know, you're going to be surprised by what's inside." Gladion walked in, and gasped. Laying in the center of the destroyed lab was the frozen corpse of an Ultra Beast.

"The fuck!?"

"Eight years ago Team Venom brought a Pokémon here to Glacies, all the way from Alola. The Pokémon called Solgaleo. They used their technology to not only take control of it, but transform it into a special kind of Shadow Pokémon. The only other Shadow Pokémon that could compare was a Lugia that had been turned into a Shadow Pokémon in Orre. In a fit of rage, Solgaleo opened a wormhole. Out of it came this... Thing."

"UB-05: Glutton. Also known as Guzzlord." Gladion explained. "How did it die?"

"Lunala appeared. I think it was because, even though it was a Shadow Pokémon, Solgaleo still had some of its former self showing. I could hear it, right before Lunala came. It was crying out, saying: Sister, please, help me. In the resulting chaos, Lunala dropped a twenty ton beam on this thing. It killed it almost instantly." Ruby sighed. "Why do you think Nihilego trusts me so much?" Gladion blinked.

"Maybe cause you protected from Pheromosa?"

"It sought me for protection even before Pheromosa attacked."

"Then I don't know." Ruby was silent.

"Is it cause I'm a freak like her?" Gladion recoiled when he heard Ruby of all people say this.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" She turned, and her eyes were surprisingly grim.

"Look at me. I don't look normal. Karen is the only human friend I've ever made outside of the Knights and other High Knights before this tournament started. If that doesn't spell freak I don't know what does!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"See, that's what I'm talking about!"

"What!? No, I mean why are you suddenly acting like this!? It's completely out of character!"

"How would you know? You've only known me a few days!" She turned away from Gladion. "All my life I've been known as nothing but a freak by the other kids, shunned just because I look different. 'Hey look, the pale freak's here!' 'get lost and go get a tan freak!'" She turned, and to Gladion's surprise, she was crying. "'Let's wait till the pale freak's eighth birthday then FUCKING GANG RAPE HER IN AN ABANDONED ARCADE!" Gladion was struck speechless as Ruby fonished her tirade. She stood there silently tears glistening on her cheeks. "You think I'm this fucking baddass trainer who doesn't give a fuck about anything!? Every night I have to hold my Pokémon close and cry myself to sleep! Every morning I wake up wishing I could DIE so no one would have to put up with me anymore! So no one would have to put up with my fucking antics!" There was a ringing silence between them before Gladion finally spoke.

"Think about how many that would hurt, you parents, your Pokémon..." He shook his head. "As much as I hate to admit it, it would hurt me too."

"What do you care?"

"You're special Ruby. Even if you don't think so. Your Froslass can do something only on other Pokémon in existance is capable of. You're a princess. You're a Pillar for fuck's sake!" He shook his hand, then took her hand. "You're just my type actually." Ruby's face turned red, which was extremely evident on her pale white face. There was a moment of silence before Ruby suddenly moved. Before Gladion could even blink, Ruby had mashed her lips against his. The two stood like that, as if frozen in time, before they suddenly pulled away from eachother. Ruby felt a tug on her leg, and looked down to see the majority of her Pokémon looking at her with smiles on there faces.

"Even your Pokémon love you. Think about how much it would hurt them if you died."

"How cute." May's voice suddenly cut through the room...


	57. Shadow Assult Part 2

Ruby and Gladion turned to see the coordinator walk into the room. "It's like one of my mom's cheesy romance movies. Girl and guy fall in love. How romantic."

"Way to ruin the moment." Gladion sneered. May frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"You know, kidnapping a child and turning you Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon is going too far!" Ruby snapped.

"How so, I've made my Pokémon beyond strong." She released her Blaziken and Venasaur, who were visibly twitching with a rabid look in their eyes. Ruby, being an Aura user, could see what Gladion and May couldn't. Both Pokémon had a shadowy aura surrounding them. Ruby could barely restrain herself from clawing the coordinator into a pile of guts as she was able to sense the pain the Pokémon were in. Ruby threw three Pokeballs, releasing Mawile, her Weavile, and Froslass as Gladion let Silvally out.

"Really? You're going to try and take on my wonderfull empowered Pokémon? Fine, your funeral!"

* * *

"So, you were once Team Venom's Admin?" Zossie asked as she and Marik made their way to the control room.

"Yeah, not my better days."

"What changed?"

"Pardon?"

"You're obviously a different person now. How come you're not dead or imprisoned like any other Team Venom members?" Marik sighed.

"I was shown that life is more than being strong, it's about spending time with those you love most, like my Pokémon."

"And who taught you this?" Marik chuckled.

"A very convincing albino girl." he pushed open a door, revealing a set of monitors. "Huh, guess the camera system still works." There was an explosion on one of the cameras. "...Wasn't that Ruby's Weavile?"

* * *

Ash looked around, easily hearing the battle going on on the lower levels. "Geez, I haven't heard something that violent since I was traveling this region."

"What do you mean?"

"I encountered my Charizard's former trainer. Things happened, and he ended up locked in a room alone with Charizard. Good thing I didn't have to clean up the mess. Do you know how much damage a pissed off Charizard can do?"

"I'd rather not find out." Ash grunted as they came to a part of the hallway that was covered in debris.

"They came through here." He said, noting that some of the debris had been moved. He continued on, Cynthia reluctantly following.

* * *

"Use Shadow Fire!" May commanded as Blaziken formed a ball of black fire between her hands, hurling it into Mawile's direction, only for Weavile to jump in and take the attack, losing consciousness in the process. Ruby growled and recalled Weavile. Mawile, Froslass, and Silvally had already taken a lot of damage, even with Mawile and Froslass in their powered up forms. May's Venasaur was already down for the count, but Blaziken was holding on.

"See?" May said with a smug grin. "Aren't Shadow Pokémon awesome?"

"They're an abomination against nature!" Gladion growled.

"What the fuck ever. Use Shadow Rush!" Blaziken cloaked herself in an aura of shadow as she charged at Froslass. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an aura of light erupted around Froslass. As soon as Blaziken reached Froslass, the light suddenly flared, overtaking the shadow attack and dissolving it. Blaziked reared back, as if the light had actually burned her.

"The fuck is this!?" May shrieked. A thought came to Ruby.

"Hey Blaziken, how does it feel being May's bitch?" The Shadow Pokémon snarled at this insult. "I mean, think about it, you can snap her like a twig and you just obey her at the snap of her fingers." Blaziken growled lowly as this information came to her. Ruby had a point. Why WAS she listening to this pathetic, weak creature anyway? With a snarl, Blaziken rounded on May, who stepped back.

"What are you doing!? Attack HER you stupid Pokémon!" With a roar of rage, Blaziken pounced on May, who screamed as the Shadow Pokémon began violently mauling her. Froslass, who still had the aura of light around her, fliated up to Blaziken, curiously poking the Fire and Fighting Type. All at once, the shadowy aura melted away, and Blaziken stumbled up, confused. The flaming chicken looked around, noticing her Pokeball on the ground. She picked up the ball, confused.

"Blaziken..." Blaziken looked up, shocked upon seeing her badly mauled trainer on the ground. "Help me..." All at once, it hit Blaziken. Her memories, both before and during her time as a Shadow Pokémon came back, and Blaziken tightened her grip on the ball so much that it exploded into thousands of pieces. "B-Blaziken?" Ruby walked up, shaking her head.

"Fucking idiot!" The albino snapped. "You really think Blaziken's going to listen to you!? You betrayed her trust the second you put her in that machine!" May whimpered. Blaziken turned, cocking her eyebrow at Gladion. Ruby noticed this. "Catch her."

"Huh?"

"She needs a better trainer than this fuck." Gladion contemplated, then pulled out an Ultra Ball, tapping Blaziken and catching her instantly. "Come one, I doubt May's going anywhere." The two left the heavily injured brunette to look around more.

"Listen, about before-" He was cut off when Ruby took his hand.

"You can take me on a date when this is over." Gladion grinned at this, and nodded.


	58. Shadow Assult Part 3

Ash kicked the door open with enough force to make Clemont and Cilan jump. The two Gym Leaders whirled around, surprised by the intrusion.

"Where's my daughter!?" Cynthia demanded.

"Where's my sister!?" Clemont retorted.

"Bonnie wants nothing to do with you and you know it!" Ash snapped.

"Then I'll just have to force the answer out of you!" Clemont said as he and Cilan let out their Luxray and Simisage. Ash grimaced, pulling out two Pokeballs. He let out Greninja and Pikachu, while Rotom let himself out of Ash's hood. Cynthia let out her Garchomp.

"Now Luxray, Shadow Bolt!" The electric lion sent out bolts of black electricity.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu and Rotom leapt into the air, sending out dual Thunderbolts and managing to hit Luxray in the side. Rotom was suddenly knocked back by Simisage's Shadow Rush.

"Greninja use Cut!" Ash commanded as the Ninja Pokémon rushed forward. Ash frowned, knowing that this would be tough...

* * *

Gladion looked around the area, wondering why Ruby had wanted to come into this lab. He noted a bed hooked up to a machine. The size of the bed seemed strangely familiar... Ruby finished tapping on the computer, pulling a disc from the drive and stuffing it into her pocket.

"Alright, let's go."

"What's on that disc?" Ruby just shook her head.

"Please understand when I say that everything on this disc rightfully belongs to me." She walked towards the door, with Gladion following.

* * *

"What the hell?" Marik said as he reviewed the footage of Ruby and Gladion's encounter with may. Zossie just beamed.

"Ah! It seems that their light auras have the power to instantly purify Shadow Pokémon!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we must get this information to Ash!"

"Once we get control of the base we can use the communication system to tell him." He led Zossie out of the surveillance room. "We're close, come on."

* * *

"Luxray use Wild Charge!"

"Simisage use Seed Bomb." The Shadow Luxray surrounded himself in electricity, charging at the group, only for Pikachu to jump in and absorb the electricity surrounding Luxray. Simisage fired parge, explosive seeds at Greninja, who had transformed into Ash-Greninja. The Water and Dark Type sliced the seeds in half, before rushing inand nailing Simisage in the face with Aerial Ace. The grass monkey grabbed Greninja's foot and hurled him into a nearby wall. Greninja shook off the pain and hurled a massive shuriken, nailing Simisage and knocking him out. As turned Luxray, who was gnawing on Garchomp's arm, the Mach Pokémon was unable to stand at this point... Out of nowhere, the floor under Clemont and Cilan lit up, causing a forcefield to surround the two surprised trainers. Before Ash could contemplate what happened, an orb like object appeared from the ceiling, creating a holographic image of Marik and Zossie. The Holo-Marik nodded.

"My Admin rights come in handy after eight years. The base is under my control now Ash."

"Good. Can you control it remotely?" Holo-Marik nodded, holding up what seemed to be a gauntlet with a computer installed. Holo-Zossie stepped forward.

"Ash, Ruby's Froslass has managed to achieve her light aura. And when that aura was active, she managed to purify May's Blaziken simply by touching it." Ash nodded.

"Thanks for the information." He turned to Greninja, who nodded. "Okay Greninja, let's try this on our own..." The two reached deep down into their inner light. And before they knew it, an aura of light erupted around Greninja. The aura suddenly closed in on the Ninja Pokémon. The crest on Greninja's head, his eyes, and the giant shuriken on his back glowed with a bright, white light. Zossie was jumping for joy.

"By accessing the aura on your own, you've managed to perfect it and achieve the perfect bond with Greninja!" Luxray turned, snarling at Greninja. The frog reached out and tapped the Electric Type on the forehead. Luxray siezed up as the dark aura melted away. The Pokémon looked around in confusion. He saw Clemont, and backed away, a look of betrayal in his eyes. Ash noticed Luxray's Pokeball laying on the floor, and slammed his foot onto it, shattering it.

"What are you gonna do with Luxray?" Marik asked.

"Let Ruby have it. She's always wanted a Luxray." Marik nodded.

"Meet us at the main elevators. We can take those down to the main office. I'll send Ruby and Gladion a message." With that the holograms disappeared. Ash led Cynthia out, leaving Clemont and Cilan trapped in the forcefield. After a moment of silence, Simisage, who had been recalled, burst out of his Pokeball, still with a dark aura as he snarled at the two frightened Gym Leaders...


	59. Shadow Assult Part 4

Ash and Cynthia arrived at the elevators, finding Marik, Zossie, Ruby, and Gladion already there.

"I've checked the security camera footage." Marik explained. "Iris and Tracey are near the elevator, probably trying to see why they have no control over this place anymore." Ash nodded, then turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, free Luxray." Before he could even blink, Ruby had pulled out a Heal Ball and captured Luxray. Ash nodded, and led the group into the elevator. During the descent down, he noticed Ruby taking Gladion's hand out of the corner of his eye... He would address that later. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a surprised Iris and Tracey.

"What the hell!?" The dragon trainer snapped. "Where the hell is everyone." Ash stepped forward, and Iris began to back away, only for Marik to activate a forcefield behind her, cutting them off from the rest of the hall.

"You've gone too far. Kidnapping Cynthia's daughter is something I barely care about."

"Hey!" Cynthia snapped.

"But turning your Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon is the ultimate form of Pokémon abuse! One worthy of the death sentence."

"You're not sentencing anyone to death! Your reign ends here Ash!"

"I lost my job cause of this new Professor you appointed!" Tracey snapped.

"Shut up Tracey." Ash said. He pulled out a Pokeball. "Iris, I borrowed this Pokémon from Bonnie solely to use her against you!" He opened the Pokeball to reveal a powerful looking Haxorus. After inspecting the Haxorus for a moment, Iris recoiled in realization.

"Axew!?"

"How does it feel knowing Axew achieved her dream of evolving into a Haxorus under a trainer thousands of times better than you?"

"You bastard!" Iris screamed, releasing her Shadow Dragonite while Tracey let out his Shadow Scyther.

"Hell, why not have some more fun while we're at it." Ash said, letting out Emolga. Iris screamed in rage.

"I'll crush you and those traitorous Pokémon if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"I'd love to chat, but I think these guys can handle this. Ruby?" Ruby let out Nihilego, and Iris' rage turned to confusion.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Nihilego flickered, then teleported herself, along with Ash and Ruby, to the other side of the forcefield. Iris' eye twitched.

"...USE SHADOW RUSH!" Iris screamed as Dragonite charged at the rest of the group. All hell proceeded to break loose...

* * *

Behind the forcefield, Ash turned to Ruby.

"What the hell's going on between you and Gladion?"

"Mmm... Stuff." Ash shook his head.

"Forget it." They turned and walked down the hallway. They eventually heard a noise as Brock walked past a corner. He froze upon catching sight of them, a small moment of silebce before he turned and ran. Ash and Ruby looked at eachother, wondering what that was about.

* * *

Iris was pulling her hair out in rage as Tracey's Scyther was already down, the only thing standing against Gladion and the others now being her Shadow Dragonite.

"Use Dragon Rush!" She commanded. Dragonite surrounded himself in draconic energy as he charged at the group. Silvally, who currently bore the Fairy Memory, tookthe attack. Iris screeched. "Shadow Rush!" Gladion snarled, and suddenly, an aura of light erupted around Silvally. Dragonite recoiled as the light burnt him, while Zossie was giddy with joy. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Iris screamed! "Attack them you stupid Pokémon!" Dragonite merely snarled at them. "Attack you stupid fucking Pokémon! I don't know why I ever caught you, you son of a-" She was cut off by Dragonite's hands on either side of her head. "D-Dragonite?" The Shadow Pokémon growled, lifting Iris into the air. Iris began struggling as Dragonite began applying pressure. Struggles turned to screams as pressure turned to pain. Finally, the was a crunching sound as Dragonite crushed her skull, the dragon trainer falling limp, blood oozing from her mouth as Tracey looked on in horror. Dragonite dropped Iris' limp form, then turned just as Silvally slammed into him, his light burning away the shadow aura. The former Shadow Pokémon was knocked unconcious as Marik loweredthe forcefield. The group walked past, Gladion punching Tracey unconcious in the meantime.

* * *

Brock threw open the door as he ran into the office, Max looking up from the computer.

"Code Blue! Code Blue!"

"Dammit." Max hissed. He turned to Verity, who was still tied up. He walked over and grabbed the ball containing her Piplup. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Verity's eyes widened.

"No, no please! Please don't!" She begged as Max carried Piplup's ball to the Shadow Machine...


	60. Shadow Assult Part 5

Ash and Ruby stopped as they heard the sound of waddling coming down the corner. The others managed to catch up just as a small figure rounded the corner. Cynthia gasped. The figure was a Piplup, but instead of being blue, this one was black and gray, with red, piercing eyes.

"That's Verity's Piplup!" Cynthia exclaimed. "What happened to it!?"

"They must have used the Shadow Machine on full blast." Marik exclaimed. "In this state it's nearly impossible to purify." Cynthia shook her her head, stepping forward.

"Ash, leave Piplup to me."

"...Bitch you've fucking lost your mind." Ash responded.

"This mess is my fault Ash. Please, leave Piplup to me and find my daughter." Ash huffed, calling the others to come with him as Cynthia was left behind with Piplup. She stepped forward, staring solemnly at the Shadow Pokémon.

"Piplup, it's me, remember?" The Pokémon responded with a Hydro Pump which Cynthia jumped out of the way of. She fell to the ground, pulling out a Pokeball and letting out an Empoleon. "Piplup, this is your mother. Remember? She gave you to Verity." Piplup slammed into Empoleon with Shadow Rush, sending the larger Pokémon flying. Cynthia stood, pulling out a picture. "Piplup, this was taken on the day you and Verity first met. Don't you remember any of that?" Her eyes widened as Piplup lunged at her with Shadow Rush...

* * *

Ash's foot collided with the door, breaking the hinges as it flew open. Max and Brock stood there in surprise, while Verity was tied to a chair. Aah stepped forward, shaking his head.

"You guys have done a lot of stupid stuff, but turning your Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon is unforgivable. Surrender now."

"Never!" Max snapped. "How is it that a weakling like you can become the leader of the world's most powerful region!?"

"Through the bonds I share with my Pokémon." Max laughed.

"Oh please, bonds get you nowhere! It's all about power!" Ruby stepped forward, letting Froslass out of her ball.

"Leave the pervert to me." Was all she said as she glared at Brock. The former Gym Leader turned Pokémon Doctor let out his Shadow Steelix.

"You're at a type disadvantage kid!"

"I don't need a type advantage to beat the likes of you." Meanwhile, Ash let out Greninja, who was still in his Ash-Greninja form, while Max released his Shadow Gallade.

"Max, you've gone too far this time! I don't care how I do it, but you're not leaving this base alive."

"Fuck you! Shadow Rush!"

"Aerial Ace!" As Gallade rushed at Greninja, the frog brought his foot up, nailing Gallade in the forehead.

"Gallade, you use Aerial Ace!" Gallade's arm blade glowed blue as he aggressively swiped at Greninja, who used his Ninja reflexes to dodge. "Close Combat!" Gallade slammed his foot into Greninja's stomach, sending the Ninja Pokémon back.

"Night Slash!" Greninja summoned blades of darkness, slashing Gallade across the cheek. "Water Shuriken!" Greninja grabbed the massive shuriken and slammed it into the side of Gallade's head, knocking the Psychic and Fighting Type down.

"Shadow Rush!" Gallade slammed into Greninja, pushing him back. Ash chose this moment to active Greninja's light aura. Gallade recoiled in pain. "Dammit Gallade use Close Combat!" The Blade Pokémon stepped back from Greninja, suddenly weary. "Did you fucking hear me!? Close Combat now! You stupid fucking Pokémon!" Gallade sharped his blades, weary of Greninja's light. Max, fed up, grabbed a rock from the ground and chucked it Gallade. Everyone tensed as the rock hit Gallade in the back of the head. "Get your head out of your ass and-" There was a flash as Gallade extended his arm blades. Max froze, his hand slowly reaching for his neck as a thin line of blood appeared on his throat. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his throat. Greninja tapped Gallade on the back, and the Pokémon collapsed as his shadow aura vanished. Ruby had already purified Steelix and had frozen Brock to the wall. Ash bent down to Max as the young man was choking on his own blood.

"This is what happens to traitors." Ash whispered, before standing. Gladion had released Verity from her binds as her Piplup, somehow purified, jumped into the room, speaking frantically and clutching a picture.

"Piplup, you're okay!" Verity said. Piplup tugged on her jeans, dragging her into the hall. Ash and the rest followed as Piplup led them down the hall. When Verity saw what Piplup was trying to sjow her, she gasped. "Mom!" Cynthia lay against a pile of rubble, a piece of shrapnel piercing through her chest. Rotom peeked out from Ash's hood.

 _"I know EXACTLY how that feels..." A_ sh shushed him as Verity ran up to Cynthia, crouching beside her. Cynthia looked at Verity with sorrow in her eyes, cupping her daughter's cheek.

"I'm sorry..." The blonde said weakly. "I should have been a better mother to you..."

"Mom, you're going to be okay!" Verity cried. Cynthia turned Ash.

"...I'm... Sorry..." Her eyes glazed over and her hand fell to the ground limply.


	61. Intel

Ash watched as the Paladins led the remaining traitors out of the base entrance. Many of them were horribly injured as a result of the Shadow Pokémon. Two Paladins led Clemont out. He was trembling, his clothes torn and covered in blood. He had multiple claw marks on his face.

"Your Majasty, this was all we could positively identify of Gym Leader Cilan." One Paladin said, holding up a mutilated head. Ash grimiced.

"...You know what, just clean it and give it to Ruby. We can disrespect Cilan at the same time we give Ruby a new decoration for her private Arena... Just don't tell her it's real." He turned to the traitors, who were handcuffed on the ground.

"Let me guess, your going to try and put us in prison on false actions just like you did to Misty Dawn and Professor Oak." Tracey jested.

"You're not getting jail time." The traitors sighed in relief. "I'm not done talking." They all froze. "You all willingly transformed your Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon, an act which is considered terrorism under Glacies laws. Therefore earning you all the death sentance." They began to panic.

"A-Ash, wait, can't you reconsider!?" Brock asked. "We traveled together remember!? We were like brothers!"

"You're right Brock. We were like brothers." Brock looked hopeful. "Then you went and betrayed me like I was some trash you could just throw away." Brock's hope died.

"Where's Max?" May asked weakly.

"...Dead." May seemed to have suddenly found new strength as she lunged at Ash, before she was held down by some Paladins.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ash shook his head as he turned away, walking up to his group.

"You're not taking Brock's Steelix?" Ash asked Ruby, who was sitting by Max's Gallade.

"I already have six. What do I need another Steelix for? Besides, he seems to like Zossie a lot." She looked at Gallade, who was sitting silently. "You want him?"

"If I wanted a Gallade, I'd have given my Kirla a Dawn Stone instead of evolving him into Gardevor." Ruby shrugged, tossing an Ultra Ball at Gallade and catching him. Ash shook his head, looking over to Verity and her traumatized Piplup. The two weren't very responsive. He turned and walked over to Gladion, before deciding to pull out the whole dad act.

"Gladion, let's talk about your relationship with my daughter." Gladion's eyes widened as he realized what Ash was talking about.

"Uh, I think I forgot something in my hotel room." He tried to walk away, only for Ash to grab his hood.

"Sorry kid, not getting out of this." Ash then frowned. "Rubillia Aurora Ketchum don't even think about going anywhere!" Ruby winced as she had almost snuck out of the clearing.

* * *

About an hour later Ash sat inside his and Serena's room. He was surprised that it was almost midnight, considering it felt as though they were gone for hours. Serena walked in.

"I spent fifteen years wanting to get back at those that betrayed me." Ash sighed. "Now that I finally have, I don't really know where to go from there. I mean, I have everything I ever wanted. What else is there?"

"I'm sure you'll find something. You have a knack for that." Ash noticed something in her hand.

"What's that?"

"The Quarterfinal matchups." She handed him the paper, which Ash looked over. He sighed when he found his name.

He was facing Alain.

* * *

Ruby sat in the darkness of her room. Her Pokémon were already asleep. She pulled out her laptop, taking out the disc she had recovered from the Team Venom base. She slid the disc in as a text file appeared on screen.

 _Log #1:_

 _We finally got Solgaleo into our base. It took a lot of struggle, but now we can finally go forward with our plan. It seems that when we stress Solgaleo enough, it creates these strange wormholes that eminate even stranger energy. I'll have to run some investigations..._

 _Log #2:_

 _Ash and his family were visiting Weyland Labs today. Little Ruby's Mawile wandered into one of the labs while testing Solgaleo's wormholes and was exposed to a dangerous amount of energy. Mawile has slipped into a comatose state and is radiating high amounts of energy. Ruby was in tears and Ash was furious. I had to dodge around his questions. We're keeping Mawile here in the labs to monitor her. This will be an excellent opportunity to study up on these energies..._

 _Log #3:_

 _We've managed to 'borrow' intel from Alola's Aether Foundation. Apparently these wormholes are called Ultra Wormholes, and lead to worlds that contain creatures known as Ultra Beasts. This intel will be very useful for our coming plan. Perhaps when we gain complete control of Solgaleo, we can call upon some of these Ultra Beasts..._

 _Log #4:_

 _I've talked with Serena. Apparently Ruby has slipped into some form of depression. Poor kid. On the subject of her Mawile though, she hasn't shown any signs of improving. I dug through some records and learned a similar incident happened to a Chespin in Kalos several years ago. However, the Chespin was not exposed to Ultra Energy, but the energy of Zygarde. I've also come to learn that Ash, Serena, and Bonnie had major roles in the Battle For Kalos around that same time..._

 _Log #5:_

 _DNA tests have shown something shocking. Apparently the high Ultra Energies altered the DNA of Ruby's Mawile. While her appearance hasn't changed, I think it's safe to say that this particular Mawile us no longer fully Pokémon, but some sort of Pseudo Ultra Beast..._


	62. Quarterfinals: Ash Vs Alain

**DAY OF THE QUARTERFINALS** :

Ash sighed as he walked down the hallway. He was about to face off against Alain, the one rival he had never beaten. Ash sighed as he braced himself, stepping out onto the field as Alain did the same. Roy stepped up to announce like he always did.

"The following battle between High Prince Ash and Trainer Alain willnow begin! Each trainer is allowed the use of three Pokémon each! The battle will be over when either trainer is out of usable Pokémon. Trainers, please send out your first Pokémon!" Alain threw a Pokeball, letting out his Bisharp. Ash let out Hawlucha. "Ready, battle begin!" Ash and Alain looked at eachother, each giving a nod.

"Bisharp, use Iron Head!"

"Karate Chop!" Both Pokémon rushed at eachother, Hawlucha witl a glowing fist and Bisharp witha glowing head. They both slammed into eachother, each causing damage. "High-Jump Kick!" Hawluch slammed his leg into Bisharp, sending the Dark and Steel Type high into the air.

"Bisharp, use Swords Dance." As Bisharp fell, a group of swords spun around him, raising his attack power.

"X-Scissor!" Hawlucha leapt at Bisharp, chopping the Pokémon across the face.

"Iron Head!" Bisharp slammed his head into Hawlucha, sending him skidding back.

"Flying Press!" Hawlucha leapt into the air, spinning before gliding down towards Bisharp.

"Guillotine!" Bisharp lunged at Hawlucha, his hand glowing.

"High-Jump Kick." As the two Pokémon neared eachother, Hawlucha moved at the last second, slamming his foot into Bisharp's side and knocking him to tbe ground.

"Quick Bisharp! Dark Pulse!"

"Flying Press!" Hawlucha dodged the Dark Type attack with a spin, glidinh down and body slamming Bisharp, knocking him out.

"Bisharp is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!"

* * *

Serena blinked when she heard chewing, turning to see Ruby eating a slice of pizza.

"What?" The albino asked.

"You just had breakfast!"

"Have you forgotten that I'm HIS daughter?" Ruby asked, gesturing down to Ash.

 _"It IS good pizza though."_ Mawile said as she ate her own slice.

* * *

"Meteor Mash!" Alain commanded. His Metagross. The Psuedo Legendary slammed his front legs together, charging up and slamming into Hawlucha, knocking him out.

"Hawlucha is unable to batte! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Ash recalled Hawlucha, sending out his Leafeon.

"A Leafeon huh? Metagross, Metal Claw!"

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!" As Metagross swiped at Leafeon, the Grass Type Eeveelution moved away at a blinding speed. Now use Giga Drain!" Leafeon fired a green orb at Metagross, draining his energy.

"Metal Claw!" Metagross turned and swiped at Leafeon, sending her back. Alain smirked. "Seems that your Leafeon can only dodge when using Quick Attack."

"Oh really?" Ash grinned. "Leafeon, use Sunny Day!" Leafeon hurled an orange ball into the air, lighting up the arena as a green glow appeared around her. "Now, Quick Attack!" Leafeon had slammed into Metahross before anyone could even blink.

"So it's ability is Chlorophyll huh?" Alain asked.

"Yep, and that's not all! Solar Beam!" Leafeon fired a powerful beam of solar energy, nailing Metagross in the face. Alain grimiced.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Metagross rushed at Leafeon with a glowing arm. The Grass Type used her increased speed to dodge.

"Giga Drain!" A green orb hit Metagross, draining his energy and healing Leafeon at the same time. "Now use Solar Beam!" A blast of solar energy sent Metagross spinning.

"Metal Claw!" Metagross swiped at Leafeon, sending her flying.

"Quick Attack!"

"Meteor Mash!" Both Pokémon charged at eachother, slamming into eachother and causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, both Pokémon were out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Both trainers please send out your last Pokémon!" Ash and Alain recalled Leafeon and Metagross, before pulling out their final Pokeballs.

"Let's go Charizard!"

"Greninja, I choose you!" The two rival Pokémon appeared on the field, basically in a standoff until the silence was broken.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Cut!" Both Pokémon charged at eachother" Greninja moving out of the way and slashing Charizard in the side.

"Thunder Punch!" Charizard slammed an electrified fist into Greninja's chest, knocking the Pokémon down. "Again!" Ash Charizard rushed at Greninja, the frog suddenly slammed an Aerial Ace into Charizard's stomach, winding him. Greninja flipped into the air, hurling a pair of shurikens at Charizard, nailing him in the face. Both trainers and their Pokémon faced eachother in silence. Until Alain tapped his Keystone, while a vail of water erupted around Greninja, in mere seconds, both Pokémon had changed form.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard let out a blast of blue fire, which Greninja backflipped away from, hurling a massive shuriken at Charizard, nicking him on the arm.

"Thunder Punch!" Charizard flew at Greninja, slamming an electrified fist into his face.

"Night Slash!" Greninja summoned blades of dark energy, slashing Charizard in the face.

"Flamethrower!" Greninja was hit point blank by blue fire, knocking him back.

"Water Shuriken!" The massive shuriken nailed Charizard in the chest. Both Pokémon were panting at this point. "Greninja..." The Water and Dark Type looked at his trainer. "Let's show Alain how much stronger we've gotten!" An aura of light erupted around Greninja, infusing with his body as Alain looked on in shock. "Water Shuriken!" Alain shook himself out of his stupor as Greninja prepared a light infused shuriken.

"Blast Burn!" Both Pokémon fired the powerful attacks, causing a humongous explosion. When the dust cleared, both Pokémon were eying eachother...

...Until Charizard collapsed.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Which means that High Prince Ash wins and will be moving on to the Semifinals!" Ash breathed a sigh of relief as Alain walked up, extending his arm.

"Congrats. You finally beat me." Ash smiled, shaking Alain's hand.

Up in the stands, Lusamine frowned at the light empowered Greninja.


	63. Truth

Ash pushed the door open, walking into the room the Paladins had led him to. Inside were the surviving traitors from the base were handcuffed to chairs. May was gagged mainly because she wouldn't stop screaming profanities.

"You're all probably wondering what's going to happen now huh?"

"You're going to unjustly kill us?" Tracey sneered.

"Maybe not." The traitors looked up. May fell silent. What I want to know is WHY! Why you threw away our friendship like it was trash! If you give mea good reason, I might just consider a prison sentence." They were silent for a moment, before Brock spoke.

"Well, Professor Oak did make some good offers." Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"He told us that if we helped talk you out of your dreams, he would help us all achieve our own dreams." Ash's face was blank.

"So you all selfishly took up an offer to destroy my dreams just so that you could achieve your own!?"

"Uh... Yeah?" Brock responded, only for Ash to slam his fist into his face, tipping his chair onto the floor.

"Schedule their executions for the day after the tournament. I want them to see the finals." He told a Sentinel standing nearby. The traitors began to freak out. May resumed her muffled profanities. "One more thing." Ash looked up at a camera recording the whole scene. "Inform their families of their crimes and punishment. And send them a video of this questioning.

* * *

"Sceptile is unable to battle!" Roy called as Karen recalled her shiny Sceptile. "Please send out your final Pokémon!" Karen sent out Kommo-o as Ruby recalled her Aegislash and sent out Froslass. Ruby shook her head.

"How do you want this to play out?"

"Surprise me." Karen answered. Ruby shrugged.

"If you say so." A vail of snow erupted around Froslass before breaking to reveal the transformed Froslass. The whole stadium was in shocked silence.

"...I should really keep my mouth shut." Karen said.

"Your move."

"Use Fire Punch!" Kommo-o charged up with a flaming fist.

"Ominous Wind!" Froslass created a gust of purple wind, causing Kommo-o to stumble. "Ice Punch!" Froslass flew up to Kommo-o, slamming a frozen fist into the side of her head.

"Grab her and use Brutal Swing!" Karen called. Kommo-o's fist shot out, grabbing Froslass' wrist and swinging the poor Pokémon around in the air, eventually letting go and sending Froslass flying into a wall. Ruby frowned.

"Use Ice Shard!" Froslass collected herself, hurling a pair of ice chakrams at Kommo-o, hitting her on the arm.

"Clanging Scales!" Kommo-o began ringing her scales. Froslass covered her ears as the noise irritated her. "Fire Punch!" Kommo-o rushed at and slammed a flaming fist into Froslass' stomach, sending her reeling. Ruby shook her head, and an aura of light appeared around Froslass, combining with her body so that her hair-like ribbons, eyes, and ice horns glowed with bright, white light.

"Ice Shard!" Froslass hurled a pair of light infused chakrams at Kommo-o, knocking the Pseudo Legendary out.

"Kommo-o is unable to battle! That means that Princess Ruby shall be moving onto the Semifinals!" Ruby walked up to Karen.

"Was that surprising enough?"

"Very, it was very surprising."

* * *

Ash threw the door open to reveal Oak handcuffed to a chair.

"Why?"

"Why what?" The old man asked.

"You know what I'm fucking talking about! Whythe fuck would you convince my friends to turn their backs on me!? What do you have to gain from that!?"

"I would've thought it'd be obvious Ash."

"What!?"

"I did it because of your Greninja." Ash blinked.

"What the fuck does Greninja have to do with this?"

"You two share a perfect bond! One that allows Greninja to achieve a powerful transformation without the need of any outside source! Something that hasn't been seen in hundreds of years!" Oak leaned back. "I had hoped to do what Augustine wouldn't. I wanted to study Greninja, experiment on it." Ash's blood boiled more and more with every word. "But I knew you would never allow something like that, so I figured that if I convinced your friends and Pokémon to turn their backs on you, it would completely break you. Obviously I was wrong." Ash stood up silently, walking towards the door without a word. He whispered something to a Paladin, who nodded, and handed something to Ash. He walked back in, and Oak's eyes widened as Ash pointed a revolver at his head.

"Rot in hell old man."

A loud bang echoed through the hall.

* * *

 **A/N: Reason for Oak's betrayal inspired betrayal inspired by Themythicalgreninja's story A Broken Bond...**


	64. Discovery

"How in the hell did you make it this far?" Gladion questioned as he and Hau stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. Hau just shrugged.

"I just battled." Gladion sighed as Roy stepped up.

"The Quarterfinal battle between Gladion Aether and Hau Lukani will now begin! Both trainers are allowed the use of the Pokémon each, and the battle will be over when either side has no usable Pokémon left. Please send out your first Pokémon!" Hau sent out his Noivern, while Gladion sent out his Umbreon. "Ready? Battle begin!"

* * *

"Um Ash?" Ruvic began as Ash walked towards his bedroom. "There's blood on your clothes."

"I know!" Ruvic blinked at the snappish response, before returning to his book. Ash walked into his room to find Serena sitting on the bed.

"So, how did it go?"

"Turns out those idiots turned on me cause Oak promised he could help them achive their dreams. And Oak did that cause he wanted to experiment on Greninja!"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what!? For the fact that I spent fifteen fucking years hiding from a corrupt professor and a bunch of bastards, most of whom are now terrorists, and now I..." He trailed off as his anger caused his aura abilities to flare, it was brief, but just long enough to notice that Serena bore two auras, one of which was weak but very slowly growing. His anger faded. "Are you... Pregnant?" Serena hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you after the tournament so you would get distracted." Ash was at a loss four words. He sat down beside her.

"Yeesh, a lot of crazy stuff has happened these past few days. It's like some kind of higher power is writing out everything that happens to us for other to read or something."

"...Ok..." Ash sighed.

"Sorry, it's just... Does anyone else know?"

"Ruby, cause she's always nosing around." Ash chuckled.

"Then go tease her about her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Who?"

* * *

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Trainers, pleade send out your final Pokémon!" Gladion and Hau recalled their Lycanroc and Alolan Raichu respectively. Hau sent out his Incineroar, while Gladion sent out his Silvally, who sported the Water Memory.

"Alright Incineroar, Dark Pulse!" Incineroar fire a beam of dark energy at Silvally, who leapt out of the way.

"Iron Head!" Silvally charged up and slammed his metallic head into Incineroar's abdomen.

"Fire Fang!" Incineroar sank his flaming fangs into Silvally's head spikes, causing said Pokémon to growl.

"Multi Attack!" Silvally slammed his claws into Incineroar's legs.

"Quick Incineroar, Blast Burn!" Incineroar sent out a shockwave of fire, pushing Silvally back. "Now, let's show him our power!" Hau activated his Z-Ring, doing the motions needed to use Incineroar's Z-Move. "Malicious Moonsault!" A wrestling ring made of energy appeared around Silvally. Incineroar leapt onto a turnbuckle, before leaping high into the air, flipping around before body slamming Silvally, causing a massive explosion. As the dust began to clear, there was a flash of light, and Silvally appeared. His head spikes, eyes, and tail were glowing with an intense white light.

"Huh!?" Hau bleated. Gladion slowly raised his hand, pulling down his sleeve to reveal a Z-Ring.

"My turn." Gladion activated his Z-Ring, doing the motions to give Silvally power. "Hydro Vortex!" A huge tornado of water erupted around Incineroar, pulling him in and battering him hard, before flinging him out, unconscious.

"Incineroar is unable to battle! Trainer Gladion will be moving on to the semifinals!" Gladion huffed, recalling Silvally and walking out without a word.

* * *

Phyco and the rest of the loyal URS decided to leave Lusamine to her furious fit as they walked out of the arena, making sure they were alone before Phyco tapped a device on his wrist. There was a flicker, then a figure appeared.

" **What**?"

"Inform Necrozma that we've discovered some of these so called Pillars and-" Phyco was cut off as his throat constricted.

 **"I do not take orders from you human."**

"It will not happen again!" Dulse pleaded. Please tell Necrozma for us." The figure grunted, turning to leave.

"You should check out the High Prince." Phyco coughed. "He has a Mewtwo just like you." The figure turned and Phyco was blasted into a wall. The figure stepped into the light, revealing herself to be a pitch black Mewtwo. The black Mewtwo had a strange orange crystal growing out of her shoulder.

 **"There are NONE like me!"**


	65. Matchups

Dawn lay with her head in her arms, wondering how her life had gotten so fucked so fast. She barely moved when the door to her cell opened.

"...You should consider yourself lucky." Dawn finally looked up, seeing Ruby standing at her cell door.

"What?"

"Well, your idiot friends decided to turn their Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon, which is terrorism in this region." She shrugged. "You only got a life sentence, they got the death penalty."

"Where's Lopunny?"

"She doesn't want to see your pathetic ass." With that Ruby walked out, locking the cell door behind her. A few seconds passed, and Dawn froze as she felt a pair of hands on either side of her head.

 **"Isn't Ruby such a doll? Not like your slutty ass I must say."**

"Who are you?" Dawn croaked.

 **"Me? I go by a lot of names. Things like the Prince of Shadows, Demon, I once got a cute Glameow to call me daddy. I'd tell you about it, but then it'd bump this story up to an M rating. But if you must know, my real name..." There was a sharp crack as the speaker twisted Dawn's head sharply, letting her fall limp. "Is Marshadow." The Ghost and Fighting Type began giggling hysterically, a sick grin on his face as he melted back into the shadows to find Ruby. "Lucky my ass."**

* * *

A massive explosion rocked the battlefield, which cleared to reveal Squishy staring down Red's Pokémon... Only to collapse, exploding into a heap of cells, leaving a solitary core unconcious on the field.

"Zygarde is unable to battle!" Roy called. "Which means that Champion Red will be moving on to the Semifinals. Red recalled his Pokémon as Bonnie scooped up Squishy.

"Uh, thanks for the battle I guess." Bonnie just nodded, standing up to stare at him.

"You have about a two in three chance of facing Ash or Ruby, and their not gonna hold back against someone who beat a High Knight."

"What do you mean they won't hold back?"

"Well, for the sake of being fair, Ash and Ruby have been holding back this entire tournament."

* * *

Several hours passed and the sun had already set. Crowds had gathered out by a massive screen to see the Semifinal matchups. Ruby and Gladion sat beside eachother. Ash and Serena stood nearby. Eventually the screen lit up, and two pictures flashed on the screen.

The first match of the Semifinals was Ruby Vs. Gladion. The albino looked at her boyfriend with a smile and a wink. Nearby, Lusamine frowned, but was hopeful, thinking that if anyone could put her pathetic son in place, it was the Glacies Princess. The screen flashed again, and two more pictures flashed on the screen.

The second Semifinal match was Ash against Champion Red. Ash smirked, then shook his head.

"I'm going to go gather my team." He said as he walked toward the tower.

* * *

Another couple of hours passed as Ash stood on the roof of the tower. Standing in front of him were Greninja, Pidgeot, Venasaur, Blastoise, and Charizard.

"Tomorrow we're facing off against the Champion of Kanto. Now just note that for him to make it this far in the Legends Tournament means that he's a really strong trainer. This kid was able to beat Squishy in the Quarterfinals, so I don't want anyone getting cocky. We need to take this seriously. Any questions comments or concerns?"

 _"...Ash there's only five of us._ " Greninja stated. Ash smiled.

"Correct. I figured that since we're fighting the Kanto Champion, I'd use as much of a Kantonian team as possible. That's why I called on an old friend."

" _Hey Ash!"_ A voice called. Ash smirked.

"Speak of the devil." He turned to see a Pokémon flying down to him. All of his Kanto Pokémon grew excited as they recognized the Pokémon, especially Pidgeot. Ash stepped forward as the Pokémon fluttered down to him. He hugged the Pokémon he hadn't seen in such a long time. "It's good to see you Butterfree."

" _You too!"_ Butterfree cheered. " _Hey guys_!" He waved to Ash's Kanto Pokémon, who waved back.

"How's the family Butterfree?"

 _"Their good! Check out my kids!" He pulled out a photo album filled with more pictures then they could count. "That's Terry and Tanya and Zoe and Jake and Nick and Allie and Elliott and Michael and Jackson and Sgt. Deathclaw and-"_

"I'll take your word for it." Ash said. "Where are the mate and kids anyway?"

 _"Oh, they're gonna be watching tomorrow." Ash_ nodded as he turned to the rest of his Pokémon.

"So, is everyone ready for tomorrow?" His Pokémon cheered. Ash smiled.


	66. Semifinals: Ruby Vs Gladion

**DAY OF THE SEMIFINALS:**

Gladion grunted from his sleep as someone knocked on the door to his hotel room. Bringing out Silvally in case the other side held trouble, he walked up to the door. Opening it, he found himself face to face with a Paladin.

"What?"

"The Princess has requested you be given this." He held up a box that Gladion took. Opening it, Gladion's eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

* * *

Ash's morning walk was interrupted when he spotted a slew of reporters gathered around Verity, no doubt trying to get information about Cynthia's death. Ash rolled his eyes, pulling out a Cherish Ball and releasing Groudon, who roared loudly, sending the reporters scattering. Ash sighed, recalling Groudon and walking up to Verity.

"What?" The girl asked quietly.

"Don't beat yourself up over your mom's death kid. Try to be strong for her sake." He turned, walking toward the arena.

* * *

"The Semifinal battle between Princess Ruby Ketchum and and Trainer Gladion Aether will now begin!" Roy announced. This will be a six on six battle, and it will end when either side is out of usable Pokémon! Please send out your first Pokémon." Ruby let out her Mismagius, while Gladion let out his Crobat. "All right, battle begin!"

"Hey Gladion?" Ruby called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know that ain't a Crobat. Use Dazzling Gleam!" Mismagius created a bright light, and the supposed Crobat winced as his form broke to reveal a Zoroark. Gladion frowned.

"Use Night Slash!" Zoroark rushed up with glowing claws as Ruby smirked.

"Thunder Wave!" As Zoroark neared, Mismagius let loose a wave of electricity, paralyzing it.

"Use Flamethrower!" Zoroark opened his mouth and let out a bellow of fire. Mismagius hissed as the attack connected.

"Use Power Gem!" The gems on Mismagius' body began to glow, firing blasts at Zoroark and nailing him in the chest. "Now, Shadow Ball!" Mismagius hurled a ball of ghostly energy at Zoroark.

"Night Slash!" Zoroark slashed the Shadow Ball, cutting it in half as he rushed at Mismagius, only for the paralysis to kick in at the last moment, causing Zoroark to hit the ground tumbling, and for Mismagius to let out a shrieking laugh.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Mismagius created a bright light, knocking Zoroark out.

"Zoroark is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Gladion recalled Zoroark and sent out his Umbreon.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Umbreon let loose a blast of dark energy theat Mismagius simply dodged.

"Shadow Ball!" Mismagius hurled a ball of ghostly energy.

"Iron Tail!" Umbreon smacked at metallic tail into the orb, destroying it and rushing at Mismagius, smacking his tail into her face multiple times. The Ghost Type shook it off, before letting out an enraged shriek that caused a few monitor to crack.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

"Use Quick Attack to get behind her!" Umbreon dashed past the bright lights, going under Mismagius and behind her. "Iron Tail!" Umbreon. Leapt at Mismagius with a glowing tail, only for the Ghost Type to turn at the last second, firing off a Power Gem. There was an explosion, which cleared to reveal both Pokémon unconcious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Both recalled their Pokémon, Gladion sending out his Midnight Form Lycanroc while Ruby sent out Rocky.

"Lycanroc, Fire Punch!" Lycanroc rushed forward with a flaming fist.

"Stone Edge!" Rocky slammed his paws onto the ground, causing a stone pillar to erupt beneath Lycanroc, throwing him into the sky.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Lycanroc hurled a barrage of rocks at Rocky, reducing the Dusk Form's speed in the process.

"Howl!" Rocky howled at the sky, boosting his attack power. "Accelerock!" Rocky burst out of the Rock Tomb, slamming into Lycanroc's gut at high speed.

"Thunder Fang!" Lycanroc bit down hard on Rocky's leg, shocking him at the same time.

"Fire Fang!" Rocky chomped down on Lycanroc's neck.

"Use Stone Edge!" Lycanroc slammed his fist into the ground, the rock pillars rocketing Rocky into the air.

"Accelerock!"

"Fire Punch!" Rocky bolted at Lycanroc at high speed while the Midnight form charged a flaming fist. There was an explosion, which cleared to reveal both unconcious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, please send out your next Pokémon!"

* * *

"Oh my." Lillie covered her mouth as she watched the battle on TV.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Lana said.

"I don't know. He's going up against one of the strongest trainers in the world. And she still has a lead on him." Suddenly, Snowy began charging a Moonblast. "No Snowy don't-"

* * *

"Use Brave Bird!" Gladion commanded as his Crobat flew at Ruby's Aegislash.

"King's Shield!" Aegislash turned into his Shield Form, causing Crobat to slam into the shield, lowering the Poison and Flying Type's Attack Power. "Sacred Sword!" Aegislash's blade began to glow as he slashed Crobat, dealing heavy damage.

"Leech Life!" Crobat bit down on Aegislash, draining his energy.

"Brutal Swing!" Aegislash grabbed Crobat, swing him around before hurling him into the wall. "Head Smash!" Aegislash slammed headfirst into Crobat, knocking him out.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Gladion proceeded to send out the Blaziken that had once belonged to May.

"Use Flamethrower!" Blaziken let out a bellow of fire, dealing super effective damage.

"Sacred Sword!" Aegislash swiped Blaziken by the feet, knocking her down.

"Blaze Kick!" Blaziken leapt into the air, slamming a flaming foot into Aegislash and knocking him out.

"Aegislash is unable to battle, please send out your next Pokémon!" Ruby proceeded to send out her Ferrothorn.

"Gyro Ball!" Ferrothorn began spinning rapidly, slamming into Blaziken's side. Gladion smirked.

"Oh by the way, thanks for the gift this morning." He revealed a ring on his finger containing a Keystone, pressing it and causing it to react with a Mega Stone on Blaziken's wrist, causing her form to change, the most notable features being the flaming ribbons that erupted from her wrists as she Mega Evolved. Ruby nodded.

"Only a few days and he's already bonded with Blaziken enough to achive Mega Evolution." She then spoke loudly. "I knew you were a softy deep down!"

"Wait what!?"

"Use Power Whip!" The vine like extensions on Ferrothorn's body began glowing as she slammed them into Blaziken's jaw, dealing massive damage.

"High Jump Kick!" Blaziken slammed her leg into Ferrothorn, wincing as the spikes hurt her.

"Seed Bomb!" Ferrothorn hit Blaziken in the chest with explosive seeds.

"Brave Bird!" Blaziken Surrounded herself in energy as she slammed into Ferrothorn.

"Grab her!" Ferrothorn's vines wrabbed around Blaziken's waist, holding her close. Gladion frowned.

"What are you planning!?"

"This! Use Explosion!" Ferrothorn glowed brightly, before a massive explosion rocked the field, knocking both Pokémon out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Pleaee send out your next Pokémon!" They recalled their Pokémon, and Ruby sent out her Skarmory while Gladion sent out Silvally, who bore the Fire Memory.

"Icy Wind!" Skarmory began spinning rapidly, sending out a gust of freezing wind that slowed Silvally down.

"Multi Attack!" Silvally slammed flaming claws into Skarmory, batting the metallic bird around before hurling its unconcious form across the field. The whole arena sat in silence as Skarmory had gone down so quickly. Even Ruby stood there in silent surprise. Without a word she recalled Skarmory and sent out Froslass.

"Silvally, use Iron Head!" Silvally rushed forward, his head glowing as he set his sights on Froslass.

"Ominous Wind!" Froslass sent a massive gust of purple wind at Silvally, pushing him back.

"Poison Fang!" Silvally lurched forward, sinking poisonous teeth into Froslass' arm, causing damage as well as poisoning her. Froslass ripped free, tumbling back and stopping at Ruby's feet. She looked up as the poisoning began to weaken her. Ruby knelt down and pattet her head.

"Come on, let's give them a run for their money." A veil of light infused snow appeared around Froslass, fusing with her body as the poisoning dissipated. Gladion grinned as light began to fuse with Silvally's body. "Froslass, Ice Shard!" Froslass hurled a pair of light infused chakrams, nailing Silvally in the head.

"Flame Charge!" Silvally cloaked himself in flames and body slammed Froslass in the gut.

"Ice Punch!" Froslass' fists began to freeze as she rapidly punched Silvally in the head, before end with an uppercut to the jaw.

"Iron Head!" Silvally slammed his metallic head into Froslass' chest.

"Giga Impact!" The Snow Land Pokémon slammed full force into Silvally's side. Both Pokémon recoiled, already worn out from the fight.

"Silvally, end this! Multi Attack! Full power!" Silvally began pouring all of his energy into his flaming, light infused claws.

"Ice Shard! Put him down!" Froslass slammed both of her chakrams together, fusing them into one giant chakram as she bagan pouring light into it.

"Hit it! Now!" Gladion cried as Silvally stormed forward. Froslass hurled the empowered chakram, and both attacks hit at the same time. The resulting explosion shattered glass all around the arena, as well as blowing a massive crater into the battlefield. The dust cleared to reveal both Pokémon on the ground. The arena was silent, waiting with bated breath. Finally, Froslass lifted her head, a bleary look in her eyes.

"Silvally is unable to battle! Which means Princess Ruby is our first Finalist!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Gladion recalled Silvally. Ruby walked up to him, silent for a moment before kissing him on the cheek, sending the stadium into silence again as she walked out of the battlefield.

* * *

Up in the stands, Lusamine's expression was unreadable, but for some reason, her eyes were glistening with tears.


	67. Semifinals: Ash Vs Red

Ash sighed as he clutched a Pokeball tightly in his hand. He stalked down the hallway until he finally made it out onto the battlefield. On the other side stood Red.

"The Semifinal battle between High Prince Ash and Champion Red will now begin, this will be a six on six battle, and it will only be over when either side has no usable Pokémon. Pleaee send out your first Pokémon!" Red sent out his Venasuar, while Ash let out his Blastoise. The giant turtle smirked, whipping out a pair of sunglasses and popping them on his face. "Ready? Battle begin!"

"Venusuar, Power Whip!" Red commanded as Venusuar launched a glowing vine at Blastoise.

"Dragon Tail!" Blastoise retreated into his shell, leaving only his glowing tail out as he span rapidly, smacking the vines away before rushing at Venusuar, smacking it in the face.

"Venoshock!" Venusuar fired a blast of poison at Blastoise.

"Flash Cannon!" The metallic beam ripped right through the Poison Type Attack, nailing Venasuar in the jaw.

"Use Sunny Day!" Venusuar launched a red ball in the air, lighting up the arena. "Now! Power Whip!" The glowing vines slammed into Blastoise's midsection, knocking him back.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Solar Beam!" The two attacks collided, blasting the two Pokémon back and knocking them out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" The two trainers recalled their Pokémon, Ash sending out his Venusuar while Red sent out his Flareon.

"Flareon, Fire Fang!"

"Vine Whip!" Venusaur shot out multiple vines, which Flareon sank her flaming fangs into. "Fling it around!" Venasuar started thrashing his vines, slamming Flareon into verious surfaces, before flinging her into the air.

"Flare Blitz!" Flareon surrounded herself in flaming energy and dove straight towards Venusuar.

"Sludge Bomb!" Venusuar let loose a glob of poison, which nailed Flareon in the face, some getting into her mouth amd poisoning her. Flareon hit the ground, hacking up the poison. "Tackle!" Venusuar chraged forward, slamming into Flareon and sending her flying. "Petal Dance!" Venusuar fired a flurry of petals at the Eeveelution.

"Use Flare Blitz and hit them back!" Flareon ignited in a blaze, slamming her tail into the petals, setting them on fire as they were launched back at Venusuar, striking the Grass and Poison Type and dealing heavy damage.

"What!?" Ash asked in disbelief.

* * *

"Did Red just pull an Ash?" Bonnie questioned.

"He's even got Ash caught by surprise!" Ruvic chimed. Ruby just looked on in interest.

* * *

"Flareon, use Superpower!" Red commanded. Flareon stepped forward, only to freeze, before collapsing, unconcious as the poison finally got to her.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Red recalled Flareon, sending out his Blastoise.

"Blastoise! Use Ice Beam!"

"Sludge Bomb!" The ball of poison was frozen in midair, dropping to the ground like a dead weight. "Now, Vine Whip!" Venusuar used his vines to smack the frozen ball of poison, sending it flying and smacking Blastoise in the face, the ball shattering and covering the giant turtle in poison.

"Use Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise fire two cannonballs of water at Venusuar, knocking him out.

"Venusuar is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Ash recalled Venusuar, sending out Pidgeot.

"Steel Wing!" The Normal and Flying Type charged forward with metallic wing, slamming into his midsection.

"Ice Beam!"

"Quick Attack!" Pidgeot dodged the attack, quickly slamming into Blastoise's leg and tripping him.

"Use Scald!" The jet of boiling water glanced Pidgeot's wing, causing her to wince. "Now, Ice Beam!"

"Sky Attack!" Pidgeot surrounded herself in energy and slammed into Blastoise's face, knocking him onto his back. "Use Twister!" Pidgeot flapped her wings, kicking up a powerful twister that lifted Blastoise into the air.

"Use Focus Blast!" Blastoise fired a ball of energy into the twister, which hit Pidgeot in the face.

"Pidgeot, use Sky Attack into the twister!" Pidgeot surrounded herself in energy, flying into the twister and toward Blastoise.

"Ice Beam!" Blastoise fired tge attack just as Pidgeot slammed into him. The twister dissipated as both Pokémon were knocked out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" They recalled their Pokémon, Ash sending out Butterfree while Red sent out his Beedrill.

"Beedrill, Pin Missile!"

"Acrobatics!" Butterfree used the attack to dodge the Pin Missile, slamming into Beedrill and dealing heavy damage.

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Psybeam!" The psychic blast canceled out the ball of poison, going to hit Beedrill in the face.

"Drill Run!" Beedrill slammed his stingers into Butterfree's abdomen.

"Silver Wind!" Butterfree let loose a gust of sparkling wind, throwing Beedrill back. "Now use Shadow Ball!" An orb of ghostly energy struck Beedrill in the chest.

"Poison Jab!" Beedrill's stingers began to glow as he charged at Butterfree.

"Psybeam!" Both attacks connected, and both were knocked unconcious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" They were recalled, and Ash sent out Charizard while Red sent out his Pikachu. Ash activated his Keystone, and Charizard bega to glow as he transformed into his Y form.

"Now Charizard, Metal Claw!" Charizard flew at Pikachu and swatted him with metallic claws, knocking him back and forth.

"Thunder Punch!" Pikachu managed to slam an electrified fist into Charizard's jaw.

"Focus Punch!" A single punch sent Pikachu flying. "Flamethrower!" Charizard let loose a blast of fire, which was powered up by his Drought Ability. Pikachu was caught in the full blast.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu surrounded himself in electricity, dive bombing straight toward Charizard.

"Air Slash!" Charizard flapped his wings, sending crescents of air at Pikachu, slowing his descent. "Focus Punch!" He slammed a fist into Pikachu, taking minor damage as he still had Volt Tackle active.

"Pikachu, Focus Punch!" The electric mouse punched Charizard rapidly.

"Hit it with your tail!" Charizard swiped his tail, knocking Pikachu into the air. "Flamethrower!" A powerful blast of fire was enough to knock out the Electric Type.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Please send out your final Pokémon!" Red recalled Pikachu, sending out a Shiny Charizard. Red held up his hand, revealing a Keystone that began to glow, changing his Charizard into Mega Charizard X.

"Now Charizard, Flare Blitz!"

"Metal Claw!" The two Charizard collided, both ina deadlock until Ash's Charizard grabbed Red's by the wing, hurling the shiny into a nearby wall. "Flamethrower!" A blast of fire caught the shiny in the face.

"Charizard, Belly Drum!" The shiny slammed his claws to his stomach like a drum, reducing his energy, but maxing out his attack power. "Now use Steel Wing!" The shiny slammed his metallic wings into Charizard, sending Ash's into a wall and knocking him out.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Please send out your last Pokémon!" Ash recalled Charizard, sending out Greninja.

"Charizard, use Swift!" Charizard sent out a barrage of stars.

"Cut!" Greninja summoned his knives, slicing the stars in half, only for a few to get through and hit Greninja.

"Flare Blitz!" The Flame Pokémon charged in cloaked in a blaze, sending Greninja flying. "Steel Wing!" A metallic wing struck Greninja, sending him to the ground. Ash watched as Greninja struggled to stand, the frog's legs wobbling. Greninja was already on his last legs.

"You know something Red." Ash started, getting the kid's attention. "You remind me of myself when I was your age." Ash grimaced. "And that's exactly why I refuse to let you win." A massive torrent of water erupted around Greninja, infused with light as Greninja transformed. His features imbued with light except for the giant Water Shuriken, which took on a fiery red color as it gained an aura of light. All signs of previous damage disappeared, leaving Red in shock. "Greninja... Aerial Ace!" In the blink of an eye, Greninja had slammed a glowing foot into Charizard's chest.

"Charizard, Swift!" Greninja took the stars point-blank, but merely shrugged them off.

""Night Slash!" Greninja hacked at Charizard with blades for darkness.

"Into the air!" Charizard took off high into the air.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja leapt high, slamming his fists rapidly into Charizard's face before grabbing him and hurling hum to the ground, creating a small crater. "Water Shuriken!" Greninja hurled the fiery red shuriken of light at Charizard, creating a massive explosion mixed with water, leaving everyone in the stadium soaked. The dust cleared to reveal Charizard unconcious.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Which means that High Prince Ash is our second Finalist!" The crowd erupted in cheers, while some, mostly Ruby, complained about being drenched from that last attack. Ash gave a single nod.

"Thanks for the battle." Ash said to a started Red as he walked out of the arena.

* * *

"Y-you called?" Faba asked as he walked into the room. On the floor was Lusamine, who was trembling mess. Floating above her was a shiny Nihilego, who was twice the size of the one Ruby had.

" **Oh dear." T** he Nihilego sighed. "My toy almost broke free when Gladion lost..." She stroked Lusamine's hair. **"Faba... I want Cosmog."**

"Y-yes! We've deduced that Cosmog is in the Princess's possesion! A few days and we might-"

 **"I want it TONIGHT! Otherwise, I might have to go back on our deal..."**

"Y-yes! It will be done tonight during the dance! I promise!"

"Y-you bastard! Traitor!" Lusamine nanaged to get out. Faba bent down.

"Tata!" With that he left the room.

"L-leave my children a-alone! You monster!" The blonde managed to snap at the Ultra Beast. The shiny Nihilego rushed at Lusamine, absorbing into the screaming woman's body. Lusamine froze, then a cruel grin spread on her face.

"Silence puppet..."


	68. A Towering Theft

"I think... More purple." Ruby commented. The stylist nodded, wrapping a purple ribbon around the waist of the dress she wore. "Maybe a little less-"

"Ruby stop screwing with the stylists and hurry up!" Serena called from an adjacent room. Ruby rolled her eyes, stepping off the stand.

"I'm still not wearing any damn high heels." She said as she left the room

* * *

"Not going in, I look ridiculous."

"You have to, competitors are required to attend." Ash countered. Gladion huffed.

"Listen buddy, do you really think this edgy teen look goes good with this damn tuxedo?"

"Well sir edgelord you should know Sia's the main event."

"...Really?"

"No, I lied." Ash said, before ubruptly shoving Gladion through the door. He paused. "Yeesh, I think I just pulled a Ruby." He sighed and walked in.

* * *

On Poni Island's Altar of the Stars, the black Mewtwo gently floated down, surveying the area.

 **"Hmph. This place is pathetic." She stated as she began charging an Aura Sphere. "Time for some redecorating-"**

An electrified fist met her jaw, sending her flying. She slammed her feet into the ground, looking to where the assailant was. There stood a bipedal, canine like Pokémon snarling at her.

"S **o you are the so called guardian of this altar. The one they call Zeraora?" The Pokémon in question snarled. "Very well, if you insist on standing in my way..." She began to charge an Aura Sphere...**

* * *

"Hmm... Have you tried the punch?" Gladion raised an eyebrow.

"Did you leave Rocky alone again?" He countered.

"He's over there." Ruby said simply, pointing to the Lycanroc that was trying to muster up the courage to ask Pippi for a dance, all while the Brionne was munching on a cupcake.

"Ruby, I hope to Arceus you didn't spike the punch again." Ash said as he walked by.

"Again?" Gladion questioned.

"At her thirteenth birthday."

"I didn't drink any of it. I just did it for the laughs." She turned to Ash. "You're funny when you're drunk." Ash frowned. A Paladin rushed up to them.

"Your Majasty." He requested. Ash turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Tower security has been breached." There was a moment of silence.

"We need better security on that tower." Ruby chimed. Ash followed the Paladin. "Well let's go."

"Why are you going?" Gladion asked.

"It gets me out of the dancing I'm required to do." With that she recalled Pippi and Rocky.

"You know, that was kinda rude."

"Not the first time I've cockblocked one of my Pokémon." The albino retorted.

* * *

Ash was at the Tower's elevator when Ruby and Gladion appeared, the blonde doing a double take.

"When did you change into that!?" He questioned, seeing Ruby had changed into her normal clothes.

"During the scene change."

"Huh!?"

"Are you two coming or not?" Ash interrupted.

* * *

Phyco watched as Soliera was blasted into the couch, turning to glare at Zossie as she stood by Nega.

"You really get off on screwing up our plans don't you Zossie?" Zossie shook her head.

"No, I, unlike you, have a sense of morals and took the right route in life!"

"Which is to say that you believe in childish fairytales." The elevator opened, allowing Ash, Ruby, and Gladion out. "Well, look who finally arrived."

"Lusamine escaped." Zossie explained. "She's on her way back to Alola with Cosmog."

"You left Cosmog alone!?" Gladion asked.

"I gave it a muffin!" Ruby excused.

"Also..." Phyco turned to Ruby. "You have an uncomfortable amount of Pokémon sex magazines hidden underneath your bed."

"Huh? Oh no, those are hers." Ruby jabbed a thumb at Mawile, who gave a cheeky grin. Phyco shook his head.

"Nevertheless, I can't allow any of you to interfere in out plan!"

"And just what is your plan?" Gladion asked.

"Our world is shrouded in darkness, brought upon by Necrozma. If we aid Necrozma in reclaiming this world, then surely he will graciously give us back our own light." Zossie shook her head.

"Phyco that plan is as stupid as it is selfish!"

"What, you think I'm taking advice from you after you so willingly betrayed us? Forget it!" Phyco turned to Dulse and Soliera as he released a Gardevoir. "Take care of them!" He and the Gardevoir teleported out as Dulse released a Liepard and Soliera released a Kricketune. Ash released Greninja while Gladion released Silvally. Ruby just kept Mawile out.

"Kricketune, use Night Slash!"

"Liepard, use Shadow Claw." The two Pokémon rushed at the group, attacks ready.

"Flash Cannon!" The attack knocked Kricketune out of the air.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace!" Greninja slammed his foot into Liepard's jaw, knocking him down.

"Multi Attack!" Silvally slammed his claws into Kricketune, knocking him into Liepard.

"Dragon Pulse!" Nega fired a blast of draconic energy, nailing the Pokémon and knocking them out.

"What!?" Dulse shouted. Ruby sent out Genesect, who used its special fluids to tie the two URS members up, allowing the fluids to dry.

"Where the hell did Lusamine and Phyco go!?" Ash demanded.

"Like I'd tell you." Dulse snapped, then yelped as Ruby stomped on his hand.

"She'll have gone to Aether Paradise." Gladion explained. Ash nodded.

"I'll have Hoopa ring us there."

"It won't work." Everyone turned to Dulse. "We worked with Lusamine to set up an array that will prevent Pokémon from teleporting into Aether Paradise. She'll have activated it by now. Not even Hoopa's rings will work." The was silence, before Ruby kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"That was uncalled for!" Soliera snapped, before ending up with the same fate.

"I'll have the Paladins get them." Ash said. "If we can't ring into Aether Paradise, we can try one of Alola's islands."

"I know a place." Gladion spoke up.

* * *

Lillie practically shrieked as a giant ring like portal opened in front of her. Lana just looked on in curiosity as Gladion jumped through it.

"Hey sis, long time no see."


	69. Assault On Aether Part 1

"There's no doubt mother will be expecting us you know." Gladion sneered as he looked out the window toward Aether Paradise. "It'll be very heavily guarded." Ash huffed.

"Your mom can't be THAT crazy you know."

"She thinks Sonic '06 is a good game."

"...We gotta take that psycho bitch down."

* * *

"If mother really has Nebby..." Lillie leaned against the railing. "Then not just Alola, but the entire world is in great danger from the Ultra Beasts."

"Yeah, well, according to orange hair over there," Ruby pointed to Zossie. "We have more to worry about than Ultra Beasts." Lana appeared.

"I've secured a boat."

"Good." Ash said as he walked out with Gladion.

"I'm going with you!" Lillie stated.

"No, you're not." Gladion countered.

"I'm a trainer too!"

"You only became a trainer a few days ago and have no battling experience. You're staying." With that he turned. Lillie huffed. Ruby nudged the blonde girl.

"Get on the boat."

"Huh!?"

"He told you to stay, he didn't say where."

* * *

About ten minutes later the boat was speeding toward Aether Paradise. Gladion, who was leaning over the railing, cast a glace to his left, then did a double take.

"Lillie!"

"She used logic on me!" She defended, pointing at Ruby.

"Yeah, she'll do that." Ash said from the wheel.

Ruby sat with a book as Lillie sat with a huff, letting Snowy out. The Alolan Vulpix looked at Ruby for a second, then bagan charging a Moonblast...

"Do it, and I'll shave your tails." The Moonblast dissipated in a puff of smoke.

"We're coming up on Aether!" Gladion shouted. "Dammit! The blast door is closed!"

"Can we break through it?" Ash asked.

"It's made to withstand a missile." He looked at Ruby. "I do not like the look on your face..."

* * *

Lusamine watched on in sadistic glee as Nebby struggled within the machine.

"Soon my little toy, soon..." An Aether grunt burst into the room.

"Madam President! Dialga has destroyed the blast door!" Lusamine looked up in confusion.

"Dialga?"

* * *

"You know Ruby, it's stuff like this that got you banned from the Ferrum Region." Ash said.

"That's their problem." Ruby retorted as she recalled Dialga. The Aether workers were in complete panic as the boat pulled in.

"What do we do?" Ash asked.

"We find Faba." Gladion answered. "He's got the keys to the whole foundation." He looked around. Ruby jumped off the boat as some grunts rushed up.

"Oh, hello." She pulled out a Pokeball. "And goodbye." She opened the ball to reveal Mawile, who promptly grabbed a grunt in her maw and started using him as a weapon. She turned to the group. "Lillie's with me."

* * *

Ash and Gladion rushed down a hall, Greninja and Silvally making short work of the Aether Grunts.

"I don't know if he's down here." Gladion spoke.

"Yeah, that's why we split into three groups." Ash said as they passed by a window. He did a double take. "Wait." Gladion looked inside the glass. Inside, hooked up to a machine, was a shiny Dusk Form Lycanroc.

"They must be testing on it. That form isn't exactly common." Ash slammed his foot into the glass, shattering it and alerting the scientists inside. "Well that was stealthy."

"Hey, you can't be in here!" A scientist shouted.

"Water Shuriken." The Scientists were met with a massive, light infused shuriken as Ash stepped into the room. He walked over to the snarling Lycanroc, though the effect was ruined by its muzzle. Ash pulled the offending object from its snout, and quickly recoiled as it tried to bite him.

"Easy, I'm trying to help."

" _Back OFF!"_ The Lycanroc, female by the sound of her voice, snapped, charging an Outrage.

"This might get ugly."

* * *

"This is boring." Ruby snapped as the elevator descended.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't punched the music speaker..." Lillie began.

"Say what you want, there is no way in hell I'm listening to Justin Bieber, ESPECIALLY on an elevator!" They finally reached the lowest floor. "Ugh, finally. How low are we?"

"I don't know, I've only been down here once when I was little..."

"If you must know." Faba voice cut it. "We're four miles beneath the ocean's surface." The two girls turned as the man appeared in front of what looked to be glass doors. All but one were fogged up. By Faba's side were an Alakazam and a Hypno.

"Oh joy." Ruby's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Now don't be like that. I'm sure we're going to have a fun time here."

"...Was that flirting?"

"Wh-no!"

"Sounded like it." Ruby turned to Lillie. "Pretty sure he's a pedophile."

"You little- Psybeam!" Both of the the Psychic Types fired off a blast of psychic energy, only for them to be intercepted by a Solar Beam. "What now!?" He looked to see Wicke enter the room with a Serperior. "You! How dare you defy your superior!?" Wick merely shook her head, turning to Lillie.

"Lusamine isn't in control of her actions. A Nihilego is using her as a puppet."

"Silence before I take your legs off!" Faba ordered. Lillie turned to him, enraged.

"You knew about this!?"

"Of course I knew, I orchestrated it."

"Snowy use Moonblast!" The attack sent Faba and his Pokémon flying, slamming them into some of the glass doors and cracking them. An alarm began blaring.

'WARNING: BEAST KILLER CRYO CELLS 2 AND 3 HAVE BEEN BREACHED! COMMENCING AUTO THAW!"


	70. Assault On Aether Part 2

"NonononoNO! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Faba shouted.

"Duh, the alarm just told us." Ruby answered. "Also, why are all alarm voices female?" something slammed against one of the cell doors, cracking it further. Another slam and it cracked even more. Finally, the glass shattered as an enraged looking Type: Null broke through, snarling through its helmet. It eyed the two girls, before turning. Its eyes landed on Faba. The Synthetic Pokémon went absolutely berserk, charging at Faba as the grown man ran screaming like a little girl. The two girls were left in silence.

"...Oh hey, he dropped his keycard." Ruby said, picking up the object. She then looked down, noticing a second Type: Null nudging a ball towards her.

* * *

"Dammit what is your problem?" Ash questioned as Greninja was attempting to restrain the Shiny Lycanroc.

 _"You humans are cruel! You use Pokémon for your own selfish actions!"_

"Not all humans are like that." Gladion countered.

" _Bullshit_!"

"Do you guys here screaming?" Ash asked, just before Faba burst into the room, an aggressive looking Type: Null smashing down the door. "Da fuck!?"

"One of the Type: Nulls placed in stasis!" Gladion exclaimed.

"Get that freak of nature away from me!" Faba shrieked. Gladion punched the man in the face, knocking him out. The Type: Null looked like in was about to pounce when the Lycanroc lunged at it, snarling, only for the Type: Null to pounce her, slashing viciously by the Pokémon.

"Stop!" Ash called. Pikachu burst out of her pokeball, hitting Null with a Thunderbolt. The Beast Killer recoiled, then snarled at the mouse. Ash threw a Masterball at the beast. The ball shook violently for a second, then abruptly exploded into pieces as Null burst out, looking even more pissed off.

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy." Gladion stated, sending out Silvally.

"Ya think!?" Silvally let out a growl toward the Beast killer, who merely snarled in response. It let loose a Dragon Claw, smashing stuff around it. Pikachu let loose a Disarminh Voice, before following with an Aura Sphere, stunning Null as Silvally struck it with a Fighting Type Multi Attack. Ash threw another Masterball, which shook violently for a few seconds before dinging. Ash and Gladion let out sighs of relief as Gladion inspected Faba.

"Can't find the Keycard."

"I have it." Ruby stated as she walked in with Lillie. "I also made a new friend." She indicated the Type: Null beside her, which was playing with a ball of yarn. "I don't know where the yarn came from though..." The Lycanroc raised to her feet shakily.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, moving forward.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Ash."

 _"Kate, and I'm going to rip that blond bitch's throat out!"_

"Get in line." Gladion retorted.

* * *

Ash unlocked the blast door, which opened to reveal a large white mansion, surrounded by people in black tank tops.

"Team Skull." Gladion growled. "Of course she's working with them."

"Gladion, please cut mother SOME slack."

"I found copies of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Bubsy 3D, and E.T. The video game in her room."

"Bitch be crazy." Ruby snarked.

"If Team Skull is here..." Zossie pondered. "Than it is highly likely their leader Guzma is here as well."

"Yeah." Gladion responded. "But these grunts are jokes. Guzma's the only really dangerous one in Team Skull."

"Holy crap!" Ruby exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "Marluxia and Vanitas are returning in Kingdom Hearts 3!" She exclaimed as she looked at her phone. Ash groaned and Gladion facepalmed.


	71. Assault On Aether Part 3

Greninja grabbed a Skull Grunt with his tongue and hurled him into the water as Ash forwarded towards the mansion, his eyes locked onto the white haired man standing in front of it. The man cracked a grin, walking forward to meet Ash.

"The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up. Yeah, it's ya boy Guzma!" The man chuckled darkly. Ash remained silent. "Oh don't give me that look! Listen, blondie told me not to let anyone in-"

"Oh that's rich." Gladion countered. "The big bad leader of Team Skull taking orders from the Aether President."

"Can it boy." Guzma growled. He turned back to Ash, pulling out a Masterball. "So, ya wanna get in there, ya gotta go through this guy." He opened the ball, letting out a Golisopod. "What'ya say to a one on one." Ash frowned.

"Rotom." The electric ghost floated out of Ash's hood, as surprised as everyone else. Guzma laughed, while Golisopod growled.

"That thing!? You're going up against my top Pokémon with that thing!?"

"Rotom was my first Pokémon." Ash countered. "Besides, he's fought legendary Pokémon and won." Guzma merely growled.

"Golisopod, First Impression!" Golisopod's claws began glowing as he rushed at Rotom.

"Dodge and use Charge!" Rotom floated above Golisopod, charging up electricity. "Now use Thunderbolt!" The spirit unleashed a blast of electricity, catching Golisopod off guard as it was stunned. Guzma growled.

"Use Razor Shell!" Golisopod's claws began glowing as he rushed at Rotom, slashing the Electric and Ghost Type in the face.

"Dark Pulse!" Golisopod was met with a blast of dark energy to the face.

"Sludge Wave!" Golisopod created a tidal wave of poison, which slammed into Rotom, carrying him away and back towards the main building. Guzma grinned while Ash remained silent. There was a crash, and Rotom reappeared in his Fan Form.

"Sup bitch!" He taunted, unleashing a barrage of Razor Winds that brought Golisopod to his knees. Ash smirked, activating his Electrium-Z. Rotom fired a powerful bolt of electricity, knocking the Water and Bug Type out in a massive explosion. Guzma stared at the scene in dumbstruck silence.

"...GUZMA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" The man shouted, tearing at his hair.

"Out of my way." Ash growled, shoving past Guzma as the others followed.

* * *

Lusamine straightened up as she heard the teleporter go off. With a frown, she turned toward the intruders.

"You people don't know when to quit do you?" Lillie stepped forward. "Even you Lillie? I raised you better than that!"

"You're not my mother!" The blond snapped. "You're just some parasite possessing my mother!" Everyone but Ruby looked at Lillie in surprise. Lusamine frowned.

"You're much smarter than I took you for Lillie. Especially for a blond." An image of a large, shiny Nihilego appeared behind Lusamine, who cracked a cruel grin.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Gladion demanded.

"I am a queen where I come from, a ruler without limits! I am the Mother Beast!" Lusamine cackled. She slammed her hand on a button, and the machine Nebby was locked in began sparking violently as the Cosmog could be heard screaming.

"No, you'll kill it!" Lillie screamed as she rushed forward, only for the image of the Mother Beast to strike her to the floor. Lusamine turned to a set of monitors with a grin.

"Now Cosmog, do what you were meant to do! Open up the Ultra Wormholes!" The monitor showing the planet began to show the inhabited regions turning black. Other monitors showing the regions themselves as Ultra Beasts burst forth from the wormholes. Koko, Lele, and Fini burst out of their balls, ready to fight.

"Greninja, use Cut on that machine!" Lusamine hurled her own ball, releasing a Lopunny.

"Shadow Ball!" Before Lopunny could fire an attack, a green blur appeared, slamming into Lopunny and knocking her into the machine, causing it to spark as it was damaged. Lusamine gasped. "You!" There was venom in her voice as the green blur landed beside Lillie.

"Lilligant!" The blond cheered.

"Figures." Lusamine growled. "That Lilligant is far to child-minded for my toxins to control." She turned to the now malfunctioning machine as a wormhole opened above them. She turned back as Guzma appeared in the teleporter. "Guzma, with me, now!"

"Yes ma'am." The man responded as he ran towards the wormhole. Ruby's Beast Ball opened as Nihilego appeared, chirping frantically. The image of the Mother Beast responded by swatting the younger Nihilego into the wall hard enough to crack it. Lusamine reached down and picked something off the floor. "I think I'll be taking this with me too." She held up the UltraNecrozium-Z, and with a sinister smirk, they dissapeared into the wormhole just as it closed.

"My my." Faba stated as he stumbled into the room. "What rotten luck." Gladion had to restrain himself from strangling the man.

"...You're fired!" The blond growled. Faba recoiled.

"What!? You can't fire me!"

"Actually..." Wicke began as she entered the room with two Aether Grunts. "With Lusamine gone, that makes Gladion the acting President by default. So yes, he CAN fire you."

"What!?"

"You two." Gladion said to the grunts. "Confiscate everything Faba has on the Beast Killer Program and the Ultra Wormholes and boot him off the island!" The grunts nodded, grabbing the screaming Faba and dragging him out of the room.

"Gladion..." Lillie moaned. "We have to find mother. We have to get her back!"

"I know." Gladion sighed. Lillie walked up to the machine Nebby was in, pulling it open, her eyes widening.

"N-Nebby!?" Instead of a cloud of gas, there was a small cocoon floating silently in the place Nebby once was.


	72. A New Plan

"Mother..." Lillie whimpered, looking at the picture in her hands. It depicted her family when they were younger, happier, before-

"Are you still moping?" Lillie jumped as Ruby entered the room. "Cause we need to talk about your mom's choice of movies." She held up a copy of The Room.

"Why are you going through my mother's stuff!?"

"I'm bored." Ruby answered with a shrug. She juggled a small flute. "Anyway, what's this?" Lillie gasped.

"Be careful! That's an ancient Alolan artifact. Ruby paused, giving a look that demanded an explanation. "I read about it extensively. There's an ancient altar on Poni Island known as the Altar of the Stars. The ancient people used two flutes, the Sun Flute, and in your hand is its counterpart the Moon Flute. The two flutes, when played together at the Altar, allowed the ancient people of Alola to summon the legendary Pokémon Solgaleo and Lunala."

"Yeah, okay, why does your mom have this?"

"I think she wanted to add the legendary Pokémon to her collection. Unfortunately for her, the Sun Flute is at the Altar, which is guarded by a Mythical Pokémon called Zeraora. It overpowered mother easily." Lillie looked to be deep in thought for a second, then gasped. "Ruby please, I need your help! Take me to the Altar of the Stars please!"

"Pardon?"

"It's said that Solgaleo and Lunala came to Alola from tear in the sky. Which sounds just like an Ultra Wormhole! If that's true, then there's no doubt that they can willingly open an Ultra Wormhole to where mother is!" She stepped forward. "There's also a chance they can help put Nebby back to normal!" She gestured to the small floating cocoon. "Please, even if you don't show it, I know you care about Nebby, and I know you want to help my mother. Think if your mother was in her place! Ruby eyed the blonde critically for a few long moments.

"...When I tell you to do something, you do it without question, understand?"

"Yes of course!"

"Fine, we'll leave a note." Ruby pulled out another, much different flute. "My dad gave me this just before I went on my own Pokémon journey." She smirked. "Tell me Lillie, have you ever heard of the Eon Duo?"

* * *

"Dammit." Gladion swore, banging his fist on the keyboard. "Just more of these damn ramblings."

"And you're just going to add to them if you bang on random keys like that." Ash added. He looked o er to the corner where Kate the Lycanroc was giving him a dark glare.

"Excuse me?" Ash and Gladion turned to see Zossie standinh in the doorway. "I can't find Ruby or Lillie anywhere. All I found was this." She handed a slip of paper to Ash. He glanced over it.

"Dammit Ruby!"

"What?" Gladion asked.

"She's taking Lillie to a place called The Altar of the Stars."

"She do stuff like this often?"

"About every twenty eight days." Ash checked his watch. "Oh hey, she's actually right on time."

* * *

"I Swear to Arceus if I go deaf because of you I am throwing you into the ocean!" Ruby snapped as she had the shiny Mega Latias bank left.

"I can't take this! Let me down! Let me down!" Lillie freaked. Ruby merely rolled her eyes, and was forced to grab Latias' neck when said Pokémon jerked to a halt, outlined in psychic energy as the Eon Dragon thrashed around, screaching as she was suddenly yanked downwards forcefully. Ruby leapt off, landing on her feet painfully, before tossing a Pokéball to where Lillie was now falling, the ball opening in time for Lillie to bounce off the belly of a snoring Snorlax. The blonde blinked.

"This isn't your Snorlax, is it?"

"Meh, sometimes my dad doesn't notice when his stuff goes missing." Ruby responded as the dazed Latias appeated next to her. Lilly looked up and gasped. Ruby turned to see that the problem was a figure floating high above them.

"What Pokémon is that!?" Lillie asked. Ruby frowned.

"Mewtwo. A Pokémon created from Mew's DNA. My dad has one but I've never seen a black one before."

 **"I am the superior Mewtwo. I will bring blight upon this world alongside Necrozma!"** Ruby waved this off.

"All I'm hearing is 'blah blah bla' -*GLCK!* Ruby stopped as her throat suddenly constricted.

" **I will not stand for cockiness child.** " Mewtwo thrust her paw forward, sending Ruby flying into a nearby tree, where she fell limply to the ground.

"Ruby!" Lillie screamed. Mewtwo promptly grabbed Lillie in her Psychic. Lillie screamed as Mewtwo clenched her fist. A blow to the gut caused Mewtwo to release Lillie, winded. The Psychic Type looked to see Ruby's Mawile. Angered, the crystal in Mewtwo's shoulder began glowing as Mewtwo abruptly Mega Evolved into her Y form.

"I **will end you, you atrocity!"**


	73. The Altar of the Stars

Ash's Charizard streaked across the Alolan sky like a rocket, catching some attention as he rocketed toward Poni Island.

"Alright, that it?"

"Yes, that big altar." Gladion answered. Ash pulled Charizard to a stop as he took in what appeared to be a violent battle going on below.

"Is that... A black Mewtwo!?" It was at that point Zossie appeared on Nega.

"Did you not hear me yelling for you to slow down!?"

* * *

Lillie cowered as Mawile slammed into the wall beside her.

 **"Do you honestly believe you pathetic beings can defeat me? I have m a superior being! I am the the most powerful Pokémon ever created! I-"** The black Mewtwo was blasted back by a blast of Psychic energy as Ash's Mewtwo floated down in his X form.

" **Need to stop talking.** " He finished for her. The Black Mewtwo launched herself at her counterpart, Drain Punch at the ready. Mewtwo dodged, landing a Fire Punch in her stomach, only for her to counter with a Shadow Ball to the face. Mewtwo righted himself, before summoning a Blizzard. Black Mewtwo used her Psychic to rip the Blizzard in half, grabbing Mewtwo by the throat.

 **"You are nothing but a prototype of me! I am the superior Mewtwo, and I-"** A Stone Edge caught her from underneath, catching her by surprise. Mewtwo turned to see Mawile lifting her fist from the ground.

"When did Mawile learn Stone Edge?" Ash asked as he climbed off of Charizard.

"A Pokémon can learn new moves in a time of need." Ruby answered as she stumbled over. "You should know this. She learned Stone Edge to help Mewtwo."

"...You're bleeding." Ash noted the blood running down Ruby's forehead.

"I'm only a little lightheaded." Black Mewtwo let out a shriek as she bulleted at Ruby. There was a flash as the black Pokémon's fist ended up in the hand of a curious Froslass. Light energy surrounded the young Pokémon's hand as Mewtwo wrenched her own back, screaming as her hand smoked. The Genetic Pokémon glared at the group, seeing Ash and Gladion had called out Greninja and Silvally. A wormhole opened up behind Mewtwo as she silently fell into it, the wormhole closing and leaving the group in silence.

"... Let's go." Ash said as he stared at the Altar above them.

* * *

The group made it to the top of the Altar after about ten minutes of walking, and the first thing they saw was an injured Pokémon laying in the middle of the Altar. Lillie stepped forward.

"Are you... Zeraora? The gaurdian of the Altar of the Stars?" The Pokémon raised his eyes to the group.

"... I **see only three of the four Pillars... Which means Necrozma is not due to return yet..."**

"Please, my mother was taken by Ultra Beasts. We need both flutes to call upon the Legendary Pokémon."

 **"Normally... I would attack you for asking that, but considering you have the Pillars with you..." H** e motioned toward a small pedestal, holding a small flute embolized with a sun. Ash moved forward, reaching for the flute, only for a yellow blur to catch him off guard. His Z-Ring disappeared as a similar thing happened to Ruby and Gladion. The group looked up to see Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Fini, and Tapu Bulu floating above them, first three holding the group's Z-Rings. Ash stepped forward.

"What do you plan on doing with those?" As if in response, the Z-Rings began to glow brightly, floating back down to their owners and attaching to their wrists. All three Z-Rings had transformed, taking on a black appearence for each, Ash's having a symbol for Water, Electric, and Water Typings embolized on the band, Ruby's having a pair of purple and silver ribbons wrapped around the band, and Gladion's band being red and Black.

"The Z-Power Rings." Tapu Koko spoke. "Use them well Pillars." With a nod, Ash picked up the flute, nodding to Ruby, who carried the Moon Flute over to the other side. Slowly, the two brought the flutes their mouths. The resulting tune was hauntingly beautiful as it rang out across Alola. Suddenly, the top of the Altar began to open, allowing a beam of light to strike the center of the Altar. Lillie, awestruck, didn't even notice her backpack jerking until said bag ripped itself off of her back.

"Nebby!" Lillie gasped as the bag flew into the light, disintegrating but leaving Nebby unharmed. The cacoon began to change, glowing brightly as it grew, appendages appearing frpm its sides as the light of the moon combined with the light of the Altar. After several tense seconds, the light faded, and Nebby's new, massive form shifted, lifting its head. After a small pause, Lunala's shrill cry sounded throughout all of Alola.


	74. The Ultra Deep Sea

Nebby lowered her gaze to the group, which stared in silence until Ruby broke it.

"The space fart's a legendary... I owe Bonnie twenty bucks." Zeraora limped forward.

 **"Lady Lunala, it is an honor to be in your presence once more."**

 **"Forgive me." Nebby responded. "My memories from my past lives are hazy.** "

"Past lives?" Ash questioned.

" **Yes, when Legendary Pokémon pass on, they are eventually reincarnated into a new life, though usually with little memory of our previous lives. In the case of me and Solgaleo, we are reborn as Cosmog, but we actually begin to regain our memories when we fully evolve."**

"What do you mean pass on?" Ruby asked. "Legendary and Mythical Pokémon can't age."

 **"Me and Solgaleo are some of the only Legendaries who can age, and usually pass on from doing so, the others being Manaphy and Phione. Other Legendary Pokémon die from other means."**

"Like when Latios sacrificed himself at the Alto Mare." Ash mused. Nebby nodded.

 **"But enough of that, I recall that you came here for a different reason than idle conversation**." Lillie came forward.

"Nebby, please, my mother, her actions aren't her own, and you're the only one who can take us to where she is." Nebby nodded, and a small light appeared in front of her, floating down to Ruby, who took it, revealing it to be a Z-Crystal.

 **"Lunalium-Z. My special Z-Crystal. Keep it close, you may need it."**

" _Hold_!" Everyone turned to see Kate the Lycanroc leap up onto the Altar. " _You're not going anywhere without me! I have a bone to pick with Lusamine!"_

"How did you even get here? We flew across the ocean." Gladion pointed out.

 _"Just cause I'm a wild Pokémon doesn't mean I don't know how to operate a speedboat._ " Kate responded, clearly proud of herself.

 **"Barring any further interruptions..." Nebby lowered herself. "Climb upon my back." As both humans and Pokémon alike did so, she continued. "I must warn you. We are about to enter the Mother Beast's domain. Be prepared for a deadly battle."**

"Any thing else we need to know?" Ash asked.

 **"I really want a muffin right now." Nebby responded.**

"Hey Zossie?" Gladion began. "Do you know anything about where we're going?"

"The Ultra Deep Sea." She responded. I don't know much, I only caught a glimpse on the way to this world."

"Alright enough chitchat. Let's go!" Ruby commanded. Nebby cried out as her body shome like the light of a full moon, a wormhole tearing open as Nebby rocketed toward it. In seconds, everyone was overwhelmed as the passef through the wormhole. Bearly a minute later, the passed through the other side, finding themselves in what resembled an undersea cave.

"I see why this place is called the Ultra Deep Sea." Ash commented as they climbed off of Nebby's back.

"It's like a beautiful nightmare." Lillie began. "It hurts to breath here..." An explosion sounded close by, catching their attention.

"What was that!?" Gladion asked.

"Ultra Resistance Force." Zossie answered.

 **"We've arrived in the middle of a battle." Nebby concluded. "Be careful." A** s she said that an explosion caused massive rocks to rain down on them. Ruby grabbed her Keystone as Mawile charged a Power-Up Punch, Mega Evolving in time to shatter a particularly large boulder into dust. As she landed her form took on an orange aura.

"It's... It's the same aura found on Totem Pokémon and Ultra Beasts" Zossie said as she scanned Mawile. "Her Attack Power has just gone up even further!"

"How!?" Ash asked.

"Ruby may know the answer."

"...Well, good luck getting it out of her." Ash responded as he saw Ruby walking further on. They continued on.

A shrill, unearthly shriek stopped them.

"The Mother Beast!" Zossie gasped.

 **"She knows I am here." Nebby concluded. "We must hurry!" Be** fore they could take another step, the found themselves face to face with several Nihilego. Before they could even command their Pokémon, a flash of light left the Nihilego frozen as an oragami like beast appeared.

"Kartana!" Zossie gasped.

"Is it friendly!?" Ash asked.

The Nihilego fell to the ground in chunks.

"Absolutely!"

"...I want one." Ruby said.

"No. Let's go!" Ash called as the group continued forward, finally coming up to a clearing where Lusamine sat on a rock.

"Lunala... You disgrace my home with your presence." The blonde hissed. Kate snarled but otherwise made no movement.

"Y **our facade is nothing anymore Mother Beast! Show yoursel** f!" The shiny Nihilego appeared behind Lusamine.

"There, happy?"

"Wait, where's Guzma?" Ash asked. Hundreds of Nihilego appeared around them, one holding a struggling Guzma.

"That fool has outlived his usefulness." Lusamine stated in a bored tone. She stood up as the Mother Beast guided her body, only to stop wjen Ruby's Nihilego burst out of her ball.

"Nihi! Le!"

"I am beyond listening to you, you despicable creature." Lusamine hissed.

"Nihi!"

"Oh, and how would you go about doing that?"

"Lego!" Lusamine burst out laughing.

"Oh really? You'll fight me!? I am one of the most powerful-"

"Catch!" Ruby reached out in time to catch Gladion's Rockium-Z, slamming it into her Z-Power Ring as she and Nihilego began to move in sync, the beast building up power as smoned a colossal boulder while Lusamine looked on in shock.

"It's... Not possible! No Ultra Beast can use Z-Moves!"

"And how many Ultra Beasts do you know that have grown close to humans!?" Ruby snapped as Nihilego brought the boulder crashing down upon the Mother Beast. The resulting explosion was forceful enough to knock everyone back. After several seconds, the explosion died down to reveal a pile of rubble. There was tense silence as Ruby returned Gladion's Z-Crystal. Abruptly, the mound exploded as the Mother Beast rose out, having grown much larger, her color turning deep violet as several claw-like tentacles appeared. Visible through the Mother Beast's bulbous head was none other than Lusamine, her hair now as black as night and her eyes wide and feral as she let out an inhuman scream.

"...Welp, we're boned." Zossie said.


	75. Vs Mother Beast

"I'll see to it that this world will be your resting place, if it's the last thing I do!" Lusamine roared. Greninja, Froslass, and Silvally transformed into their light forms as the Mother Beast fired off multiple Psyshocks. Do to the erratic nature of her attacking, one of the attacks struck a rock spire next to the Nihilego holding Guzma, startling the beast, who dropped Guzma and fled while the man was spitting.

"Eugh, those things taste like rotting chicken ass. And don't ask me how I know that!" Mother Beast proceeded to fire of globs of poison. One was launched directly at Froslass, only to be intercepted by Mawile, who, being part Steel Type, merely shrugged off the Toxic. The Mother Beast slammed her tentacles into the ground, creating a massive wave of poisonous liquid. Everyone excluding Mawile jumped to higher ground as the poison washed over, creating a massive pool that reached Mawile's waist.

"Flash Cannon on that spire!" Ruby ordered. Mawile fired a beam at a rocky spire, shattering it and sending large chunks of rocks into the pool. Greninja promptly hopped across the rocks, before using his tongue to grab another spire, swinging around and slamming an Aerial Ace into the massive beast, knocking her into a mound of rocks. She shrieked, slamming one of her tentacles into Greninja, only to be caught off guard by Kate's Outrage. The beast struck the wolf hard, knocking her into one of the spires. Silvally bit down on one of her tentacles, causing her to hiss in pain.

"It doesn't look like their doing much damage!" Lillie gaped.

"It's a Mother Beast." Zossie explained. "She's the most powerful of her kind." She 'eeped', then ducked as Greninja slammed into the wall where she had been sitting. Silvally body slammed the Mother Beast with a full powered Flame Charge, only for the beast to pin him down, before doing the same to the other Pokémon.

"You fools... Do you not understand!? Humans are meant to bend to the will of higher beings! Just as they did in the days Necrozma and Ultra Beasts ruled the earth! You are nothing more than pawns to be used to our own pleasure!" She turned to the pinned Pokémon. "Any last words?"

" _I made my Commander Shepard a male specifically so I could romance Tali!" Mawil_ e cried, cause everyone who could understand Pokémon to stare at her.

"...Seriously? Those are your last words?" Ruby questioned.

 _"...Fine! I'm also gay! Happy_!?" Mawile stated.

"I knew that since I was nine." Ruby countered.

"Ruby, argue with your Pokémon some other time!" Ash snapped. The Mother Beast screamed as she was struck hard from behind, revealing Froslass.

"...Oh yeah, Ghost Types can go intangible, I forgot." Ruby pondered. The beast released the Pokémon in her grip, and Greninja followed with an uppercut while Silvally slashed with Multi Attack. The beast thrust one of its arms out, only for Greninja to pull out his knives and slam them into the beast's arm, pinning it to the ground while she howled in pain. Greninja leapt into type air, slamming his giant shuriken into tge beast's arm, managing to slice the arm off. The useless limb fell to the floor, disintegrating. The Mother Beast used one of her remaining arms to grab Greninja by the neck.

"I despise Dark Types. I make sure to let every Guzzlord I meet know that!" She hissed. There was a blur, then the beast dropped Greninja as Guzma's Golisopod slammed his claws into the beast. "You!" Guzma merely sneered at her.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Gladion snapped. Ruby's Z-Power Ring began to glow.

" _Unlike a normal Z-Ring, a Z-Power Ring may be used up to twice in battle." Nebby explained. "If we can hit her with enough force, the trauma may force her to seperate from Lusamine."_

"You had me at force." Ruby responded, placing the Lunalium-Z into the ring and activating it. Nebby began absorbing energy, transforming into her Full Moon Phase as several orbs appeared around her, each firing a powerful beam of energy that struck the Mother Beast head on. The beast was blasted into a rocky wall as tge attack erupted in a colossal explosion. When the dust cleared the beast slowly rose up, only for Lusamine to gasp, a flash of light shining only for the human to collapse to the floor, the stunned Ultra Beast in the air.

"Quickly!" Ash barked. "Before she gets her bearings!" With that, Greninja and Froslass hurled their respective weapons while Silvally lunged forward with his claws. All attacks struck at full force, tearing a hole in battle he beast's body. The creature let out an unearthly shriek as it collapsed to the ground, its body rapidly disintegrating as one orbs of its tentacles reached towards the group, only to collapse as its body completely disintegrated. There was a few tense moments of silence before Lillie ran to her mother.

"I can't believe it, you actually killed a Mother Beast." Zossie stated.

"You talk like there's more than one Mother Beast." Ash called.

"Oh yes, one for each species of Ultra Beast. They are the leaders. The good ones formed the Ultra Resistance Force." She turned to Ash. "The Nihilego will likely be thrown into disarray from the death of their leader." Lillie, with the help of Gladion, had managed to drag Lusamine over. The woman looked up blearily. Her eyes widened in horror as she spotted something behind the group.

"NOO!" Ash turned just in time to catch Ruby as she was knocked toward him with great force. The group looked up to see a massive, prism like figure.

"Necrozma!" Zossie gasped. Before anything could be done, Nebby wrapped her wings around the group. In a flicker, they were gone. In the ensuing silence, Necrozma merely looked at the UltraNecrozium-Z in its palm.

* * *

The group stumbled as they hit the ground, some just falling flat.

"...Well that's some entrance." Ash looked up to see a man and a young woman.

"And you are?"

"Sorry, I'm Kukui, Alola's regional professor. This is Hapu, Poni Island's caretaker." Kukui stepped forward. "I came to this altar to investigate the recent activity, only to find Lunala, the leader of Team Skull, the Aether President, and half of the Glacies Royal Family. Nice!" Ash shook his head.

"Well, if that's all, there's an important match we need to be at an important match tomorrow."

"Actually, if you had time, I was hoping to talk about Glacies aiding in a little project of mine."

"What kind of project?"

"Let's just say it involves the Pokémon League." Kukui answered as he walked with Ash.

"Mother, why isn't she responding!?" Lillie mourned.

"She has been seperated from the Mother Beast, but the toxins remain in her body. From what you told me, she's been possessed long enough to take over the majority of her body." Zossie explained.

"We can get her treated in Glacies." Ruby started. "I can get the best doctors and scientists possible. Can't promise results though."

"Thank you Ruby." As Ash walked back, he noticed Kate keping her front right paw off tge ground.

"Here." He pulled out a potion. "This'll help your paw." She merely watched as Ash took her paw, spraying the potion on it.

 _"You know what human... You're alright."_ She said with a small smile.

"If everyone's done!" Ruby yelled over, standing next to one of Hoopa's rings.

"Coming?" Ash asked the shiny Lycanroc.

 _"Might as well_." With that, they followed everyone else through the ring.

* * *

A/N: I love Mass Effect, there I said it.


	76. Finals: Ash Vs Ruby

Ash watched as the sun dipped below the horizon. Since it was the Finals, the match was to take place after sunset because apperently, 'a final match looks better under the light in a moonlit stadium.' ...or at least, Pine seemed to think so. He turned from the window, taking steps toward the elevator ashe prepared to prove himself to the world, once and for all.

* * *

"I DEMAND A LAWYER! YOU GAVE NO RIGHT TO HOLD ME HERE! I-" May was cut off when a foam dart nailed her in the eye.

"That's one way to shut her up." A Paladin said to his friend, turning on the monitor the traitors were strapped down in front of.

* * *

Lillie looked up as Gladion walked in. Lusamine lay still upon a bed as several scientists and doctors examined her.

"They said they have means of removing poison and other toxins from the body." Lillie explained. "But... It's a slow process. And given that it covers her whole body, and that they've never worked with Nihilego toxins before, they said it'll be at least a month before they have a chance of even regaining consciousness." Gladion nodded, sitting beside her.

"...Gladion, when this is over, the tournament I mean..."

"Yes?"

"I want... To go on a journey, my own journey, become my own person, instead of being trapped in a shell the Mother Beast tried to build around me."

"I'll come with you if-"

"No!" Lillie interrupted. "I need to do this on my own. Show that I can be independent, and not have to rely on others all the time." She had her hands on her hips. "Besides, won't your girlfriend be upset if you just up and leave?"

"...Seriously?"

"Our mother's in a coma! Someone has to tease you about this!"

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Pokémon of all kinds!" Pine announced as he stood in the center of the field. "It is truly an honor to bring an end to to an event seen only once every one hundred years." He paused to allow the applause to die down. "Not only that, but this is the first time since the very first Legend's Tournament since the first where the finals are between two members of the Royal Family! So let's hope they both end this Tournament with a bang!" He stepped back as Roy came up to the center of the field.

"Battlers, please take your positions!" Roy called. Ash and Ruby stepped out on either side of the field, Ash in a black, blue trimmed blazer, and Ruby in a silver, purple trimmed tailcoat. "This battle will be a full six on six battle, and it will only be over when either side is out of usable Pokémon. With that said, both trainers send out your first Pokémon!" Ash proceeded to send out Samurott, while Ruby sent out her Mismagius. "Ready? Battle begin!"

"Razor Shell!" Ash called out almost immediately. Samurrot rushed forward, blade at the ready. As he reached Mismagius, she vanished, reappearing behind the startled Samurott.

"Dazzling Gleam." Before Samurott could react, he was enveloped in a painful rainbow light. He swung blindly, managing to strike Mismagius in the face. The attack stopped, Mismagius floating dumbstruck.

"Hydro Pump!" Samurott fired a point blank blast of heavily pressurized water, nailing Mismagius in the face and sending her flying. She recovered and let out an earsplitting shriek.

"Power Gem!" The gems on Mismagius' torso began to glow as she fired glowing gems at Samurott, who used Razor Shell to slice through the attack, only for one to get through and catch him in the throat. Samurott doubled over, gasping for breath. "Shadow Ball!"

"Icy Wind!" Samurott blew out a gust of ice cold wind, freezing the ball of ghostly energy into a ball of ice, which fell to the ground and shattered. "Use Aqua Jet!" He rushed forward in a vail of water, slamming into the Ghost Type and knocking her back. Mismagius shook her head, then unleashed a full powered Dazzling Gleam, blasting Samurott onto his back and knocking him out.

"Samurott is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Ash moved to recall Samurott, only for one of his Pokeballs to burst open as Serperior appeared next to Samurott, who looked up groggily. After a few moments, Serperior leaned down and nuzzled the Water Type.

 _"My turn beloved_." The Regal Pokémon whispered, then she streightened up as Samurott was recalled.

"Serperior, Leaf Blade!" The end of Serperior's tail began to glow as she swiped at Mismagius, slapping the Ghost Type into the wall. "Leaf Storm!"

"Dazzling Gleam!" The rainbow light as powerful enough to burn the incoming leaves, disintegrating them as the ashes fell lazily to the ground. "Thunder Wave!" Mismagius created a wave of electricity, hitting Serperior and causing the grass snake's muscles to sieze up. "Shadow Ball!" The orb of ghostly energy struck Serperior in the face, causing her to recoil.

"Can you fight?" Ash asked. Serperior responded by firing a Dragon Pulse, knocking Mismagius to the ground hard.

"Mismagius is unable to battle!" Roy noted. "Please send out your next Pokémon!"

 _"Ruby senpai! I've failed you_!" Mismagius cried over dramatically.

"Stop calling me senpai!" Ruby groaned. "...You're older than me! If anything I'm a kōhai!" With that she recalled Mismagius and sent out a Sensu Style Oricorio.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Ash asked.

"We were in Alola and it kept pecking my shoes! ...Use Steel Wing!" Oricorio rushed at Serperior, his wings glowing with a metallic light.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded, only for Serperior's muscles to sieze up as her paralysis took hold, causing her to take a metallic wing to the face and knocking her back. "Damn... Use Frenzy Plant!" Serperior slammed her tail into the ground, causing massive vines to erupt and slam into Oricorio, dazing him.

"Revelation Dance!" Oricorio began to dance around, before firing a wisp of ghostly energy from his wings. Serperior ducked, and rushed at the ghost bird.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Sky Attack!" Oricorio cloaked himself in energy then moved out of the way of Serperior's attack, slammin into her chin and dazing her.

"Serperior, Leaf Storm!" Serperior's muscles seized up as her paralysis took hold again.

"Hurricane!" Oricorio began flapping his wings, kicking up a massive Hurricane, sending Serperior flying into the air, until she fell back to the ground, unconscious.

"Serperior is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Ash recalled Serperior, sending put Pikachu, who cocked her head at the Alolan Pokémon.

"Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu rushed at Oricorio, slamming her metallic tail into the bird's side. Oricorio righted himself, flapping his wings.

"Use Sky Attack!" Oricorio slammed into Pikachu, knocking her into the air.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a powerful blast of electricity at the Ghost and Flying Type, knocking him out easily.

"Oricorio is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Oricorio was recalled and promptly replaced with an Aggron. Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"Aura Sphere!" Pikachu thrust her paws forward, firing a barrage of Aura Spheres at the larger Pokémon.

"Metal Claw!" Aggron slashed through the orbs with ease. "Headbutt!" Aggron charged at the electric mouse, slamming his head into her and sending her flying.

"Disarming Voice!" Pikachu fired a heart shaped beam, nailing Aggron in the face and causing him to stumble.

"Stone Edge!"

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung her her metallic tail, striking the glowing pires of stone, shattering them, before slamming her tail into the chunks of rock and launching them at the hulking Steel Type, several striking him in the chest.

"Dragon Rush!"

"Iron Tail!" Both Pokémon rushed at eachother, attacks at the ready. At the last second, Pikachu veered off, slamming her tail into the center of Aggron's face, launching the much larger Pokémon back. Pikachu cocked her head, hopping up on the large Pokémon's chest to see if he was still conscious. Her answer came in the form of Aggron's fist launching her into the air. She flailed for a moment, before falling back down on headfirst onto Aggron's own head. With that both Pokémon dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" Roy called. "Both trainers send out your next Pokémon!" Ruby's Aegislash and Ash's Sylveon appeared on the field, Aegislash looking stoic and Sylveon looking... Well, flirty would be an understatement. She strutted up to the Steel and Ghost Type with a seductive look.

 _"Howdy big boy." She purred. "Ya'll are lookin' mighty sharp."_

 _"...Am I supposed to find that funny? Cause I actually find that a bit offensive."_

 _"Oh for the love of- Use Head Smash!" Ruby commanded._

 _"Now ya'll wouldn't hit a lady would ya?" Sylveon fluttered her eyes._

 _"Darn tootin' ah would, considerin' it's a battle!" Aegislash taunted._

 _"...Ya'll makin' funna mah accent!?"_

 _"...Ah reckon." W_ as Aegislash's response before his hilt began glowing and he slammed it into Sylveon's side.

"Use Iron Tail!"

"King's Shield." Aegislash got into position just in time to block Sylveon's metalic tail, the moves effects both protecting him and lowering Sylveon's Attack Power.

"Moonblast!"

"Sacred Sword!" Aegislash sliced the orb of energy in half.

"Quick Attack!" Sylveon bolted forward, slamming into Aegislash and knocking him backwards.

* * *

"I thought Aegislash was part Ghoat Type." Gladion mused. "Quick Attack shouldn't have effected it."

"The logical conclusion would be that Sylveon has its Hidden Ability Pixilate, which turns all Normal Type moves it uses into Fairy Type moves." Lillie said as she looked into her book on Pokémon Abilities. "Sylveon is actually one of three Pokémon that can have Pixilate, and the only Pokémon that can have it that isn't a Mega Evolution."

* * *

"Use Brutal Swing!" Aegislash reached out, snagging Sylveon's tail.

 _"Now ya'll don' need ta be afraid." Sylveon giggled. "Ya'll can grab mah bottom ifn' ya want."_

"..." Aegislash began swinging Sylveon around, before hurling her into the arena wall. Sylveon stumbled to her paws, then fired a Shadow Ball, knocking Aegislash onto his back and knocking him out.

"Aegislash in unable to battle! Please-"

"Yeah yeah I get it." Ruby interrupted, recalling Aegislash.

 _"Now ahm bored..." Sylveon mused. "...Hey Ruby darlin', where's Mawile? Ah ain't had a good romp in a while." Ruby silently sent out Froslass._

"I thin _k that's her way of telling you to stuff it." Ash mused._

 _"Oh ah'd definitely love for somethin' ta be stuffed." Sylveon purred. "...Not with Froslass of course, ah do have some bounderies. Never with Ice Types. Much to cold."_

 _"...That's what's stopping you, not the fact that she's barely a few monthes old!?" Ruby questioned._

 _"Darlin', those laws don' much apply to Pokémon."_

 _"So if at this very moment, if Froslass wasn't an Ice Type..."_

 _"Ahd probably be rompin' her 'bout now."_

"...Ice Punch." Sylveon had no time to react before Froslass' frozen fist slammed into her jaw, knocking her out before she could touch the ground.

"Sylveon is unable to battle, please send out your next Pokémon!" Ash recalled Sylveon, sending out Charizard, promptly activating his Keystone, Mega Evolving him into Charizard X.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard let loose a belt of fire at the younger Pokémon.

"Ice Punch!" Froslass swarved out of the way, disappearing, then reappearing in time to uppercut Charizard harshly.

"Use Metal Claw!" Charizard slammed his metallic claws into the young Ice Type's face, sending her barreling. She recovered, taking on her light form in the process, Froslass dangling a light infused ice chakram from her fingertips.

"Charizard, Air Slash." Charizard's claws began to glow as he lunged at Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon moved to the side and slammed her chakram into Charizard's head, knocking him off balance.

"Ominous Wind!" The resulting blast of ghostly winds pushed Charizard back several feet.

"Flamethrower." The stream of fire hit Froslass square in the chest, pushing her back.

"Ice Shard!" Froslass hurled one of her ice chakrams, nailing Charizard between the eyes. The large Fire Type stumbled, then fell to the ground, reverting to his normal form.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" Roy announced. Please send out your last Pokémon!" Ash sighed, recalling Charizard and sending out his final Pokémon, Greninja, who almost immediately took on his light form.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Greninja whipped the massive, light infused shuriken off of his back, hurling it at Froslass.

"Ice Punch!" Froslass slammed her icy fist into the shuriken, causing it to freeze and instantly shatter. "Giga Impact!" Froslass bolted forward, surrounded by energy as she headbutted Greninja in the abdomen.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja slammed his foot into Froslass's chest, launching her back. "Night Slash!" Greninja rushed forward, dark blades of energy in each hand.

"Ice Shard on his leg." As Greninja lunged at her, Froslass thrust an ice chakram into his leg, causing a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, Greninja was on one knee, clutching the other in pain, while Froslass lay unconcious.

"Froslass is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!"

* * *

"This battle doesn't look like it'll end in Ash's favor." Ruvic pondered.

"You're right." Bonnie mused. "They're both down to their last Pokémon, but Greninja's already taken damage, and I have a fairly good idea on who Ruby's last Pokémon is."

"Ruby knew Froslass was nearly down for the count." Marik chimed in. "So she took the opportunity to cripple Greninja's speed." He noted Greninja's injured knee.

Serena just remained silent.

* * *

Ruby shrugged, sending out Mawile, before tapping her Keystone, causing the deciever Pokémon to Mega Evolve.

"Damn..." Ash grumbled. "You okay?" Greninja stood, limping toward his trainer.

 _"I'll live." Greninja turned to his opponent, cracking his knuckles. "I planned on going out fighting anyway."_

"Alright then. Water Shuriken!"

"Thunder Fang!" Froslass grabbed the massive shuriken in her electrified maw, spinning and using the momentum to hurl the electrified Water Shuriken back at Greninja.

"Cut!" Greninja used his knives to slice the shuriken in half. "Aerial Ace!" Greninja ran at the Steel and Fairy Type, albeit much slower that usual due to his injured leg.

"Flash Cannon." Greninja leapt over the beam of energy, landing painfully and throwing a punch, only for Mawile to grab his arm in her maw. Greninja used his other arm, landing several punches into the Deciever Pokémon's face. Mawile blinked, her nose bleeding from the punches. She raised her free maw up, slamming it down onto Greninja's head, knocking him to his knees.

"Flash Cannon!" Mawile opened her free maw, building up energy.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace." Greninja grunted. Mawile fired the attack. At the very last second, Greninja slammed a glowing fist into her maw, causing the attack to blast into the ceiling, leaving a massive hole that snow fell in through. Greninja repeatedly slammed his fist into Mawile's face, before summoning a blade of dark energy, slamming the Night Slash into the maw holding his arm. Mawile shrieked, releasing him. He took the opportunity to jump away, as Mawile inspected her maw.

 _"You asshole_!" Mawile hissed, noticing her maw was bleeding.

 _"Watch your language kid_." Greninja grunted, pulling out his massive shuriken, charging it up with energy. Mawile opened her main mouth, as well as her two maws, all three charging up their own Flash Cannon. After a few tense seconds, both Pokémon fired off their superpowered attacks. The result was a tremendous explosion that knocked people back in their seats. Ash shielded his face as dust was blown everywhere, while Ruby started texting Karen. After several eventful seconds, the dust cleared, revealing both Pokémon glaring at eachother from across the field. The arena was quiet as everyone held their breath, nobody daring to move nor speak as they awaited results...

...Mawile collapsed.


	77. Epilogue: Fall of the Traitors

Cheers erupted from all sides as the finalists stood on the balcony. Ash, as the winner, was given a platinum trophy. Ruby, the runner up, was given a silver medal which she, Mawile, and Froslass seemed to be admiring. Glasion and Red, the semifinalists, recieved bronze medals. It was the awards ceremony the very day after the finals. This was so the finalists could go and get their Pokémon properly healed. Well, sort of.

"How's your leg?" Ash asked as they watched the Semifinalists and Ruby get their pictures taken with their final teams, Ash having already done so. Greninja shrugged, his leg bandaged.

 _"Nurse says to give it a few weeks and it'll be like it never happened. Though she strongly implored that I take it easy and stay off of the battlefield till then." He clicked his long ass tongue. "We're heading home soon?"_

"Yeah... Just need to tie up some loose ends..." Ash mur _mured._

 _"...Ya'll think that photographer'll lemme dry hump him?"_ Sylveon asked in a perverted tone.

* * *

"You can't be serious!?" May practically shrieked. "You're gonna let them go through with this!?" Norman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, while Caroline looked dejected.

"Do you think we're happy about this May!?" Norman finally snapped. "Kidnapping, terrorism, Pokémon abuse, we raised you and your brother better than this!"

"You can't let that bastard do this! I'm your daughter! He murdered your son!"

"May, we saw the security tapes." Caroline spoke up. "How could you!? And to bring your brother into this..." Norman shook his head.

"Even if we tried to get your sentance overturned... I'm not going to try and argue with a guy who owns several regions." With that they turned out the.

"Get back here! I'm your daughter! GET BACK HERE AND BAIL ME OUT!" She was met with only silence. "...Daddy...?" She whimpered pathetically.

* * *

Clemont didn't even look up as he was escorted to what would be the last room he'd ever see. Surprisingly though, the Paladins escorting him stopped just outside the door. The reason why became apperent when his head was yanked up by the hair.

"When I was little, I thought the world Clemont." Bonnie practically hissed. "You were my big brother, you were an inventor, a Gym Leader. In the end though, you let greed get the better of you and betrayed the man who helped you turn your life around and make up for your mistakes."

"I did what I had to-" He let out a shriek as Bonnie kicked him in a very tender place, causing him to collapse to the floor.

"You didn't do it cause you had to, you did it cause you wanted to!" Bonnie turned heel and strutted down the hall, stopping briefly. "...I've never been more ashamed to call you my brother then that day fifteen years ago."

* * *

Ash watched as the traitors were strapped into the electric chairs.

"You guys should consider yourselves luck you know. I very nearly took up Ruby's suggestion of a firing squad."

"Ash, you can't do this! The Ash we know would never hold a grudge like this!" Brock pleaded.

"The Ash you know died fifteen years ago whwn most of his friends and Pokémon betrayed him."

"I saw you walking around with Gliscor the other day!" Tracey tried. "She betrayed you too, yet it looks like you forgave her!"

"Gliscor truly regretted what she did and actually sought me out to try and make amends, whereas you guys are just trying to save your own skins!"

"Ash..." He glanced over at May, who had dropped the profanities and was actually crying, a broken look in her eyes. "Please..."

"Everything's ready." A Sentinel stated, motioning to the switch on the wall. Ash glanced over his former friends, the people who had very nearly destroyed his life.

"I have no sympathy for any of you." To their surpise he began to walk out, only to stop, pulling out a Dive Ball and opening it, releasing a shiny Popplio. Strangely, the Popplio was speaking human language just like Meowth, fidgeting and muttering into his flippers.

"S-square root of 6522 is 80.7. Square root of 906.1 is 30.1. Square root of..." The Popplio trailed off, eyes slowly shifting to the switch on the wall. "...Switch? Switch... NEED TO PULL!" Popplio lunged at the switch, and Ash didn't even turn around as flashes of electricity filled the hall, simply pulling out Hoopa's Pokeball.

* * *

As per Ash's instructions, Serena, Ruby, Arvo, and their Pokémon, as well as Greninja, were in a helicopter heading home, with the promise that he would be home later.

 _"Really kid_." Greninja told Froslass, who looked distraught that she had injured Greninja so badly. " _Nurse said I'll heal up just fine. Nothing to worry about." He patted the younger Pokémon on the head. "I gotta compliment your reaction time though."_ Froslass cooed.

"...Ruby, did you invite that boy Gladion over later?" Serena questioned.

"Maybe, I've seen his home, only fair I show him mine."

"Just leave your door open when you're showing him your room."

"Mom!" Serena grinned. Teens were so fun to tease.

* * *

 _"I got it!" Pig_ nite yelled as he crossed the lab, jumping up to open the front door. He opened his mouth in greeting, but choked on his words when he saw the young man flanked by a Mega Charizard Y, Mega Sceptile, and Mega Latias.

"...Hey, so, remember that time I saved your life?" Ash asked. Pignite gulped. All hell promptly broke loose.

* * *

Moon scratched her head as she saw explosions erupting from the Professor's Pokémon Corral.

"Moon honey, can you come here?"

"Coming mom." Moon called back, turning and running into the house. She found her mom in the dining room feeding her Meowth. "What's up?"

"Guess what sweetie, I got a promotion!" Moon smiled.

"Mom, that's awesome!"

"And it goes hand in hand with my other surprise!"

"Other surprise?" Moon asked, confused. Her mom nodded.

"Yes, my promotion requires me to be in close contact with the Pokémon of the Alola Region."

"...Meaning...?"

"We're moving to Alola!"

"...What?"

* * *

Ash looked at the scene before him. All of the Pokémon who had betrayed him lay sprawled out around the corral in varying states of consciousness, Muk laying splattered all over the place, currently in tge process of pulling himself back together. Ash shook his head, walking up to Pignite, who looked up feebly, every inch of his body in pain.

"...Don't even think about coming to me for forgiveness." Ash stated, before recalling his three Megas and calling out Hoopa to take him home. A small smile came to his face as he heard Pignite flop to the the ground again.

For the first time in fifteen years... He felt content.

* * *

Faba slammed the glass to the bar. "Another."

"I think you've had enough sir." The bartender tried.

"Lady, I will let you know when I've had enough!" The woman scoffed, pouring him another drink. Faba stared at it for a while, befire the sound of expensive dress shoes reached his ears.

"Well well, look at this, the Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation, reduced to this." A particularly smug voice reached his ears.

"Fuck off." Faba groaned. The man chuckled.

"Now now Faba. I've heard of your exploits and I've come to offer a deal."

"..."

"You see, with your knowledge of Ultra Wormholes, I believe that we can give you a chance to claim the power you so rightly deserve."

"...I'm listening."

"Good. You see, I'm forming a team unlike any other this world has seen. However, some members I need your knowledge of Ultra Wormholes in order to gain. As such, I'd like to extend the offer to make you my second in command." Faba turned to the man, and was stunned.

"Y-you're..."

"Do we have a deal Faba?" The man extended his hand. Faba contemplated for a moment, then took the man's hand in a firm shake...

...Giovanni grinned.

"Welcome to Team Rainbow Rocket."

 **END OF BOOK 1.**

X

X

X

X

 **PREVIEWS FOR BOOK 2:**

"That Popplio doesn't trust humans." Kukui explained as he turned to Moon. "I hope you understand what you're getting into Moon."

"I'll be fine." Moon chirped as she stood back up. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

"Come on Popplio!" Moon cheered. "If we work together, we can-" She barely dodged the attack Popplio threw at her. "When did you learn Scald!?"

* * *

" **You**..." Tapu Koko leered at Moon. "The **fourth Pillar, at last...** "

* * *

"We're Team Rainbow Rocket." One of the Grunts growled as Moon stepped back. "Now hand over the Cosmog or it's going to get ugly kid."

* * *

"What your Popplio did, at the festival." Arvo began.

"What about it?" Moon retorted.

"I know some people who can explain it."

* * *

Moon gasped desperately for air as Ghetsis's fingers tightened around her throat.

"Don't test me girl! A little more pressure and I can snap you like a twig!"

* * *

Selina let out something between a squeal and a giggle. "Check it out! My Rowlet evolved! Isn't that awesome!"

"No, it isn't." The red haired boy replied.

* * *

"I've got three eggs." Ruby explained, eying the trainers curiously. "Each of you take one."

* * *

"Brionne! Use Aqua Jet!" Moon called as the Popstar Pokémon cloaked himself in a vail of water and rushed at Greninja.

* * *

"These Ultra Beasts... These MONSTERS..." Lusamine spoke. "They used me like some kind of puppet!"

* * *

"How DARE you attack my family!?" Lana hissed at the Rainbow Rocket Grunts. "And interrupting a Trial no less!"

* * *

"A Pokémon League?" Kukui nodded excitedly.

"My dream is coming true! Alola's first ever Pokémon League!" He looked at the mountain once more with glee. "And I want you kids, Alola's three newest trainers, to be a part of it."

* * *

"All I know is that Ruby told Kukui she'd gather up an Elite Four for him." Gladion explained. "Even I don't who she picked. Said she wants it to be a surprise."

* * *

"Is she okay!?" Moon practically shrieked.

"It's Ruby." Was Arvo's answer.

* * *

 **"Don't act like you care!" C** osmog sneered. Moon recoiled. "You **humans are all the same! You don't care about anything but yourselves! Those Pokémon are nothing but your slaves!"**

* * *

"Is that a Pokedex?" Cyrus asked. Moon nodded hesitantly "May I see it?"

* * *

"Silver." Giovanni had a hint of malice in his voice. "How dare you show your face around here."

* * *

Moon's joy turned to horror as a wormhole opened above Solgaleo, a black, prism like Pokémon clawing its way out.

* * *

" **Pathetic brats!" Shadow Mewtwo hissed as she clutched her side. "I'm not leaving without your heads on pikes!"**

* * *

"That is really what you all believe?" Necrozma asked the Pillars.

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do to change that!" Ash snapped.

"...So be it FOOLS!" Necrozma roared as the UltraNecrozium-Z glowed brightly, causing the armored, lion-like body to change...

X

X

BOOK 2: Pokémon: Ultra Twilight, COMING SOON.


End file.
